Dimidia Parte Lupum
by Tomlinzoides
Summary: Remus Lupin pensait toujours qu'il finirait ses jours, seul et mal-aimé, mais tout change quand il trouve en Hermione Granger, son âme-sœur. Avec un avenir moins seul et une prophétie en marche ils devront faire face aux nombreux obstacles qui se dresseront devant eux. L'histoire commence à partir du troisième livre. [En Pause]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour, et oui avec une autre histoire, et oui c'est sur Harry Potter, et oui c'est du Remione, et non ce n'est pas de la pédophilie. Donc laissez moi m'expliquer, il y a quelques semaines de cela j'ai lus une fiction sur le couple Remione qui m'a complètement retournée le cerveau, littéralement, et moi qui n'avait jamais shipper ce couple et bien je m'y suis mise direct, et en général quand je ship un nouveau couple cela dure trois jours maximum, sauf que là ça fait presque un mois et je ne m'en lasse toujours pas. J'ai donc décidée d'envoyer un message à l'auteure de la fiction en question pour lui demander la permission de copier le même concept de base, Remus et Hermione âme-sœur, pour mon histoire. Et à ma grande surprise elle m'a répondue rapidement que je pouvais le faire et que si je prenais certaines de ses idées elle voulait que je la cite en début de chapitre, ce que j'aurais fais même si elle ne me l'aurait pas demander. L'histoire commencera en troisième année et continuera jusqu'au dernier livre, car oui je m'inspire du livre pour écrire, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je finirais l'histoire car j'ai déjà deux autres histoires mais en tout cas je l'abandonnerais pas, ce n'est pas mon genre, surtout que depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne je suis fan de l'univers de Harry Potter.

Donc comme je le disais, ce n'est pas une histoire de pédophilie, oui Hermione est l'âme-soeur de Remus dans ma fiction, mais c'est pas non plus comme s'ils allaient se marier d'un coup et faire crack crack boum boum alors qu'elle n'a que treize ans, je ne sais pas encore à quel moment leur histoire d'amour débutera mais Hermione sera au moins à un âge avancée. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira tout autant que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire.

J'aimerais remercier infiniment projectrunwayluver pour sa permission du concept de son histoire, My Soul's Mate, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire son histoire ainsi que les nombreuses histoire qu'elle écrit. Le fait que Remus et Hermione puissent sentir l'un l'autre les sentiments de chacun est aussi une idée de l'auteure. J'ai peut-être copier le même concept mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai volée l'histoire elle-même de l'auteure, il y aura beaucoup de similitudes car je suis l'histoire original, avec quelques modifications, bien sur, donc ne venez pas simplement dire que j'ai copier trait pour trait son histoire, merci bien.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas à complimenter mon écriture ou me donner des critiques, je prends les deux, l'un pour gonfler mon ego et l'autre pour améliorer mon écriture, si vous avez aussi certaines exigences dans mon histoire vous pouvez mes les dire, comme un petit changement dans l'histoire en elle-même ou bien un couple que vous aimeriez voir, je prendrais cela en compte.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Remus Lupin :

Quelque chose était différent, je pouvais le sentir dans l'air, pas à cause de ma dernière transformation, tout était différent en cette veille de nouvelle lune, Lunard était agité et impatient, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Le ciel était sombre, et la lune presque invisible, je sentais mes émotions fluctuées depuis quelques jours à cause de la lune. Albus m'avait permis de rester dans la Cabane Hurlante lors de ma transformation, au moins personne n'y allait à cause des rumeurs de fantômes terrifiantes.

J'avais récemment rendu visite à père qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux et triste depuis la mort de maman, et je devais bientôt rendre une petite visite à James et Lily, qui vivaient amoureusement à Godric Hollow. Le groupe me manquait, cela faisait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus, pas depuis les missions que me donnait Albus depuis que je suis entré dans l'Ordre.

Mais en cette nuit de 19 septembre 1979, je le sentais, quelque chose venait de changer, en bien ou en mal, cela n'avait pas de réelle importance, mais mon nez ne me mentait jamais, ni mon cœur, je jetais un dernier regard à la lune avant de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller défraîchie qui me servait de repose tête.

Plusieurs kilomètres de la, une voix de bébé nouvellement née se faisait entendre, son cri fût joyeusement accueillie par les parents de cet enfant.

 _-Félicitations, c'est une fille, Madame Granger_ , annonça l'infirmière en tendant le bébé à la mère qui venait d'accoucher.

 _-Thomas, elle est magnifique,_ souffla la mère en regardant tendrement sa fille.

 _-Elle te ressemble,_ s'émerveilla le père après lui avoir embrassé le front.

 _-Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?_ Madame Granger regarda son mari en attente d'une réponse.

 _-Hermione, nous allons l'appelée Hermione Jean Granger._

 _-Bienvenue au monde, Hermione Jean Granger, je sais que tu feras des choses merveilleuses dans le futur,_ sourit la mère en regardant sa fille ouvrir pour la première fois ses yeux.

* * *

1 septembre 1993

Le quai neuf trois quarts était encore vide le jour de la rentrée, à par pour quelques travailleurs qui chargeaient le train en charbon, j'étais venus plutôt pour pouvoir m'installer confortablement dans un compartiment vide, cette nuit avait été horrible, je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu faire après ma transformation, voilà le problème de la lycanthropie. Mais Albus m'avait assurer qu'il me fournirait gratuitement de la potion Tue-Loup, les jours qui précédaient ma transformation.

Je m'étais réveillé il y a une heure environ, avec des marques de griffures fraîches sur mon corps, un mal de tête et une immense fatigue, la transformation prenait beaucoup de péage sur mon corps. Et j'avais si faim, mon seul lot de consolation était le chocolat, ma petite gourmandise, je posais ma tête contre la vitre du compartiment et m'endormit aussitôt.

POV Hermione Granger :

Après que Ron ait assez méchamment dit à Ginny de s'en aller pour que nous puissions parlés avec Harry, nous nous mirent à chercher un compartiment vide, mais ils étaient tous pleins, sauf le dernier. Nous nous figions, le compartiment n'était pas entièrement vide, il y avait un homme profondément endormi, sa tête reposait sur la fenêtre. Il avait l'air assez jeune malgré les mèches blanches parsemées sur ses cheveux châtains, il avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais vus un adulte dans un des compartiment du Poudlard Express, normalement cela est réservé aux élèves. L'homme portait une robe de sorcier assez mal en point avec plusieurs coutures et déchiré à d'autres endroits, il était pâle et semblait malade. Le pauvre homme, il avait l'air d'avoir vécu le pire. Je regardais le filet à bagages et remarquait une valise posée dessus, elle était vieille et cabossée, et entourée d'une longue ficelle soigneusement nouée, sur l'un des coins de la valise était marquée « _Professeur R.J Lupin_ ».

 _-C'est qui, à votre avis ?_ Murmura Ron, tandis que nous nous asseyons sur les autres sièges du compartiment après avoir fermée la porte.

 _-Le Professeur R.J Lupin_ , chuchotais-je aussitôt.

 _-Comment tu le sais ?_ Me demanda t-il suspicieusement.

Je roulais des yeux, Ron ne faisait vraiment pas attention à son environnement, il n'avait même pris la peine de vérifier le filet à bagages.

 _-C'est écrit sur sa valise,_ dit-je en montrant celle-ci du doigt.

 _-Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne,_ dit Ron, les sourcils froncés en observant le visage malade du professeur Lupin.

 _-Ça me paraît évident,_ murmurais-je, _le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du mal._

Le poste maudit, d'après la rumeur qui circulait entre les élèves de Poudlard, ce ne sont que des balivernes si vous voulez mon avis. J'étais vraiment contente de revenir à Poudlard, j'avais soif d'apprentissage et de connaissance.

 _-J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur_ , dit Ron sans grande conviction. _On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende le dernier soupir,_ nous ne voyons que le haut du visage du Professeur Lupin, donc nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir de quoi il avait l'air en dessous du manteau qui lui servait de couverture. _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire_ ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry nous informa de la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre les parents de Ron et l'avertissement du père, j'étais choquée à la fin de sa tirade. J'avais mes mains plaquées contre ma bouche, peur de sortir une seule plainte craintif qui pourrait réveiller le professeur Lupin, tandis que Ron avait l'air abasourdi. Il fallait croire qu'encore une fois, nous n'aurions pas une année paisible. Le tout premier prisonnier à s'évader d'Azkaban, et celui-ci en avait après Harry, pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ?

 _-Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ?_ Dis-je après un moment de silence venant de nous trois. _Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis._

POV Remus :

Des voix d'enfants me réveillèrent doucement, juste assez pour me rendre compte que je n'étais plus seul dans le compartiment, mais pas assez non plus pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, j'écoutais seulement le son d'une douce voix féminine, elle m'apaisait et me détendait, j'étais comme bercée. Et cette douce odeur de parchemin frais, de vanille et de miel qui titillait mes narines était presque enivrante.

 _-Fiche le camp_ ! Entendis-je, je ne savais pas à qui cela était adressé mais le bruit me réveillait presque complètement.

 _-Ron ! Arrête !_

Je bougeais légèrement pour me repositionner mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, le silence régnait maintenant dans le compartiment, les enfants avaient probablement peur que je sois réveillé et s'étaient donc tus, avec l'odeur encore enveloppée autour de moi, je me rendormis aussitôt. Au bout d'un certain moment j'entendis des voix hautaines et désagréables à la porte du compartiment, je grognais légèrement pour les faire fuir, j'étais encore extrêmement fatigué et je voulais me reposer le plus possible pour la journée de demain. Je me réveillais une autre fois en sentant le Poudlard Express s'arrêter brusquement, d'une certaine manière je savais que nous n'étions pas encore arriver au quai, quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _-Il y a du mouvement,_ commenta l'un des enfants. _On dirait que des gens montent dans le train._

J'entendis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et deux grognements d'inconfort qui suivirent.

 _-Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille ! Pardon,_ s'excusa une nouvelle voix.

 _-Salut, Neville._

 _-Harry ? C'est toi qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

Harry ? Combien de chances avais-je pour tomber sur Harry et ses amis avant mon arrivée à Poudlard ? Mais il était là, Harry était là, le fils de James et Lily, je voulais ouvrir les yeux et voir à quoi il ressemblait, il devait ressembler à James, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu était une semaine avant que...avant que Sirius ne les trahisse et tue Peter, la douleur émotionnelle était encore présente et l'énorme culpabilité qui allait avec. Je devais protéger Harry de Sirius, voilà pourquoi Albus m'a demander de prendre le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, et je ne pouvais pas faillir à ma mission, pas cette fois-ci.

 _-Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive,_ dit la douce voix.

Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas sortir pour le moment, il était préférable de rester grouper et en sécurité dans un compartiment, surtout si quelqu'un était effectivement rentrer dans le train. Mais surtout, je protestais mentalement car je ne voulais pas que cette voix sorte et fait face aux dangers, pas mon compagnon, pas mon âme-sœur. Âme-sœur ? Je n'avais pas d'âme-soeur, je ne pouvais avoir d'âme-soeur, rare sont les loups-garou qui trouvent leur autre moitié et quand cela arrivait ils devaient passés par un rituel magique spécialement conçu pour notre espèce.

Les loups étaient très protecteur envers leur compagnon, ils faisaient en sorte qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait, aucune menace, ainsi qu'aucun homme ou bien femme dans une autre façon, ne vienne essayer de dérober ce qui leur était le plus précieux, leur âme-sœur. Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas avoir d'âme-soeur, j'avais déjà passer une bonne partie de ma vie seul, et cela continuera encore, qui étais-je pour enchaîné une pauvre personne à un vieux loup malade comme moi ?

Je sentais un léger courant d'air passer devant moi quand quelqu'un passa, l'odeur céleste me vint de plein fouet, je frissonnais, j'aspirais discrètement une grande bouffée de cette odeur, elle était juste magique. J'entendis deux cris de douleur féminins.

 _-Qui s'est ?_ Demandèrent en même temps les deux voix.

La belle voix, était-ce une enseignante ?

 _-Ginny ?_

 _-Hermione ?_

Hermione, c'était un prénom magnifique, je ne l'avais jamais entendue dans le monde des sorciers, elle était peut-être de sang-mêlé ou bien moldue.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda la douce voix.

 _-Je cherchais Ron._

 _-Entre et assieds toi_ , je comptais cinq voix au total.

 _-Pas ici ! Je suis là !_ Maintenant je reconnaissais parfaitement la voix de Harry.

 _-Ouille !_ L'un des enfants vint me bousculer.

 _-Silence !_ Lançais-je pour les faire taire.

J'invoquais une poignée de flamme bleu, celle-ci tenait sur le creux de ma main, je regardais en alerte la porte du compartiment, les enfants me regardaient tous choqués, je n'avais pas le temps de les regardés. Mon sang se glaça, le froid était partout, mon cœur battait frénétiquement.

 _-Restez ou vous êtes,_ dis-je.

Je connaissais ce sentiment, que faisait des détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express ? Si près d'enfants ? Je me levais lentement pour pouvoir aller vérifier ce qu'il ce passait derrière la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant que je n'atteigne la poignée. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessinait la silhouette d'un détraqueur, celui-ci regardait les passagers du compartiment. L'en des enfants est tombé par terre.

 _-Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape, allez-vous en,_ dis-je.

Mais le détraqueur se tourna vers l'enfant au sol, à la lueur des flammes bleus je vis James, non, pas James, Harry. C'était Harry, il ressemblait à deux trait pour trait à James. Je voyais le détraqueur commencé à inspirer l'âme de Harry, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, si Harry venait à en mourir devant moi. Je devais invoquer un patronus, je pensais à un souvenir heureux, le jour du mariage de James et Lily, de la lumière s'échappa du bout de ma baguette.

 _-Expecto Patronum._

Le détraqueur s'en alla en vitesse pour fuir mon sort, je fermais derechef la porte du compartiment, j'avais réussi à protéger ma compagne. J'entendais les respirations fébriles des enfants derrière moi, et le sanglot d'une fille aussi. Je me retournais vers eux, une fille sanglotait sur les épaules d'une autre, je distinguais seulement les cheveux roux de celle qui pleurait, j'avais encore une certaine fatigue dans les yeux. Je me dirigeais vers mon sac pour prendre des morceaux de chocolats et les distribués aux jeunes, les lumières du train clignotèrent avant de revenir à la normal.

En regardant les occupants du compartiment du train, je me figeais, ils étaient jeunes, très jeunes, et il n'y avait aucune enseignante, seulement moi d'adulte, alors à qui appartenait cette voix ? La brune qui tenait l'autre fille rousse rejoignit un autre enfant roux, qui était probablement le frère de l'autre fille en vu de leur ressemblance, elle se mit à gifler Harry et à le secouer pour que celui-ci se réveille. Il regarda autour de lui pâle avec le visage moite, il avait vécu une horrible expérience.

 _-Comment tu te sens_ ? Demanda anxieusement le roux.

 _-Ça va_ , répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ou est cette..cette chose ? Qui a crié ?_

 _-Personne n'a crié,_ répondit inquiet l'ami d'Harry.

 _-Mais j'ai entendu crier,_ dit confus Harry.

Le détraqueur lui a fait revivre son souvenir le plus horrible, il avait entendu crier, je déglutis, quel cri avait-il entendu ? Celui de...James ? Ou bien...Lily ? Je devais penser à autre chose, je partageais le chocolat en parts égal, et le donnait aux enfants, un plus gros morceau pour Harry.

 _-Tenez,_ je lui tendis le morceau de chocolat. _Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?_ Me demanda Harry.

 _-Un Détraqueur_ , répondis-je tout en distribuant le reste du chocolat, _c'était l'un des détraqueurs d'Azkaban._

Je donnais le dernier morceau de chocolat à la fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés et sauvage, quand mes doigts touchèrent les siens, un courant électrique me balaya sur place, passant du bout des doigts jusqu'aux orteils, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur s'emballa. Non cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, en un seul coup j'avais vus un vif aperçu de sa vie, Hermione Granger, treize ans, moldue, et ami avec Harry.

 _-Professeur_ ? Dit-elle confuse en jetant un coup d'œil à sa main puis à mes yeux, elle n'avait pas eu le même flash-back de ma vie que moi avec la sienne, cela était réservé aux loups.

Et mes yeux verts vinrent rencontrés ses beaux yeux bruns. Elle était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune, je devais sortir d'ici avant que je ne fasse une énorme bêtise, comme lui renifler le cou comme un chien sauvage.

 _-Mangez,_ répétais-je fébrilement. _Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque mot au machiniste._

Je me dérobais par la porte du compartiment et dessairais mes poings, comment cela pouvait se produire ? Elle avait treize ans, et j'en avais trente-trois, une vingtaine d'années nous séparais, l'année commençait, mal très mal.

POV Hermione:

Le professeur Lupin parti rapidement du compartiment, quand il m'avait donner le morceaux de chocolat j'avais sentie un choc électrique quand sa peau avait frôlée la mienne, c'était assez bizarre, réconfortant, mais vraiment bizarre, je décidais d'oublier cela et me concentrait sur Harry. J'étais angoissée de ce qui s'était passer, et je ne comprenais pas, et cela ne me plaisait pas, de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. J'avais eu si froid, et si peur, cette sensation de froid et de tristesse, c'était comme si je n'allais plus pouvoir être amie avec Harry et Ron, ou bien ressentir la chaleur de maman quand elle me prenait dans ses bras, un frisson de terreur me passa sur le dos.

La porte du compartiment se rouvrit brusquement, le professeur Lupin nous regardait inquiet et le souffle brusque avant de s'arrêter sur moi et de soupirer de soulagement, qu'avait-il ? Etait-il inquiet que le détraqueur ne revienne ?

 _-Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat,_ dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je croquais dans le morceau de chocolat qui commençait à fondre dans ma main, une sensation de chaleur vint réchauffer mon corps, ça devait être un chocolat magique, ils étaient différents et bien plus efficaces que le chocolat que papa achète.

 _-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes_ , annonça le professeur Lupin, _ça va Harry ?_

Pendant que le professeur Lupin vérifia l'état de Harry, moi, je commençais à regarder de plus près celui-ci, je n'avais pas remarquée au premier abord mais le professeur avait des cicatrices sur le visage, comme des griffures, elles étaient trop longues pour que cela provienne d'un chat, elles commençaient de la gauche de son front pour se terminer jusqu'à la droite de son menton. Soudain je rencontrais le regard du professeur Lupin, je détournais en vitesse le regard et rougit, j'avais honte, c'était une habitude de ma part de fixer les gens pour essayer de les comprendre, pendant une seconde je pouvais jurer avoir vu les yeux du professeur Lupin changer de couleur, ils étaient passés du vert au doré. Un semi silence régna dans le compartiment jusqu'à que nous descendîmes sur le quai avec nos robes de sorciers sur le dos.

POV Remus :

Je montais dans une diligence avec deux autres élèves de cinquième année qui s'étonnèrent quand ils virent mon apparence avant de me poser des questions sur la matière que j'allais enseigné cette année. Je savais que Hermione et Harry étaient dans la diligence qui avançait en face de nous, je pouvais le sentir, des fois mon sens développé de l'odorat était une bénédiction, mais le plus souvent non. Quand j'étais sortis du compartiment pour parler avec le machiniste, j'avais à peine eu le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Minerva pour l'informer du malaise de Harry et d'échanger deux, trois mots avec le machiniste avant de décoller brusquement jusqu'au compartiment de Harry, j'avais senti les émotions de Hermione, elle était terrifiée, et sous le choque.

Mon premier instinct était de rapidement aller auprès d'elle pour la rassurer et la protéger, l'instinct de loup était déjà ancré dans mon esprit, dicter par Lunard qui ne voulait pas quitter des yeux Hermione, j'avais un mal de crâne à cause de cela, ses émotions étaient fortes et souvent incompréhensibles. Quand j'étais enfin soulagé et rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle mangeait le chocolat je m'étais tourné vers Harry pour voir s'il allait mieux.

Je n'étais pas principalement la pour protéger Harry de Sirius, mais pour l'offre exceptionnelle d'Albus sur le fournissement constant de potion Tue-Loup qu'il me donnerait tant que je travaillerais à l'école, ce n'était pas que je ne voulais voir Harry ni essayer de protéger le fils de mon meilleur ami, c'était plutôt le danger que j'étais qui m'effrayait d'être trop proche de Harry, mais avec Sirius qui courait dans les parages je ne pouvais fermer les yeux sur cela, j'allais veiller sur Harry, ça serait ma dernière promesse à James et Lily.

Quand j'avais tourné ma tête vers Hermione, sentant ses émotions tournée de la peur, au soulagement puis à la fascination, je la vis me regarder attentivement avant de détourner le regard les joues rouges, j'étais presque sans voix...lui...lui plaisais-je ? Non, non bien sur que non, elle était bien trop jeune, je devais sortir cette pensée de ma tête, je l'avais déjà condamner à être ma compagne, je ne pouvais pas l'attacher à moi.

Avant de sortir de la diligence je sentis les émotions de Hermione tournées brusquement, elle était en colère, ennuyée et contrariée, je fixais du regard le groupe des trois amis qui étaient face d'un autre trio, dirigé par un garçon aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux gris, tout comme son père, Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci était en sixième année quand je fis mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'avais donc jamais eu de véritables interactions avec lui. Je retins un grognement quand je vis les yeux menaçants du fils Malfoy fixés méchamment les trois amis.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas laisser transparaître ma colère.

L'enfant Malfoy me regarda d'un air hautain et insolent, je portais ma robe de sorcier la moins détériorée, mais elle était pourtant rapiécée de partout, certaines coutures se détachaient, au moins cela me tenait chaud et personne ne pouvait voir l'état presque cadavérique de mon corps qui avait subi des années de négligence et de faim.

 _-Oh, rien...heu...professeur,_ répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique avant de monter l'escalier suivi de ses deux sbires.

Le trio d'ami me regardèrent une dernière fois avant d'être poussé par Hermione jusqu'à l'escalier, cela faisait bizarre de ressentir les émotions d'une autre personne, je reconnaissais facilement les émotions qui étaient propre à moi et ceux de Hermione qui étaient très confus et souvent assez fort, comme maintenant, elle ressentait une grande joie ainsi qu'un élan de fierté, assis à la table du personnel je regardais Hermione et Harry, accompagnés de Minerva, entrés dans la Grande Salle après la répartition des premiers années fait par Filius Flitwick.

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait tant rendu heureuse mais j'en étais content, je cachais derrière une main un sourire discret, j'aimais cette sensation, savoir Hermione heureuse. C'était assez étrange de me retrouver après tant d'années à Poudlard, en tant que professeur, je voyais l'école sous un autre regard. Tous les élèves se calmèrent quand Albus se leva pour commencer son discours.

 _-Bienvenue à tous,_ salua-t-il. _Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites chose à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité_... il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre.

 _-Comme vous avez pu en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a du accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie._

Il marque une pause, cela était tout aussi dangereux de laisser le Détraqueurs rodés près des élèves, tout cela pour Sirius, d'une certaine manière cela l'aurait rendu arrogant en septième année, je serrais les poings en pensant à lui, j'évitais de penser à lui, de sa traîtrise.

- _Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilités,_ ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.

La seule personne que je connaissais à posséder une cape d'invisibilité était...James, je jetais un coup d'œil à Harry qui échangeait un regard avec son ami, alors c'était là qu'elle était, cela ne m'étonnait pas, elle avait appartenu à son père il était donc normal qu'elle revienne à son fils, James en aurait été soulagé.

 _-La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je vous conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs._

Un garçon plus âgé à la table des Griffondor bomba le torse et regarda autour de lui d'un air suffisant, avec ses cheveux flamboyants il pouvait facilement passé pour un Weasley, quoi que, il en était probablement un puisqu'il ressemblait assez aux deux autres têtes rouges que j'avais pu croiser dans le Poudlard Express.

 _-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse_ , reprit le Directeur, _je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal._

Quand je me levais pour saluer je fus accueilli par des applaudissements tièdes, seuls les enfants qui étaient avec moi dans le compartiment applaudirent de bons cœurs, je reconnus parmi eux Neville, si je m'en souviens bien, c'était donc Neville Londubat, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, pauvre de lui, ce qui est arriver à ses parents, j'avais été un très bon ami de ceux-ci, la guerre a fait d'énormes ravages.

Avec mon ouïe développé j'entendais les chuchotements de certains élèves qui jaugeaient du regard mes vêtements rapiécés, aux côtés de mes autres collègues j'avais l'air singulièrement miteux, si ce n'était pour l'allure plus anarchique de Hagrid.

 _-Quand à la seconde nomination,_ reprit Albus lorsque les applaudissements se turent, _je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse._

Les applaudissements se firent plus enthousiasme, je me rejoignis à ceux-ci, j'avais toujours apprécié Hagrid, j'étais content pour lui, il méritait cette nomination à ce poste, je voyais celui-ci s'essuyer les yeux avec un coin de nappe.

 _-Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel_ , conclut Albus. _Quel le festin commence !_

Les mets apparurent devant nous, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche, un grand sourire ornait mon visage, finalement ce soir je n'allais pas rester sur ma faim après un repas médiocre, cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu des bons repas copieux, dans mon appartement sale et miteux dans le Yorkshire, je remplissais mon assiette et mangeait avec délice mon repas, avec ma dent sucrée je repris deux fois de la tarte au citron, cela prendrait du temps pour reprendre les kilos que j'ai perdu durant ses années.

Tout en mangeant je jetais quelques petit coup d'œil aux trois amis qui mangeaient tout autant et rigolaient tout autant, je lâchais un petit soupir rêveur en voyant le sourire qui ornait le visage de Hermione, les sentiments ne s'en n'iront jamais, au contraire ils se multiplieront plus intensément dans les années qui suivront.

Lorsque que les plats disparurent Albus annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, je me marchais vers Albus quand celui-ci sortit de la salle au moment ou les trois enfants se précipitèrent pour se poster à côté de Hagrid, je lançais un dernier regard à ma compagne avant de rejoindre Albus.

 _-Albus !_

 _-Oui, Remus ?_ Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

 _-Serait-il possible de vous voir demain ? Dans votre bureau ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Oui, bien sur, petite question Remus, que préférez-vous entre les Caramels dorés et les Crapauds à la menthe?_ Il ne me laissa pas répondre et continua. _Personnellement j'ai une petite préférence pour les Crapauds à la menthe, je crois que Poppy vous appelle Remus, bonne soirée,_ finit-il avec clin d'œil heureux avant de s'éloigner parmi la foule d'étudiant.

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir intensément pour comprendre la signification de sa phrase, je soupirais, le Directeur n'avait définitivement pas changer et répondait toujours par des phrases farfelus ou des énigmes.

 _-Remus !_

Effectivement Poppy me cherchait pour m'entraîner par la force à l'infirmerie, elle me fît m'asseoir sur l'un des lits et me tendit une potion.

 _-Tiens, c'est pour la douleur physique, bois la en entier,_ exigea-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression de revenir à mes années d'études, après chaque transformation Madame Pomfresh me faisait boire ses potions pour m'aider physiquement mais aussi mentalement, sauf que maintenant j'étais tout seul, le groupe n'était plus là avec moi pour me soutenir, j'étais tout seul.

 _Plus maintenant,_ ronronnait Lunard.

Je l'ignorais, je savais à quoi et à qui il pensait, j'étais encore maître de moi-même, jamais je n'obligerais Hermione à supporter un vieux loup, malade et pauvre comme moi, elle méritait bien mieux, beaucoup plus que ce que je pourrais jamais lui offrir. Cette nuit je m'endormis sur un lit doux et frais avec la certitude que mon âme-sœur était heureuse et confortable là ou elle était.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voici le second chapitre de la fiction, je continue dans ma lancée, je suis toujours le livre donc vous ne devriez pas avoir beaucoup de mal avec la chronologie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire j'en serai très contente et je réponds toujours aux commentaires !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Je sentais le Retourneur de Temps sur la chaîne qui pendait autour de mon cou sauter à chaque pas enthousiaste que je faisais, je me sentais tellement honorée que le professeur Mcgonagall avait placée sa confiance en moi pour me prêter son Retourneur de temps. Après m'être installée dans la Grande Salle avec Harry et Ron je visualisais mon emploi du temps de cette année, celui-ci avait l'air très prometteur, ah, très bien on a des nouvelles matières, pensais-je à voix haute.

 _-Hermione,_ dit Ron en regardant par dessus mon épaule, _ils se sont complètement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire._

J'essayais au mieux d'expliquer à Ron que je ne pourrais pas assister à tout ses cours, je ne devais pas éveiller les soupçons sur ce que je faisais, si cela s'ébruitait dans l'école ça pourrait retomber aux oreilles du Ministère de la Magie, et je pourrais me faire renvoyer de Poudlard sans aucun remord. Après le petit-déjeuner nous nous dépêchâmes pour aller en cours de Divination, qui pour moi était une matière absurde, il nous fallût plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour nous rendre à la salle de cours, le château était encore un mystère entier pour nous, même après deux ans.

Il y avait déjà d'autres élèves sur le minuscule palier, et aucune porte, comment diable pourrons-nous assister aux cours s'il n'y a pas de salle ?

 _-Comment on fait pour monter la haut ?_ Demanda Harry en regardant le plafond.

Il y avait une trappe circulaire sur celui-ci, avec le nom du professeur de Divination inscrit sur une plaque cuivrée, Sibylle Trelawney, Professeur de Divination. La trappe s'ouvrit brusquement et une échelle argentée descendit à ses pieds, Harry monta en premier suivi de Ron, je montais en troisième. Ma première impression du professeur Trelawney n'était pas très favorable, je m'en demandais si elle enseignait vraiment. Je m'installais avec Ron et Harry sur une table, ce fût la salle de classe la plus étrange que j'ai pu voir, si cela en était vraiment une, elle me faisait penser au salon de grand-mère, chaque après-midi elle y buvait son thé, à la même heure, bien que le salon de grand-mère avait l'air plus propre et sentait bien mieux qu'ici.

Professeur Trelawney présenta sa matière, plus elle avançait dans ses propos plus je devins effarée à propos de sa matière, ne pas avoir besoin de livres pour sa matière, tout simplement absurde. Neville parut mal à l'aise et inquiet quand le professeur Trelawney lui demanda si sa grand-mère allait bien, sa discipline était une blague, lire des feuilles de thé, vraiment ? Le professeur dit à Patil de se méfier d'un homme roux, ce qui valût un coup d'oeil à Ron de la part de celle-ci avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, professeur Trelawney prévenu aussi Lavande que ce qu'elle redoutait se passerait le vendredi 16 octobre.

Je me força à boire ma tasse de thé brûlante, je fis ensuite tournée les feuilles au fond des tasses et les retournèrent pour que tombent les dernières gouttes de thé, Harry et Ron s'échangèrent leur tasse et vérifiaient dans leur livre ce que cela signifiait, je ne comprenais pas la signification de tout cela, c'était ridicule, tout ce qu'il y avait au fond de ma tasse était les restes de thé. Le professeur vint vérifier les tasses de Ron et Harry.

 _-Le faucon...mon pauvre chéri, vous avez un ennemi mortel._

 _-Tout le monde sait ça_ , dis-je instinctivement recevant l'attention du professeur. _Tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire entre Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui_ , poursuivis-je.

Le professeur m'ignora et continua à regarder dans le fond de la tasse de Harry, elle commençait à sortir tout plein de choses absurdes sans queue ni têtes. Les autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour de notre table pour regarder la tasse de Harry.

 _-Le Sinistros, mon pauvre chéri, le Sinistros !_ S'écria le professeur Trelawney. _Le gigantesque chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières ! Mon pauvre chéri, c'est le pire des présages, un présage de mort !_

Non ! Tout cela était une blague, une blague très grotesque, cela devait cesser. Je m'approchais du professeur pour voir la tasse de thé, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Sinistros, pour moi ça ressemblait plutôt à un gnome ou à une vulgaire tâche brune au fond d'une tasse de thé.

 _-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un Sinistros,_ dis-je d'un ton neutre.

 _-Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, ma chérie, mais je ne perçois pas une très grande aura autour de vous. Vous me semblez faire preuve d'une réceptivité très limité aux résonances de l'avenir. Donnez moi votre tasse,_ me dit le professeur.

Je voulais en finir vite et prouver que tout cela n'était qu'une blague grotesque, je pris ma tasse et la tendait au professeur qui regardait avec ses lunettes loupes à l'intérieur, elle haleta et posa sa main sur son cœur avant de me regarder de près, tous les regards étaient maintenant sur moi, que ce passait-il encore ? Avais-je aussi le Sinistros ?

 _-Vous ! Ma chérie ! Vous avez le Leus Warous !_ S'écria-t-elle avec...joie ?

Le Leus Warous ? Je ne savais pas ce que s'était, je n'avais jamais vus une quelconque mention de cela dans un livre de la bibliothèque de l'école, je me creusais les méninges mais rien n'y faisait, je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, était-ce aussi une signe de mort ? Comme le Sinistros ? Si cela était le cas elle avait une drôle de façon d'agir pour ma futur mort.

 _-Professeur, qu'est-ce que le Leus Warous ?_ Demanda Seamus.

 _-L'homme loup ma chérie ! Vous avez l'homme loup !_ Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en me secouant avec enthousiasme. _Je n'avais jamais vus ça auparavant, cela est fantastique ! Magique ! Votre avenir était écrit dans les étoiles !_ Elle me lâcha et tourna sur elle-même avant de frapper des mains. _J'aimerais terminer sur cette note joyeuse ! Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires._

Je rangeais mes affaires avec l'esprit ailleurs, l'homme-loup, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Allais-je mourir ou me faire attaquer par un homme-loup ? Le professeur Trelawney n'aurait pas réagit comme cela si c'était pour ma mort, il y avait une autre explication plausible, et pourquoi cela m'affectait tant ? Même si tout cela n'était pas vrai je devais quand même faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour le moment je devais me rendre en toute discrétion à mon cours d'Études des Moldus.

POV Remus :

 _-Crapauds à la menthe,_ dis-je en face de la gargouille.

Celle-ci me laissa passer pour accéder au bureau du Directeur, ces mots de passe avaient toujours un rapport avec des sucreries, au moins cela ne changeait pas. Son bureau n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière, ce qui faisait plus de vingt ans, il y avait seulement plus de livres et de bibelots, la pièce circulaire abritait des tas de livres, des instruments argentés d'où émanaient des bourdonnements étranges, les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient accrochés au mur, certains conversaient tandis que d'autres vaguaient à d'autres occupations.

 _-Ah, Remus, prenez une place,_ m'accueillit le directeur derrière son bureau. _Alors que me vaux ta visite ?_ Continua-t-il après m'être installer.

 _-Quelque chose est arrivé dans le Poudlard Express, à par l'incident du Détraqueur,_ commençais-je, _cela est arrivé sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte au tout début,_ soufflais-je.

 _-Que s'est-il passé, Remus ? Y a-t-il eu un problème avec un élève ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

 _-Albus, dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur._

Il me regarda surpris avant de cligné des yeux et de me sourire.

 _-Félicitations Remus !_

 _-Félicitations ? Albus je viens de condamner une pauvre jeune fille à une vie de tristesse et de pauvreté avec moi_ ! Dis-je incrédule.

 _-Remus,_ dit calmement le directeur, _je présume que votre compagne est une élève, ne pensez pas de mal de vous, vous avez des qualités exceptionnelles, et puis cela est très rare pour un loup de trouver son âme-sœur, sentez-vous chanceux._

 _-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Albus, elle est si jeune et si innocente._

 _-Vous pouvez attendre, Remus, rien ne presse, quel est le nom de cette élève ?_ Me demanda-t-il curieux.

 _-Hermione Granger,_ avouais-je.

 _-Miss Granger, mh, elle est très proche de Monsieur Potter, cela doit être écrit dans les étoiles, je suis content pour vous, elle est très intelligente et courageuse, elle a l'âme d'un Gryffondor, elle sera parfaite pour vous,_ sourit-il.

 _-Elle n'a que treize ans !_

 _-Techniquement elle en aura quatorze le dix-neuf de ce mois,_ dit-il taquin.

Je me frottais le visage, d'une certaine façon je savais que Albus réagirait de cette manière.

 _-Mais,_ sortit Albus, _il se pourrait que Hermione refuse cette union._

 _-C-comment ça ?_

 _-J'ai assister une fois à cela, un jeune loup avait trouver sa compagne dans une belle jeune femme qui était mariée à son amour d'enfance, elle était si amoureuse de son mari qu'elle rejeta complètement le loup, qui par tristesse s'exila dans les hautes montagnes pour pouvoir y mourir seul._

Je sentais mon cœur se serrer, cela pourrait arriver pour nous deux, pour Hermione et moi, et je n'aimais pas l'idée de mourir aussi seul et triste que je ne l'étais et encore moins auprès de ma compagne. Mais je sentais un autre sentiment en ce moment, et celui-ci n'était pas le mien, Hermione était contente et surprise pour le moment, non attendez elle était aussi dans la confusion, non elle était en colère, mais que ce passait-il ?

 _-Qui y a t-il, Remus ?_ Me demanda inquiet Albus.

 _-C'est Hermione, je ressens toutes ses émotions, c'est si confus._

 _-Cela change tout_ ! S'écria le directeur.

 _-Comment cela peut tout changer ?_ Demandais-je.

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à chercher dans ses livres, il regardait frénétiquement les titres.

 _-Que ce passe-t-il Albus ?_

 _-Voilà ! Tenez ce livre, Remus, celui-ci pourrait répondre à plusieurs réponses, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, votre lien est si rare._

Je regardais la couverture du livre, _« Les Loup-garoux et leur âme-sœur »._

 _-Comment notre lien peut-être si rare ?_ Demandais-je confus.

 _-Si je ne me trompe pas, la lecture des émotions de chacun se fait après l'union entre les deux êtres, or vous lisez déjà les émotions de Hermione, et si je peux confirmer cela, elle aussi peut probablement sentir vos émotions en ce moment._

 _-Cela est vraiment possible, Albus ?_

 _-Oui, Remus, vous étiez destinés depuis le début à être ensemble, elle est née pour vous._

D'un coup mes émotions de tristesse et de solitude passèrent à de la joie et du soulagement, elle était donc faite pour moi, elle et moi étaient fais pour être ensemble, mais il y avait encore un problème.

 _-Mais Albus elle reste tout de même très jeune._

 _-Ne pensez pas à cela, Remus, pour l'instant concentrez vous sur vous et sur le bonheur de Hermione, dans quelques années tout changera, profitez pour le moment._

POV Hermione :

 _-Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, aujourd'hui ?_ S'étonna le professeur Mcgonagall qui reprit sa forme humaine. _C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aucun applaudissement._

Je levais la main, voyant que l'attention de tous les élèves se portaient sur Harry.

 _-Voilà ce qui s'est passer Professeur,_ commençais-je, _nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et..._

 _-Ah, je vois,_ m'interrompit le professeur Mcgonagall en fronçant les sourcils. _Inutile d'aller plus loin, Miss Granger. Dîtes moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année ?_

Nous la regardions tous avec des yeux écarquillés, comment savait-elle... ?

 _-Moi_ , dit Harry.

 _-Je vois,_ dit le professeur Mcgonagall en fixant Harry. _Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en décelant des présages de mort. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais dire de mal de mes collègues..._

Le professeur s'interrompit et nous pouvions voir que les ailes de son nez étaient devenues livides.

 _-La Divination est l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie,_ reprit-elle plus calmement. _Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ce genre de pratiques. Les voyants véritables sont extrêmement rares et le professeur Trelawney..._ s'arrêta-t-elle.

 _-Vous me paraissez en excellente santé, Potter, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourez, je vous promets que nous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre._

J'éclatais de rire après sa phrase, probablement en partie de soulagement, je le savais, les prédictions du professeur Trelawney étaient fausses, voir ridicule, Harry ne mourra pas, pas tant que je serais en vie, je voyais les épaules de Harry se détendre mais Ron avait toujours l'air tendu après cet révélation, j'étais contente que le professeur Mcgonagall et moi étions d'accord sur ce genre de pratique.

 _-Et la tasse de Neville, alors ?_ Murmura trop doucement Lavande.

 _-Mais professeur,_ Parvati leva la main, _le professeur Trelawney a dit que Hermione avait le Leus Warous, qu'est-ce que s'est ?_

Maintenant tous les regards étaient sur moi, je roulais intérieurement des yeux, le Leus Warous étaient probablement quelque chose du même genre que le Sinitros, et cela était probablement une autre prédiction débile et inutile.

 _-Le Leus Warous ?_ Professeur Mcgonagall me regardait inquiète. _Je n'ai jamais entendue cela auparavant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prédictions du Professeur Trelawney sont fausses, maintenant, concentrez-vous._

Maintenant c'était moi que l'on regardait avec inquiétude, foutaises, je n'avais rien, les prédictions du professeur Trelawney commençaient vraiment à m'énerver, elle me faisait penser aux diseuses de bonne aventure, comme Madame Irma, que l'on trouvait dans des fêtes foraines. Je commençais à ressentir la faim dans mon estomac, zut, j'avais techniquement assister à trois cours en même temps, cela est normal que je ressentais de la faim en ce moment, et l'heure du déjeuner était encore loin, note à moi-même, penser à prendre une collation pour chaque voyage dans le temps.

Dans la grande salle je commençais à remplir mon ventre autant que je pouvais tant la faim me tiraillait les intestins, mais je perdis vite mon appétit aux remarques de Ron sur le Sinistros et mon aura, que savait-il sur la Divination ? Rien ! Cette matière n'avait lieu d'être, je me demandais vraiment ce que faisait le professeur Trelawney ici. Après le déjeuner nous descendîmes jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, non sans parler à Ron qui m'avait quelque peu énerver, devant nous nous vîmes un groupe de trois personnes, au non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, des Serpentards, et les pires, Malfoy et ses deux suiveurs.

Hagrid était déjà devant la porte de sa cabane, vêtu de son grand manteau avec Crockdur, son chien, à ses pieds, je souriais, il avait l'air impatient de commencer les cours, depuis le temps qu'il attendait que ça, j'en étais vraiment contente pour lui. Hagrid nous emmena en bordure de forêt, je craignais un instant qu'effectivement il nous emmèneraient dans la forêt Interdite, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un enclos vide.

 _-Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière !_ Cria Hagrid. _Voilà, comme ça... Il faut que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres..._

 _-Comment on fait_ ? Demanda Malfoy avec sa voix glaciale et traînante.

 _-Quoi ?_ Dit Hagrid.

 _-Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres,_ répéta-t-il.

Bien que cela me faisait mal de l'avouer, j'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui, moi-même je ne savais pas comment ouvrir mon livre, la première fois que j'avais essayer celui-ci avait essayer de me mordre, pas très convaincant comme livre.

 _-Personne n'a...réussi à ouvrir son livre ?_ Demanda Hagrid, stupéfait.

Chacun des élèves firent _« non »_ de la tête.

 _-Il faut simplement les caresser,_ dit Hagrid, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. _Regardez..._

Hagrid prit mon livre et arracha le papier collant qui le maintenait fermer, le livre essaya de le mordre, mais Hagrid passa son doigt sur le dos de l'ouvrage qui fût secoué d'un frisson et s'ouvrit paisiblement dans sa main, c'était...fascinant, je devais l'avouer.

 _-Oh, nous sommes bêtes_ , se moqua Malfoy. _Il suffisait de les caresser. On aurait du le deviner tout de suite !_

 _-Je...je les trouvais plutôt drôles_ , me dit Hagrid d'une voix mal assurée, il me faisait tant de peine en ce moment.

 _-Ça l'était Hagrid, ne vous en faites pas,_ essayais-je de le rassurer.

Il n'y a que toi qui est bête, Malfoy, pensais-je, je serrais des dents, j'avais une grande envie de le frapper.

 _-Oh, extraordinairement drôles_ ! Répliqua Malfoy. _Quelle merveilleuse idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essayent de nous dévorer la main !_

 _-Silence, Malfoy,_ dit Harry à voix basse.

Hagrid paraissait toujours abattu, j'étais triste pour lui, que son premier cours ce passe de cette façon, Hagrid nous laissa, abattu, pour aller chercher des créatures magiques, j'essayais de deviner toute seule ses créatures.

 _-Vraiment, cette école est tombé bien bas,_ dit Malfoy. _Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu Professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterais ça..._

 _-Silence, Malfoy,_ répéta Harry.

 _-Attention, Potter, il y a un Détraqueur derrière toi..._

 _-Ooooooooooooooooh,_ s'exclama Lavande Brown d'une voix très aiguë en pointant le doigt vers l'extrémité de l'enclos.

Il y avait une douzaine de créatures parmi les plus bizarres que je n'avais jamais vu qui trottinaient dans notre direction. Elles ressemblaient à des chevaux ailés, avec une tête d'aigle, de même pour leurs pattes qui était pourvues de serres pointues d'environ quinze centimètres de long, chacune des créatures portaient autour du cou d'épais colliers de cuir attachés à de longues chaînes dont Hagrid tenait les extrémités dans sa main droite.

 _-Allez, en avant !_ Rugit Hagrid en agitant les chaînes pour faire entrer les créatures dans l'enclos.

Nous reculâmes tous d'un pas lorsque Hagrid attacha les créatures à la barrière devant laquelle nous étions rassemblées, j'avais assez peur, je devais l'avouer, ses créatures étaient encore plus grande que Hagrid lui-même et avaient l'air d'être doter de muscles gigantesques. Chacune d'elles avait une couleur différente, gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc rosé, marron-rouge ou noir d'encre, elles avaient de beaux plumages.

 _-Ce sont des Hippogriffes_ ! Annonça Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. _Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il avait raison, je leur trouvais un certain charme, elles étaient belles, surtout leur couleur.

 _-Bien,_ dit Hagrid en se frottant les mains, le visage rayonnant, _si vous vous voulez bien vous approcher un peu..._

Mais personne ne semblait en avoir très envie. Avec prudence, Harry, Ron et moi nous nous avançâmes vers la barrière.

 _-La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie._

Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ce genre de chose devait arriver à Malfoy, tient je devrais demander au professeur Trelawney si elle voit ça dans sa boule de cristal, je rigolais intérieurement mais écoutait toujours Hagrid.

- _On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste_ , poursuivit Hagrid. _C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de courir très vite parce que, croyez moi, leurs griffes font des dégâts. Alors ? Qui veut essayer le premier ?_

Les élèves derrière nous reculèrent d'un pas, pour tout dire je n'avais pas très envie de le toucher, même si son pelage avait l'air doux, ses griffes me faisaient peur et je n'avais pas tellement confiance, je ne voulais pas me mettre à courir avec douze hippogriffes derrière moi qui voudraient me déchirer de toute part, et les hippogriffes n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier d'être attachés à la barrière, ça me donnait encore moins envie.

 _-Vraiment personne ?_ Dit Hagrid, le regard implorant, il était en train de tirer sur mes sentiments là, j'étais presque prête à lever la main pour me désigner.

 _-Je veux bien essayer,_ dit Harry.

Je le regardais avec les yeux écarquillés, lui qui ne voulait pas courir en face du danger, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment, mais je soupirais soulager, finalement ce n'était pas moi qui irait à la rencontre des hippogriffes. Contre toute attente, Harry réussit à caresser, Buck, l'hippogriffe bleu-gris et même à monter sur lui, quand celui-ci s'envola soudainement, je pris peur pour Harry et tenait la première chose qui me venait en main, la main de Ron mais je lâchais directement celle-ci, pas par gêne, mais parce que cela ne se sentait pas juste, c'était bizarre mais je n'aimais pas la sensation de la main de Ron dans la mienne.

Après que Buck eut déposé Harry au sol, les autres élèves moins inquiets s'avancèrent doucement vers les autres hippogriffes, je m'avançais doucement vers celle de couleur blanc-rosé, comme beaucoup d'autres filles, après m'être inclinée elle me laissa lui caresser doucement le bec, je m'approchais assez d'elle pour pouvoir caresser les plumes de sa joue, elle était vraiment douce, elle ferma les yeux et semblait apprécier ma caresse.

Nous entendîmes tous un cri terrifiant, qui venait de Malfoy, tiens qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans l'herbe et une tache de sang s'élargissait sur sa robe de sorcier, je fronçais les sourcils, cette fois-ci son comportement lui avait valu une blessure assez grave, les autres élèves commençaient à paniquer et à s'éloigner des autres hippogriffes, je gardais une touche douce sur l'hippogriffe blanc-rosé pour ne pas qu'elle panique, et cela marchait effectivement.

 _-Je meurs !_ Hurla Malfoy. _Regardez, je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué !_

 _-Si tu pouvais mourir en silence, Malfoy_ , soufflais-je tout doucement pour que personne ne m'entende.

 _-Tu ne meurs pas du tout !_ Répliqua Hagrid qui était devenue livide. _Aidez-moi, il faut le sortir d'ici._

Voyant les élèves encore secoués de la situation, je courais moi-même pour ouvrir la porte de la barrière pour laisser Hagrid transporter Malfoy sur son épaule, quand Hagrid courut en direction du château, pour l'infirmerie, je voyais une piste de sang légère derrière eux, Malfoy s'était entaillé profondément le bras.

Bouleversé nous remontâmes la piste pour retourner au château, les Serpentards étaient toujours désagréables, ils partirent vers leur salle commune, dans les sous-sols du château, tandis que Harry, Ron et moi montâmes l'escalier pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Nous étions inquiets pour Hagrid, même à l'heure du dîner, sa place à la table des professeurs était vide, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été viré, je croisais le regard du professeur Lupin, jeudi serait son premier cours avec nous, je me demandais comment cela ce passerait. Malgré mon inquiétude pour Hagrid je me sentais, contente et repu, je massais ma poitrine, c'était assez bizarre, je laissais cela de côté.

 _-Hey, j'ai-j'ai perdu Trevor, vous-vous ne l'auriez pas vus ?_ Bégaya Neville alors que tout le monde mangeaient leur dessert.

 _-Tu as encore perdu Trevor, Neville ?!_ S'exclama Ron.

Neville hocha timidement de la tête et regardait honteux son assiette, je poussais un soupir, toutes les semaines il perdait son crapaud, et la plupart du temps je l'aidais discrètement à chercher Trevor, pauvre Neville, il perdait tous les jours quelque chose.

 _-Désolé Neville, mais on a pas vu Trevor,_ s'excusa Harry.

 _-Vr-vraiment? Ok, c'est pas grave,_ soupira-t-il tristement.

Je posais mes couverts et tapotait ma bouche avec ma serviette avant de me lever.

 _-Aller viens Neville, on va aller chercher Trevor,_ lui dis-je.

 _-Vraiment ? D'accord !_ S'exclama-t-il joyeux avant de me suivre laissant Harry et Ron légèrement bouche bée.

POV Remus :

J'avais entendu la conversation entre Hermione et Neville, de la table des professeurs, j'étais un peu fière de voir comment Hermione aidait quiconque en avait besoin, elle était une âme douce et charitable, elle était bien trop parfaite pour moi. La journée s'était lentement déroulée, je n'avais pas encore eu le plaisir de donner cours aux troisième années de Gryffondor, ce qui ne saurait tarder si je me fiais à mon calendrier. J'avais pour l'instant assister aux sixième année Serdaigle et Serpentard ainsi que qu'aux cinquième années Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

J'avais également fais la connaissance des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, dont leur nom avait été donner en hommage aux frères Prewett, Gideon et Fabian, les frères de Molly Weasley, ils étaient encore plus farceurs que leur deux oncles, mais bon, au moins ils suivaient mes cours pratiques, c'était déjà ça. J'étais assez impatient de faire cours à Harry et Hermione, le cours sera très intéressant, avec ce que j'avais prévue pour eux, je continuais à manger ma tarte à la mélasse tout en regardant Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle suivit de Neville.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le premier cours du Trio d'Or avec le Professeur Lupin.


	3. Chapitre 3

Encore merci pour vos commentaires super encourageants et le nombre de personnes qui lisent l'histoire même si ceux-ci ne commentent pas, en quelques jours on a dépassé les 300 vus, merci !

Sinon voici le chapitre 3, qui est encore du point de vue de Remus et Hermione, dîtes moi si vous voulez avoir le point de vue d'un autre personnage je sais à peu près ou j'en suis dans l'histoire et comment celle-ci va aller, il y aura des changements dans le futur mais vous verrez vous-mêmes.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur !

Nezokuni : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

MeliMelo26 : Salut! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'aime tout autant ce couple, ce lien vient en partie de l'histoire de l'auteuse que j'ai précedemment cité dans le premier chapitre, j'essaye juste d'y ajouter ma touche personnelle, je veux rester assez fidèle à leur personnage et au train de l'histoire, cela va de soit qu'ils ne tomberont pas amoureux directement.

Lexie49 : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Encore un grand merci à projectrunwayluver et à sa magnifique histoire « My Soul's Mate ».

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Hermione :

Je grimaçais au goût amer du café que je buvais, j'avais rajouter deux morceaux de sucres pour alléger l'amertume mais celui-ci avait toujours mauvais goût, je préférais largement le chocolat chaud mais pour le moment je devais me contenter du café pour me garder éveillée pour la journée de cours. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais le retourneur de temps en ma possession et les effets de celui-ci faisaient déjà péage sur mon corps, en rajoutant avec la lourdeur de mon sac rempli à ra-bord, ce n'était pas bon pour mon corps. Je n'avais pas énormément de temps libre, j'assistais aux cours, je faisais mes devoirs et quand ceux-ci étaient terminés j'allais directement me coucher tellement j'étais fatiguée. Mais bon, cela me permettait de pouvoir assister à tous les cours auxquelles je m'étais inscrite, et pour l'instant Harry et Ron ne me posaient pas trop de questions.

J'enveloppais dans une serviette deux toasts pour plus tard et les rangeait soigneusement dans mon sac lourd, je vérifiais une dernière fois si j'avais tous mes livres et mon emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. J'avais d'abord cours de Sortilèges avec professeur Flitwick, ensuite Études des Runes avec professeur Bathsheba Babbling, en fin de matinée j'avais cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue, après le déjeuner j'avais cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin et je terminais avec le cours sur les Études des Moldus avec le professeur Charity Burbage, encore une journée chargée, mais j'étais toujours enthousiaste d'assister aux cours, je réussis à partir à mon premier cours sans éveiller les soupçons des garçons.

 _-Veuillez sortir vos manuels « Le livre des sorts et enchantements » au chapitre sept, nous allons étudiés le sort d'Allegresse,_ informa le professeur Flitwick de son pupitre.

Le cours ce passa rapidement, je pris le plus de note possible, il se pourrait que ce soit demander à l'examen de fin d'année, je me devais d'en savoir plus pour cela, après être sorti du cours sur les Etudes des Runes, je m'étais cachée derrière une statue pour utiliser mon retourneur de temps et aller en cours de Potions, j'aimais la matière, mais pas le professeur Rogue, il privilégiait sa propre maison, Serpentard et rabaissait tous les élèves, particulièrement les Gryffondor, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à malmener Harry et Neville, comment un homme avec une profession aussi gratifiante pouvait autant détester les enfants et les insultés par la même occasion ? A certains moments je me demandais pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engager. Pour ce cours de potions je partageais la même table que Neville, je regardais la recette de la potion de Ratatinage ainsi que ses ingrédients.

 _Potion Ratatinage_

 _Ingrédients :_

 _-2 racines de marguerites coupées_

 _-3 figues sèches pelées_

 _-1/2 chenilles en tranche_

 _-Un foie de rat_

 _-3g de sangsues en poudre_

 _Mettez 20ml d'eau dans votre chaudron, faites bouillir. Hachez vos racines de marguerites en parts égales et faites les infusez dans votre chaudron pendant 20 minutes. Pelez les figues et réservez-les. Tranchez les chenilles et mélangez-les avec les figues de manière à faire une pâte. Mettez la pâte obtenue dans le chaudron. Saupoudrez le mélange des sangsues en poudre et ajoutez le foie. Remuez bien et faites bouillir une un tube à essaie et prélevez 10ml de potion._

J'écoutais en partie la conversation que tenaient Malfoy avec Harry et Ron tout en saupoudrant de sangsues en poudre ma potion, elle était relativement facile, elle commençait à prendre une couleur verte feuille, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au chaudron de Neville et écarquillait les yeux en voyant la couleur de celle-ci.

- _Orange, Londubat,_ lança le professeur Rogue en plongeant une louche dans le chaudron pour montrer la couleur du liquide à toute la classe. _Orange ! Sera-t-il jamais possible de faire entrer quelque chose sous votre crâne épais, Londubat ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il suffisait d'un seul foie de rat ? Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit, Londubat ?_

Je regardais Neville qui semblait à deux doigts de défaillir, il tremblait et était au bord des larmes, je décidais de prendre la parole.

 _-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je pourrais peut-être aider Neville ?_

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur en voyant le regard haineux que me donnait le professeur de potions.

 _-Miss Granger, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de faire votre intéressante,_ dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Je me mise à rougir de colère et de honte, pour qui ce prenait-il à nous rabaisser de la sorte ?

 _-Tu veux bien m'aider ?_ Me murmura craintif Neville après que le professeur Rogue ne ce soit en allé.

 _-Bien sur, Neville._

Il avait raté sa potion car il avait mal trancher ses racines de marguerites et ajouter deux foies de rat au lieu d'un, sa potion avait une belle couleur verte après que nous l'ayons terminés. Neville était la première personne à m'avoir adressé la parole à mon arrivée dans le monde magique, mon tout premier ami avant que Harry, Ron et moi ne formions un groupe, et il restera toujours mon premier ami, nous marchions souvent dans les couloirs ensemble, ou bien je l'aidais un peu dans ses devoirs d'Arithmancie et lui m'aidait dans mes devoirs d'Herbologie.

Je soufflais par dessus l'épaule de Neville ce qu'il fallait faire alors que celui-ci mélangeait fébrilement sa potion, je jetais des regards au professeur si celui-ci ne voyait ce que nous faisions. Je fus soulagée de voir le crapaud de Neville, Trevor, devenir un tétard après que le professeur lui ai donner la potion, mais mon soulagement et ma joie fût vite éclipsée quand le professeur Rogue retira cinq points à ma maison, à cause de l'aide que j'avais donnée à Neville, je serrais des poings furieuse.

J'aiderais cent fois Neville si cela était seulement pour sauver la vie de son crapaud, le professeur était si injuste. Je mangeais presque autant que Ron au déjeuner, créant le scepticisme dans les regards de mes deux amis. Je les ignorais, cet après-midi nous aurions notre premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin, j'étais impatiente d'y assister.

POV Remus :

J'avais l'impression d'être un pervers à traquer du regard Hermione quand elle était dans la Grande Salle ou bien dans les couloirs, bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais vu dans les couloirs, j'étais toujours éloignée d'elle, je ne voulais pas trop m'approcher de peur de faire quelque chose que je regretterais. Je me contentais seulement de la regarder de loin, tout en l'évitant de près, le lien était encore frais, le sentiment de protection que je sentais envers elle était encore très puissant, celui-ci serait moins lourd si nous avions effectués le rituel, mais ça c'était hors de question.

Je préférais subir mille tortures que d'avoir à faire du mal à Hermione, même lui faire peur ne me serait jamais envisageable, jamais. Pour l'instant je me contenterais simplement de la protéger et de veiller sur elle en tant que professeur. Je regardais la couverture du livre qu'Albus m'avait donner, je n'avais entamé qu'un chapitre pour le moment, la récente apparition de Black non loin d'ici m'avait empêcher de retourner à ma lecture, si celui-ci venait près de Harry, je jurais sur ma baguette qu'il ne touchera jamais à un cheveu du fils de James et Lily.

 _Et s'il venait près de notre compagne ?_ Murmura Lunard dans mon esprit.

Alors je le tuerais, je grognais à cette pensée, mon instinct de protection était fort, du peu que j'avais lus dans le livre il était dit qu'un loup était beaucoup plus fort quand celui-ci trouvait son âme-sœur et qu'il effectuait le rituel de marquage, c'était l'équivalent d'un mariage sorcier, mais celui-ci devait être récité par un autre loup-garou. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'avais imaginé dans ma vie, et encore moins maintenant que je savais que j'avais une compagne, j'avais du mal à imaginer Hermione, près de moi devant l'autel, c'était encore trop vague pour moi, j'avais un simple sentiment de protection pour elle, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, pas encore.

J'entendis au loin les pas de mes élèves qui devaient assistés à mon cours, j'espérais qu'ils apprécieraient le cours que j'avais préparé pour eux, je les entendais bavarder ensemble, il était temps pour moi d'entrer en scène, je souriais intérieurement à cette expression moldue que maman employait souvent.

 _-Bonjour,_ commençais-je. _Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plait remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques._

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards intrigués mais rangèrent leurs livres. Je ne savais pas si en première année ils avaient eu des travaux pratiques dans cette matière, j'avais entendu de Minerva ce qui s'était passé dans leur seconde année lors d'un cours tenu par Lockhart, qui avait mystérieusement disparu depuis quelques temps, pas une grande perte. Tous les élèves avaient rangés leurs affaires.

 _-Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, s'il vous plait,_ dis-je.

Je sortis de la salle et les élèves suivaient mes pas dans les couloirs déserts, je sentais Hermione pas loin derrière, j'essayais de respirer par la bouche car son odeur me tournait légèrement la tête et Lunard me tapait sur le système et voulait sortir pour la prendre dans ses bras, pas vraiment quelque chose qu'un professeur pouvait faire. Nous croisâmes Peeves, qui était occupé à boucher le trou de serrure de la porte du placard à balais de Rusard avec du chewing-gum, je souriais, lui n'avait pas changer depuis mes jeunes années à Poudlard.

 _-Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin..._ chantonna t-il avec insolence quand je fus à un mètre de lui.

Même mon statut de professeur ne le dissuada pas de se moquer de moi, il complotait souvent avec notre groupe de quatre quand nous voulions faire une farce, c'était le bon vieux temps.

 _-Si j'étais toi, Peeves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure_ , dis-je d'un ton joyeux. _Rusard sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais._

Pour réponse je reçus un bruit sonore et incongru de Peeves. Je soupirais, il ne ma laissait pas le choix, je sortis ma baguette magique.

 _-Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile_ , dis-je aux élèves. _Regardez bien._

Je pointais ma baguette sur Peeves et lançais :

 _-Waddiwasi !_

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, le chewing-gum sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves qui fit volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons.

 _-Magnifique !_ S'exclama Dean Thomas, émerveillé.

 _-Merci, Dean_ , répondis-je. _Allons-y._

J'avais bien fais de mémoriser le nom de tous mes élèves dés mon premier jour de travail, ainsi que leur visage. J'emmenais les élèves jusqu'à la salle des professeurs ou nous trouvâmes Severus, je sentais l'anxiété d'Hermione qui n'était probablement jamais entrée dans la salle des professeurs.

 _-Ne fermez pas, Lupin,_ dit Severus. _Je préfère ne pas voir ça._

Severus se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit :

 _-On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Grange est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire._

 _Comment osait-il parler de la sorte de notre compagne ?!_ Grogna Lunard.

Le visage de Neville était rouge de honte et les sentiments de Hermione étaient une douleur pour moi, elle avait honte, elle était indignée, triste et impuissante, je serrais les poings mais fît en sorte de rien laisser transpirer sur mon visage, même si j'avais une très grande envie de remettre Severus à sa place.

 _-J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, et je suis sur qu'il s'en tirera à merveille. Et pour Hermione je suis sure qu'elle saura répondre à toutes les questions posées._

J'eus pour réponse un claquement de porte de la part de Severus, au moins Neville avait moins l'air d'avoir envie de s'enterrer quelque part, et Hermione était soulagée et contente de mon intervention, ah ce sentiment de satisfaction était vraiment bon.

 _Notre compagne est contente de nous,_ ronronna Lunard satisfait.

Je fis signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle ou les attendait une vieille penderie qui servait aux professeurs à ranger leurs robes, mais cette fois-ci dedans il y avait autre chose que des robes, les élèves reculèrent d'un pas lorsque que la penderie se mit à trembler.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas,_ dis-je d'un ton rassurant. _Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans._

Je rigolais intérieurement, les élèves devaient pensés que c'était probablement une raison de s'inquiéter, ils n'ont jamais du faire face à un épouvantard avant, au vu du visage terrifié de Neville et du sentiment de peur d'Hermione, j'en déduisais qu'eux non plus n'avaient jamais vus un épouvantard, bien que celui-ci n'avait pas d'apparence propre à eux, ils se transformaient en ce qui faisait le plus peur à la personne qu'ils rencontraient, quand je pense que c'était la façon que papa et maman s'étaient rencontrés.

 _-Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés,_ commençais-je. _Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci,_ dis-je en pointant du doigt la penderie, _est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est : « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »_

Je vis Hermione lever la main à la seconde ou je finissais ma phrase, Albus m'avait prévenu qu'elle était très intelligente et avait soif d'apprendre, et c'est ce que j'avais pus apercevoir lors du flash back que j'avais eu la première fois que nous nous sommes touchés. Deux esprits intelligents qui se rencontraient, cela ne m'étonnait plus.

 _-C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible._

 _-Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition,_ dis-je.

Je laissais le sourire rayonnant de Hermione et son sentiment de grande satisfaction s'infiltrer dans mes os.

 _-Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ?_

J'essayais d'ignorer l'émotion déçu que ressentait Hermione et tournait mon attention sur Harry.

 _-Etant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps,_ dit-il.

 _-Exactement,_ approuvais-je. Hermione baissa la main, découragée, bien évidemment je voulais plus entendre sa voix, mais j'étais professeur avant tout et je devais enseigné à ses enfants.

 _-Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage ?_

Je rigolais intérieurement, ce dernier était la peur de James, pas très crédible comme peur. Et la première peur à... Black. James s'était une fois étouffé avec une limace qui avait glissée dans sa bouche pendant son sommeil, pas un très bon souvenir.

 _-Un jour, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il fait faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... Riddikulus !_

 _-Riddikulus,_ répéta en coeur les élèves.

 _-Très bien, très bien, mais ça, c'était le plus facile. Car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir, Neville._

La penderie derrière moi se mit à trembler de nouveau, mais moins que Neville qui s'avança comme s'il allait à l'échafaud, cette exercice avait pour but pas de vaincre leur plus grande peur mais d'apprivoiser celle-ci.

 _-Très bien, Neville. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?_ Lui demandais-je.

Les lèvres de Neville remuèrent mais aucun son ne sortait, il n'avait sorti qu'un simple souffle même mon audition n'avait pas pu comprendre ce qu'il disait.

 _-Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dis,_ dis-je d'un ton joyeux pour l'aider à avouer sa peur.

Neville jeta un coup d'oeil affolé autour de lui, j'avais un peu de peine pour lui qu'il craignait d'avouer sa peur, il dit dans un souffle :

 _-Le professeur Rogue._

Beaucoup d'élèves éclatèrent sauf Harry qui regardaient Neville avec sympathie et Hermione qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Neville fît un sourire d'excuse tandis que je réfléchissais songeur, si je me souvenais bien, dans son dossier était écrit que Neville habitait avec sa grand-mère, Augusta Londubat, une femme très convaincante avec un esprit ferme, pas quelqu'un que l'on voudrait se mettre à dos.

 _-Le professeur Rogue...Mmmmmh...Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?_

 _-Heu...oui,_ répondit Neville mal assuré. _Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect..._

 _-Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris,_ dis-je avec un sourire. _Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement ?_

Il parut surpris par ma demande mais y répondit.

 _-Heu...elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe...verte, le plus souvent...avec parfois une étole de renard._

 _-Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Oui, un grand sac rouge._

 _-Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville ? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?_

 _-Oui,_ répondit-il.

 _-Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Rogue. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci,_ lui montrais-je. _Et vous crierez : « Riddikulus » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout ce passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'un robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge._

 _-Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle,_ poursuivais-je. _Je voudrais donc que chacun de vous réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique..._

Tous les élèves se mirent à réfléchir à ce qui leur faisait le plus peur, l'ami roux, Ron, de Harry, marmonnait entre ses lèvres « Il faut lui enlever les pattes », probablement en rapport avec un insecte, Hermione regardait le sol en fronçant des sourcils, elle était très inquiète en ce qui concernait sa peur, Neville avait peur de ne pas réussir à passer et Harry avait l'air terrifié pendant une seconde, j'avais vus tout cela en deux secondes du coin de l'œil. La plus grande peur de Harry était sans aucun doute...Voldemort.

 _-Tout le monde est prêt ?_ Demandais-je en voyant certains élèves me regardés avec impatience et en essayant de paraître courageux.

 _-Neville, vos camarades vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre, d'accord ? Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un..._

Les élèves reculèrent largement vers le mur du fond, laissant le champ libre à Neville qui avait le teint pâle et semblait terrorisé, je sentais sa peur mais également son courage, il remonta les manches de sa robe de sorcier et tenait fermement sa baguette.

 _-Attention, Neville, je compte jusqu'à trois,_ prévenais-je en pointant ma baguette magique sur la poignée de la porte de penderie. _Un...Deux...Trois...C'est parti !_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant sortir l'épouvantard qui avait prit la forme de Severus, celui-ci fixait Neville d'un air menaçant, ce dernier recula d'un pas, il brandie sa baguette et remua les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit, tandis que « Severus » cherchait sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier, au moindre problème j'interviendrais.

 _-R...R...Riddikulus !_ Sorti Neville d'une petite voix aiguë.

L'effet fût immédiat, Severus trébucha et se retrouva soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, même Hermione trouvait ça amusant je jetais un regard en biais aux élèves pour trouver le prochain à passer, Parvati était la plus proche.

 _-Parvati ! A vous !_

Celle-ci s'approcha avec un air décidé, l'épouvantard changea d'apparence pour revêtir la peau d'une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées, celle-ci au visage aveugle s'avança lentement vers Parvati en traînant les pieds.

 _-Riddikulus !_ S'exclama Parvati.

Une des bandelettes tomba par terre et la momie se prit les pieds dedans. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en avant et sa tête se détacha sous le choc en roulant par terre. J'invitais le prochain élève à passer.

 _-Seamus, à vous !_

Celui-ci se précipita à la place qu'avait occupé Parvati, la momie se changea en spectre de la mort, la créature ouvrit ce qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et poussa une longue plainte stridente qui n'avait rien d'humain.

 _-Riddikulus !_ S'écria Seamus.

Le spectre porta aussitôt les mains à sa gorge : il était devenu aphone. Un autre bruit de fouet et l'épouvantard se transforma en un gros rat qui se mit à courir après sa queue, puis en un serpent à sonnette, et en un œil gigantesque injecté de sang, il essayait de prendre toutes les peurs des élèves.

 _-Il ne sait plus ou il en est ! On y arrive ! Dean !_

Celui-ci se mit en position, l'œil se métamorphosa en une main coupée qui rampait sur le sol comme un crabe.

 _-Riddikulus !_ Lança Dean.

La main se retrouva prise dans un piège à souris.

 _-Excellent ! A vous, Ron !_

Clac ! Des hurlements d'élèves retentirent. Une araignée géante d'un mètre quatre-vingts de haut, couverte de poils répugnants, s'avança vers Ron, elle provenait sûrement de la Forêt Interdite, c'était assez étrange, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'y entrer, je ferais mes recherches auprès de Minerva. L'araignée géante faisait cliqueter ses grosses pinces menaçantes vers Ron, celui-ci avait l'air paralysé mais dans son regard il y avait du courage.

 _-Riddikulus !_ Hurla Ron.

Les pattes de l'araignée disparurent aussitôt et l'animal se mît à tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même comme un tonneau avant de s'arrêter devant Harry, je le regardais avec inquiétude, ce n'était pas bon du tout si l'épouvantard prenait l'apparence de Voldemort devant Harry et devant toute la classe, avant que l'épouvantard ne put se changer je me précipitais devant Harry.

 _-Ici !_ Criais-je.

L'araignée sans pattes se volatilisa pour laisser place à la lune, la pleine lune.

 _-Riddikulus !_ Dis-je en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

 _-Allez, Neville, finissez-en avec lui !_ Dis-je tandis que l'épouvantard retombait par terre sous forme d'un cafard. Severus apparut une seconde fois devant Neville, mais celui-ci s'avança, cette fois-ci, d'un air décidé.

- _Riddikulus !_ Cria-t-il.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, « Severus » se retrouva à nouveau vêtu d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, mais Neville éclata de rire et l'épouvantard explosa alors en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître définitivement.

 _-Excellent !_ M'exclamai-je sous les applaudissements des élèves. Bravo, Nevill. _Bravo, tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner à Gryffondor cinq points pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard et dix points pour Neville qui a réussi à le faire deux fois. Cinq points aussi pour Hermione et Harry,_ dis-je voyant que celle-ci était déçue de ne pas avoir participer en pratique, je voulais voir son épouvantard mais d'une certaine manière je ne voulais pas non plus.

 _-Mais je n'ai rien fait,_ dit Harry.

 _-Avec Hermione, vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry,_ dis-je d'un ton léger. _Encore bravo à tout le monde. Comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout._

Les élèves sortirent de la salle des professeurs, surexcités, à par Harry qui n'avait pas l'air content. Hermione me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil satisfaite mais troublée avant de sortir, je soupirais, finalement le cours s'était assez bien passer et les élèves avaient l'air d'avoir aimer celui-ci, je n'avais qu'à tendre l'oreille pour les entendre parler dans le couloir, j'arrivais même à écouter la phrase de Lavande Brown, présumais-je, qui se demandait pourquoi j'avais peur de boules argentées, je rigolais, au moins mon secret était à l'abri pour le moment. Mais c'était tout de même étrange que Hermione puisse contenir autant d'émotion avec tant d'ampleur.

POV Hermione :

Depuis la rentrée, avec tous les cours que j'avais ainsi que les devoirs qui les accompagnaient, je n'avais pas eu le moindre temps d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur le Leus Warous, mais j'avais déjà pris une certaine habitude avec le retourneur de temps, nous étions le second week-end du mois de septembre et l'air commençait un peu à se refroidir.

J'avais terminée tous mes devoirs, j'avais aussi envoyée une lettre à mes parents suite à la leur, ils me parlaient de leur travail et de certaines nouvelles dans la famille et ils demandaient de mes nouvelles, j'étais vraiment contente d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. J'avais cherchée pendant plus d'une heure des informations sur le Leus Warous, sans succès, je n'étais probablement pas dans la bonne section, je bifurquais dans la section des créatures mythiques.

Et je trouvais enfin l'information que je cherchais dans un vieux grimoire sur des créatures anciennes et mythiques.

 _« Leus Warous, « homme-loup » en vieux français, est forgé à partir du mot leus, « loup », et de warous, forme picarde du mot garou, dont la racine gar signifierait « dont il faut se garder ». Les loups-garou ont un statut inconnu dans le monde magique du au fait de leur rareté et leur dangerosité, ceux-ci sont considérés comme des créatures magiques. »_

J'arrêtais ma lecture, un loup-garou ? Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit le professeur Trelawney, d'après ces propos j'avais le Leus Warous, donc techniquement j'avais le loup-garou, que voulait-elle dire par là ? Je n'étais pas un loup-garou, et je n'en avais jamais vus de ma vie, je fermais furieuse la livre, me valant un regard désapprobateur de Madame Pince. C'était stupide ! Je savais maintenant ce qu'était le Leus Warous mais j'avais laissée les paroles du professeur Trelawney m'affecter ! Je savais que ce qu'elle disait était des mensonges !

Maintenant j'étais intriguée par ce sujet, les loups-garous, je décidais de faire des recherches personnels dessus, cela me servirait forcément à quelque chose.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Première visite au Pré-au-lard._


	4. Chapitre 4

Whoa plus de 700 vus depuis la création de la fiction, je suis vraiment contente que beaucoup de gens lisent la fiction et s'abonnent à celle-ci. J'essaye de publier les chapitres une fois pas semaine car ceux-ci ne sont pas écris à l'avance, quand je mets en ligne un chapitre j'en tape directement un autre à l'aide de mon exemplaire de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.

N'hésitez pas à me demander un autre point de vue si vous en voulez un, ce sera avec plaisir que je taperais, j'aime beaucoup changer de personnages parce qu'ils sont tous différents mais en même semblable. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, ça fait toujours d'y répondre.

Leslie : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis super contente que tu ai aimée lire les trois premiers chapitre de la fiction, le troisième livre est mon préféré, je suis heureuse de pouvoir écrire dessus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 ** _19 septembre 1993_**

 _Notre petite Hermione,_

 _Joyeux Anniversaire ! Tu as maintenant quatorze ans, Hermione, et tu es déjà dans ta troisième année à Poudlard, nous sommes si fières de toi, tu grandis si vite. Ta tante Helen te passe le bonjour, elle vient d'accoucher d'une belle petite fille, deux jours avant ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Le petit David n'arrête pas de demander de tes nouvelles, ce petit est fou de toi._

 _Nous espérons que tes cours ce passent bien, focalise toi sur ton travail, l'éducation est importante mais n'oublie pas aussi de te divertir, car les études pourront te donner un boulot mais il ne pourra jamais te donner l'amitié et l'amour. Je t'offre ma copie d'Orgueil et Préjugés, je sais que tu préfères les manuels scolaires, mais un peu de romance ne peut pas faire de mal. Ton père t'a acheté un stylo à plumes, tu te plains toujours des plumes que vous utilisez en cours, tu pourras l'utiliser pour tes devoirs._

 _Ah ! Et ta grand-mère Magdalene t'envoie une broche pour les cheveux, cette broche se transmet de génération en génération, mais ta pauvre grand-mère Magdalene n'a eu que des fils, la preuve, ton père. Hey ! Désolé ma chérie, ton père m'a momentanément pris le stylo des mains, donc je disais que ta grand-mère voulait te donner cette broche, elle est magnifique._

 _N'oublies surtout pas de te brosser trois fois par jour les dents, et utilise les files dentaires qui sont dans ta trousse de toilettes, ne mange pas plus d'une sucrerie par jour, cela pourrait te donner des caries. On est très fières de toi, Hermione. Oh et passe le bonjour à Harry et Ron de notre part !_

 _Tes parents qui t'aiment._

 _Ps : Papa : N'écoute pas ta mère, manges autant de bonbons que tu veux._

 _Pss : Maman : N'écoute surtout pas ton père, Hermione, tu pourrais avoir de sérieux problèmes dentaires._

J'avais mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire après la lecture de la lettre de mes parents, celle-ci était accompagnée d'un colis moyen, je donnais un morceau de lard au hibou qui attendait une collation après m'avoir donner cette lettre, celui-ci appréciait son repas pendant que j'ouvrais le colis.

 _-Joyeux Anniversaire, Hermione !_ Me dit Ginny en passant derrière moi pour aller rejoindre ses amis en bout de table.

 _-Merci, Ginny !_

Je sortais en premier le livre que m'avait offert maman, c'est vrai que j'avais une préférence pour les manuels scolaires mais j'avais toujours voulus lire la copie d'Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen, que possédait maman, c'était une copie rare que son père lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans. Heureusement cette copie était en anglais, mon grand-père maternel est français, ma mère avait donc vécu en parlant deux langues, l'anglais et le français, chose qu'elle m'a inculquée dés ma toute première rentrée scolaire.

Et nous allions toujours en France, pendant les vacances, pour visiter la famille. Les pages de la copie de maman étaient jaunes mais la couverture était encore intact, je sortis ensuite le stylo à plume que papa m'avait envoyer, celui-ci était un peu plus lourd qu'un stylo normal et était noir mate tandis que la plume était or. La broche de grand-mère Magdalene était enveloppée avec soin, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant celle-ci, elle était...magnifique.

Elle était argentée avec une forme en losange, il y avait des petits diamants bleus incrustés sur la broche, elle faisait la taille de la paume de ma main, elle était si belle, j'étais émue et un peu confuse de l'envoi de cette broche, je connaissais l'histoire de cette broche. Elle était donnée de fille en fille pour un mariage, et à ma connaissance je n'avais que quatorze ans et je n'étais du tout prête à me mariée. Mais le geste était si beau que j'en étais à la limite des pleurs, et cette fois-ci pas de colère ou de frustration comme ces temps-ci.

 _-Joyeux Anniversaire, Hermione !_ Me salua Harry en s'asseyant devant moi dans la Grande Salle. _C'est pas beaucoup mais je voulais t'offrir un cadeau, tiens,_ dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet.

 _-C'est ton anniversaire ?! Bon sang ! J'ai oublié, désolé, Hermione,_ s'excusa Ron en s'asseyant à côté de Harry avec un regard d'excuse avant d'attaquer son assiette.

Je le regardais en serrant des dents, il avait oser oublier mon anniversaire, mes émotions étaient à crans ces temps-ci mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui pardonner, il s'était au moins excuser, ce qu'il faisait rarement. Harry me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de commencer à manger ces omelettes, je haussais des épaules et ouvris le paquet, le geste de Harry m'avait vraiment toucher, je savais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argents moldus pour s'acheter certaines choses, au contraire de son argent de sorcier, il m'avait offert un carnet vierge avec un ensemble de plumes ainsi que son encrier.

 _-Merci Harry !_ _J'avais malheureusement terminée l'encre de mon encrier, c'est super !_ Souriais-je.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et me souriait légèrement gêné, je commençais à ranger mes cadeaux dans mon sac, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas encore se craquer et faire tomber tout mes cours, j'avais déjà assez de mal avec les suspicions des garçons.

 _-Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione !_ S'exclama Neville en s'asseyant à côté de moi. _Je t'ai acheté des parchemins, puis-ce que tu en avais plus._

Il me tendis un tas de parchemins vierge, je lui offris un sourire et un câlin avant de ranger mes affaires, la journée commençait très bien.

* * *

 ** _30 septembre 1993_**

Durant cette pleine lune, ma transformation avait été moins douloureuse, mais émotionnellement plus dure. La potion tue-loup m'avait aidé à garder mes esprits mais Lunard avait été très irritable en ce qui concernait Hermione, savoir que mon âme-sœur était tout près n'aidait en rien. La semaine qui précédait la pleine lune était probablement la plus dure pour moi, mes sens étaient plus sensibles et le lien plus fort. J'étais obligé d'éviter le plus possible Hermione pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'horrible.

Comme l'acculer au détour d'un couloir et faire des choses illégales et horrible, comme le voulait Lunard, pour lui cela était normal mais il comprenait pourquoi je ne le faisais pas, et préférait attendre dix ans que d'obliger Hermione à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je tournais en rond dans la salle dans laquelle j'étais enfermé, j'avais abandonné l'idée de détruire la porte de la chambre pour quitter la Cabane Hurlante et galoper jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor, même dans ma forme de loup je pouvais sentir les émotions de Hermione, peut-être en dix fois plus.

Et cela n'était pas du tout normal, je ne pouvais pas en parler avec elle-même, peut-être Albus ou Minerva, eux devaient savoir. Ces derniers temps j'avais senti ces émotions changés radicalement, de la joie à la tristesse, de la colère à l'indifférence, et ce qui m'avait le plus fait mal était de sentir les larmes salées qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, je m'étais fais violence pour ne pas la prendre à part et effacer toute la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulée. Je n'aimais pas la voir triste.

* * *

POV Hermione:

Je regardais émerveillée l'intérieur de la boutique Honeydukes, à côté de moi Ron regardait la pièce comme si c'était le Paradis, il devait être aux anges. Je pouvais sentir les odeurs de chocolats et de sucreries se mélangés entre eux, créant une odeur unique et agréable, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

 _-N'oublie pas, Ron, on doit aussi prendre des bonbons pour Harry,_ lui dis-je, mais celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers une étagère rempli de bonbons colorés.

Je le laissais et allait vers une étagère remplie de toutes sortes de chocolats, ceux-ci me firent pensés au Professeur Lupin, plus particulièrement à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train. Je me souviens avoir senti un étrange courant électrique me passer dans le corps quand il m'avait donné un morceau de chocolat, c'était sûrement un coup d'électricité statique du à la moquette du compartiment, c'était l'explication logique à cela. Mais pour ces yeux je n'avais aucune explication, j'avais d'abord pensée que cela était du à l'éclairage, mais j'avais vu plusieurs fois les yeux du professeur Lupin changé du vert mousseux au ambre doré en classe.

J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à le remarquer, quand je captais le regard du professeur ou quand je passais près de lui, ces yeux changeaient systématiquement de couleur. Et puis il y avait eu ce cours avec l'épouvantard, au contraire de Lavande, j'avais clairement vu que l'épouvantard s'était changé en lune face au professeur. Il y avait quelque chose chez le professeur qui m'intriguait et je voulais en savoir plus, mais j'étais déjà affublée avec le retourneur de temps qui me donnait beaucoup trop de mal, j'étais émotionnellement à cran, j'avais déjà pleurer plusieurs fois à cause de ça et des incessantes accusations et éclats de froid de Ron à cause de Croutard et de mon « manque de tact ».

J'étais triste et en colère par son comportement, d'une part parce qu'il était mon ami et aussi parce que je ne méritais pas ses paroles et sa colère, Ron pouvait être des fois très égoïste, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et puis j'avais du rester tard dans la Salle Commune hier soir pour terminer tout mes devoirs, comme ça je pourrais aller au Pré-au-Lard, en toute sérénité. Je frottais l'endroit ou se trouvait mon cœur, j'avais une sensation désagréable, pas très plaisant comme un léger dégoût, c'était vraiment étrange, ses derniers temps cela m'arrivait de sentir des émotions sortis de nul part, comme si ceux-là n'était pas les miens.

Maman m'avait prévenue de lui envoyer une lettre au moindre signe de puberté féminine, comme la pousse de mes seins ou bien, les règles, ce qui était très gênant pour moi, peut-être était-ce cela ? J'espérais que cela ne m'arriverait pas soudainement en plein cours, ce serait un cauchemar. Je laissais aller mes pensées et me focalisait sur les bonbons, j'en pris de toutes sortes, des chocolats pour moi et pour Harry, du caramel pour lui qui nous avait été distribués ainsi que des cubes de glaces à la noix de coco et des fondants du chaudron, je savais que Harry les aimait beaucoup.

 _-Regarde tout ce que j'ai pris, Hermione !_ S'extasia Ron les bras remplis de confiseries.

 _-Tu as pensé à en prendre pour Harry ?_ Lui dis-je.

 _-Oui ! J'ai pris des Gnomes au poivre, des Chocogrenouilles, des Gommes de limaces et des Bulles baveuses !_ Il affichait un grand sourire après ça. _Et j'ai aussi pris ça,_ me dit-il en me montrant une sucette _._

 _-C'est quoi ça ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Je sais pas, peut-être une sucette à la fraise,_ me dit-il en haussant des épaules.

 _-Ça, mon cher frère, c'est une..._

 _-...Sucette parfumée au sang._

Fred et George venait de nous rejoindre et chacun d'eux avait posé un bras autour de Ron, George à sa gauche et Fred à sa droite, ils portaient tout d'eux un sourire similaire.

- _Une sucette parfumée au sang ?_ Demandais-je en fronçant le nez.

 _-Beurk !_ S'écria Ron en reposant au hasard la sucette.

Je roulais des yeux et repris la sucette pour la reposer sur son étagère, à côté de celle-ci je vis un produit qui m'intéressait grandement, des fils dentaires à la menthe, le monde magique fait vraiment des merveilles, je pris une boite, si cela me plaisait j'en rachetais à notre prochaine visite au Pré-au-Lard pour maman et papa, ils seront étonnés de mon cadeau.

- _Alors, Granger, tu trouves ton bonheur ici ?_ Fred s'était faufiler derrière moi et avait posé un bras sur l'une des étagères.

 _-Je dois avouer qu'il y a énormément de choix dans cette boutique_ , avouais-je.

 _-Sinon il y a Zonko qui vend aussi des choses superbes,_ dit-il soudainement.

 _-J'ai déjà vus, et rien dedans ne m'intéresse, Fred,_ dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Il me regardait, la bouche ballante et les yeux écarquillés.

 _-Comment tu fais pour savoir qui je suis ?_ Dit-il.

J'étais penaude, il était hors de question que je lui dise que c'était grâce à leurs dentitions que j'arrivais à identifié les jumeaux Weasley, il était hors de question. Ça avait certains avantages d'être fille de dentistes, reconnaître l'identité des jumeaux, et ses inconvénients, les demandes incessantes de mes parents pour me poser un appareil dentaire. Depuis notre dernier voyage à Paris, mes parents n'avaient pas cessés de vouloir me faire changer d'avis pour que je me fasse posée un appareil dentaire, je savais que mes dents de devant étaient grandes mais je ne voulais pas non plus avoir un appareil sur ceux-ci.

 _-J'ai simplement l'œil pour,_ dis-je en haussant des épaules.

Fred rejoignit son jumeau tandis que moi je payais mes articles et passais directement à visiter les autres boutiques et sites du Pré-au-Lard.

POV Remus

 _-Entrez,_ dit Minerva de l'autre côté de la porte après que j'ai toquer à celle-ci.

 _-Bonjour, Minerva,_ saluais-je après être entré.

 _-Remus ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

 _-J'aimerais te parler de l'une de tes élèves._

 _-L'une de mes élèves ? Ne serait-ce pas Hermione Granger, par le plus grand des hasards ?_ Me dit-elle en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

 _-C-comment le sais-tu ?_ Dis-je incrédule.

 _-Il semblerait que toi et moi devons nous expliqués, prends un siège,_ soupira-t-elle.

Je m'asseyais sur la chaise en face de son bureau, qui n'avait pas changer depuis vingt ans. Je ne savais pas trop ou cette conversation allait mener mais nous avions tous les deux en tête le sujet de celui-ci, Hermione, et je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, Minerva avait-elle découvert le lien que Hermione et moi entretenions ? Albus, lui avait-il parler ? Etais-je trop transparent en ce qui concernait la jeune fille ?

 _-Remus, sais-tu quelque chose sur le Leus Warous ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en croisant ses mains devant elle.

 _-Le Leus Warous ? Ce n'est pas de l'ancien français ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Si, et sais-tu ou cela a été rapporter ? En plein cours de Divination,_ dit-elle après mon « _non_ » de la tête.

 _-D'habitude je ne fais pas attention aux « prédictions » colporter par Sibylle mais j'ai du prendre celle-ci au sérieux, car bien que cela me fait mal de l'avouer, sa prédiction est probablement l'une des seules à être vraie._

Ou voulait-elle en venir?

 _-Je ne comprends pas, Minerva, en quoi cela à avoir avec moi ?_

 _-Sibylle a prédit à une élève de troisième année qu'elle avait le Leus Warous. Remus a par si toi aussi tu es dans le noir, j'aimerais que tu me dises qu'est-ce que cela est,_ me dit-elle sur un ton de finalité.

Je la regardais égaré, Sibylle Trelawney avait prédit à une élève de troisième année qu'elle avait le Leus Warous, une troisième année, Hermione. Je me frottais le front, cela était bien plus compliquer que je ne le pensais, si notre avenir était prédit cela voulait dire que la prédiction se trouvait en ce moment dans le Département des Mystères, au Ministère. Et si celle-ci en venait aux mauvaises mains, nous serions condamnés, Hermione et moi.

 _-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une prédiction dessus, ça complique grandement les choses,_ soufflais-je.

 _-Quelles complications ? Remus, ne me laisse pas dans le noir, si cela concerne l'un de mes lionceaux je suis en droit de savoir,_ dit-elle avec détermination.

Minerva représentait bien l'âme d'un Gryffondor et d'une mère qui protégerait coûte que coûte ses petits, je pouvais clairement voir pourquoi elle était à ce poste depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.

 _-Ce que je vais te dire, Minerva, doit strictement rester secret,_ la prévenais-je.

 _-Et bien, j'écoute._

 _-Hermione est mon âme-sœur._

Plusieurs émotions passèrent dans ces yeux, tel que l'incrédulité, le choc, la confusion, et la colère.

 _-Remus ! Elle n'a que quatorze ans !_ S'emporta-t-elle. _Ce n'est qu'une enfant !_

 _-Je suis bien conscient de cela, Minerva !_ M'écriais-je.

 _-Comment cela est-il possible ?_ Dit-elle scandalisée.

 _-Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Je lui donnais un morceau de chocolat, dans le Poudlard Express, et puis soudainement je voyais une partie de sa vie défilée dans mon esprit, et le lien s'est fait,_ dis-je découragé.

 _-Mais vous avez une vingtaine d'années de différence !_

Je courbais le dos, je savais bien tout cela et toutes ses accusations étaient bien trop vraies mais l'entendre d'une tiers personne était toujours légèrement douloureux. Minerva me regardait avec inquiétude et tristesse.

 _-Que vas-tu faire, Remus ?_ Me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

 _-Rien, pour l'instant rien, je vais simplement protéger et regarder de loin Hermione._

 _-Et plus tard ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien, seul le temps nous le dira._

 _-Et qu'en a penser Albus_ ? Dit-elle.

 _-Il l'a étonnamment bien prit, il était plus heureux que moi je ne l'étais._

 _-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui,_ soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence interrompue par les tic tac réguliers d'une horloge posée au mur. A en déduire par les plis sur son front, Minerva réfléchissait avec beaucoup de concentration. J'appréhendais ce qu'elle allait me dire.

 _-Je t'autorise à surveiller de loin Hermione, lorsqu'elle est à Poudlard, mais je ne veux en aucun cas que tu tentes quelque chose d'horrible sur elle, si tu tentes de la toucher d'une manière inappropriée, je ferais en sorte que tu regrettes amèrement ton séjour en tant que professeur dans cette établissement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

 _-Bien sur, Minerva, non loin de la mon intention de nuire d'une quelconque façon à Hermione._

Elle soupira avant de dire :

 _-Si cela est bien compris alors je dois te souhaiter des félicitations bien mérités, Remus._

 _-F-félicitations ?!_ Dis-je incrédule.

 _-Je sais que depuis bien trop longtemps tu es seul, depuis la mort de Lily et James,_ dit-elle avec douleur. _Mais tu as maintenant une chance de pouvoir connaître le bonheur et la non solitude, ne foire pas ta chance et laisse la aller ou elle doit allée. Quand Hermione sera en âge, tu auras ma bénédiction pour votre union._

Je la regardais ahuri, malgré que sa réaction soit la plus naturelle au contraire de celle d'Albus, qui m'avait félicité et non réprimandé, ce qui était assez étrange. Comment savait-elle pour l'union entre un loup-garou et sa compagne ?

 _-Mais comment..._

- _Je suis ne suis pas stupide, Remus, j'ai fais mes recherches de mon côté,_ dit-elle avec légèreté.

 _-Et bien, merci Minerva,_ rigolais-je doucement.

 _-Que voulais-tu me dire ?_ Dit-elle.

 _-Le sujet ne change pas, je voulais te parler de Hermione. Je ressens ces émotions, toutes ces émotions et certaines d'entre elles sont plus puissantes que d'autres, ou bien multiplier par deux, ce qui n'est physiquement pas possible._

Elle me regardait pendant quelques secondes avant d'étouffer un rire derrière sa main et de remettre son chapeau de sorcière en place. Avais-je dis quelque chose de marrant ?

- _Il semblerait que ce soit un effet quelque peu indésirable du retourneur de temps,_ dit-elle comme si cela était une blague.

 _-Un retourneur de temps ? Comment diable une jeune fille de quatorze ans peut avoir en sa possession un retourneur de temps !?_ Dis-je presque hystérique.

 _-C'est moi qui le lui ai donner,_ dit calmement Minerva.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

Un retourneur de temps était un objet extrêmement dangereux et instable si celui-ci n'était pas utiliser correctement, Hermione pourrait se mettre dans des situations dangereuses à cause de cela, heureusement que l'objet ne retournait que les heures et à une certaine limite mais cela restait tout de même dangereux. Et je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée qu'Hermione soit en danger.

 _-Parce qu'elle bien trop intelligente pour son âge et est déterminée à prendre toutes les classes possible pour s'assurer un bel avenir,_ soupira-t-elle.

 _-Alors, tu lui as donnée un retourneur de temps pour qu'elle puisse suivre toutes les classes et par la même occasion se tuer de fatigue ?!_ Dis-je avec fureur.

- _Remus !_ Cria-t-elle.

 _Comment peut-elle laisser notre compagne souffrir de cette manière ?!_ Grogna Lunard.

Je me massais le crâne et respirait profondément pour faire baisser ma tension, en tout premier le détraqueur et maintenant ça, dans quel autre situation dangereuse avait-elle été mise ? Si elle était l'amie de Harry, c'était sur qu'elle avait pu être mise dans de drôles de situations qui n'était pas si drôle à la fin. Avec la menace de Black cette année et probablement les autres, mon quotidien ne sera plus de tout repos, si j'arrivais à tenir plus d'une année dans l'école.

 _-Remus ?_ Demanda prudemment Minerva.

 _-Le Ministère, est-il au courant ?_ Demandais-je en un souffle.

 _-Pour le retourneur de temps ? Bien sur, j'ai toute confiance en Miss Granger._

Je soupirais, ça ne me soulageait guère, je surveillerais étroitement, de loin bien sur, Hermione , pour voir si l'usage fréquent du retourneur de temps ne lui fasse aucun préjudice physique et mental, je devrais probablement l'inviter à boire un thé à mon bureau comme pour Harry, aujourd'hui. C'était fou combien il ressemblait à ses parents, le visage de son père avec les yeux de sa mère, le tempérament de Lily et l'esprit curieux de James, je suis sur qu'ils auraient été fière de lui.

Je laissais Minerva et me rendis à mes quartiers, je regardais le feu de la cheminée tout en pensant au futur proche. J'appréhendais les prochaines vacances, passer deux semaines loin de Hermione serait assez facile, mais les deux mois de pause entre une année scolaire seront dures, le lien ne regroupe pas seulement la protection ou bien le fait de vouloir rendre heureux sa compagne, il y aussi le fait d'être éloigné l'un de l'autre, j'en souffrirais et Hermione aussi.

Je me frottais le visage et regardais le livre posé à côté de moi, « _Les Loups-garous et leurs âme-sœurs_ », ce livre avait des tas d'informations sur mon « espèce », les traditions, le lien entre un loup son âme-sœur, l'union et bien plus encore. C'était quelque chose de très rare, les seuls livres qui regroupaient des informations sur les loup-garous discriminaient les gens porteur de la Lycanthropie et les peignaient comme des sauvages assoiffés de sang et de chair fraîche. « _La Lycanthropie est un crime: pourquoi les loups-garous ne méritent pas de vivre_ », « _Chasse aux loups-garous_ », étaient des livres qui discriminaient les loups-garous.

Je regardais l'arrière du livre pour identifier l'auteur, « _Newt Scamender_ », j'écarquillais les yeux, ce livre avait été écrit par Newt Scamender ?! C'était hallucinant ! Et Albus avait ce livre en sa possession, il était donc vrai, plusieurs livres de cet auteur avait été caché du public sorcier parce qu'il disait la vérité et faisait énormément de recherches auprès de tribus et de clan d'être magiques, j'avais entendu dire qu'il passait plusieurs semaines voir mois dans certaines tribus pour mieux comprendre comment ceux-ci fonctionnaient. Il avait notamment écrit « _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ », « _Guide des Trolls_ » et aussi « _Une Anthologie des Monstres pour Enfants_ ». D'après certaines sources il vivait sa retraire dans le comté du Dorset avec sa femme, Porpentina.

Il était un peu mon héros d'enfance, je regardais le livre sous une nouvelle couture, je le terminerais aux vacances qui suivent. Après ma conversation avec Minerva et ma découverte sur le livre, c'était avec joie et un poids en moins sur les épaules que je m'entretenais avec Filius à la table des professeurs au dîner. Je jetais des coups d'œil discret à Hermione pendant le dîner, quelque chose qui ne changeait pas. Mais ces émotions étaient plus suspicieux et inquiets, je pouvais voir le groupe de trois regarder avec les yeux plissés, Severus.

Il y avait trop de bruit dans la salle pour que je puisse entendre leur conversation, j'étais donc vraiment curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, le reste du banquet ce passa sans encombres et j'avais le ventre rempli, c'était un sentiment si satisfaisant de sentir son ventre repu, j'étais si content de pouvoir travailler à Poudlard et de dormir et manger normalement. Je sentais l'incompréhension de Hermione, je la regardais froncer les sourcils et poser discrètement sa main droite près de son cœur.

Le mien battait frénétiquement, je n'étais pas sur avant cela mais maintenant j'avais une confirmation, elle ressentait mes émotions, nous étions émotionnellement connectés, elle et moi. Je me sentais honteusement heureux, à l'avenir je ne serais probablement plus seul, si elle m'acceptait, mais je la condamnerais à une vie de pauvreté et de tristesse.

 _Elle nous acceptera,_ contredit Lunard.

Comment peux-tu être aussi sur de ça ?

 _Je le sens, et toi aussi humain, ne mens pas_ , dit Lunard.

J'avais à peine pour me nourrir et assez pour vivre, j'habitais dans un taudis au fin fond du Yorkshire, j'ai peu d'économie et ma Lycanthropie ne me permet pas d'avoir un emploi décent pendant plusieurs mois. Et puis je passais la plupart du temps dans d'autres tribus européenne pour Albus. Je ne pourrais pas rester aussi loin et aussi longtemps de Hermione.

 _Ce vieux sorcier ne nous éloignera pas de notre compagne,_ affirma Lunard.

Pourquoi ?

 _Il est fou s'il pense pouvoir séparer un loup de son autre moitié,_ déclara Lunard.

J'espère que tu as raison, pour l'instant tu t'en tiens à ce que je dis, je protégerais Hermione et la regarderait de loin. Notre conversation se termina là, je marchais aux côtés de Minerva pour sortir de la Grande Salle quand je sentis un élan de peur et de panique me traverser la poitrine, Hermione ! Je laissais une Minerva étonnée derrière moi et courrais jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondor, c'est là ou son odeur m'avait menée. Il y avait un troupeau de Gryffondor devant leur porte de commune, je repérais Hermione qui était accroché à Harry.

Je laissais échappé un souffle tremblant, j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque avant la fin de l'année si Hermione laissait sa peur transpirer autant, elle allait bien, elle allait bien. J'aimerais en dire tout autant de la Grosse Dame.

 _-Bonté divine_ , murmura essoufflée Minerva qui m'avait rattrapée.

J'étais tout autant sous le choc qu'elle, le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait été saccagé, il y avait des marques de lacération et des morceaux de toiles étaient éparpillés au sol, et la Grosse Dame avait complètement disparue de son tableau. Ses marques de lacération étaient faites par des griffes d'animal, est-il possible que... ? C'est Peeves lui-même qui nous donna la réponse.

 _-Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Hermione découvre enfin la vérité sur Remus._


	5. Chapitre 5

Lexie49 : Merci ! Je vais essayer de mettre plus d'interaction entre Remus et Lunard.

Lu : Bonjour à toi aussi, aw c'est super gentil de ta part, on me dit souvent que mon écriture est facile à lire, j'ai toujours pensée qu'elle était un peu compliquée.

Leslie : Plus le temps passe et moins ce sera dur pour lui, le pauvre. J'espère que tu vas aimée ce chapitre !

Guest : De rien, de rien et de rien ! Ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir !

Nekozuni : La conversation Minerva/Remus est probablement mon paragraphe favoris du chapitre, pauvre Remus, merci !

TiteTyLee: Salut! Donc avant tout, je dois te dire que c'est la troisième fois que j'essaye de t'envoyer un message, sans succès, ce que je comprends pas du tout. Tout d'abord, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'étais étonnée de voir qu'il y avait quand même un paquet de fiction anglaise sur le couple Remione, dommage que la France ne prenne pas exemple, mdrrr. Je suis super contente que tu aimes beaucoup le début, c'est vrai que je m'engage dans une histoire dangereuse, si je foire un truc tous les Potterhead viendront me faire la peau et moi avec mdrrr. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je vais reprendre les tomes jusqu'au 7, mais il y aura forcément un tome avec moins de chapitre qu'un autre, par exemple le tome 6 aura probablement moins de chapitres que le tome 3 car c'est de loin celui qui me plait le moins, il y aura peut-être une ou deux ellipse mais pas très grande, donc attention ça va être une longue fiction. J'avais peur que les POV soient trop rapprochés et que vous confondiez les personnages mais je suis contente, je dois t'avouer que j'ai plus de mal à taper le POV de Hermione que celui de Remus. Pour la prédiction c'est belle et bien ça, j'ai tenter de flouter le truc parce que si j'avais mis que Trelawney gueulait que Hermione était l'âme-soeur d'un loup-garou, l'histoire n'aurait même pas commencer. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira, merci encore!

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon Sirius et Fred seraient en vie et Remus et Hermione ensemble.

* * *

POV Hermione :

J'étais terrifiée, Sirius Black avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard et ça sous l'œil vigilant du professeur Dumbledore et la présence des Détraqueurs. Mais comment ? C'était impossible !

 _-Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château,_ annonça Dumbledore alors que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. _Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé,_ ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui prenait cela très au sérieux. _Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin._

Avant de quitter la salle, le professeur Dumbledore fît un léger geste avec sa baguette magique, les longues tables s'envolèrent pour s'aligner contre les murs, un autre coup de baguette et le sol se couvrit de centaines de gros sacs de couchage moelleux de couleur violette. Un énorme brouhaha s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor semblaient mettre au courant de la situation de maintenant aux autres maisons.

 _-Vous croyez que Black est toujours dans le château ?_ Murmurais-je anxieuse.

Nous avions pris des sacs de couchages et étions posés dans un coin de la salle pour parler sans ce soucier de savoir si quelqu'un entendrait notre conversation.

 _-Apparemment, Dumbledore en est persuadé,_ dit Ron.

 _-C'est une chance qu'il ait choisi ce soir pour se manifester,_ dis-je alors que nous nous glissâmes dans nos sacs de couchages avec nos robes de sorciers encore sur nous. _C'était la seule soirée ou on était pas dans la tour..._

 _-Il a du perdre la notion du temps à force d'être toujours en fuite,_ dit Ron. _Il ne s'est pas aperçu que c'était Halloween. Sinon, c'est ici, dans la Grande Salle, qu'il aurait débarqué._

Je fus secouer d'un frisson rien qu'en y pensant, savoir qu'un dangereux criminel rodait dans les murs de Poudlard était déjà horrible, mais en plus il en était après Harry, ce qui rajoutait plus de dangerosité à la situation. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Sirius Black débarqué soudainement dans la Grande Salle pour s'en prendre à Harry, un autre frisson me traversa.

 _-Il a peut-être la faculté de transplaner ?_ Dit un élève de Serdaigle qui se demandait comment Black a-t-il fait pour entrer dans le château. _Tu sais, apparaître dans les airs comme si on venait de nulle part..._

 _-Il s'est sans doute déguisé,_ dit un élève de Poufsouffle.

 _-Ou peut-être qu'il a volé jusqu'ici ?_ Suggéra Dean.

J'étais exaspérée de leurs commentaires, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule ici à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

 _-Est-ce que je suis vraiment la seule personne à avoir jamais pris la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ?_ Dis-je avec colère.

 _-Probablement_ , dit Ron. _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que le château est protégé par autre chose que de simples murailles_ , poursuivais-je. _Il existe de nombreux sortilèges qui empêchent d'y entrer clandestinement. On ne peut pas se contenter de transplaner dans un endroit pareil. Et j'aimerais bien savoir sous quel déguisement on pourrait berner les Détraqueurs. Ils gardent tous les accès à l'école et ils l'auraient aussi vu voler. Et puis, Rusard connaît tous les passages secrets, alors, tu penses bien qu'ils sont surveillés..._

 _-On éteint les lumières, maintenant !_ Cria Percy. _Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !_

POV Remus :

A une heure du matin, c'était à mon tour de vérifier comment se portaient les enfants dans la Grande Salle, je me ruais presque jusqu'à celle-ci. Lunard était presque déchaîné et voulait voir de mes propres yeux comment allait Hermione, et elle allait bien. Elle était avec Harry et Ron, ils ne dormaient pas encore et se parlaient entre eux.

Sirius avait réussi à entrer dans le château, c'était forcément grâce à la magie noire, il n'a pas pu entrer dans sa forme animagus, impossible. C'est ce que j'essayais de croire. C'est ce que j'essayais ardemment de croire. Même si ces traces de griffures ressemblaient fortement à ceux que pouvait laisser, Sirius. Au moins personne n'était dans la tour des Gryffondor quand Sirius a essayer d'y entrer, et Hermione était bien loin de là.

POV Hermione :

Les jours qui suivirent furent encore plus épuisants, tout le monde parlait de Sirius Black, il y avait des tas de spéculations sur comment avait-il fait pour entrer à Poudlard, Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle était même aller jusqu'à dire que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour passer sans être vu dans le parc, tout simplement improbable.

La toile de la Grosse Dame avait été remplacé par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan avec son poney gris, et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer tout le monde en duel et de changer les mots de passes ridiculement compliqués qu'il pouvait changer deux fois par jour, même plus, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout Neville, qui oubliait souvent les mots de passes, et moi même avec mon mal de tête constant, un soir après finit mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, avant le couvre-feu, j'avais essayée d'entrer dans la salle commune avec le mot de passe récent, mais je m'étais vu refuser l'accès parce que Monsieur avait changer le mot de passe entre temps, j'avais explosée devant lui. Heureusement, Parvati venait à ce moment-là, avec le mot de passe correct.

 _-Vouivre de Wye,_ dit-elle au chevalier. _Tu as terminée le devoir de Transfiguration, Hermione ?_ Me demanda Parvati quand nous entrâmes dans la salle commune.

 _-Bien sur, et toi ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Je viens tout juste de le terminer, j'espère avoir une note élevée, je veux avoir des notes aussi bonnes que celles de ma sœur,_ dit-elle avec détermination.

Je la regardais un peu différemment, en présence de Lavande, Parvati agissait comme une fille assez haute qui pensait tout savoir sur le Divination et se préoccupait plus de son apparence que de ses notes, mais il fallait croire que je m'étais trompée. Si je me rappelais bien, Parvati avait une sœur jumelle et celle-ci était à Serdaigle, je pouvais comprendre son envie d'avoir des notes plus élevées que les autres, pour ma satisfaction mais entre autre pour rendre mes parents fières.

 _-Il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'es pas de note élevée, si tu as bien travailler dessus_ , l'encourageais-je.

 _-En fait, tu es assez sympa comme fille, Hermione,_ m'avoua-t-elle honteuse.

 _-On connaît une personne quand on apprend réellement à connaître celle-ci,_ dis-je avec un petit sourire.

 _-Ça te dit que l'on fasse nos devoirs, ensemble à la bibliothèque, de temps en temps ?_ Dit Parvati en me tendant sa main.

 _-Bien sur._

Je crois...que je viens de me faire une amie, sans l'aide d'un troll des montagnes, le sourire que j'avais pendant le reste de la soirée ne me quittait pas jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, ou quand Parvati me laissa un coup d'œil complice. Les jours passaient et les sentiments aléatoires continuaient à surgir n'importe quand, ce qui ne m'aidait en rien, et une horrible surprise nous avait attendu lors du prochain cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A la place du professeur Lupin se trouvait le professeur, Rogue. Neville déglutit à côté de moi, je l'encourageais à aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, je m'assis à côté de lui.

Ron s'assit à sa place, Harry n'était toujours pas arriver et j'avais peur qu'il ne se fasse salement réprimander par le professeur pour son retard, je me mettais à imaginer mon autre moi qui était bien sagement assise au cours de Transfiguration, avec le professeur McGonagall, quelle chance elle avait. Finalement Harry arriva avec dix minutes de retard en cours. Celui-ci osa demander ce que nous n'avions pas pu demander en début de cours, qu'avait le professeur Lupin pour ne pas assister à son cours ?

Pendant deux secondes je m'inquiétais de son état, et si comme nous l'avait raconté Harry, le professeur Rogue avait empoisonné le professeur Lupin ? Un homme avec une profession aussi remarquable était incapable de faire cela ?! Quoi que, nous parlions du professeur Rogue en ce moment... Non, non je ne dois pas laisser de doutes sur mon jugement, mais plus j'y pensais et plus je craignais pour la vie du professeur Lupin. J'effaçais mes pensées et écoutais le discours du professeur Rogue.

 _-Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe_ , dit le professeur Rogue, _le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent..._

 _-Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les..._ commençais-je avant de me faire interrompre par le professeur.

 _-Taisez-vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin._

...les Chaporouges et les Kappas, mais ça vous vous en fichez royalement, honnêtement pourquoi travaillez-vous en tant que professeur à Poudlard ? Pensais-je, acerbe, j'avais grandement envie de dire cela au professeur, mais il n'était pas question que je prenne des heures de détention, ça jamais, cela pourrait tacher mon dossier scolaire et sûrement ruiner mes efforts dans les prochains examens, je pris sur moi-même, encore une fois, en colère et humiliée mais je continuais à écouter ce que disait le professeur.

 _-C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons eu,_ lança courageusement Dean.

Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la salle, je me rejoignis discrètement à celui-ci, Neville avait trop peur d'ouvrir d'un seul millimètre sa bouche et préféra se faire tout petit.

 _-Vous vous contentez de peu..._

Et vous de beaucoup trop, lançais-je, mentalement, il n'y avait que dans mon esprit que je pouvais dire ce que je n'osais pas, mon cerveau était mon refuge intime, il ne m'aidait pas seulement pour mes cours, je me mettais à penser à cent à l'heure quand quelque me gênait ou me perturbait.

 _-... Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre les strangulos est du niveau d'un élève de première année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier... les loups-garous_ , termina le professeur Rogue en s'arrêtant au tout dernier chapitre du manuel de cours.

 _-Mais monsieur, nous ne devrions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devrait être consacré aux..._ je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'intervenir.

 _-Miss Granger,_ me coupa le professeur Rogue avant sa voix lente et glaciale. _Il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394,_ il balaya la classe du regard. _Tout le monde ! Et immédiatement !_

Neville feuilleta nerveusement son livre jusqu'à la page 394, je regardais le livre légèrement maussade, je ne voulais définitivement pas que le professeur Rogue nous fasse cours à la place du professeur Lupin.

 _-Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup ?_ Demanda le professeur Rogue.

Je levais aussitôt la main, j'avais déjà lus en entier le manuel, je connaissais déjà la différence entre un loup normal et un loup-garou.

 _-Alors, qui ?_ Dit le professeur Rogue en ignorant ma main levée. _Cela signifie-t-il que le professeur Lupin ne vous a même pas enseigné les différences élémentaires entre..._

 _-On vous a dit que nous n'avions pas encore étudié les loups-garous,_ intervint Parvati en me lançant un regard peiné, _on en est encore aux..._

 _-Silence_ ! Grogna le professeur. _Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour une classe de troisième année incapable de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je ne manquerai pas d'informer le professeur Dumbledore du retard que vous avez pris..._

 _-S'il-vous-plait, monsieur,_ tentais-je d'intervenir pour qu'il oubli ce qu'il venait de dire, je ne voulais pas le professeur Lupin ait des ennuis, quel qu'en soit la raison. _Il existe de petites différences entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup. Le museau du loup-garou..._

 _-C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y avoir été invitée. Votre attitude coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, mademoiselle je-sais-tout._

Quel vile personnage ! Même après deux années dans l'école j'étais et je resterais toujours la, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ! Je sentais mes joues devenir rouge de honte, je pouvais sentir les regards des autres élèves de la classe sur moi, je regardais le plancher, les larmes aux yeux. Ils allaient encore me détestés pour avoir fait perdre des points à notre maison, je voulais seulement répondre à la question posée et apporter des points, c'était la seule façon que je voyais pour me faire apprécier des autres.

 _-Vous nous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse ! Pourquoi nous demander quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le dise ?_

Je regardais interloquée Ron, il avait prit ma défense, quitte à se faire réprimander par le professeur Rogue, et c'est ce qu'il fît, le professeur Rogue donna à Ron une retenue, je me sentais mal pour Ron, il s'est fait sévèrement punir pour plaider ma cause, quand le professeur Rogue se retourna au tableau, je lançais un sourire de remerciement à Ron, qui me le rendit aussitôt après. Ron pouvait être goujat et égoïste parfois mais il était un bon ami.

 _-Vous me ferez un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et de tuer les loups-garous,_ dit le professeur Rogue en fin de cours. _Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet pour lundi matin. Il est temps que quelqu'un reprenne ce cours en main. Weasley, restez ici, nous allons voir ce que vous aurez à faire pendant votre retenue._

Harry et moi nous sortîmes avec les autres élèves, marchant lentement côte à côte pour laisser le temps à Ron de nous rattraper.

 _-Il n'a jamais rien dit de pareil sur aucun des autres professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal, même si ça fait longtemps qu'il convoite ce poste,_ me dit Harry. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en veut tellement à Lupin ?_ _Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'épouvantard ?_

J'avais l'impression que la haine que portait le professeur Rogue envers le professeur Lupin était plus profonde que cela.

 _-Je ne sais pas,_ dis-je d'un air songeur. _Mais j'espère que le professeur Lupin sera vite remis..._

En espérant qu'il ne s'est pas fait empoisonné, comme le croyait Harry. Je commençais mon devoir sur les loups-garous le soir-même, la bibliothèque était assez vide à cet heure-ci, j'étais donc assez tranquille. J'avais déjà fais des recherches sur le loup-garou mais je n'avais pas approfondi celles-ci après m'être mentalement énervée contre le professeur Trelawney. Donc de ce que je savais les loups-garous ne se transformaient que tous les soirs de pleine lunes, je feuilletais un livre qui retraçait les cycles lunaires qui dataient de plusieurs années et qui mettaient régulièrement à jour, le livre informait aussi les vingt prochaines années de cycles lunaires.

Les derniers pleines étaient, le 1er septembre, le 30 septembre et le plus récent étant le 5 novembre, ses dates m'étaient familières, n'était-ce pas dans la semaine, laquelle le professeur Lupin était absent ? Je cherchais dans les autres livres dédiés au sujet de mon devoir. Tous les livres disaient que les loups-garous étaient des êtres infâmes qui se transformaient en monstre la nuit de pleine lune et tuait avec plaisir toutes les personnes se trouvant sur leur passage, famille et amis comprises. Je me fiais toujours à ce que je lisais dans un livre mais là j'avais un grand malaise au ventre, j'avais l'impression de ne lire que des mensonges.

Je les laissais de côté et me mise à lire mon manuel « _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ », de Newton Scamander, qui regroupait presque toutes les informations que je cherchais et enfin une réponse à mon interrogation.

 _« La plupart des loups-garous sont reclus sur eux-mêmes, peur d'être jugés par la société magique, alors que leur culture et leur coutume sont une richesse pour le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Ils sont parfois pourvus de plusieurs cicatrices ou griffures sur eux, leurs sens sont beaucoup plus aiguisés, tel que l'odorat, la vue et l'ouïe. »_

Je pensais aux traces de griffes qui étaient sur le visage du professeur Lupin, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, plus je continuais à lire dans les livres, plus mes doutes s'amincissaient.

 _« Il n'y a pas de remède connu pour la Lycanthropie, bien que les développements récents dans la création de potions, ont, dans une large mesure, atténué les pires symptômes. »_

Je cherchais dans un autre livre qui regroupait les potions par ordre alphabétique, je feuilletais jusqu'à la lettre T, voilà ! Potion Tue-Loup !

 _« La potion Tue-Loup atténue les symptômes de la Lycanthropie lors de la transformation, cela empêche au loup-garou de perdre son esprit quand il est transformer. Le principal ingrédient de la potion est l'aconit, elle est très compliquée à préparer et très dangereuse si celle-ci est mal préparée, pouvant devenir un poison mortel. Elle est également très cher à se procurer et rare d'en fabriquer, la potion doit être ingérée chaque jour de la semaine qui précède une pleine lune. La potion Tue-Loup a une odeur très forte de choux brûlé et de chaussettes malodorantes, même le sucre ne peut pas alléger le goût de celui-ci. »_

Il y avait aucun doute possible, je me remémorais ce que nous avait dit Harry le soir d'Halloween, le professeur Rogue avait donné un verre rempli d'un liquide étrange et fumant au professeur Lupin, la semaine qui précédait la pleine lune, et même le sucre ne pouvait pas neutraliser le goût. Le professeur Lupin était toujours absent après une pleine lune, le premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ! Je ne mettais pas trompé, son épouvantard était une lune pleine. J'haletais à ma découverte, le professeur Lupin était, un loup-garou.

POV Remus :

Les émotions d'une jeune adolescente en pleine puberté était vraiment une douleur dans le cul constante, ce lien émotionnel me rapprochait de Hermione mais j'avais l'impression d'être en même temps loin d'elle, elle était remplie de tristesse, de colère et de honte, il y avait des moments ou elle ressentait la joie, la détermination et le courage, et ces instants étaient précieux pour moi. A des moments, Lunard, essayait de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, il voulait prendre Hermione dans ses bras, seulement sentir son odeur rassurante.

Mais bien sur j'étais encore assez lucide et en contrôle pour ne pas le laisser déraper, plus les jours passaient et plus Lunard pensait à Hermione d'une manière douce, ce qui me soulageait grandement, je n'avais pas besoin d'un loup vorace, dans mon esprit, qui n'avait qu'une envie, revendiquer sa compagne. Je me rappelle encore des sentiments d'angoisses et de peur de Hermione, le lendemain de la pleine lune, Minerva m'avait dit que des Détraqueurs avaient réussis à pénétrer dans l'école lors du match de Quidditch, et c'était Harry qui en avait payer les frais.

J'avais essayer de minimiser ma colère à ce moment, car si Hermione ressentait celle-ci, elle pourrait bien ne pas le prendre juste, la colère d'un adulte mâle, lycanthrope, est dix fois plus élevée que la normalité. Voilà quelque chose que j'avais appris dans le livre, il y avait tellement de choses dans ce livre que je ne savais pas, alors que j'avais passé plusieurs mois à la suite dans des tribus de loups-garous en Europe.

Les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient toujours pareils, je mangeais à ma faim, je regardais discrètement Hermione, pas assez apparemment en vu des regards obliques que me donnait Minerva, mais il y avait un petit changement dans le schéma. Hermione me fixait tout autant de sa table, en essayant d'être discrète elle me jetait plusieurs coups d'œils furtifs, je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, quelque chose que je saurais après notre union, si celle-ci se fait, tout était écrit dans le livre, mais elle était timide, légèrement craintive mais très déterminée. Mais ces émotions-ci me donnaient un mauvais pressentiment. Et j'espérais de tout cœur que cela n'était pas en rapport avec le devoir que Severus leur a donner, Hermione était intelligente, elle ferait tout au tard le rapprochement, et j'avais un petit espoir que sa décision à propos de moi soit bonne.

POV Hermione :

 _-Bien entendu, on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois ou ils sont venus ici... Ils me faisaient rire ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une belle équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter !_ Dit Rosmerta.

J'écarquillais les yeux, Sirius Black avait été ami avec James Potter, le père de Harry, le regard d'horreur de Ron croisa le mien, c'était horrible. J'écoutais la suite de la conversation pour comprendre.

 _-Justement,_ reprit le professeur McGonagall. _Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sur, exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité, mais je ne crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux-là._

 _-Je n'en suis pas sur,_ dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. _Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre._

 _-On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères !_ Intervint le professeur Flitwick. _Absolument inséparables !_

 _-Sans aucun doute,_ dit Fudge. _Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et de Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sur. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?_

 _-Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-Savez-Qui ?_ Chuchota Madame Rosmerta.

 _-Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta... Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le Mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un deux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas._

 _-Comment ça marche ?_ Demanda Madame Rosmerta qui semblait passionnée, je l'étais tout autant, je voulais en savoir plus sur ce sortilège.

 _-C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité,_ dit le professeur Flitwick. _Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sur si le Gardien décidé de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village ou James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon !_

 _-Alors, Black est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter ?_ Murmura Rosmerta.

 _-Bien entendu_ , répondit le professeur McGonagall. _James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler ou ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret._

 _-Il soupçonnait Black ?_ S'étonna Madame Rosmerta.

 _-Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _-Mais James Potter a insisté pour choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret ?_

 _-En effet_ , soupira Fudge. _Et à peine une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas eut été pratiqué..._

 _-Black les a trahis ?_ Dit Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle.

Je retenais le mien avant d'entendre la réponse.

 _-Exactement. Black s'est lassé de son rôle d'agent double, il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui et il semble qu'il avait prévu de le faire au moment de la mort des Potter. Mais, comme nul ne l'ignore, le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit par le petit Harry Potter. Privé de sa puissance maléfique, terriblement affaibli, il était condamné à disparaître. Black s'est alors trouvé dans une situation très désagréable. Son maître tombait au moment même ou lui, Black, montrait son vrai visage. Il n'avait donc plus d'autre choix que d'essayer de fuir à tout prix..._

 _-Misérable traître abject et répugnant !_ S'exclama Hagrid d'une voix si forte que la moitié des clients interrompirent leurs conversations.

J'étais plutôt d'accord sur ce coup-là avec Hagrid, c'était abominable, un « _ami_ » qui trahissait un être cher d'une telle manière, je sentais la bile remontée dans mon estomac.

 _-Chut !_ Dit le professeur McGonagall.

 _-Je l'ai vu !_ Grogna Hagrid. _Je dois être la dernière personne à l'avoir rencontré avant qu'il tue tous ces gens ! C'est moi qui suis allé chercher Harry dans la maison de James et Lily après leur assassinat ! Je l'ai tiré des ruines, le pauvre malheureux. Il avait une grosse plaie sur le front et ses parents étaient morts... Et voilà que Sirius Black apparaît sur la moto volante qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi il était là. J'ignorais qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily. J'ai pensé qu'il venait simplement d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et qu'il était aussitôt accouru pour voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il était pâle et tremblant. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'AI CONSOLE CE TRAITRE ASSASIN !_ Rugit Hagrid.

Pauvre Hagrid, il était bouleversé, je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup Harry et ça lui faisait de la peine.

 _-Hagrid, je vous en pris !_ Protesta le professeur McGonagall. _Parlez moins fort !_

 _-Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était pas la mort de Lily et James qui le bouleversait ? Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le sort de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Alors, il m'a dit : « Donne moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui. » Seulement moi, j'avais reçu des instructions de Dumbledore et j'ai répondu à Black : « Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle. » Black a essayé de discuter mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a proposé sa moto pour emmener Harry. « Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant », m'a-t-il dit. J'aurai du me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Pourquoi me donner cette moto qu'il aimait tellement ? Pourquoi n'en aurait-il plus besoin ? En fait, elle était trop facile à repérer. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Black, lui, s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite cette nuit-là. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il aurait le ministère de la Magie aux trousses. Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je lui avais confié Harry ? Je parie qu'il l'aurait jeté à la mer depuis sa moto volante. Le fils de son meilleur ami ! Mais quand un sorcier passe du côté du mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui..._

Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce qui ce serait passer si Hagrid avait effectivement passé Harry à Black, j'en avais des frissons. Je ne pouvais pas voir directement comment Harry prenait toute cette histoire mais je le savais, je le sentais, il était bouleversé, et il serait en colère et puis finalement il irait à la recherche de Black, sans réfléchir, il foncerait la tête la première, voilà comment fonctionnait Harry.

 _-Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Madame Rosmerta. _Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain !_

 _-Si seulement nous avions pu !_ Soupira Fudge avec amertume. _Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. Fou de chagrin et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'était lancé tout seul à sa poursuite._

 _-Pettigrow... C'était ce petit garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux ?_ Dit Madame Rosmerta.

 _-Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter,_ dit le professeur McGonagall. _Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez à quel point je... je le regrette aujourd'hui._

- _Allons, Minerva, n'ayez pas de remords,_ dit Fudge avec sympathie. _Pettigrow est mort en héros. Les Moldus qui ont assisté à la scène ont subi un sortilège d'Amnésie, bien sur, mais juste avant, ils nous ont dit que Pettigrow a coincé Black et qu'il sanglotait en disant : « Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? » Il a sorti sa baguette magique, mais Black a été le plus rapide. Il a réduit Pettigrow en miettes..._

 _-Quel idiot... Il avait toujours été très mauvais dans les combats en duel... Il aurait dû laisser faire le ministère._

 _-Moi, je vous garantis que si j'avais retrouvé Black avant Pettigrow, je ne me serais pas embarrassé de baguette magique... Je l'aurais mis en pièces à mains nues..._ grogna Hagrid.

 _-Vous dites des bêtises, Hagrid,_ répliqua sèchement Fudge. _Seule la Brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique aurait eu une chance face à Black. A l'époque, j'étais directeur du Département des Catastrophes magiques et j'ai été un des premiers à me rendre sur place après la tuerie. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Il m'arrive encore d'en rêver. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient. Et Black riait aux éclats devant ce qu'il restait de Pettigrow : une robe de sorcier ensanglantée et quelques fragments de son corps..._

Le ministre Fudge s'interrompit un instant, j'imaginais douloureusement la scène, mais à la place de Peter Pettigrow, c'était les restes de Harry qui gisait par terre, je serrais les poings, jamais, au grand jamais cela n'arrivera, pas tant que je serai vivante, pas tant que je pourrais protéger Harry de toute mes forces, faible soient-elles.

 _-Et voilà toute l'histoire,_ dit Fudge d'un ton grave. _Black a été emmené par vingt sorciers de la brigade magique et Pettigrow a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume, ce qui a représenté, je crois, un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Depuis ce temps-là, Black a été enfermé à Azkaban._

 _-Est-il vrai qu'il est fou, Monsieur le Ministre ?_ Lança Madame Rosmerta dans un souffle.

 _-J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous répondre qu'il l'est, en effet,_ dit lentement Fudge. _Je crois que la défaite de son maître lui a fait perdre le sens commun pendant un certain temps. Le meurtre de Pettigrow et de tous ces Moldus ne pouvait être que le geste d'un désespéré. Un geste cruel... inutile... J'ai cependant rencontré Black lors de ma dernière inspection à Azkaban. La plupart des prisonniers passent leur temps enfermés dans le noir à marmonner des paroles dénuées de sens... Mais j'ai été frappé de constater à quel point Black paraissait normal. Il m'a parlé d'une manière parfaitement raisonnable. C'en était même déconcertant. On avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé très calmement si j'avais fini de lire mon journal et si je voulais bien le lui donner... Il regrettait de ne plus faire des mots croisés ! J'ai été stupéfait de voir que les Détraqueurs avaient eu si peu d'effet sur lui. Il était pourtant un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Des Détraqueurs étaient postés devant la porte de sa cellule jour et nuit._

 _-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, à votre avis, maintenant qu'il est libre ?_ Demanda Madame Rosmerta. _Mon Dieu, Monsieur le Ministre, en me dîtes pas qu'il essaye de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

 _-Malheureusement, je crois bien que c'est son...heu...son objectif final,_ répondit Fudge d'un ton évasif. _Mais nous espérons bien le rattraper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Car je dois vous dire que Vous-Savez-Qui, seul et sans amis, c'est une chose, mais rendez-lui son serviteur le plus dévoué et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne surgisse très vite des ténèbres..._

* * *

Je marchais sans but dans les couloirs de l'école, j'essayais d'assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre, Harry devait se sentir tellement frustré et en colère, je l'étais mais j'étais par dessus tout triste pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu et toutes les choses que les gens ne lui disaient pas. Je ralentis ma marche, j'avais le cœur serré et la gorge nouée, mes jambes tremblaient. C'était si injuste, Harry n'a jamais demander toute cette attention et cet acharnement sur lui, j'étouffais un sanglot, et puis je laissais coulé le torrent de larmes que j'avais tant bien que mal, essayer de contenir.

 _-Hermione ?!_

Je me retournais pour trouver le professeur Lupin venir en vitesse vers moi avec les traits déformés par l'inquiétude et l'urgence, je ne pensais pas à deux fois avant de me précipiter sur lui, le faisant presque tomber au passage.

POV Remus :

J'étais en train de classer certains devoirs de cinquième années quand les émotions de rage, colère et de pure tristesse vinrent se faufiler dans ma cage thoracique me coupant le souffle, sur le coup, Hermione ! Ni une, ni deux, je me précipitais hors de mon bureau pour chercher Hermione, ou est-elle ?!

 _Son odeur ! Renifle son odeur !_ Dit Lunard avec urgence.

J'attrapais l'odeur de vanille et de miel près de la bibliothèque, je m'engageais dans un couloir vide quand je la vis de dos, ses épaules montaient de haut en bas, sa respiration était profonde et ses jambes tremblaient, mais le pire c'était l'odeur des larmes salées qui coulaient en ce moment sur ces joues.

 _-Hermione ?!_

Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais mon esprit se vida complètement quand Hermione vint s'écraser contre moi, je faillis tomber à cause de l'impact. Elle sanglotait bruyamment dans ma chemise.

 _Enfin, notre compagne est dans nos bras_ , ronronnait Lunard.

Je savais que je ne devais pas faire cela, mais si cela signifiait ne plus voir mon âme-sœur triste, alors je le ferais de bon plaisir. J'encerclais son petit corps de mes grands bras, et j'étais enfin là ou je devais être.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre: Les choses se corsent..._


	6. Chapitre 6

Petite précision pour le dernier chapitre, la dernière pleine lune n'était pas le 5 novembre mais le 30 octobre 1993, mais JK Rowling a choisie de changer de date pour plus de facilité, donc je calque dessus, même si la chronologie n'est pas la bonne.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Remus :

 _-Viens, Hermione, nous allons discutés autour d'un bon thé chaud,_ lui dis-je en la tenant près de moi tout en marchant jusqu'à mon bureau.

Ce qui était difficile car elle me tenait encore dans ces bras, heureusement il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, à par les portraits, qui nous virent marchés ensemble jusqu'à mon bureau. La pièce était encore bien chauffée grâce à la cheminée. Hermione sanglotait maintenant, je la fis s'asseoir devant une table avec ma théière tiède, d'un coup de baguette magique je réchauffais celle-ci, à travers ma chemise j'avais senti la froideur de ces doigts, et oh combien je m'étais fais violence pour ne pas laisser sortir un petit gémissement de ma bouche.

 _Rassure-là !_ Exigea Lunard.

 _-Du thé ?_ Lui proposais-je.

 _-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît, professeur,_ renifla-t-elle.

D'une main tremblante je remplissais sa tasse, je détestais la voir dans cet état, je détestais ce sentiment de tristesse qui s'écoulait dans mes veines. Je me sentais honteux de lui servir du thé dans une tasse ébréchée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit comment minable et pauvre j'étais.

 _Prends la dans tes bras !_ Dit Lunard

 _-Que voulez-vous dans votre thé, Miss Granger ? Du sucre ? Du lait ?_ Demandais-je.

Je m'étais rattrapé en la vouvoyant, elle renifla encore une fois, d'une manière si mignonne, je me frappais mentalement le front, ce n'était pas le moment de trouver tout ce qu'elle faisait, mignon.

 _-Ma mère a l'habitude de mettre du miel dans mon thé, elle dit que ça calme l'esprit et adouci la gorge_ , dit-elle doucement.

 _-Et elle a raison, pour ma part, j'ai habitude de mettre un morceau de chocolat au fond de ma tasse de thé,_ avouais-je.

D'une certaine manière je savais que de lui parler d'autre chose allait la rendre moins triste, elle me regardait avec curiosité, de ces grands yeux innocents. J'ajoutais un peu de miel dans son thé avant d'ajouter un morceau de chocolat de Honeydukes, au mien.

 _-Merci, professeur._

Elle bu une gorgée de son thé et se détendit presque instantanément, je pouvais sentir sa satisfaction, j'avais réussi à la calmer, et aussi à calmer Lunard par la même occasion. Dans cet instant de paix, je regardais par la fenêtre, le ciel était blanc enneigé et les flocons tourbillonnaient, la respiration de Hermione était douce dans mes oreilles, j'aimerais rester comme cela, pendant un moment, oubliant tout le reste.

 _-Professeur, pensez-vous que Sirius Black est après Harry ?_ Entendis-je.

Je tournais instantanément ma tête vers Hermione, elle me regardait avec crainte et timidité mais avec beaucoup d'intelligence et de curiosité. Je me trouvais abasourdie par sa question, que savait-elle de Sirius Black ? Quelque chose, en rapport avec Black, avait rendu triste Hermione, je pouvais sentir la rage monter en moi, si jamais ce monstre touche à un seul cheveux de...

 _Remus ! Calme ta colère ! Ça affecte notre âme-sœur !_ Grogna Lunard

Je regardais Hermione qui commençait à suffoquer et à se pencher en avant pour respirer, je lui faisais du mal, intentionnellement, mais elle avait mal à cause de moi. Je m'agenouillais en face d'elle et posais une main sur son genoux droit et mon autre main sur son épaule gauche.

 _-Respirez Hermione, prenez une profonde respiration,_ dis-je doucement en essayant de la calmer.

En la touchant, toute ma rage s'était envolée, comme évaporée. Et comme tout à l'heure mon esprit était en paix, une seule touche et j'étais calmé, c'était...intéressant et assez fascinant à la fois. Je n'avais pas lus ça dans le livre de Newt Scamender, avait-il peut-être omis cela ou bien cela était-il étrange ? J'étais prudent sur quelle partie de Hermione je devais toucher et celle que je devais absolument évité, je n'osais pas bouger d'un seul centimètre mes mains.

 _-Vous sentez-vous mieux, Hermione ?_ Demandais-je avec précaution.

 _-Oui, professeur. C'est bizarre pendant un instant je me sentais si enragé et en colère, je ne comprends pas d'où vient ce sentiment._

 _-C'est probablement à cause du froid,_ mentis-je.

 _-Probablement,_ souffla-t-elle.

Je lâchais Hermione et me rassis à ma place, je prenais une gorgée de mon thé, je sentais le chocolat fondre dans ma bouche, Hermione tripotait ces doigts autour de sa tasse, nerveuse. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite et convaincu de ma réponse, mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire à propos de Sirius, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'avais personnellement connu cet enfoiré. Mais surtout, j'avais peur qu'elle croit que j'étais complice de l'invasion de Black dans l'école.

 _-Le professeur Dumbledore, moi-même ainsi que le personnel de l'école, sommes là pour veiller à la sécurité et à l'épanouissement de chaque élève de l'établissement,_ essayais-je de la rassurer.

 _-Je sais que Poudlard n'est pas seulement un château, j'ai lus l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète à ce sujet._

 _-Je comprends, Harry est votre ami, c'est normal d'être inquiet pour sa sécurité mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous promets de veiller sur Harry,_ souriais-je doucement.

 _Et toi, par la même occasion_ , pensais-je. Elle était toujours inquiète pour la sécurité de Harry mais assez soulagée que quelqu'un veillerait de près à son ami. Elle était inquiète pour ses amis, elle était une grande amie de vouloir protéger d'une quelconque manière Harry, et ça, Lunard l'appréciait grandement.

 _-Je dois vous avouer, pour ma peine, que je n'ai jamais entièrement lu l'Histoire de Poudlard,_ dis-je pour changer de sujet.

 _-Vraiment ? Pourquoi professeur ?_ Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 _-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de le lire jusqu'à la fin,_ avouai-je.

 _-Je pensais que tous les professeurs avaient déjà lus l'Histoire de Poudlard,_ elle paraissait choquée de cette révélation.

Je pouffais discrètement, cela était probablement un blasphème pour elle qu'un professeur n'ai pas lu l'histoire de l'école, elle était vraiment ancrée dans ces études. C'était bien, mais je voyais des cernes sombres sous ces yeux, et ça c'était moins bien, j'avais dis à Minerva que ce retourneur de temps n'était pas une bonne idée et son utilisatrice en payait les frais.

 _-Hermione, ne vous rendez pas malade juste pour pouvoir assister à tous vos cours._

 _Parce que nous n'aimons pas te voir comme ça_ , dit Lunard.

POV Hermione :

Le Leus Warous... Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit le professeur Trelawney, quelque chose n'était pas bon et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Certes, le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou, mais je n'étais pas la seule élève à qui il enseignait, toute la classe aurait du avoir le « _Leus Warous_ », sauf qu'il n'y avait que moi dans sa prédiction. Il manquait quelque chose et je ne savais pas quoi, et ça me frustrait énormément de ne pas savoir.

Savoir que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou n'avait pratiquement changer en rien de ce que je pensais de lui, pour le moment il restait le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous avions eu. En première année il y avait le professeur Quirrell qui s'était trouver être le réceptacle de Voldemort, et en seconde année il y avait eu le professeur Lockhart qui lui était un imposteur qui aimait plus lui-même que Ron n'aimait la nourriture. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comme j'ai pu avoir le béguin pour cet homme, l'admiration que j'éprouvais pour le professeur Lupin était bien plus justifier.

Et puis toutes ses heures de fatigue à cause du retourneur de temps et ces émotions qui venaient soudainement, me rendaient folle et à cran, je me retrouvais souvent à pleurer. Ce qui me frustrait le plus était Ron qui m'accusait d'avoir tué son rat, Croûtard, ce n'était aucunement de ma faute si Pattenrond avait accidentellement manger son rat, tout le monde le sait que les rats et les souris étaient les proies favorites des chats.

Mais ça il n'en n'avait que faire, et Harry qui prenait sa défense était tout aussi blessant, j'en venais à me demander si mon amitié avait de la valeur, les seules personnes qui me réconfortaient un tant soit peu étaient Neville, Ginny, Hagrid et le professeur Lupin. J'avais beaucoup appréciée notre conversation autour d'un thé chaud, je m'étais sentie, bien, calme et en paix.

 _-Hey Granger._

Fred et George vinrent s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise, j'essayais de lire mon livre « _Lever le voile du futur_ », mais rien n'y faisait je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ce livre a pu être publier, lire les lignes d'une main, voir dans une boule de cristal, c'était absurde, personne ne pouvait voir l'avenir dans une boule de cristal, personne. Je levais les yeux pour regarder les jumeaux.

 _-Tu sais, Croutard était vieux, ça fait des années qu'il est dans la famille..._ commença Fred.

 _-... Depuis Percy, tu imagines ?_ Continua George.

 _-Donc c'est pas de ta faute si ton chat l'a choisi comme son dîner._

J'étais surprise, c'était... gentil de leur part de vouloir me réconforter, chose qui n'était jamais arriver, ça me touchait un peu de leur part, surtout avec Ron qui ne voulait même plus me voir et encore moins me parler, je me sentais triste et en colère de penser à lui et à ces accusations, je fermais mon livre et le serrais contre ma poitrine.

 _-Merci pour votre sollicitation, les garçons, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque,_ dis-je en m'en-allant, j'entendis faiblement Fred et George parler après mon départ.

 _-Bon courage, Fred, tu vas en avoir besoin plus tard avec elle !_

 _-La ferme, George._

POV Remus :

Aujourd'hui ce déroulait le match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, j'avais déjà manqué le premier match des Gryffondor et je ne manquerais celui-ci pour rien au monde, je voulais voir comment Harry jouait. En regardant les tribunes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être nostalgique, j'avais toujours assisté aux matchs des Gryffondor dans ma jeunesse, parce que James et Sirius étaient dans l'équipe.

Avec Peter nous les encouragions et les supportions, même pendant les matchs James essayait toujours d'impressionner Lily de n'importe qu'elle manière il pouvait, même les plus désespérées, et Sirius, lui, essayait d'impressionner la foule et les filles de l'équipe adversaire. C'est un temps lointain. Je laissais mes pensées s'évaporés et cherchait du regard une place, normalement les professeurs restaient entre eux pendant le match mais certains se mêlaient aux élèves pour soutenir leur maison. Comme Minerva qui se situait à côté du commentateur, et juste à côté d'eux se trouvait Hermione.

 _Parfait,_ exprima Lunard.

Elle était assise à côté de Ginny Weasley et de Neville Londubat, ces cheveux étaient encore plus frisés qu'avant, elle avait l'air sauvage avec, pas que je m'en plains, j'aimais ces cheveux, ils reflétaient sa personnalité. Par chance il y avait une place à sa droite. Je ressentais une certaine nervosité, et cette fois-ci ce fût ma propre émotion, j'avais l'impression de redevenir un adolescent qui était anxieux de demander à la fille qu'il aimait, de sortir avec lui. C'était absurde, pourquoi je me sentais comme cela ?

 _-Bonjour, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Monsieur Londubat,_ saluais-je.

 _-Professeur Lupin_! S'exclama Hermione.

 _-Bonjour Professeur Lupin, comment allez-vous ?_ Me salua Ginny Weasley.

 _-Bien et vous ?_

Même si ma phrase s'adressait aux trois enfants, je continuais à regarder un peu plus longtemps Hermione avant de tourner mon regard vers ces deux autres amis, c'était bien qu'Hermione avait d'autres amis sur qui compter, depuis qu'elle était en désaccord avec Harry et Ron, je trouvais cela puéril mais ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'alléger la détresse de Hermione.

 _-Ça y est, c'est parti !_ S'exclama Lee Jordan, un autre de mes élèves qui allait de pair avec les jumeaux Weasleys. _Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sur l'Éclair de Feu, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si l'on en croit Balai-Magazine, l'Éclair de Feu a été choisi cette année par les équipes nationales qui participeront au championnat du monde..._

 _-Jordan, vous voudriez bien commenter ce qui se passe sur le terrain ?_ L'interrompit Minerva.

Minerva m'avait parler de l'histoire de l'Éclair de Feu, il avait été offert à Harry par un donneur anonyme, elle m'avait aussi dit que c'était Hermione qui l'avait prévenue car elle avait peur que ce soit Black qui l'ait envoyer, fille prudente, j'aurai sûrement fais pareil, en tout cas Lily l'aurait fait. Même si c'était peu probable que Sirius puisse offrir à Harry un balai aussi cher. Les Gobelins ne respectent pas tellement les lois du Ministère, donc si un criminel en fuite vient retirer de l'argent dans sa voûte, ils autorisaient celui-ci à y accéder.

Mais le balai n'était pas charmer, il n'y avait aucune maléfice dessus, mais Hermione avait bien fait de prendre ce genre de précaution pour la sécurité de son ami.

 _-Vous avez raison, professeur... Je donnais simplement les dernières nouvelles. Signalons au passage que l'Eclair de Feu est équipé d'un frein automatique intégré..._

 _-Jordan !_

 _-Très bien, très bien. L'équipe de Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Katie Bell se rapproche des buts adverses..._

Harry croisa Katie Bell à pleine vitesse tandis que Cho Chang le suivait de près, elle l'obligeait souvent à changer de direction, bonne technique de distraction. Mais Harry n'était pas en reste, son balai accéléra obligeant Cho elle aussi à aller plus vite mais sans succès. Le premier but fût marquer par les Gryffondor, oui !

 _-Vous aimez le Quidditch, professeur ?_ Me demanda Hermione.

 _-Oui, c'est assez divertissant de voir son équipe jouer contre une autre,_ souriais-je.

 _-Vous étiez à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, professeur ?_ Questionna-t-elle.

 _-J'ai été trié chez les Gryffondor, Miss Granger,_ répondis-je.

 _Hermione,_ corrigea Lunard.

Elle parut très satisfaite de ma réponse, moi avec, je regardais la suite du match tout en encouragent les Gryffondor, Harry avait failli se faire toucher par un cognard quand il avait tenté un piquer pour récupérer le Vif d'Or qui était près du sol. James m'avait toujours dit qu'avec mes yeux je pouvais être un Attrapeur, et probablement le meilleur, mais je préférais regarder que de jouer, et puis ma Lycanthropie m'aurait empêcher d'assister aux séances d'entraînements ou aux matchs.

Les supporters de Gryffondor firent un grand bruit de déception après que Harry rata le Vif d'Or, et les Serdaigle applaudissaient, l'un des jumeaux Weasley lança, avec une mine renfrognée, un cognard au batteur adversaire qui fût obliger de faire un tonneau pour l'éviter.

 _-Neville, tu n'es pas obliger de fermer un œil, personne n'est tomber de son balai,_ dit Ginny à son voisin qui semblait avoir peur qu'un des joueurs se blessent.

Il ressemblait vraiment à Frank, il n'aimait pas du tout se blesser ou faire quelque chose de dangereux au contraire d'Alice, qui aimait s'aventurer et ressentir l'adrénaline dans ces veines, après la mort de James et Lily, ainsi que celle de Peter, je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que ça, puis venu le sort terrible que reçut les Londubat, torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine folle de Sirius, cela devait certainement couler dans le sang, la folie, bien que Andromeda était une exception dans cette famille.

 _-Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à zéro et regardez un peu les performances de l'Eclair de Feu ! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages ? Le Comète de Chang ne fait pas le poids..._

 _-JORDAN! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DE L'ECLAIR DE FEU OU QUOI ? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH !_

Les supporters rirent, ce n'était définitivement pas pareil de mon temps, je me rappelle lors d'un match entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, James et Sirius avaient momentanément prient le micro pour commenter grossièrement le match, enfin surtout insulter les Serpentard pour Sirius et professer son amour pour Lily, de la part de James, c'était marrant surtout quand Minerva leur avait sauter dessus. Encore une fois, Cho Chang coupa le chemin à Harry qui tentait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Je pouvais partiellement entendre les commentaires du capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor qui apparemment voulait que Harry fasse tomber Cho de son balai, très galant. Je sentais d'un coup un sentiment d'effroi de la part de Hermione.

 _-Des Détraqueurs !_ S'écria Hermione et Ginny, Neville commençait à tourner de l'œil.

Sur le terrain venait d'entrer trois Détraqueurs, enfin trois personnes déguisés en Détraqueurs, de ce que je pouvais voir, pour ma part c'était assez flagrant, probablement pas pour tout le monde mais Harry agit rapidement et lança un Expecto Patronum sur les trois imposteurs, je retenais mon souffle en voyant la forme encore flou d'un Cerf qui galopait vers les faux Détraqueurs.

 _-Ce sont des faux,_ dis-je au trio.

 _-V-vraiment, professeur Lupin ?_ Demanda fébrile Neville.

 _-Bien sur, regardez attentivement, ce sont seulement trois personnes en dessous de robes de sorciers_ , les rassurais-je.

 _-Oui ! Regarde Neville, c'est Malfoy et ses deux sbires !_ S'exclama Ginny.

- _Regardez ! Harry a prit le Vif d'Or !_ S'écria de joie Hermione.

Je me joignais aux cris de joie des supporters Gryffondor, accompagner par le soulagement et la joie que ressentait Hermione. James aurait été si fière de voir Harry jouer, le plus jeune attrapeur que l'école ait pu voir depuis des siècles, Cornedrue aurait été vraiment fière.

 _-Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir féliciter Harry, Hermione ?_ Entendis-je de la part de Ginny.

 _-Non c'est bon, je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait plaisir, surtout pas à Ron,_ soupira-t-elle.

Les trois amis commençaient à partir des tribunes, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir avec cette déception et cette tristesse feintée.

 _-Hermione, ne vous laissez pas décourager, tout s'arrangera,_ lui dis-je sincèrement.

 _-Je l'espère, professeur Lupin, merci._

Elle était moins triste mais il y avait toujours ce poids sur le cœur d'avoir perdu à moitié ces meilleurs amis, je me tournais vers Minerva qui avait prit les pans de sa robe de sorcière et commençait à descendre pour aller sur le terrain, elle était en colère, cela se voyait sur son visage, à ce que je vois elle aimait toujours autant le Quidditch, et voir des élèves essayés de saboter un match avec son équipe dedans était quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Je la suivais jusqu'à l'équipe des Gryffondor.

 _-Remarquable, Patronus,_ dis-je à Harry.

 _-Les Détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait !_ S'exclama-t-il. _Je n'ai rien ressenti !_

 _-C'est parce que... ce n'étaient pas des Détraqueurs,_ répondis-je penaud. _Venez voir..._

Je menais Harry jusqu'au bord de terrain ou se trouvait Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle avec devant eux Minerva.

 _-Vous avez fait très peur à Mr Malfoy !_

 _-Un stratagème lamentable !_ Hurla Minerva. _Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! Soyez certains que je parlerai de cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore ! Ah, justement, le voilà !_

Harry avait l'air heureux de ce retournement de situation, il partit avec ces coéquipiers, fêté leur victoire.

POV Hermione :

J'étais assise dans un coin de la salle commune et lisait « _Vie et mœurs des Moldus de Grande-Bretagne_ » quand Harry vint me voir.

 _-Tu es venue voir le match ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _-Bien sur que oui,_ dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre. _Je suis très heureuse que nous ayons gagné et je trouve que tu as très bien joué, mais je dois lire ça pour lundi._

 _-Allez, Hermione, viens manger et boire quelque chose._

 _-C'est impossible, Harry, j'ai encore quatre cent vingt-deux pages à lire,_ répliquais-je à bout de nerf. _De toute façon, il ne veut pas que je fasse la fête avec vous,_ dis-je en regardant Ron.

 _-Si Croûtard n'avait pas été dévoré, lui aussi aurait bien aimé manger quelques bonbons..._

Je fondis aussitôt en larmes, pris mon livre et monta dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur mon lit alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, pourquoi Ron s'acharnait-il autant sur moi ? Et pour un simple rat ! Je ne pouvais pas contrôler Pattenrond, c'était dans sa nature de manger des rats, ce n'était pas moi qui était en faute. Je frottais inconsciemment ma poitrine, je ressentais de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse et de la détresse, fichues hormones !

 _-Hermione ? Ça va ?_ Dit Parvati en entrant dans la chambre.

Je lâchais rapidement le livre que je tenais dans mes bras et essayais d'essuyer les larmes restante sur mes joues.

 _-Oui, oui, ça va,_ dis-je précipitamment.

 _-J'ai entendue ce que Ron a dit dans la salle commune, c'est vraiment pas sympa de sa part,_ dit-elle en s'installant sur mon lit.

 _-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude._

 _-Pourtant ce n'est pas juste, tout le monde sait que les chats font toujours ce qu'ils veulent,_ soupira-t-elle.

J'étais vraiment reconnaissante de Parvati, c'était gentil de sa part de vouloir me réconforter, j'en avais bien besoin, de ça et d'une tasse de thé avec un peu de miel dedans, mes parents me manquaient, à cause des cours et de la menace de Sirius Black je n'avais pas pu fêter Noël avec eux. Ils essayaient de m'envoyer une lettre par semaine, qui était souvent accompagner d'un colis, pour ne pas oublier d'où je venais.

 _-Tiens, je t'ai pris quelques bonbons, quand je me sens triste, ma sœur et moi on s'enferme dans notre chambre et on mange plein de bonbons,_ dit Parvati en me tendant quelques bonbons qui venaient de chez Honeydukes.

 _-Merci, Parvati._

Nous parlâmes pendant un moment avant que les autres filles qui dormaient dans notre chambre viennent dormir, je sentais mes yeux me piqués, signe de grande fatigue, je posais mon livre sur ma table de chevet, je ne mis pas longtemps à dormir après avoir posée ma tête sur mon oreiller. Ce n'était que plus part que Parvati me réveilla.

 _-Hermione ! Réveille toi ! Apparemment Sirius Black a réussi à entrer dans notre salle commune !_ Dit Parvati en détresse.

 _-Q-quoi ?_ Croassais-je encore fatiguée. _C'est impossible, il faut un mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune,_ dis-je en frottant mes yeux.

 _-C'est Ron qui le dit !_ S'écria Lavande à côté de Parvati.

 _-C'est absurde._

J'enfilais ma robe de chambre et suivait les filles jusqu'à la salle commune ou Ron disait à Percy qu'il avait vu Sirius Black dans son dortoir avec un couteau dans les mains, c'est impossible, il fallait un mot de passe pour entrer dans notre salle commune et même, à la vue de Black le tableau qui gardait notre tour n'aurait pas autorisé Black à entrer chez nous, mais j'avais tord.

 _-Chevalier du Catogan, avez-vous laissé entré dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instants ?_ Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

 _-Sans aucun doute, gente dame,_ s'écria le chevalier.

Le silence régna dans la salle, j'étais stupéfaite, je sentais que Parvati et Lavande tenaient toutes les deux les manches de ma robe de chambre.

 _-Vous...vous avez fait ça ?_ S'indigna le professeur. _Mais... le mot de passe !_

 _-Il les avait tous !_ Assura fièrement le chevalier. _Tous ceux de la semaine ! Écrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre !_

Oh mon Dieu ! Neville qu'as-tu fais ? Celui-ci n'était pas loin de nous et regardait avec peur le sol. Le professeur rentra dans la salle commune livide.

 _-Qui,_ dit-elle d'une voix frémissante, _qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe ou ?_

Il y eut un silence total, bientôt rompu par un petit cri apeuré, Neville tremblant de la tête aux pieds, leva lentement la main.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Hermione essaye de sauver Buck de la mort et Remus essaye de sauver Hermione de sa propre fatigue._


	7. Chapitre 7

Je suis morte, je suis rentrée de la Paris Manga et je suis morte. J'ai quand même eu le temps de terminer le chapitre, de le corriger et de le poster, au moins c'est ça de fait. J'aimerais vous dire que tous vos commentaires sont juste super et m'encouragent vivement dans la suite de l'histoire, je vous remercie très chaleureusement à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'ajouter un petit commentaire à l'histoire, vous êtes les meilleurs.. N'oubliez pas que l'idée de mon histoire est tirée de la fiction de projectrunwayluver et que vous devez impérativement lire cette histoire, qui est juste fantastique. Et enfin, je suis super contente que quelqu'un m'est proposer le point de vue de Sirius, j'attendais que ça, donc merci Ptitepointe2 de m'avoir proposer cela.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon Dobby serait encore en vie.

* * *

POV Hermione :

 _-Tiens, Hagrid, avec ça la défense de Buck sera sure,_ dis-je en tendant quelques papiers à Hagrid.

 _-Merci encore pour tout, Hermione ! J'espère de tout cœur que Buck sera innocenté._

 _-Hagrid, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de Buck, tout ça c'est à cause de Malfoy,_ dis-je pour tenter de lui apaiser le moral.

Ce qui était quand même vrai, tout ça était la faute de Malfoy, il était si arrogant, imbu de lui-même et si mauvais, j'avais une envie irrésistible de le frapper. J'avais passée beaucoup de temps sur la défense de Buck, avec toutes mes recherches sur ces parchemins, Buck avait une chance de s'en tirer. Il n'y avait que ça que je pouvais faire, entre assister aux cours, faire mes devoirs et réviser jusqu'à épuisement. Je me sentais si fatiguée, il n'y avait que les tasses de café que je buvais le matin qui arrivait à me garder éveillée.

Et puis avec tout ce qui était arriver ces derniers temps, j'avais une peur au ventre, Black qui en était après Harry, Black qui avait réussi à entrer dans le dortoir des garçons, Black qui avait essayé de tuer Ron, j'en frissonnais encore rien qu'en y pensant. J'avais eu si peur pour Ron, si peur qu'il meurt et que la dernière chose que je lui aurais dis avait été en rapport avec notre dispute. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer rien qu'en y pensant. Hagrid me proposa un verre de thé et un biscuit sec pour me remonter le moral.

Je buvais à moitié le thé, à cause de son amertume et m'abstenais de manger le biscuit qui était aussi dur qu'un caillou. Hagrid s'occupait très bien des animaux magiques mais quand ça venait à la nourriture, ce n'était pas pareil. Il essayait de me réconforter comme il pouvait, mais j'étais proche de ma limite, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser à tout moment.

 _-Aller, viens, Hermione, je te ramène au château,ce n'est pas sur de se promener toute seule dehors alors qu'un dangereux criminel rode,_ dit Hagrid en se levant de table.

Il faisait encore froid dehors, et le vent soufflait fort dans mes cheveux, il faisait déjà nuit mais j'avais encore un peu de temps avant le couvre feu, assez de temps pour aller jusqu'à ma salle commune.

 _-Hermione ? Hagrid ?_ Entendis-je.

C'était la voix du professeur Lupin qui nous avait interpeller alors que Hagrid me déposait devant la grande porte du château.

 _-Ah ! Remus, tu tombes bien. Justement je raccompagnais Hermione, en toute sécurité au château, je serai plus rassuré si tu pouvais l'emmener jusqu'à sa salle commune,_ dit joyeusement Hagrid.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, professeur..._ commençais-je.

 _-Bien sur, Hagrid. Venez, Mademoiselle Granger, je me sentirais tout autant rassuré si je vous accompagnais à votre dortoir,_ dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire.

Je saluais une dernière fois Hagrid avant de suivre le professeur Lupin, celui-ci avait l'air d'être mieux qu'avant, ça me faisait plaisir de voir que sa peau était moins pâle qu'avant et ces joues moins creuse, il avait l'air moins malade. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si contente de le voir en bonne santé mais ça me soulageait de voir qu'il n'était par torturé comme avant, le professeur Lupin tourna rapidement sa tête vers moi, je détournais en vitesse le regard, les joues rouges, priant qu'il n'ait pas vu mon regard sur lui.

 _-Mh, que faisiez-vous si tard, en dehors du château ?_ Me demanda le professeur Lupin après avoir tousser un petit moment.

 _-J'étais avec Hagrid, professeur. Je l'aidais avec l'audience de Buck,_ avouais-je.

 _-Vous l'aidiez avec l'audience de Buck ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop pour vous ?_ Dit-il.

 _-Non, professeur._ _Hagrid est un ami, lui rendre service est quelque chose que je fais souvent._

 _-Ne vous fatiguez pas autant, Hermione._ _Votre corps ne pourra pas prendre autant._

J'étais inquiète de ce qu'il disait, ou bien non, je ne sais pas, j'étais juste inquiète pour une quelconque raison. Nous continuâmes le chemin en silence jusqu'à la Grosse Dame qui avait été restaurée, elle tenait à chaque côté d'elle était posté deux Trolls.

 _-C'est ici que je vous laisse, Hermione, s'il-vous-plait, prenez en compte mes avertissements, ne vous fatiguez pas autant, vous êtes encore jeune,_ dit-il me tenant une épaule.

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa main à l'endroit ou celle-ci était posée, elle était vraiment chaude, plus chaude que la normale, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un radiateur sur l'épaule gauche. Sa main englobait mon épaule, mais c'était rassurant, le professeur Lupin était un bon professeur.

 _-Merci, professeur Lupin. Bonne nuit, professeur._

Il y avait encore quelques personnes dans la salle commune, mais il n'y avait pas Harry ni Ron, ils devaient probablement dormir. Je montais dans mon dortoir et allais dans la salle de bain pour me changer et brosser mes dents, alors que les autres filles du dortoir jouaient aux cartes. Ce n'est qu'en posant ma tête sur mon oreiller que je me souvins que je connaissais enfin le prénom du professeur Lupin, Remus.

POV Remus :

Je n'avais pas rêver, j'avais bien vu Hermione me fixer du regard alors que je la ramenais à sa salle commune. Elle ne ressentait aucune luxure ou aucune appréciation quand elle m'avait regarder, mais le fait était là, elle était... soulagée, quand elle m'avait regardée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle l'était, et malgré mon étonnement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir satisfait, quelle m'est regardée aussi longuement. Voyons, Remus, elle n'a que quatorze ans, bien sur qu'elle ne ressent pas de luxure ou de plaisir à te regarder comme cela.

 _Notre compagne aime notre apparence,_ dit Lunard.

Elle est bien trop jeune pour comprendre cela.

 _Tu ne comprends pas, elle aime comment nous sommes, maintenant,_ rectifia Lunard.

Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changer chez moi ? Oh, je vois. Je me regardais dans le miroir qui était dans mes quartiers, mes cicatrices étaient toujours là, elles ne s'en iront jamais, mais mes poches sous les yeux avaient presque disparus et mon teint était moins blafard, et j'avais pris un peu de poids depuis mon arrivée en tant que professeur à Poudlard. C'était donc ça, Hermione était contente que je sois en bonne santé.

 _Notre âme-sœur pense à nous,_ fredonna Lunard.

Albus avait-il raison ? Hermione était-elle née pour moi ? C'est Lunard qui me donna la réponse.

 _Oui._

POV Sirius :

Argh ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'enfant se réveille ?! Et pourquoi Peter n'était pas dans son lit ?! Ce petit bâtard s'était volatilisé avant que je n'ai pus le couper en deux. Cet enfoiré qui aurait du aller à ma place à Azkaban, à cause de lui Lily et... Lily et James ont étés tués ! Mais tout était de ma faute, ma faute, c'était moi qui avait supplier James de prendre Peter comme Gardien du Secret, mais il s'était trouver que c'était lui la taupe, depuis le début.

J'avais soupçonné, Remus et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Remus parce qu'il était toujours loin pour s'infiltrer dans les tribus de loups-garous d'Europe, et les autres membres car cela était logique, mais jamais Peter, jamais. Mais ce petit bâtard de rat c'était trouver être l'espion, toutes ces années d'amitié volée, tout ces moments volatilisés, plus aucun bonheur, plus aucune joie. James et Lily sont morts, et je n'ai pus rien faire pour les sauvés.

Mais ils avaient eu Harry, mon filleul, la seule chose qui restait de James et Lily. J'avais passé douze ans à Azkaban, n'ayant presque aucunes nouvelles du monde extérieur, le monde lui-même était sur que j'étais le meurtrier de James et Lily, Remus le pensait probablement et Harry... devait me haïr à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'avais vu jouer au Quidditch, il était très bon, aussi bon que James, même meilleur que lui, il lui ressemblait tellement, et il jouait comme Attrapeur dans son équipe.

Les rares moments ou j'avais pu faire face à Harry ont toujours été interrompus, une fois par le Magicobus et une autre fois par les Détraqueurs sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'avais eu si peur pour lui quand j'ai vu les Détraqueurs volés vers lui, j'étais près à aller m'interposer entre eux et mon filleul, près à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur s'il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme un traître, bordel je ne voulais pas mourir du tout ! Mais Harry était la seule chose qui me restait de mes amis, j'étais son parrain, j'étais la à sa naissance, j'étais là quand il a ouvert ces yeux, j'étais là à ces premiers pas.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour toutes les autres premières fois, je n'étais pas là quand il a reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, bon sang j'aurai tant voulu être avec lui, le voir en extase avec sa lettre dans les mains. L'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ces premières fournitures scolaires, j'aurai voulu être là pour traverser avec lui le mur qui va jusqu'à la plate-forme neuf trois quarts. J'aurai voulu être là quand le train aurait démarré et que Harry m'aurait dit un dernier au revoir avant de partir débuter sa première année, j'aurai voulu être là à sa première lettre ou il m'aurait dit combien il aimait être à Poudlard, qu'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et qu'il était dans la maison Gryffondor.

Mais je n'étais pas là, j'étais en train de croupir dans une cellule infecte avec pour seule compagnie, les Détraqueurs qui étaient postés jours et nuits devant ma porte. Voilà ou j'étais ces douze dernières années, loin de mon filleul et condamné pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas finalement commis, j'ai été jeté au trou sans procès, putain ! Même ma folle de cousine, Bellatrix, avait eu un procès avant de se faire jeter ici ! J'entendais beaucoup de choses dans ma cellule, pas seulement les hurlements ou les plaintes des autres prisonniers, mais ce qui me terrifiait le plus était le silence des Détraqueurs, je m'étais souvent retrouvé sous la forme de Patmol pour échapper aux jugements des Détraqueurs et à leur baiser mortel. Et c'était grâce à mon Animagi non enregistrer que j'avais pu m'évader de cette prison pour aller à la poursuite de Peter, et quel surprise de voir que le garçon qui avait pour animal de compagnie, Peter, était le meilleur ami de mon filleul.

Je regardais les arbres autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans ma forme de chien et je me cachais au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite, je n'osais pas m'aventurer près de la Cabane Hurlante, de peur que Remus surprenne mon odeur et vienne me chasser par lui-même dans sa forme de loup-garou, sous-alimenté et sans force pour me défendre, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée de moi. J'étais surpris de la voir en tant que professeur dans l'école, avant nous avions toujours fais des blagues sur le futur métier de Remus, il avait toujours voulu enseigner aux enfants, depuis qu'il avait commencer sa scolarité à Pourdlard.

J'avais eu la chance de croiser le chemin de ce chat orange à la face ratatiner, bien qu'au débout il n'avait pas voulu m'aider, grâce à lui j'avais pu entrer dans Poudlard ainsi que dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, rien n'avait changer, tant de souvenirs m'étaient montés à la tête, de bons comme de mauvais, mais généralement que de bons. Mais j'avais échoué et Peter avait eu une longueur d'avance sur moi, ce sale petit bâtard, je l'aurai et je lui ferais payer pour la mort de James et Lily, et pour toute la souffrance que j'ai vécu et la solitude qu'a pu vivre Harry sans ces parents.

POV Hermione :

Je me réfugiais dans ma chambre avec Pattenrond dans mes bras, comment Ron pouvait-il être aussi cruel avec ces paroles ? Je voulais simplement protéger Harry et les règles ne devaient pas être brisées, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir ça ? Etais-je la seule inquiète ? Etait-ce si mal que ça de vouloir protéger les gens que j'aime ? J'en avais marre de pleurer et de me vautrer sur moi-même, je ne voulais pas aller au Pré-au-Lard, de peur de croiser Ron et Harry et de faire face aux regards de rage de Ron et à l'indifférence de Harry.

Pattenrond quitta mes bras et alla je ne sais ou, il s'éloignait de plus en plus et ne venait que quand il avait faim ou voulait dormir dans un endroit chaud, c'est un chat c'était donc tout à fait normal pour lui de se promener partout dans le château, je me demandais s'il connaissait tous les passages secrets de celui-ci ? Je quittais la sécurité de mon dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune.

 _-Hermione ? Tu n'es pas au Pré-au-Lard ?_ Demanda Ginny alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé avec une fille de son année.

 _-Non, je ne me sentais pas très bien, je préfère rester au château,_ dis-je en haussant des épaules.

 _-Avec Sirius Black qui court toujours, personne n'a vraiment envie de sortir seul, reste avec nous,_ me proposa-t-elle.

 _-Non, merci, Ginny. Je vais plutôt faire un tour à la bibliothèque, je dois faire certaines recherches,_ mentis-je à moitié.

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à travailler, je sais cela peut paraître étonnant, voir étrange mais je n'avais pas goût à réviser quoi que ce soit, je m'aventurais dans les couloirs de l'école, laissant les escaliers me guidés, je m'arrêtais de temps en temps pour parler à certains tableaux, ils avaient toujours de nouvelles chose à raconter.

 _-... Et là, le Baron me dit : « Mais Henriette, un vase est fait pour y déposer des fleurs, pas à le jeter sur les gens qui vous énervent !_ rigola Henriette du haut de son tableau, son rire rejoignit le mien.

 _-Hermione ?_ _Que faites-vous seule dans les couloirs ?_

Je me retournais pour trouver le professeur Lupin qui montait les escaliers, je le voyais souvent dans les couloirs, la ou je passais, par rapport à avant, ce qui était assez étrange, comme s'il savait ou j'étais, même quand j'étais à l'opposé de son bureau. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, quand j'étais à bout, le professeur Lupin arrivait toujours au bon moment pour m'emmener dans son bureau et boire une tasse de thé. Et nous pouvions parlés pendant un long moment des cours, de livres ou bien du temps, ça pouvait paraître ennuyeux et redondant, mais j'aimais nos conversations.

 _-Professeur Lupin,_ saluais-je.

 _-N'êtes-vous pas au Pré-au-Lard ?_ Demanda-t-il en se postant devant moi, les mains dans les poches.

 _-Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'y aller,_ dis-je penaude.

 _-Ron est donc parti seul?_ Déduit-il.

 _-Non, il est avec... Fred et George,_ me rattrapais-je à temps.

Le professeur me regarda un moment avant de soupirer, je regardais le sol honteuse, je détestais mentir à un professeur, surtout pour couvrir Harry alors qu'il était potentiellement en danger.

 _-Voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau ?_ Proposa-t-il.

Je le suivais jusqu'à son bureau, le professeur Lupin me versa une tasse de thé et mit deux cuillères à café de miel à l'intérieur, comme le faisait maman. En y repensant j'avais reçue une lettre de mes parents, je l'avais laissée sous mon oreiller après ma lecture de celle-ci.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ton père et moi nous nous inquiétons, nous avons attentivement lus la dernière lettre que tu nous as envoyés. Je peux sentir que tu es fatiguée, épuisée, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, les cours sont importants mais ne laisse pas les études détériorées ta santé, tu es bien plus précieuse pour nous qu'autre chose. Et pour l'histoire de cet homme, Sirius Black, c'est horrible, Harry doit se sentir si triste, comment cela à t-il pu arriver ? Nous savons que le monde des sorciers est plus dangereux que le monde normal mais cela est si étrange. Nous sommes très inquiets pour ta sécurité ainsi que de celle de Harry et Ron. Hermione, nous voulons que tu sois très prudente, ne t'aventure pas là ou tu ne dois pas être et ne sois pas seule. Car, si, ce que tu nous dis est vrai, ce Sirius Black pourrait nous enlever la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour nous, notre fille._

 _Tes parents qui t'aiment et qui veulent seulement te savoir en sécurité._

 _-Hermione ? Hermione ?_ Entendis-je.

Je revenais à la réalité en entendant mon prénom répéter plusieurs fois par le professeur Lupin, il me regardait inquiète avec sa main encore devant mon visage.

 _-Vous allez bien ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _-Désolé, professeur, je pensais à mes parents,_ m'excusais-je.

 _-Vos parents ?_ Il parut réfléchir un moment en se grattant le menton. _Parlez moi d'eux._

C'était assez inattendu mais j'étais contente de parler de mes parents au professeur Lupin.

 _-Mes parents sont dentistes, ils tiennent leur propre cabinet, mh, ma famille n'est pas nombreuse mais on est très soudé, bien que seuls mes parents savent que je suis une sorcière. Ils prennent régulièrement de mes nouvelles parce qu'ils n'aiment pas quand je suis loin d'eux. Ma mère m'a dit que papa avait pleurer la première fois que le Poudlard Express est parti, moi avec._ Rigolais-je.

 _-Ils vous aiment, c'est normal,_ sourit-il.

 _-Et vous, professeur ?_ Demandais-je un peu timide.

 _-Moi ?_ Demanda-t-il étonné. _Vous voulez dire mes parents ? Et bien, ça fait quelques années que mes parents sont morts..._

 _-Je suis désolé, professeur,_ dis-je triste pour lui.

 _-Ne le soyez pas, c'est du passé._ Il prit une gorgée de son thé avant de continuer. _Mon père était un sorcier et ma mère une moldue. Ils se sont rencontrés grâce à un épouvantard,_ rigola t-il.

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui, ma mère avait croisée le chemin d'un épouvantard en pleine forêt, et mon père passait miraculeusement par là, ça a été le coup de foudre pour eux._

C'est comme ça que continua mon après-midi, dans le bureau du professeur Lupin avec une tasse de thé dans les mains et les soucis à l'arrière de la tête.

POV Remus :

 _-Lupin !_ _Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose._

Que me voulait Severus ? Je traversais la cheminée pour me rendre jusqu'à Severus, je dépoussiérais ma robe de sorcier en sortant de celle-ci.

 _-Vous m'avez appelé, Severus ?_ Demandais-je timidement, que faisait Harry ici ?

 _-En effet, je viens de demander à Potter de vider ses poches et voilà ce qu'il y cachait._

Severus me montra un parchemin, non, pas un parchemin, notre parchemin. La Carte du Maraudeur, elle était dans mes mains, cela faisait depuis si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vus, je croyais qu'elle était perdue, dans notre dernière année à Poudlard, Rusard nous l'avait confisquée. Mais elle était toujours restée à Poudlard, de nombreux souvenirs me vinrent à l'esprit en voyant les noms, Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, inscrit sur le parchemin, se moquant ouvertement de Severus.

Comment ce parchemin a-t-il pu arriver aux mains d'Harry ? Etait-ce un héritage de James ? Non, sinon il aurait dit si le parchemin était encore en sa possession, mais alors comment ? Etait-ce...Sirius ? Je ne voulais pas commencer à me mettre en colère, sachant que cela pourrait nuire à Hermione, le parchemin n'avait pas l'odeur de Sirius, je l'aurai reconnue, non elle avait l'odeur de Harry, un peu de Ron, de Severus, et une ancienne odeur, celle des jumeaux Weasley, c'était donc eux.

 _-Alors ?_ Dit impatient Severus. _De toute évidence, ce morceau de parchemin déborde de magie noire. Vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière, Lupin. Ou pensez-vous que Potter ait pu se le procurer ?_

J'essayais de faire passer un message à Harry pour ne pas qu'il interrompt mon explication, j'avais réfléchi en vitesse à ce que je pourrais dire.

 _-De magie noire, vous croyez vraiment, Severus ? A mon avis, c'est tout simplement un morceau de parchemin qui insulte quiconque essaye de le lire. Puéril, mais certainement pas dangereux. J'imagine que Harry a du trouver ça dans un magasin de farces et attrapes._

 _-Vraiment ?_ Dit Severus avec colère. _Vous croyez qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes pourrait fournir un tel objet ? Vous ne croyez pas plutôt qu'il l'a obtenu directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué ?_

 _-Vous voulez dire que Mr Queudver ou de l'un des autres ?_ _Harry, connaissez-vous l'un de ces messieurs ?_

 _-Non,_ répondit-il.

 _-Vous voyez bien, Severus._ _J'ai bien l'impression que ça vient de chez Zonko._

J'entendais de loin la respiration hachée de Ron Weasley avant que celui-ci ne fît irruption dans le bureau, essoufflé.

 _-C'est... moi... qui... ai... donné... ce... truc... à Harry, je... l'ai... acheté... chez..._ _Zonko..._ _Il y a... très... longtemps._

 _-Vous voyez ?_ Dis-je ravi que mon plan ai fonctionné. _Voilà toute l'explication. Je vais m'occuper de cet objet, Severus, d'accord ?_ Dis-je avant de plier la carte et de la mettre dans ma poche.

 _-Harry et Ron, venez avec moi,_ ajoutais-je. _J'ai quelque chose à vous dire en ce qui concerne votre devoir sur les vampires. Excusez-nous, Severus._

Je les emmenais jusqu'au hall d'entrée. J'essayais de garder calme ma colère.

 _-Professeur, je..._ commença Harry.

 _-Je ne veux pas entendre d'explications,_ dis-je sèchement.

J'étais énervé, car en parti à cause de lui, Hermione était triste et bouleversée et aussi car il aurait pu être en danger avec cette carte, elle montrait les nombreuses entrées et sorties cachées du château, entrées et sorties que Sirius connaissait par cœur, Harry n'avait visiblement pas réfléchi à sa sécurité et préfère gambader dehors alors qu'il était en danger constant avec Black. Je regardais, au cas ou, autour de moi s'il n'y avait personne pour surprendre notre conversation.

 _-Il se trouve que je connais l'existence de cette carte. Oui, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une carte et je sais aussi que Rusard l'a confisquée il y a de nombreuses années. Je ne veux pas savoir comment elle est entrée en votre possession. Je suis en revanche stupéfait que vous ne l'ayez pas remise à l'un de vos professeurs. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'un élève a laissé traîner des informations confidentielles. Et je ne peux pas vous la rendre, Harry._

 _-Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il cru que je l'avais obtenue directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriquée ?_ Me demanda Harry alors que Ron regardait légèrement terrifié l'échange.

 _-Parce que... Parce que ceux qui ont établi cette carte auraient pu avoir pour but de vous attirer hors de l'école. Sans doute auraient-ils trouvé cela très amusant._

 _-Vous les connaissez ?_ Demanda Harry, impressionné.

 _-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés,_ mentis-je.

Je regardais gravement Harry, pour qu'il comprenne la responsabilité de ces faits.

 _-Ne vous imaginez pas que vous pourrez à nouveau compter sur moi pour vous tirer d'affaire, Harry. Je n'arriverai sans doute pas à vous faire prendre Black au sérieux, mais j'aurais pensé que ce que vous avez entendu chaque fois que vous vous être trouvé à proximité d'un Détraqueur aurait eu davantage d'effet sur vous. Vos parents ont donné leur vie pour sauver la votre, Harry, et vos amis en feraient tout autant,_ dis-je en pensant à Hermione. _Vous avez une drôle de façon de leur exprimer votre gratitude... Prendre le risque de réduire à néant leur sacrifice pour le simple plaisir d'aller acheter un sac de farces et attrapes..._

Je laissais le duo, espérant qu'ils m'éditeraient sur cela et culpabiliseraient, Harry envers ces parents, et les deux envers Hermione.

POV Hermione :

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Nous avons perdu. J'ai eu l'autorisation de le ramener à Poudlard. La date de l'exécution sera bientôt fixée. Buck a beaucoup aimé Londres. Je n'oublierai pas toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée._

 _Hagrid._

Finalement, je ne pouvais pas oublier tous mes problèmes, j'éclatais en sanglots, non, non, pauvre Hagrid. Il devait être dévasté, je devais aller le voir, avant je devais en informer Harry et Ron, ils ont besoin de savoir. Ils étaient dans le couloir ou patrouillait les trolls.

 _-Tu vas nous expliquer que c'est bien fait pour nous ?_ Demanda Ron avec féroce. _Ou alors tu viens nous dire que tu nous as dénoncé ?_

J'étais fatiguée de me disputer avec Ron, fatiguée d'argumenter pour quelque chose d'enfantin et puéril. J'étais fatiguée de l'indifférence de Harry.

 _-Non,_ je tendis, avec les lèvres tremblante, la lettre que Hagrid m'avait envoyé. _Je pensais simplement que vous voudriez être au courant... Hagrid a perdu son procès. Buck va être mis à mort._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Hermione perd ces moyens._


	8. Chapitre 8

Vos commentaires me rendent super heureuse, continuez comme ça, je vous adore! On arrive bientôt à la fin de la troisième année du trio, j'attends avec impatience la rencontre Trio d'Or/ Sirius/ Remus/Peter. Sinon n'oubliez pas de poster un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez que je réponde à vos commentaires par message ou directement sur un chapitre, je le ferai avec joie.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon Hedwig serait encore en vie.

* * *

 _-Ils ne peuvent quand même pas faire ça, c'est impossible, Buck n'est pas dangereux,_ dit Harry.

 _-Le père de Malfoy a intimidé les membres de la Commission,_ dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux. _Tu sais comment il est. Il y a toute une bande de vieux gâteux là-dedans et ils ont eu peur. Il va y avoir un appel, bien sur, il y en a toujours un. Mais je ne vois aucun espoir. Rien n'aura changé d'ici là._

Je savais comment cela allait se passer, la mentalité des sorciers était bien trop étroite, et les lois trop anciennes. Ils ne se basaient que sur la suprématie du sang, voilà tout. Oh, pauvre Hagrid ! Pauvre Buck !

 _-Si, ça va changer,_ dit Ron d'un air féroce. _Cette fois, tu n'auras pas à faire le travail toute seule,_ _Hermione. Je vais t'aider._

 _-Oh, Ron !_

Je sautais au cou de Ron et fondis encore en larmes, j'étais si bouleversé, en colère, et bizarrement inquiète, mais j'étais si contente d'entendre cela de la part de Ron. Je finis par lâcher Ron qui m'avait tapoter maladroitement la tête.

 _-Ron, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour Croûtard,_ sanglotais-je.

 _-Oh, de toute façon, il était vieux, il ne servait pas à grand-chose._ _Maintenant, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que mes parents vont m'acheter un hibou._

 _-On est désolé, Hermione, de t'avoir traiter de cette façon et de t'avoir donner une épaule froide,_ s'excusa penaud mais sincère, Harry.

 _-Oh, Harry !_ Pleurais-je en l'enlaçant.

J'avais enfin retrouvée mes meilleurs amis.

* * *

 _-C'est ma faute. Je n'osais pas parler. Ils étaient tous assis là dans leurs robes noires et je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre dans mes notes et d'oublier les dates que tu m'avais données, Hermione. Ensuite, Lucius Malfoy s'est levé, et il a prononcé son discours et la Commission lui a obéi au doigt et à l'œil..._ dit Hagrid.

 _-Il reste le recours en appel,_ dit Ron. _Il ne faut pas abandonner, on va tous s'y mettre !_

 _-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hagrid, quiconque serait devant la Commission perdrait ces moyens,_ tentais-je de dire.

J'avais raison tout cela était la faute de Malfoy et de son père, tel père, tel fils, comme on pouvait le dire. Depuis la tentative d'assassinat de Sirius Black contre Ron, j'avais encore la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant, des mesures de sécurité drastiques avaient été mis en place, nous ne pouvions plus rendre visite à Hagrid en fin de journée, la seule possibilité que nous avions pour lui parler était pendant ces cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

A la fin du cours, nous remontions le chemin pour revenir au château, Harry était toujours silencieux et Ron était déterminé à lire chaque livre qui pouvait nous aider à sauver Buck, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard, Buck était condamné au moment au Malfoy avait jouer le stupide au premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, Malfoy et ces deux imbéciles d'amis, Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent vers nous, quand on parle du furet, on en voit le bout de la queue.

 _-C'est vraiment terrible,_ dit tristement Hagrid au pied des marches qui menaient à l'entrée du château. _Lucius Malfoy tient cette commission dans le creux de sa main. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de rendre Buck le plus heureux possible pendant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Je lui dois au moins ça..._

Il tourna les talons et sa hâta de regagner sa cabane, le visage enfoui dans son mouchoir. Hagrid... J'avais le cœur si lourd, Hagrid ne méritait pas ça, il voulait simplement enseigner aux élèves les créatures magiques.

 _-Regarde-le pleurnicher !_

Le furet et ces deux larbins étaient restés à la porte du château pour écouter notre conversation, comment osait-il se moquer si ouvertement de Hagrid ?! Ma tristesse se transforma en rage intense, ce sale furet !

 _-Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable,_ dit Malfoy. _Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école !_

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il méritait qu'on le mette à sa place, mes mains me démangeaient, sans vraiment penser je m'élançais vers Malfoy et de toute mes forces, ma main prit violemment contact avec sa joue, il vacillait sous le choc, il regardait éberlué le sol avec sa main posée sur sa joue meurtri. J'étais si énervée ! Je voulais juste laissé ma colère sortir, et ma frustration s'envolée.

 _-Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme !_

 _-Hermione !_ Dit Ron à voix basse en essayant de m'attraper la main pour m'empêcher de frapper encore une fois, Malfoy.

Je n'en avais pas finis avec lui ! Sous une impulsion je sortis ma baguette magique, Malfoy recule d'un pas et me regardait hagard, choqué et... admiratif ? Ou bien impressionné, Malfoy ? Impressionné que je lui ai flanquer une baffe ? C'était la meilleure. Une multitude de sorts me traversaient l'esprit.

 _-Venez,_ marmonna Malfoy.

Les trois disparurent un instant plus tard dans les sous-sols du château. J'étais encore si colérique, l'envie de courir après Malfoy pour lui jeter des sorts me démangeait.

 _-Harry, tu as intérêt à le battre le jour de la finale !_ Lançais-je haut et fort. _Tu as vraiment intérêt parce que si Serpentard gagne, je ne le supporterai pas !_

 _-On a cours de Sortilèges, maintenant,_ dit Ron. _On ferait bien d'y aller._

Mais j'étais toujours en colère, j'avais la main en feu à cause de la baffe que j'avais infligée à Malfoy mais j'étais satisfaite de mon geste, je ressentais aussi de l'incompréhension, du stress et de l'inquiétude, je me massais la poitrine, j'avais cherchée partout ce que signifiait mes symptômes, mais je n'avais rien trouver, je ressentais des émotions au hasard sans jamais comprendre d'où ils venaient et pourquoi ils étaient là, et je me doutais quelque peu que cela ne soit la puberté.

Je devais me calmer pour l'instant, l'adrénaline m'avait laisser et je ressentais une grande fatigue dans mes jambes et des picotements dans ma main droite, je me fis toute discrète derrière Harry et Ron pour me faufiler derrière une statue avant d'aller dans la salle commune qui était vide pour l'instant. Je posais mon sac sur le canapé et m'asseyais sur celui-ci avant de prendre mon livre d'Arithmancie et de commencer une leçon. Très vite, mes yeux devinrent flous et la fatigue l'emporta.

Je sentais qu'on me secouait l'épaule, me forçant à partir du rêve que j'étais en train de faire, au moment ou j'ouvrais les yeux, j'oubliais tout de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ou suis-je ?

 _-Qu... Quoi ?_ Balbutiais-je avec la langue pateuse avant de me redresser brusquement voyant Harry et Ron devant moi. Oh non ! _C'est déjà l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, maintenant ?_

 _-Divination,_ m'informa Harry, _mais c'est dans vingt minutes._ _Hermione, comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'ait pas vue en cours de Sortilèges ?_

 _-Quoi ? Oh, non !_ M'exclamais-je, me rendant compte de mon erreur. _J'ai oublier d'y aller !_

 _-Oublié ?_ S'étonna Harry. _Mais tu étais avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant la porte !_

Je n'avais pas écouter ce qu'avait dit Harry, bon sang ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête pour penser que je pouvais réviser ou reposer quelques minutes mes yeux avant d'assister au cours de Sortilèges ! Comment pourrais-je rattraper mon retard !? Par la barbe de Merlin, j'avais rater un cours !

 _-Tu sais quoi, Hermione ?_ Dit Ron en regardant mon livre d'Arithmancie. _Je crois que tu es surmenée. Tu en fais trop._

 _-Non, certainement pas !_ Protestais-je en écartant mes cheveux qui tombaient devant mes yeux. _Je me suis simplement trompée, c'est tout. Je vais aller voir le professeur Flitwick et lui dire que je suis désolée... Je vous retrouverai au cours de Divination._

Je me précipitais jusqu'à la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick, par chance il n'avait aucune classe pour le moment, sa porte était entre ouverte, je me permise donc d'y entrer après y avoir toquer.

 _-Professeur Flitick !_ Dis-je essoufflée.

 _-Miss Granger,_ me salua-t-il. _Je ne vous ai pas vu à mon cours précédent, quel que chose vous est-il arriver ?_

 _-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je voulais réviser mes leçons d'Arithmancie mais malheureusement je me suis assoupie dans ma salle commune, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir assister à votre cours,_ dis-je avec des trémolos dans ma voix.

 _-Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger, vous devriez plutôt vous concentrez sur votre santé. Je ne vais pas vous pénaliser vous ou votre maison mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous soyez plus concentrer sur votre environnement scolaire._

 _-Bien sur, Professeur Flitwick ! Qu'ai-je manquer ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _-Vous avez manquer la pratique pour le Sortilège d'Allégresse, Miss Granger, nous n'aurez qu'à demander à l'un de vos camarades de classe pour un entraînement._

Après cela je remontais en vitesse les escaliers pour me rendre au cours de Divination, j'avais manquer le cours sur le Sortilège d'Allégresse ! C'est pas possible ! J'avais la théorie en tête mais encore aucune pratique, j'étais sure que ce sort nous serait demander pendant les examens ! Avec ma colère, s'ajoutait ma frustration et mon stress. Quand j'arrivais devant la salle de cours, les élèves étaient encore au pied de l'échelle.

 _-Je n'arrive à croire que j'aie pu manquer le cours des sortilèges d'Allégresse ! Je suis sûre qu'on va les avoir aux examens. Le professeur Flitwick nous l'avait laissé entendre !_ Dis-je à Harry et Ron.

 _-On peut t'aider avec, si tu veux,_ me dit Harry, Ron acquiésa avec lui.

 _-Oh ! Merci les garçons, cela m'aiderait beaucoup !_ Souris-je reconnaissante.

Nous montâmes tous dans la petite salle étouffante, plongée dans la pénombre. Cette fois-ci, sur chaque table brillait une boule de cristal remplie d'une fumée blanche, nous nous installâmes sur une table qui avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

 _-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire les boules de cristal avant le prochain trimestre,_ murmura Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil prudent autour de lui.

 _-Ne te plains pas, ça veut dire qu'on en a fini avec les lignes de la main,_ répondit Harry. _J'en avais assez de la voir s'évanouir à moitié chaque fois qu'elle regardait ma ligne de vie._

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec Harry, tandis que le professeur Trelawney feignait le malaise quand elle regardait la main de Harry, avec moi elle s'extasia sur combien j'étais proche du Leus Warous et que malgré de grands obstacles, nous saurions faire face à ceux-ci et continuer tout droit dans une belle vie. Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, le professeur Trelawney émergea soudainement de l'ombre, comme à son habitude.

 _-J'ai décidé de commencer l'étude de la boule de cristal un peu plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu,_ dit le professeur Trelawney en s'asseyant devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. _Les signes du destin m'ont informée que votre examen de fin d'année portera sur la Sphère et je tiens à ce que vous y soyez bien préparés._

 _-Non, mais vraiment... « Les signes du destin l'ont informée... » Qui est-ce qui décide du sujet de l'examen ? C'est elle ! Tu parles d'une prédiction !_ Me moquais-je sans me soucier de baisser la voix.

 _-Lire l'avenir dans le cristal est un art particulièrement raffiné,_ poursuivit le professeur Trelawney. _Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous distinguiez quoi que ce soit lorsque vous plongerez pour la première fois dans les profondeurs infinies de la Sphère._ _Nous allons commencer par détendre notre perception consciente et nos yeux externes._

Je sursautais presque en entendant le rire incontrôlable de Ron, il posa son poing devant sa bouche pour contrôle celui-ci.

 _-Nous permettrons ainsi à notre Troisième Œil et à notre conscience supérieure de s'ouvrir. Si nous avons de la chance certains d'entre vous verront peut-être quelque chose avant la fin du cours._

Et puis la leçon commença. Je me sentais ridicule à regarder ma boule de cristal en attendant quelque chose, je regardais Harry, en vu de son regard il devait penser tout comme moi que cela était complètement ridicule, et les fous rires étouffés de Ron n'aidait en rien, je soupirais bruyamment. La seule chose que je voyais dans ma boule de cristal était des brouillard blanc et gris de temps à autre.

 _-Vous avez vu quelque chose ?_ Nous demanda Harry après un long silence venant de notre table.

 _-Oui, il y a une trace de brûlure sur cette table,_ dit Ron qui pensait que la trace était plus fascinante que la boule de cristal. _Quelqu'un a dû renverser une bougie._

 _-C'est fou ce qu'on perd comme temps, ici,_ soufflais-je. _Je pourrais faire quelque chose d'utile à la place. Rattraper mon retard sur les sortilèges d'Allégresse, par exemple._

Le professeur Trelawney passa à côté de nous dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Dans le monde sorcier elle était considérée comme un professeur de Divination, si elle faisait son apparition dans le monde moldu elle serait étiquetée comme une hippie, les stéréotypes étaient vraiment différents.

 _-Quelqu'un veut-il que je l'aide à interpréter les présages qui se dessinent dans les ombres de sa boule de cristal ?_ Murmura-t-elle en faisant cliqueter ses bracelets.

 _-Pas besoin d'aide,_ murmura Ron. _La signification de tout ça est évidente. Il y aura beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit._

Harry et moi nous éclatâmes de rire, je n'avais pas vraiment le sens de l'humour et Harry était toujours bousculé dans tous les sens, il n'y avait que Ron qui pouvait alléger autant l'atmosphère. Voilà comment fonctionnait notre groupe.

 _-Allons, voyons !_ S'indigna le professeur Trelawney tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers nous, je voyais Lavande et Parvati scandalisées par notre éclat de rire, bien que cette dernière avait l'air un peu amusée de notre affichage soudain. _Vous tremblez les vibrations de la clairvoyance !_ Déclara le professeur.

Elle s'approcha de notre table, je fus un peu surprise de la voir s'approcher de très près de moi, je pensais qu'elle irait directement voir Harry et qu'elle continuerait toutes ces imbécillités sur le Sinistros.

 _-Je le vois !_ _Le Leus Warous !_

Oh non ! Pas encore ! Même après toutes ces heures de recherches, je n'avais rien pu trouver sur mon lien avec le Leus Warous, j'étais confuse, mais je suis sur que tout cela était des foutaises ! Je n'avais pas le Leus Warous !

 _-Il vous parle, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre, pas encore,_ murmura presque en transe le professeur. _Bientôt, très bientôt vous y ferez face, mais n'ayez aucune crainte, mon enfant, il ne vous fera aucun mal, il vous protégera._

Pour le moment je ne pensais pas à cela, j'enfermais dans une partie de mon cerveau l'information que venait de me donner le professeur Trelawney, même si celle-ci était fausse, je l'entendais commencer à déblatérer sur Harry et le Sinitros, pas encore ! J'étais encore plus en colère qu'avant.

 _-Ça suffit, maintenant !_ M'exclamais-je. _Vous n'allez pas nous ressortir ce ridicule Sinistros !_

J'en avais marre qu'elle continue à prédire à Harry sa mort imminente, tout le monde allait mourir un jour, mais le concept du Sinistros était tellement étrange et absurde. Et le professeur Trelawney n'était pas une vraie voyante ! Je refusais donc de croire toutes les étrangetés qui sortaient de sa bouche !

 _-J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'au moment même ou vous êtes entrée pour la première fois dans cette classe, ma chère, il m'est apparu avec évidence que vous n'aviez aucun don pour le noble art de la Divination._ _Je dois même vous avouer que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais connu un élève aussi désespérément terre à terre._

Voilà, j'en avais finie avec la Divination, cette matière ne m'aidait en rien et n'avait aucune lieu d'être, je n'ai peut-être aucun don pour la Divination mais rester terre à terre n'était pas un défaut ! Au contraire, c'était une qualité ! Je fis donc quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais penser faire, quitter en plein milieu de cours.

 _-Très bien !_ Dis-je en me levant avec mon sac sur l'épaule. _Très bien_! Répétais-je. _Je laisse tomber ! Je m'en vais !_

Je piétinais le sol en sortant du cours de Divination, que je quitte maintenant le cours ou plus tard n'aurait rien changer, j'aurai juste retarder l'inévitable. Je devrais juste en informer le professeur McGonagall, j'avais encore plus d'une demi-heure avant mon prochain cours, je tentais d'aller jusqu'au bureau du professeur en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas cours en ce moment. Je me sentais un peu vidée après tout cela, je sentais un léger picotement dans ma main droite, en regardant celle-ci je voyais qu'elle était toute rouge.

Zut ! Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais un petit hématome après la baffe que j'avais donnée à Malfoy, j'étais satisfaite de mon geste, mais j'avais encore mal, heureusement que je connaissais un sort qui pourrait faire disparaître la douleur.

 _-Miss Granger?_

 _-Professeur McGonagall !_

Je sortis un quart d'heure plus tard de son bureau après lui avoir expliquer mon abandon au cours de Divination, sa réponse m'avait quelque peu étonnée.

 _-Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir quitter le cours de Divination du professeur Trelawney, le professeur a toujours prédis des choses absurdes qui n'ont jamais eu lieu, bien que je peux lui donner crédit sur une prédiction qui pourrait se relever vraie._ Le professeur McGonagall m'avait donner un étrange regard à travers ses lunettes. _J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, vous m'informiez d'avance si vous avez l'intention de quitter précipitamment un cours, Miss Granger._

Je remontais rapidement à ma salle commune et guérissait la blessure chaude à ma main à l'aide de ma baguette magique. Je soupirais, j'espérais ne pas avoir de répercussion à cause de mon geste de tout à l'heure, heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur à proximité, sinon j'aurai eu une colle ! Ou pire, j'aurai été expulsé !

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement pour certains et lentement pour d'autres, le stress des examens montaient à la tête des gens, et moi par la même occasion, j'étais encore plus fatiguée qu'avant et encore plus sous pression. Je ne faisais que travailler, jour et nuit, j'étais éveillée avant tout le monde et je m'endormais après tout le monde, mon ventre était noué avec le stress et l'inquiétude, une inquiétude qui ne venait pas de moi. A cause de la fatigue, j'étais souvent obligée d'utiliser le sort « _Revigor_ » pour me tenir éveillée pendant plusieurs heures.

Au moins l'atmosphère de stress changea en mieux pour laisser place à l'effervescence du prochain match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je ne pouvais même plus réviser avec les bruits qui remplissaient la salle commune, Fred et George qui prenait des paris, Olivier Dubois qui parlait de stratégie et Lee Jordan qui criait des ola à tout va. Bien que je me joignais silencieusement aux encouragements, j'espérais de tout cœur que l'équipe gagnera et qu'Harry fermera le clapet de Malfoy.

 _-Regardez ! Il y a de la place à côté du professeur Lupin !_ Dit Ginny en pointant du doigt celui-ci.

POV Remus :

J'étais heureux que Hermione soit près de moi pour le match de Quidditch, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit au bout de la ligne ? Je soupirais déçue, Neville était à ma droite, Ginny à côté de lui et Hermione en fin de ligne avec Ronald. Au moins je pouvais la sentir proche, j'avais du l'éviter lors de la dernière pleine lune, son odeur m'avait encore envoûtée, j'avais donc du l'éviter dans les couloirs, même dans la Grande Salle, encore sous le regard vigilant de Minerva qui n'avait visiblement pas confiance en ma tolérance.

 _-Gryffondor à l'attaque,_ annonça Lee Jordan. _Alicia Spinnet, en possession du Souaffle, descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia ! Argh, non... Le Souaffle est interceptée par Warrington de l'équipe de Serpentard... Et VLAN ! George Weasley dévie un Cognard sur Warrington qui lâche le Souaffle, récupéré par... Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y, Angelina... Attention, Angelina, un Cognard ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! DIX A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !_

Des cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent de la tribune des Gryffondor, mais ceux-ci furent vite remplacés par des cris indignés par le geste de Marcus Flint, qui avait failli faire tomber Angelina Johnson. Cet élève était tout aussi stupide au Quidditch qu'à mon cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Même malgré ses piètres excuses, les joueurs de Gryffondor tenaient encore une certaine rancune, Fred Weasley donna un coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Marcus Flint, qui s'écrasa le nez contre le manche de son balai et se mit à saigner. Penalty en faveur de Serpentard.

 _-Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi les Serpentard sont aussi méchants ?_ Demanda Neville.

 _-C'est dans leur nature, Neville,_ dit Hermione.

 _-Ils sont pourris de père en fils,_ ajouta Ronald.

 _-En passant, j'ai entendue que tu avais frapper Malfoy ? S'il te plaît dis moi que c'est vrai, Hermione !_ Supplia Ginny.

 _-Qui t'as dit ça ?_ Demanda celle-ci.

 _-Ron._

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron avant de soupirer.

 _-Vr-vraiment, Hemione ? Tu as frapper Draco Malfoy ?_ Questionna fébrile mais avec espoir, Neville.

 _-Il se moquait de Hagrid, je l'ai donc remis à sa place,_ dit-elle en levant le nez.

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait été en colère ce jour-là, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, l'enfant Malfoy était comme son père, mais avec plus d'arrogance et moins de dangerosité en lui, deviendra-t-il un Mangemort, comme son père ? Je me rappelle de la sensation de la rage de Hermione lors de ce jour, je faisais mon cours aux sixième années quand une grande colère m'avait emporté, les sentiments de Hermione étaient forts mais en même temps moindre du à sa petite taille. J'avais été à deux doigts de sortir en plein cours et de la chercher dans tout le château, mais je m'étais calmé, je ne pouvais pas toujours courir derrière Hermione quand une forte émotion lui prenait l'esprit.

 _-TRENTE A ZERO !_ _BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, BANDE DE SALE TRICHEURS..._

 _-Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !_

 _-Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, professeur !_

Je vis Harry foncé vers les buts de Serpentard, or, le Vif d'Or était près de ses buts, je comprenais son stratagème, tout comme James. Il avait éloigné l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse du Vif d'Or et avait fait en sorte que deux joueurs de Serpentard s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre, aussi intelligent que Lily. Ils me manquaient tellement, il n'y avait pas un jour ou je ne pensais pas à eux, James, Peter et Sirius étaient le premier groupe à m'avoir accepter avec eux, mais Lily avait été ma toute première ami dans l'école, et mon tout premier béguin aussi, qui avait vite été éclipser.

Le match continua, j'avais déjà vu des matchs de Quidditch durant mes années d'étudiants, mais jamais aussi déloyal que celui-ci, il y avait toujours des Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor, l'équipe des Serpentard n'avait-elle donc aucune estime de soi ? Pour l'instant c'était soixante à dix pour Gryffondor, ensuite soixante-dix à dix, les hurlements dans la tribune me cassèrent presque les tympans, je regardais Harry, si celui-ci attrapait le Vif d'Or maintenant, l'équipe gagnerait la coupe, je sentais l'excitation couler dans mes veines.

 _-Regardez ! Malfoy retient le balai de Harry !_ Cria Hermione en pointant du doigt Harry et l'enfant Malfoy.

 _-Oh le sale furet !_ Jura Ginny, son frère hocha de la tête en signe d'accord.

 _-Harry ! Fais le tomber de son balai !_ Cria furieux Neville.

Les deux filles le regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés mais ne dirent rien, à cause du geste de Draco Malfoy, le Vif d'Or disparu de la vue de Harry, bien que je le voyais parfaitement au bas du sol, Madame Bibine était furieuse de la façon de jouer de Draco Malfoy, c'était un blasphème pour elle de dénigrer les règles du Quidditch. Lee Jordan insultait Draco Malfoy à travers son micro et Minerva brandissait le poing avec colère en direction de l'élève en faute.

 _-ELLE MARQUE ! ELLE MARQUE ! Gryffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à vingt !_

Harry et Draco firent un piqué au sol pour attraper le Vif d'Or, qui était près du sol, mon cœur rata un battement pour la sécurité de Harry mais tout allait bien, il avait attraper le Vif d'Or, les Gryffondor avaient gagnés la coup de Quidditch. Je me joignais aux cris des autres. Je sentais soudainement des bras qui encerclaient ma taille, pendant une demi seconde j'avais espéré que ce fut Hermione, mais ce n'était que Neville qui pleurait de joie.

 _-Venez on va les voir !_ Cria avec joie Ginny.

 _-Vous venez, professeur ?_ Me demanda Hermione.

 _-Indiquez moi le chemin, Miss Granger,_ souriais-je.

Je les suivaient jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, je restais près de Hermione, juste derrière elle,si elle se faisait bousculée je pourrais être la pour l'aider, certains joueurs de Serpentard passèrent à côté de nous, l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta en face de Hermione, que voulait-il ?

 _-Granger._

 _-Malfoy._

Je sentais que Hermione était méfiante et très en colère, elle avait une prise serrée sur sa baguette, elle pensait que l'enfant Malfoy allait l'attaquer à tout moment. Je regardais celui-ci, je grognais, il regardait avec colère Hermione, mais aussi avec captivé, je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout.

 _Montre à cet enfant qu'il ne devrait pas sous estimé un loup,_ grogna Lunard.

Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

 _Il regarde notre compagne avec de la luxure !_ S'écria Lunard.

Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre cela.

 _Je ne veux pas le voir près d'elle, sinon je le tuerais !_ Rugissa Lunard.

 _-Hermione ! Viens on va voir Harry !_ Dit Ron qui venait tout juste de nous rejoindre.

Je regardais le dos de Draco même quand celui-ci continua son chemin, et je tenais son regard quand il se tournait, effrayé il reprit sa route jusqu'au château, j'étais d'accord avec Lunard, il n'était pas question que je laissais Hermione près de ce garçon, elle méritait mieux que lui.

* * *

25 mai 1994

Je me tapais contre les meubles miteux de la cabane hurlante, je voulais sortir d'ici, j'étais trop à l'étroit, durant mes transformations, mon esprit était mien mais depuis que j'étais revenu à Poudlard, mes pensées commençaient à se mélanger à ceux de Lunard, comme si nous avions un accord commun, nous étions presque d'accord sur tout, surtout ce qui concernait Hermione. Je voulais la voir, maintenant, je voulais casser la porte qui me retenait et courir jusqu'à elle et me blottir en elle, dans son odeur et ses boucles brunes.

J'élevais la tête et hurlais, je l'appelais, Hermione... Hermione... Hermione !

POV Hermione :

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais entendu mon prénom dans mon sommeil, je regardais autour de moi, toutes les filles dormaient encore, Lavande bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil, mais il n'y avait rien de suspect, j'étais sure d'avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. Je pouvais voir les filles grâce à la lumière de la lune, professeur Lupin ! J'avais complètement oubliée que ce soir était la pleine lune, les professeurs savaient-ils que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou ? Et qu'en était-il du professeur Dumbledore ? Je me posais pleins de questions, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, j'ignorais mon envie étrange de sortir du dortoir et à peine je reposais ma tête sur mon oreiller que je me rendormis directement.

Les prochains jours étaient encore plus éreintantes pour moi, les examens approchaient à grand pas et mon niveau de stress allait au plus haut, mon taux de caféine était trop élevé et j'avais le ventre tellement nouée qu'il m'arrivait de sauter un repas dans la journée, je pouvais utiliser le retourneur de temps en fermant les yeux tant je l'avais usé. Le premier examen était celui d'Arithmancie, j'y allais en tout premier car c'était ma matière favoris, j'étais assez confiante de ma réussite pour cette matière, j'avais tout préparée à l'avance et j'avais bus deux tasses de café ce matin avec des œufs et du pain.

L'Arithmancie était bien plus efficace et plus sur que la Divination, la matière pouvait certainement donner un avenir proche grâce aux chiffres, tel que la météo, ce n'est pas avec une boule de cristal que je saurai quel temps il fera demain. Ensuite vint la Métamorphose, avec l'aide de mon retourneur de temps, l'examen fût tout simple, mais j'avais fais une énorme erreur et ma théière s'était changer en tortue de mer, comme avais-je pu rater mon sort ? J'aurai la pire note, c'est sur !

Et vint s'ajouter à ma détresse l'examen de Sortilèges, ou le professeur Flitwick avait choisi les sortilèges d'Allégresse, je le savais ! Je me concentrais assez fort, j'étais jumelée avec Neville qui avait du tenter trois fois le sort avant de réussir, j'avais faillie rater mon tour quand le rire de Ron me sauta aux oreilles, je lançais le sort sur Neville qui rigola instantanément, le professeur Flitwick avait écrit dans son livre mais ne dit rien, j'avais aussi rater les Sortilèges ! Je me rongeais les ongles en remontant le temps pour l'Étude des Runes.

L'examen consistait à traduire un paragraphe de cinq lignes de runes, il n'était pas difficile mais pas facile non plus, j'avais légèrement bloquée sur un mot qui pouvait avoir deux significations. Le lendemain, pour l'examen de Soins aux créatures magiques, nous avions eu pour sujet les Veracrasses à maintenir en vie, ce qui nous avait permis de parler avec Hagrid. Pour l'examen de Potions, nous avions du faire un philtre de Confusion, j'étais concentrée sur mon chaudron, j'avais aussi cru entendre une légère explosion venant du chaudron de Seamus.

Je révisais encore une fois avant de partir pour l'examen d'Astronomie, à minuit, j'étais si fatiguée de mes heures de sommeil perdues mais je fis de mon mieux pendant l'examen, pour l'Histoire de la magie, je passais plus de temps à essuyer mon front en sueur qu'autre chose, ce fût la même chose pour l'épreuve de Botanique, il faisait tellement chaud dans cette serre, j'avais été obligée de prendre une douche froide en revenant dans la salle commune. Et nous en étions maintenant à l'avant-dernier examen, celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'avait préparé pour nous le professeur Lupin.

 _-Pour votre examen, vous devrez passer par une course d'obstacles,_ dit le professeur Lupin en montrant celui-ci derrière lui, nous étions à l'air libre pour cet examen. _D'abord vous traverserez une mare, ensuite parcourir des ornières, vous frayer un chemin dans un marécage pour finir par pénétrer dans un tronc d'arbre. Mais attention ! Des créatures magiques se cachent dans les endroits que je viens de vous citer, à vous de les découvrir et de vous en occuper. Lavande ! A vous l'honneur !_

Tour à tour les élèves firent l'obstacle, certains réussissaient tandis que d'autres, non, après le quinzième élève ce fût au tour de Harry, qui en sortit victorieux, oui ! Puis vint Ron, qui se fit entraîner par un Pitiponk dans le marécage, puis vint mon tour.

POV Remus :

Je fus tout mon possible pour ne pas courir derrière Hermione et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, même si elle réussissait à la perfection le parcours, elle stoppa les strangulots, chassa les Chaporouges, ignora le mensonge des Pitiponks, maintenant elle devait faire face à l'épouvantard, elle serait en face de sa peur, mon cœur battait à la chamade, au même rythme que celui de Hermione, elle était déterminée mais en même temps craintif à ce qui allait ce passer, j'entendis un léger craquement, je regardais mon presse-papier, zut ! Je l'avais casser en deux, je devais vraiment faire attention à ce que je faisais quand je m'inquiétais pour Hermione.

Je retins mon souffle, Hermione était terrifié, elle avait peur, elle était en panique.

 _Hermione !_ Cria Lunard.

 _-Professeur Lupin ?_ Demanda inquiet Harry à ma droite.

Mais je l'ignorais et courut pour rejoindre Hermione, je courais si vite que les créatures n'eurent pas le temps de me stopper, tout ce qui m'importait c'était la sécurité et le bien-être d'Hermione, en entrant dans le tronc je m'attendais à tout, sauf à voir Minerva qui criait à Hermione qu'elle était un échec et que jamais elle ne réussirait ces examens, celle-ci était en larmes devant l'épouvantard, je grognais, comment osait-il s'en prendre comme ça à ma compagne ?

 _Tue le !_ Exigea Lunard.

L'épouvantard me regarda curieux avant de changer son apparence pour prendre... la mienne.

 _-Vous ne réussirez jamais dans la vie, Miss Granger. Vous raterez tout vos examens et vous quitterez Poudlard avec votre baguette cassée,_ dit mon sosie. _Et vos amis vous abandonnerons, parce que vous n'avez pas votre place ici,_ ajoutait froidement l'épouvantard.

 _-Assez !_ Rugis-je. _Riddikulus !_

L'épouvantard se changea en ballon de baudruche avant de s'affaisser et de voler partout, je réussis à l'enfermer dans le coffre. Je tournais mon regard sur Hermione, elle tremblait et avait les yeux écarquillés, je serrais le poing, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, elle était bouleversée.

 _-Miss Granger ?_ Murmurais-je doucement en me baissant vers elle.

Elle me regardait avec peur et crainte, ce fût un coup dur pour mon cœur, je ne voulais pas voir ce genre de regard dans les yeux de Hermione et encore moi pour moi, je lui avais fais peur, je l'avais effrayé.

 _C'est ce satané épouvantard qui l'a fait peur,_ contredit Lunard.

Mais il avait mon apparence.

 _Oui, mais avant il avait l'apparence de son autre professeur,_ ajouta Lunard.

Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

 _Moi non plus,_ dit Lunard, après un silence.

Elle ne savait pas si j'étais moi ou bien l'épouvantard, je m'approchais doucement d'elle.

 _-Hermione ?_ Dis-je craintif, l'épouvantard l'avait appelé par son nom, peut-être allait-elle revenir à la réalité si je disais son prénom.

 _-P-pro-professeur Lupin ?_ Chuchota-telle.

 _-Oui, Hermione, vous ne craigniez plus rien, ce qui était en face de vous n'étais qu'un épouvantard,_ la rassurais-je.

 _-M-mais le professeur McGonnagall..._ commença t-elle confuse.

 _-Tout cela était faux et faisait parti de votre examen, pouvez-vous vous levez toute seule ou bien voulez-vous que je vous aide ?_ Dis-je en espérant secrètement la seconde option mais priait pour qu'elle prenne la première.

 _-N-non, ça va aller professeur._

Quand nous rejoignis Harry et Ron, Hermione leur expliqua encore secouée, ce qui s'était passer, pour le reste de la journée je pensais à l'épouvantard de Hermione et trouvait une réponse à celui-ci. Finalement Hermione, n'avait pas peur de l'échec scolaire, elle avait surtout peur de ne pas réussir et de devoir quitter Poudlard, et par la même occasion la seule école ou elle se sentait chez elle.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : L'exécution de Buck, l'apparition de Black et la Carte du Maraudeur..._


	9. Chapitre 9

Tada! Je mets à jour à l'avance, car, aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire, donc je n'ai pas pu trouver meilleur occasion de le célébrer avec vous en postant le chapitre en avance. Encore merci tout vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Leslie: Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon Cedric serait encore en vie.

* * *

POV Hermione :

Trouver la cachette était facile, trouver la cape l'était moins, Harry avait omis de me dire qu'il avait laisser sa cape du côté invisible, à l'œil nu il était impossible pour moi de la trouver, je me repérais grâce à un « _Lumos_ », mais je devais m'accroupir et chercher la cape en tapotant le sol, quand je la trouvais, je me pressais pour revenir à ma salle commune en veillant à ce que personne ne me remarque.

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle était une tout autre affaire, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait ce que Harry, Ron et moi nous prévoyons, j'étais sure de sentir le regard de quelqu'un sur moi, j'étais si agitée. Nous sortîmes en vitesse avec autant de discrétion, la Grande Salle, nous nous étions cachés dans une salle vide, j'entendais des pas lourds et un claquement de portes avant d'entendre le silence, je jetais un coup d'œil dehors pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne.

 _-Ça va,_ dis-je, _on peut y aller._

Quand nous sortîmes du château avec la cape d'invisibilité sur nous, le soleil se couchait déjà, créant des tons d'or et de rouge derrière la forêt interdite, lorsque nous frappâmes à la porte de la cabane, Hagrid mit du temps à nous ouvrir, quand il le fit je fus soudainement encore plus inquiète pour lui, il avait le teint pale et avait la tremblote. Il nous réprimanda pour être venu jusqu'ici, sans précaution. Je ne voyais Buck nul part. Hagrid nous proposa du thé, ses mains tremblaient lorsque qu'il prit la bouilloire.

 _-Ou est Buck ?_ Demandais-je hésitante.

 _-Je... Je l'ai sorti,_ répondit Hagrid en reversant du lait sur la table. _Il est attaché dans le potager. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait bien voir les arbres et respirer un peu d'air frais avant..._

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il était si bouleversé et désemparé, le pot au lait lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le sol.

 _-Je vais arranger ça, Hagrid,_ dis-je en me dépêchant d'essuyer par terre.

J'écoutais la conversation des garçons avec Hagrid, je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un sanglot étouffé, oh Hagrid. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser seul.

 _-Nous aussi, on va rester avec vous,_ dis-je.

 _-Il faut que vous retourniez au château,_ répliqua-t-il. _Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici... Si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient dehors sans autorisation, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis._

Désormais je pleurais librement, je ne voulais pas que Hagrid me voit comme ça, ça le ferait encore plus souffrir, je m'afferais à la préparation du thé pour cacher mon visage d'Hagrid. Je pris la bouteille de lait pour remplir le pot, mais j'entendais un petit bruit aigu, je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Croutard ! Je poussais un cri de surprise.

 _-Ron ! C'est... C'est incroyable ! Croûtard !_

Finalement, Pattenrond n'avait pas manger Croûtard, je n'avais donc rien n'a me reprocher, je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable !

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ Demanda celui-ci.

Je me précipitais vers la table et retournais le pot au lait, Croûtard tomba de celui-ci en se débattant et en poussant des cris aigu.

 _-Croûtard !_ Dit Ron d'une voix blanche. _Croûtard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?_

Croûtard se débattait dans les mains de Ron, il était encore plus maigre qu'avant, sa peau avait pelé par endroits, il cherchait à tout prix de s'enfuir de la prise de Ron, il était si effrayé que ça de Pattenrond ?

 _-Ils arrivent..._ dit Hagrid.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir arriver au loin un groupe d'hommes qui descendaient les marches du château, parmi eux se trouvaient le professeur Dumbledore, le ministre Fudge trottinait à côté de lui, le vieil homme de la Commission et le bourreau les suivaient.

 _-Il faut que vous partiez,_ dit Hagrid en tremblant des pieds à la tête. _Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici... Filez vite..._

Je pris la cape, Hagrid nous fis sortir par derrière, à la porte qui donnait sur le potager, Buck était attaché derrière les plants de citrouilles, il agissait nerveusement, savait-il que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Hagrid essayait de le rassurer, une dernière fois nous essayames de faire changer d'avis Hagrid pour qu'il nous laisser rester avec lui plaider la cause de Buck, mais rien n'y faisait, nous ne pouvions rien changer. Nous remontâmes la pente qui menait au château, maintenant le ciel était gris et pourpre, tandis que plus loin se profilait un halo rouge rubis.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, mais Ron s'arrêtait à chaque fois à cause de Croûtard qui ne voulait pas rester tranquille. Il poussait des petits cris féroces, j'essayais d'écouter les bruits qui venait de la cabane d'Hagrid, il y avait un mélange de voix indistinctes, le silence, puis, le sifflement distinct d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd. Je vacillais... Non, même après tout cela j'avais encore un peu d'espoir, j'espérais de tout cœur que Buck soit innocenté. Maudit sois-tu, Malfoy !

 _-Ils l'ont fait !_ Murmurais-je sidérée... _Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ils l'ont fait !_

Nous étions tous désemparés, Harry essayait de rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid, mais nous l'arrêtions et Ron était aussi blanc qu'un linge, tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter encore plus qu'avant, Buck ne méritait pas cela, Hagrid ne méritait pas ça. Encore sous le choc, nous reprimes notre marche jusqu'au château avec la nuit qui commencait à se profiler, mais Croûtard ne voulait pas rester tranquille. La raison, Pattenrond qui venait de nul part et commençait à pourchasser Croûtard, bon sang ! Pour une fois, ne pouvait-il pas agir comme il le faisait toujours, s'allonger sur mon lit et dormir paresseusement ?

 _-Ron... Revins sous... la cape..._ haletais-je après notre course avec Harry pour rattraper Ron. _Dumbledore... le ministre... ils peuvent arriver à tout moment..._

Mais avant que nous pouvions nous couvrir sous la cape, nous entendions un bruit de galop, un énorme chien d'un noir de jais, avec des dents pointus, surgit de l'obscurité. Merlin ! J'essayais de sortir ma baguette mais je m'empêtrais avec la cape. Le chien fît un bond et s'abbatit sur Harry, je ne pus lâcher un cri parce que je m'étais presque étouffé avec ma salive, Harry tomba par terre, mais que ce passait-il ?! Le chien roula sur plusieurs mètres, il grogna et fit demi tour, mes jambes tremblaient, le chien bondit une fois de plus et attrapa dans sa mâchoire le bras de Ron.

 _-Ron !_ Criais-je sur le coup.

Harry essaya d'attraper le chien mais celui-ci traînait déjà Ron plus loin, je rejoignis Harry mais aussi soudainement que j'étais venue, je fus projeter plus loin, je criais de douleur, c'était quoi ?! Je ne voyais rien ! Je pouvais sentir quelque chose d'humide coulé de mon épaule, quelque chose de chaud, et mon épaule souffrait, je saignais. J'entendis la voix de Harry qui récitait un sort, sa baguette allumée, je voyais Harry secoué, avec du sang sur le visage, mon dieu ! Je regardais la direction vers laquelle Harry pointait sa baguette, le chien traînait Ron dans un grand trou qui s'ouvrait entre les racines du Saule Cogneur, en une seconde, horrifiée, je voyais son corps commencer à disparaître, laissant sa jambe qui était retenue à une racine, un craquement retenti et sa jambe disparu avec le reste de son corps, il avait casser sa jambe.

 _-Harry, il faut chercher du secours !_ M'exclamais-je.

Il fallait un adulte pour nous aider ! Je ne comprenais en rien à ce qu'il s'était passer, ce chien aussi noir que la nuit était sorti de nulle part avait prit Ron avec lui, et je ne sais ou ! Nous n'étions que des enfants, pour l'amour de Dieu !

 _-Non ! On n'a pas le temps, ce monstre est suffisamment grand pour le dévorer..._

 _-On n'arrivera jamais sans aide..._

J'étais d'accord avec Harry, je voulais tout autant que lui foncer sauver Ron, mais le Saule Cogneur ne nous laissera pas passer, une branche s'abattit sur nous, ses rameaux serrés comme un poing, je sentais le picotement de ma blessure à l'épaule, il n'était pas aller de main morte.

 _-Si le chien a pu passer, nous aussi, on devrait y arriver,_ dit Harry, le souffle court, en essayant de se faufiler entre les branches déchaînées qui s'agitaient en tous sens.

 _-Au secours, au secours..._ murmurais-je précipitamment en essayant d'éviter les branches, mais j'avais la net impression de faire du surplace. _S'il vous plaît..._

Pattenrond se précipita vers l'arbre, oui ! Il pourrait probablement aller chercher un professeur pour nous aider ! Mais ma joie se changea vite en incompréhension quand mon chat posa ses pattes avant sur le nœud d'une racine à la base du tronc. Soudain l'arbre s'immobilisa, comme pétrifié, mais comment …

 _-Comment savait-il... ?_

 _-Il est ami avec ce chien,_ répondit Harry avec le visage fermé. _Je les ai vus ensemble. Viens... Et sors ta baguette magique..._

Je me sentais si mal, Ron m'avait mit en garde contre Pattenrond mais je n'avais rien écoutée et il avait raison depuis le début, je suivais Harry, Pattenrond était un peu plus loin. J'étais obligée de me pencher légèrement dans le tunnel.

 _-Ou est Ron ?_ Murmurais-je terrifiée.

 _-Par ici,_ répondit Harry en s'avançant dans le tunnel.

 _-Ou mène ce passage ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien... Il est indiqué sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais Fred et George disent que personne ne s'y est jamais aventuré. La carte ne montre pas ou il débouche mais il doit sûrement aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard..._ me répondit Harry.

Nous progressions aussi vite que nous le pouvions, je ne lâchais pas Harry et serrait son bras, j'avais peur d'être séparé de mon ami et de faire face seule à ce chien noir, qui était peut-être le Sinistros, j'espérais encore de tout cœur que le professeur Trelawney avait tort. J'avais mal au dos à force de rester courbé, faites que rien n'arrive à Ron, je vous en prie ! Ma baguette tremblait dans mes mains, nous étions arrivés à la fin du tunnel, nous découvrions une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre monstre. Le sol était couvert de taches brunes, les meubles étaient cassés et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches. Je pensais savoir ou nous étions.

 _-Harry, je crois que nous sommes dans la cabane hurlante,_ murmurais-je, peur que le chien noir nous entende et nous saute dessus, gueule grande ouverte.

 _-Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises,_ _Hermione_ , me dit Harry en désignant du doigt une chaise qui avait souffert.

Je hochais la tête sous son regard, le Baron Sanglant ou bien Peeves n'avaient jamais casser d'objets dans le château, instinctivement nos têtes regardèrent le plafond, il y avait quelque chose à l'étage au dessus, Ron ! Je ne quittais pas d'une semelle Harry, nous montâmes un escalier délabré, il y avait de la poussière partout, je pouvais la sentir dans ma gorge, la poussière au sol était séparée en deux, comme si quelqu'un avait traîner quelque chose. Avec deux « _Nox_ » nos baguettes n'émettaient plus aucunes lumières, nous entendions un bruit derrière une porte entrouverte, c'était un faible gémissement de douleur, avec Harry nous nous jetions un coup d'œil complice avant de brandir nos baguettes devant nous et Harry ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied, provoquant un grand bruit.

Dans la salle, Pattenrond était assis paresseusement sur un magnifique lit poussiéreux, il se mit à ronronner en nous voyant au pas de la porte, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi il était avec le chien, je n'avais pas de preuve concrète mais je croyais Harry. Ron était à côté de lui, recroquevillé sur le sol et tenait sa jambe qui formait un angle horrible. Nous nous précipitâmes sur lui, sa jambe était cassée ! Heureusement, il n'avait aucune autre blessure apparente, nous devions vite l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh !

 _-Ron... Comment tu te sens ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Ou est le chien ?_ Questionna Harry.

 _-Ce n'est pas un chien,_ gémit Ron avec douleur. _Harry, c'est un piège..._

 _-Quoi ?_ Dit celui-ci.

 _-Le chien, c'est lui... C'est un Animagus..._

Ron regardait derrière nous un point fixe, nous nous retournâmes pour trouver un homme, il claqua la porte derrière lui, je le regardais horrifiée. Ses cheveux étaient longs, sales et emmêlés, sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient presque rentrés dans son crâne, il avait des cernes énormes et sombres, ses joues étaient creusées et son teint, cadavérique, il ressemblait à un cadavre. Sirius Black nous regardait avec ces yeux vides et ses dents jaunes. J'avais toujours ma baguette tendu devant moi, discrètement je fis un pas en avant pour essayer de me mettre devant Harry, je savais ce que voulait Sirius Black, Harry, s'il le voulait il devra passer sur mon corps mort !

 _-Expelliarmus !_ Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en pointant vers nous la baguette magique de Ron.

Celles-ci sautèrent de nos mains pour rejoindre celles de Sirius Black en plein vol, nous étions désarmés, sans aucun moyen de nous défendre ou de nous protégés, nous étions trop jeunes et avions trop peu de pouvoir magiques pour exercer sans nos baguettes, Sirius Black commença à s'avancer tout en fixant Harry.

 _-Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami_ , dit Sirius Black de sa voix râpeuse. _Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Très courageux de ta part de ne pas être allé chercher un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant... Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles..._

Harry s'avança d'un pas, non ! Je lui retins un bras, et Ron l'autre, Sirius Black essayait de le provoquer pour avoir une réaction de sa part. Je pouvais à peine sortir un « _Non_ » pour qu'il n'avance pas, nous étions en face d'un prisonnier dangereux, le seul qui a jamais réussi à sortir d'Azkaban, nous allons mourir.

 _-Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi,_ dit Ron, je hochais de la tête en réponse.

 _-Allonge-toi,_ dit-il à Ron avec une voix plus douce. _Tu vas te faire encore plus mal à la jambe._

J'étais perplexe par ce geste verbal soucieux, c'était comme si, Sirius Black se souciait de la jambe cassée de Ron, or c'est lui qui lui a fait ça, je ne pouvais pas me laisser embobiner par ce geste et surtout je ne devais pas baisser ma garde, un seul moment d'égarement et je pouvais me retrouver à terre, frapper par un sort Impardonnable.

 _-Vous m'avez entendu ?_ Insista Ron. _Vous devrez nous tuer tous les trois._

 _-Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre, ce soir,_ sourit Sirius Black.

 _-Et pourquoi ça ?_ Lança soudainement Harry en essayant de se détacher de nous, je ne le lâchais pas, s'il le fallait je creuserais mes ongles dans son bras pour qu'il reste entre nous. _Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de scrupule, la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer ces Moldus pour assassiner Pettigrow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes ramolli, à Azkaban ?_

 _-Harry !_ Gémis-je. _Tais-toi !_

 _-IL A TUE MON PERE ET MA MERE !_ Rugit Harry.

Était-ce une raison pour que nous aussi, on meurt ?! Il ne fallait pas le provoquer ! C'est un prisonnier d'Azkaban ! Il est fou et dangereux ! J'aimais Harry mais des fois il fonçait tête baissée dans le danger, nous causant beaucoup d'ennuis, s'il continuait comme ça, mon plan d'attendre un professeur pour nous sortir de là partirait à l'eau ! Harry parvint à s'échapper de notre poigne, me cassant un ongle par la même manière, et bondit sur Sirius Black.

 _-Harry !_ Criâmes Ron et moi.

 _-Hermione ! On doit faire quelque chose !_ Cria Ron.

 _-Mais quoi ?!_ Criais-je hystérique.

Soudain, Sirius Black agrippa le cou de Harry, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux par terre, pas question ! Je bondis sur eux et mis un coup de pied à Sirius Black, avec un grognement de douleur, Sirius Black lâcha Harry, Ron s'était jeté dans la mêlée pour attraper les baguettes magiques encore présentes dans la main de Sirius Black. Je reçus un coup au visage, fendant ma lèvre en deux, j'avais mal de ça et du coup déchirant sur mon épaule mais je tenais bon, j'essayais de donner le plus de coup possible !

 _-Ecartez-vous !_ Exigea Harry alors qu'il était relevé avec sa baguette en main.

Je me relevais et attrapait ma baguette magique ainsi que celle de Ron, j'essayais de l'aider à revenir jusqu'au lit, mais il était vraiment lourd et mes muscles commençaient à fatigués.

 _-Tu va me tuer, Harry ?_ Murmura Sirius Black alors qu'il était à terre, au pied du mur, les bras en croix et le souffle saccadé.

 _-Vous avez tué mes parents,_ dit Harry avec la voix tremblante, s'il te plaît Harry ne fait rien de stupide.

 _-Je ne le nie pas,_ dit Sirius Black très calmement. _Mais si tu connaissais toute l'histoire..._

 _-Toute l'histoire ?_ Répéta Harry. _Vous les avez vendus à Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais !_

 _-Il faut que tu m'écoutes,_ dit Sirius Black d'une voix tendue. _Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas... Tu ne comprends pas..._

 _-Je comprends beaucoup mieux que vous ne le croyez,_ dit Harry avec sa voix tremblante. _Vous, vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, ma mère... ma mère qui essayait d'empêcher Voldemort de me tuer... Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça... C'est vous..._

Pattenrond sauta du lit pour aller s'allonger sur la poitrine de Sirius Black, pendant une seconde ma foi en lui revenu à la vie, pensant qu'il allait attaquer Sirius Black, mais non, il se blottit près du cœur du prisonnier, comme pour le protéger, il regardait Harry comme pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bouger d'ici et qu'il devrait l'enlever de force pour s'en prendre à Sirius Black, ce chat était fou ! Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, à croire qu'il aimait me tourmenter ! Harry lui dit de s'en aller, mais Pattenrond n'en fît rien, j'étouffais un autre sanglot, je voyais que Harry réfléchissait durement, si Pattenrond ne s'en allait pas de Sirius Black, il en paierait les frais, Harry ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regr... J'entendais du bruit, des bruits de pas venant d'en dessous !

 _-ON EST ICI !_ Hurlais-je. _ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !_

Oui ! Enfin ! Quelqu'un était là pour nous sauver !

POV Remus :

 _-Pauvre Hagrid,_ soupira Albus à ma droite pendant le dîner.

 _-Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal avec Hagrid ?_ Demandais-je en détournant mon regard du trio.

 _-J'ai bien peur que la sentence de Buck soit irrévocable, il sera exécuté dans quelques heures,_ avoua Albus triste.

Je regardais Hermione, et ses deux amis, depuis le début du dîner ils semblaient agités et anxieux, Hermione était inquiète et stresser, mais un tout autre genre de stress, je pouvais sentir les effluves de son odeur dans mes narines, m'obligeant à manger en respirant par la bouche, pas très pratique. L'Hippogriffe, Buck, allait donc être exécuté, c'était donc pour cela que Hagrid avait l'air si triste, et Hermione si découragé. Mais au lieu d'être accablé par la futur mort de Buck, les trois amis étaient anxieux, et regardaient paranoïaque les alentours. Ils préparaient quelque chose, je n'avais pas besoin de lire les émotions de Hermione pour le savoir.

 _Nous devons savoir ce qui ce passe,_ dit Lunard.

Penses-tu qu'ils iront voir Hagrid ?

 _J'en suis certain,_ confirma Lunard.

C'est trop dangereux pour eux.

 _Je peux le sentir, le vent commence à changer, quelque chose se prépare,_ grogna Lunard.

Je ne vis que trop tard, les trois amis sortirent en vitesse de la Grande Salle, je sortais de celle-ci, mais ne les voyait nul part, ils avaient du se cacher quelque part, j'essayais de renifler l'air, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Harry ou celle de Ronald, mais l'odeur de Hermione était celle qui m'accablait le plus.

 _Notre compagne, son odeur nous appelle,_ ronronnait Lunard.

Je couvrais mon nez avec ma main, j'étais sur d'avoir les yeux ambres en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas laisser Lunard prendre le contrôle alors qu'il restait peu de temps avant la pleine lune, je m'aventurais dans une salle au hasard mais ne trouvait rien, merde ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'allais les trouvés, et je devais recevoir ma dernière dose de potion Tue-Loup. Je revenais dans mon bureau pour attendre Severus, en regardant dans un tiroir je vis que la Carte du Maraudeur était encore posée là ou elle devait être.

 _-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Je vérifiais la carte, Minerva était dans son bureau, les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, je cherchais les noms de Hermione et Harry. Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu de la cabane de Hagrid, je le savais ! Albus était avec le ministre, Hagrid et Walden Macnair, mais ce qui me sautait à l'œil était le fait qu'il y avait quatre personnes qui s'éloignaient de la cabane d'Hagrid, pas trois, et la quatrième personne se nommait... Impossible... _Peter Pettigrow_ !

Mais il était mort ! Les morts ne pouvaient pas venir à la vie après toutes ses années ! Il était mort ! Mon cerveau commençait à tourner dans tous les sens, si Peter était vivant pendant toutes ces années, alors pourquoi Sirius était en prison ?! Putain ! Peter était vivant et Sirius innocent ! Un peu plus loin je voyais le nom _Sirius Black_ arrivé en vitesse vers le groupe, si ma conclusion était bonne alors tout changeait ! Je sortais en rafale, oubliant Severus, et en oubliant de faire attention aux deux autres noms que j'avais vus au bord de la forêt interdite, _Hermione Granger_ et _Harry Potter_.

Je descendais des escaliers quand je sentis une douleur sourde à mon épaule gauche, Hermione !

 _Notre compagne est blessé ! Remus !_ Hurla Lunard.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Lunard dire mon prénom, j'étais soit, « _Nous_ », « _Toi_ » ou « _Humain_ », pour lui. J'avais senti la douleur de Hermione, juste l'impact de celui-ci car la douleur s'évapora en quelques secondes, mais ces émotions me donnaient envie de vomir, elle était si terrifié, si accablée.

Arrivé au Saule Cogneur, je pouvais enfin sentir l'odeur des trois amis, une odeur de chien qui appartenait à Sirius, une odeur de chat et une odeur infecte de rat, Peter, je grognais. J'immobilisais les branches de l'arbre et m'aventurais dans le tunnel familier de la Cabane Hurlante. Leurs odeurs étaient plus fortes, et je pouvais sentir le sang, je pouvais sentir le sang de Hermione, si sucré et si riche, mais elle saignait parce qu'elle était blessée, j'ai échoué à protéger mon âme-sœur.

 _-ON EST ICI ! ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! VITE !_

Hermione ! Je montais aussi vite les escaliers et ouvrait si vite la porte, qu'elle frappait le mur, des étincelles rouges sortaient de ma baguette, d'un rapide regard, je voyais Ronald allongé sur le lit en baldaquin avec ses mains autour d'une jambe qui avait un angle anormal, Hermione recroquevillée près de la porte, elle avait une lèvre fendue et son épaule gauche qui saignait, je grognais, qui avait osé faire du mal à ma compagne ?! Du coin de l'œil je vis Harry qui pointait sa baguette, d'un air menaçant, sur Sirius, présumais-je, il avait l'air d'un cadavre mort.

 _-Expelliarmus !_ Criais-je.

J'attrapais les baguettes de Hermione, Ronald et Harry d'un geste vif, après les avoir désarmés. Ils n'étaient que quatre dans la salle, mais je pouvais toujours sentir l'odeur de Peter.

 _-Ou est-il, Sirius ?_ Demandais-je, en essayant de garder calme Lunard qui voulait prendre Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmener pronto à l'infirmerie.

Celui-ci me regarda hébété avant de lever la main et de montra Ronald.

 _-Mais, dans ce cas..._ murmurais-je à Sirius pour avoir une certaine confirmation. _Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? A moins que..._

A moins que ce soit lui, qui avait été le Gardien du secret.

 _-A moins que ce soit lui qui... A moins que vous ayez changé de... sans me le dire ?_

Sirius confirma ce que j'essayais de dire, par un hochement de la tête. Par Merlin, c'était à cause de Peter que...

 _-Professeur Lupin,_ entendis-je de la part de Harry. _Qu'est-ce qui..._

Sirius était innocent, depuis le début ! Comment aurais-je pu croire une seule seconde que mon meilleur ami était le responsable de la mort de James et Lily ?! Bon sang ! James était comme un frère pour Sirius ! J'abaissais ma baguette magique et aidait Sirius à se relever, il ne pesait presque rien, ensuite nous étreignons, puis une grande vague de trahison et de colère me submergèrent.

 _-CE N'EST PAS VRAI !_ Hurla Hermione.

Je lâchais Sirius et me tournais vers Hermione, ces émotions étaient en train de me faire perdre la tête, elle se sentait trahie, elle se sentait trahie par moi, j'étouffais un sanglot, c'était moi qui lui faisait ressentir cette émotion.

 _-Vous... Vous..._ balbutiait Hermione en me pointant du doigt.

 _-Hermione..._ commençais-je.

 _-Vous et lui !_ Dit-elle avec colère.

 _-Hermione, calmez-vous..._ essayais-je de dire sa colère était en train de me couper le souffle.

 _-Je n'ai rien dit à personne !_ S'écria-t-elle. _J'ai gardé le secret..._

 _-Hermione ! Écoute moi, je t'en prie,_ la suppliais-je, elle devait me croire. _Laisse moi t'expliquer..._

Elle devait m'écouter pour me croire, je me sentais si... mal, qu'elle puisse se sentir trahi par moi alors que jamais, jamais je ne l'a trahirais.

 _-Je vous ai fait confiance !_ Hurla d'un coup Harry. _Et en fait, vous étiez son ami !_

 _-Vous vous trompez,_ essayais-je de m'exprimer. _Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas été l'ami de Sirius, mais maintenant, je le suis... Laissez moi vous expliquer..._

 _-NON !_ S'exclama Hermione, le ton de sa voix et l'émotion qui l'accompagnait m'ont fit légèrement tressaillir. _Harry, ne crois pas à ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer... C'est un loup-garou !_

Et mon cœur se fissura. Elle savait que j'étais un loup-garou, bien sur elle était plus qu'intelligente, elle était brillante et bien plus encore, à l'intérieur mon esprit était tumultueux mais à l'extérieur j'étais pale et figé.

 _-D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione. Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse sur trois. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry..._ dis-je en imaginant cela, juste horrible. _En revanche, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou._

Ronald essaya de de relever, mais il retomba sec sur le lit avec un gémissement de douleur, sa jambe devait être cassée, je m'avançais vers lui pour l'aider.

 _-Arrière, loup-garou !_ Balbutia Ronald.

Je me figeais sur mes pas, je devais avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps. Je n'en voulais pas à Ronald, c'est comme ça qu'il a du être éduqué, il avait de la chance, pas tous les Sang-Pur étaient éduqués avec autant de liberté et d'insouciance. Avec les épaules lourdes, je me tournais vers Hermione, je voulais voir ces yeux et lui dire en face que jamais, je ne lui ferais de mal.

 _-Depuis quand savez-vous ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Depuis longtemps,_ murmura t-elle. _Depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a donné ce devoir à faire..._

 _-Il en serait ravi,_ dis-je froidement, cet enfoiré, il essayait toujours de me décrédibilisé devant mes élèves. _Il l'a donné en espérant que quelqu'un comprendrait la signification de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune à chaque fois qu'il me voyait ?_

 _-Les deux,_ répondit-elle tout bas.

Merde ! Maintenant je l'avais intimidé ! Au lieu d'essayer de la réconforté, j'avais baissé son humeur au plus bas, bravo Remus !

 _Laisse moi lui parler, humain !_ Exigea Lunard.

Non.

 _-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous, Hermione,_ tentais-je.

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai._ _Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligente, j'aurais raconté à tout le monde qui vous étiez !_

Aie, ça fait mal.

 _-Mais ils le savent déjà._ _Les professeurs en tout cas._

 _-Dumbledore vous a engagé en sachant que vous étiez un loup-garou ? Il est fou ?_ Dit Ron.

 _-Certains professeurs l'ont pensé,_ dis-je. _Il a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre certains de mes collègues qu'on pouvait me faire confiance..._

Il n'y avait probablement que Minerva, Filius et Hagrid qui me faisait confiance pour faire classe aux élèves.

 _-ET IL AVAIT TORT !_ S'écria Harry. _VOUS L'AVEZ AIDE DES LE DEBUT !_ ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt, Sirius.

 _-Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius_. _Si vous voulez bien me laisser une chance de m'expliquer... Tenez..._ dis-je en leur lançant leur baguettes. _Voilà,_ poursuivis-je en glissant ma propre baguette dans ma ceinture. _Vous êtes armés, nous ne le sommes pas._ _Vous allez m'écouter, maintenant ?_

Je t'en prie, Hermione, laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer.

 _-Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé,_ dit Harry en lançant un regard furieux à Sirius, _comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?_

 _-La carte,_ répondis-je. _La carte du Maraudeur, j'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau..._

 _-Vous savez vous en servir ?_ Me demanda suspicieux Harry.

 _-Bien sur que je sais m'en servir,_ répliquais-je impatient, s'il pouvait arrêter de me couper la parole, je pourrais leur dire que j'étais innocent sur l'invasion de Sirius dans l'école. _J'en suis un des auteurs, Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard._

 _-Vous êtes un des auteurs de..._

 _-Ce soir, je l'ai observée attentivement car j'étais sur que vous tenteriez de sortir du château avec Ron et Hermione pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe._ _Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je commençais à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, impatient de tout relever pour soulager ma conscience et l'esprit d'Hermione et de ces amis.

 _-Je pensais que vous aviez du vous cacher sous la cape de votre père, Harry..._

 _-Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ?_

 _-Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai vu James disparaître dessous..._ _Mais même dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissiez sur la carte du Maraudeur._ _Je vous ai vus traverser le parc et entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid et vous êtes revenus vers le château._ _Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait à ce moment-là._

 _-Quoi ?_ Dit Harry. _Pas du tout !_

 _-Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver avec vous ?_

 _-Il n'y avait personne avec nous !_ S'exclama Harry.

 _-Et puis j'ai vu un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. La petite étiquette indiquait Sirius Black... Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule Cogneur..._

 _-Un seulement !_ S'écria Ronald avec colère.

 _-Non, Ron,_ dis-je en me tournant vers lui. _Deux, est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat ?_

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Croûtard vient faire là-dedans ?_

 _-Tout, est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?_

Ron hésita, avant de plonger la main dans sa poche, Croûtard apparut en se débattant férocement, son « _propriétaire_ » l'attrapa par la queue pour l'empêcher de fuir, le chat de Hermione, Pattenrond, se redressa sur les genoux de Sirius en lançant un sifflement. Je m'approchais de Ron et de Croûtard tout en retenant ma respiration, j'étais ahuri.

 _-Quoi ?_ Répéta Ron en serrant Croûtard contre lui. _Qu'est-ce que mon rat vient faire là-dedans ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas un rat,_ dit Sirius.

 _-Bien sur que si, c'est un rat._

 _-Non,_ dis-je à voix basse. _C'est sorcier._

 _-Un Animagus_ , ajouta Sirius. _Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow._

* * *

 _Prochain Chapitre: La vérité sur Sirius Black._


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon Tom aurait gardé son apparence naturel, au lieu de ressembler à Nagini.

* * *

Ils étaient fous, voilà ce que pensait Ron de son coté, complètement fou, d'abord Dumbledore qui engageait un loup-garou pour enseigner aux élèves la Défense aux forces du Mal, ensuite pour le professeur lui-même qui était ami avec Sirius Black, et Sirius Black qui suivait car il était un criminel échappé d'Azbakan, oh maman ne sera pas contente quand elle le saura, pensait Ron. Croûtard, un Animagus, mais bien sur et lui-même était Merlin. Sa jambe lui faisait souffrir comme un chien, avec aucun jeu de mot la dessus bien sur, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas pire, mais ils étaient venus à son secours, bravant le Saule Cogneur et en défiant de face Black, Ron commençait à se rendre compte que ses amis feraient tout pour lui, et seraient présents pour les moments tristes et heureux.

Peter Pettigrow était en pleine panique, en face de lui se trouvait ses anciens amis, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, oh il avait si peur, il pouvait sentir qu'a tout moment il allait s'uriner dessus, il savait que Sirius allait venir pour lui, il allait le tuer. Il avait réussi à se cacher pendant toutes ses années dans la famille rouquine, ils avaient bien traités Croûtard, ils l'avaient nourris et loger sans savoir qu'il était Peter Pettigrow, le serviteur le plus fidèle du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , c'était un énorme coup du sort de tomber sur le fils de James quand lui et son _maître_ , Ron, se sont rencontrés, mais il pouvait le surveiller de près en attendant le retour de bien aimé et réel, maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry était au-delà de la colère, il était furieux, ses émotions étaient presque instables, il avait si envie de tuer Sirius Black, le responsable de la mort de ses parents, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas pu venger ses parents, il se sentait si démuni, il était face à celui qui avait tuer ses parents mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et le professeur Lupin qui était sur son chemin, il se sentait trahi d'avoir fait confiance au professeur Lupin et de lui confier certaines choses, professeur Lupin, ami avec Sirius Black ? Celle-là, il l'avait pas vu venir, et maintenant ils déblatéraient sur l'identité de Croûtard, tout ça partait bien trop loin, Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, voir le tueur de ses parents mourir devant ses yeux.

Sirius essayait de penser clairement, il imaginait tellement avoir ses mains autour du cou de Peter qu'il en oubliait presque tout, son besoin de nourriture et d'eau, sa fatigue, et bien d'autres choses encore. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte qu'il avait essayer de tuer Harry, quand il avait tenter de l'étrangler c'était le cou de Peter qu'il avait imaginé à la place, cette envie coulait dans ses veines, il n'aurait pas de repos tant que cela n'était pas fait. Il devait venger son meilleur ami et sa femme, c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait à James. Et Harry, oh Harry, il ressemblait tellement à James, le même visage, avec les yeux de Lily, le même sens du devoir, il était venu pour son ami, comme James aurait fait pour lui, comme James.

POV Hermione :

Je me sentais si trahie par le professeur Lupin, j'avais confiance en lui, j'avais protégée son secret, toutes ses conversations devant une tasse de thé n'était-ce que des mensonges ? Il était avec ami Sirius Black, depuis le début, je sentais mes émotions montées en flèches, je voulais crier et pleurer, mais en même temps je me sentais si triste, comment pourrais-je être triste ? Et maintenant le professeur Lupin et Black affirmaient que Croûtard était en réalité un Animagus, Peter Pettigrow, bon Dieu ! Cet homme était mort ! Laissez le en paix !

 _-Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux,_ dit Ron.

 _-Ridicule !_ Dis-je en accord.

 _-Peter Pettigrow est mort, c'est lui qui l'a tué il y a douze ans,_ dit Harry en montrant Sirius Black.

 _-J'avais l'intention de le faire,_ grogna Black. _Mais le petit Peter a réussi à m'avoir... Et ce soir, il ne m'aura pas !_

Celui-ci se jeta sur Croûtard en faisant tomber Pattenrond, Ron poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque Sirius Black tomba sur sa jambe cassée, Ron ! L'homme était fou, complètement fou !

 _-Sirius ! NON !_ Hurla le professeur Lupin en se précipitant sur Sirius Black qu'il tira en arrière, la trahison était encore cuisante. _ATTENDS ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça... Il faut qu'ils comprennent... Nous devons leur expliquer..._

 _-On leur expliquera après !_ Gronda Sirius Black en essayant de repousser le professeur Lupin.

Sirius Black tendit vainement la main vers Croûtard qui poussait de petits cris de goret en griffant le cou et le visage de Ron dans ses efforts pour s'enfuir.

 _-Ils... ont... le... droit... de tout... savoir,_ haleta le professeur Lupin qui retenait Black de toutes ses forces, malgré la maigreur et son teint cadavérique il était encore fort pour un homme qui avait passer douze ans à Azkaban, j'en avais des frissons. _Pour Ron, c'était un compagnon ! Il y a même certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises ! Et Harry... Tu dois la vérité à Harry, Sirius !_

Quelle vérité ?! Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Sirius Black cessa de se débattre, ses yeux creux toujours fixés sur Croûtard que Ron immobilisait entre ses mains griffées, mordues, sanglantes, savait-il qu'il était menacé par Sirius Black ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il essayait avec tant de force de s'enfuir de la poigne de Ron ?

 _-Très bien,_ répondit Sirius Black sans quitter des yeux l'animal de compagnie de Ron. _Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Mais dépêche toi, Remus. Je veux enfin commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a mis en prison..._

 _-Vous êtes fous à lier, tous les deux,_ dit Ron d'une voix tremblante en regardant Harry et moi tour à tour, je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord que lui. _Ça suffit comme ça, je m'en vais._

Ron essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, j'entamais un pas pour aller l'aider, mais le professeur Lupin pointa sa baguette magique sur Croûtard, il n'allait tout de même pas lui jeter un sort ? J'avais commencée à croire à la non folie du professeur Lupin, mais visiblement je m'étais trompée.

 _-Vous allez m'écouter, Ron,_ dit calmement le professeur Lupin après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction. _Mais tenez bien Peter pendant que je vous parle._

 _-IL NE S'APPELLE PAS PETER, IL S'APPELLE CROÛTARD !_ Hurla Ron en essayant de remettre Croûtard dans sa poche, mais celui-ci se débattait trop fort. Ron chancela, perdit l'équilibre et Harry se précipita pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur le lit, je m'approchais doucement de Harry tout en gardant mes yeux sur Sirius Black, même sans baguette il était dangereux, il était probablement le genre de sorcier noir qui pouvait jeter des sorts sans baguettes magiques.

 _-Il y a des témoins qui ont vu Pettigrow mourir,_ dit Harry au professeur Lupin. _La rue était pleine de monde..._

 _-Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils ont cru voir !_ Lança Sirius Black d'un ton féroce, le regard toujours fixé sur Croûtard qui se tortillait entre mes mains de Ron.

 _-Tout le monde a cru que Sirius avait tué Peter,_ dit le professeur Lupin en hochant de la tête. _Moi-même, je l'ai cru, jusqu'à ce que je voie la carte, ce soir. Car la carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais... Peter est vivant. C'est lui que Ron tient entre ses mains, Harry._

Ils étaient complètement fous, je pouvais comprendre pour Sirius Black, il avait passer des années à Azkaban, j'avais entendue dire que la prison était horrible et inhumaine à cause des Détraqueurs. Ce que je ne comprenais pas était, pourquoi, le professeur Lupin entrait dans le jeu de Sirius Black ? Qu'avait-il à gagner ? Une partie de moi voulait tellement le croire, mais la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau ne le pouvait pas, car rien n'était logique.

 _-Professeur Lupin,_ dis-je d'une voix tremblante. _Croûtard ne peut pas être Pettigrow... C'est impossible, vous le savez bien..._ essayais-je de le raisonner.

 _-Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?_ Répondit-il d'un ton assez calme.

 _-Parce que... parce qu'on l'aurait su si Peter Pettigrow avait été un Animagus. On a étudié les Animagi avec le professeur McGonagall. Et j'ai vérifié en faisant mes devoirs : le ministère possède la liste des sorcières et des mages qui ont la faculté de se transformer en animaux. Il existe un registre qui indique de quel animal ils peuvent prendre la forme, avec leurs signes particuliers et tout ce qui permet de les reconnaître. J'ai consulté ce registre et j'y ai trouvé le professeur McGonagall, mais il n'y a eu que sept Animagi depuis le début du siècle et Pettigrow ne figure pas sur la liste..._

A ma grande surprise le professeur Lupin éclata de rire, ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

 _-Vous avez raison, Hermione !_ Dit-il. _Mais le ministère n'a jamais su qu'il existait à Poudlard trois Animagi qui n'ont jamais été répertoriés._

Cela était... intéressant. Je ne croyais pas encore à tout ce que disait le professeur Lupin mais je commençais à rassembler petit à petit des pièces du puzzle, Sirius Black était lui-même un Animagi non enregistré, puisqu'il s'était métamorphosé en chien noir il y a, à peine dix minutes, et pourtant il n'était pas enregistré sur le registre.

 _-Si tu veux vraiment leur raconter toute l'histoire, dépêche-toi Remus,_ lança Black qui continuait d'observer chaque geste que faisait Croûtard, cliquant rarement des yeux. _J'ai attendu douze ans, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps._

 _-Très bien, mais il faudra que tu m'aides, Sirius,_ dit le professeur Lupin. _Je ne connais que le début de l'histoire..._

Le professeur Lupin s'interrompit. Un grincement soudain venait de retentir derrière nous. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule. Nous nous retournâmes, puis le professeur s'avança et regarda sur le palier.

 _-Il n'y a personne..._

 _-Cette maison est hantée,_ dit Ron.

 _-Pas du tout,_ dit le professeur qui regardait toujours la porte d'un air intrigué. _La Cabane hurlante n'a jamais été hantée... Les cris que les villageois entendaient, c'était moi qui les poussais. C'est_ _d'ailleurs ici que tout commence. A l'époque ou je suis devenu un loup-garou. Si je n'avais pas été mordu... et si je n'avais pas été si téméraire..._

Le visage du professeur paraissait si grave et fatigué, inconsciemment je voulais lui tendre ma main, la lourdeur de son expression me mettait mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas ça, saleté de puberté ! Ron paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose mais je le fis taire d'un seul geste, je voulais entendre ce que le professeur Lupin avait à dire.

 _-J'étais encore un petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu. Mes parents ont tout essayé, mais à l'époque, il n'existait pas de traitement. La potion que m'a préparée le professeur Rogue est une découverte récente. Elle me permet de me contrôler. Si je la prends dans la semaine qui précède la pleine lune, je reste lucide pendant le temps de ma transformation... Je me réfugie dans mon bureau et je ne suis plus qu'un loup inoffensif. Il me suffit alors d'attendre la fin de la pleine lune. Mais avant que la potion Tue-loup ait été découverte, je devenais un véritable montre une fois par mois. Il semblait impossible que je puisse étudier à Poudlard. Les autres parents refuseraient certainement que leurs enfants soient exposés au danger que je représentais. Mais à cette époque, Dumbledore devint directeur de l'école et il éprouva pour moi de la compassion. Il assura qu'en prenant certaines précautions, il n'y avait pas de raisons que je ne puisse pas faire mes études normalement..._

J'éprouvais tellement de peine pour le professeur Lupin, depuis si jeune il avait été un loup-garou et avait été si seul, il avait tout de même ses parents, mais il était tout de même seul, celui-ci soupira et regarda Harry.

 _-Je vous ai dit il y a plusieurs mois que le Saule Cogneur a été planté l'année où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. La vérité, c'est qu'il a été planté à cause de moi. Cette maison,_ poursuivit le professeur Lupin en regardant d'un air accablé, _et le tunnel qui y mène ont été spécialement bâtis à mon intention. Une fois par mois, on me faisait sortir du château et on m'enfermait ici pendant le temps que durait ma métamorphose. L'arbre a été planté à l'entrée du tunnel pour empêcher quiconque de s'y aventurer quand j'étais dangereux._

J'écoutais attentivement les paroles du professeur Lupin, ignorant les couinements de Croûtard.

 _-A cette époque, mes transformations étaient... étaient épouvantables. C'est très douloureux de se métamorphoser en loup-garou. Je ne pouvais mordre personne, puisque j'étais seul, je me mordais donc moi-même. Les villageois entendaient le bruit que je faisais, les hurlements que je poussais et ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait de fantômes particulièrement agressifs. Dumbledore encourageait cette rumeur et même maintenant, alors que la maison est restée silencieuse pendant des années, les habitants de Pré-au-lard n'osent pas en approcher... Mais en dehors de mes périodes de métamorphose, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis, trois excellents amis, Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrow... et, bien sur, votre père, Harry... James Potter. Bien entendu, mes amis s'apercevaient que je disparaissais une fois par mois. J'inventais toute sorte d'histoires pour expliquer mon absence. Je leur racontais que ma mère était malade et que j'allais la voir à la maison... J'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils me laissent tomber si jamais ils apprenaient ce que j'étais vraiment. Bien entendu, tout comme vous, Hermione, ils ont fini par découvrir la vérité... Mais ils ne m'ont pas du tout laissé tomber. Au contraire, ils ont fait quelque chose qui rendait mes métamorphoses très supportables et qui en faisait même les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ils sont devenus des Animagi._

 _-Mon père aussi ?_ Dit Harry, stupéfait.

 _-En effet,_ répondit le professeur Lupin. _Il leur a fallu trois ans pour y parvenir. Votre père et Sirius ici présent étaient les élèves les plus brillants de toute l'école et c'est heureux car la transformation_ _en Animagus peut avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est pour cela que le ministre surveille de près ceux qui essayent de le devenir. Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de James et de Sirius pour y arriver. Et finalement, au cours de notre cinquième année d'études, ils ont enfin réussi. Désormais, chacun d'eux pouvait à volonté se transformer en animal._

 _-Mais en quoi cela vous aidait-il ?_ Demandais-je déconcertée.

 _-Il leur était impossible de me tenir compagnie sous la forme d'êtres humains, mais sous forme d'animaux, ils ne risquaient plus rien,_ répondit-il. _Un loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les humains._ _Chaque mois, ils sortaient du château en se servant de la cape d'invisibilité de James._ _Et ils se transformaient..._ _Peter était le plus petit, il arrivait à se glisser sous les branches du Saule Cogneur sans prendre de coups et à appuyer sur le nœud de la racine qui immobilise l'arbre._ _Tous les trois descendaient alors le tunnel et me rejoignaient._ _Sous leur influence, je devenais moins dangereux._ _Mon corps était toujours celui d'un loup, mais mon esprit restait de plus en plus humain lorsque j'étais avec eux._

 _-Dépêche-toi, Remus,_ grogna Sirius Black qui continuait de contempler Croûtard avec une sorte d'avidité qui déformait ses traits.

 _-J'y viens, Sirius, j'y viens... A présent que nous pouvions nous transformer tous les quatre, nous avions toutes les possibilités de nous amuser... La nuit, nous quittions la Cabane hurlante pour rôder dans le village et dans le parc de Poudlard. Les animaux dont James et Sirius prenaient l'aspect étaient suffisamment grands pour neutraliser un loup-garou en cas de besoin. Je ne crois pas que d'autres élèves de l'école aient jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer plus en détail le parc de Poudlard ou le village de Pré-au-lard. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu établir la carte du Maraudeur en la signant de nos surnoms. Sirius, c'est Patmol, à cause de la douceur de ses pattes de chien, Peter, c'est Queudver, à cause de la queue de rat qui ressemble à un lombric, et James, c'était Cornedrue._

 _-C'était quand même dangereux !_ Dis-je coupant la parole à Harry. _Se promener la nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou ! Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez réussi à leur fausser compagnie et que vous ayez mordu quelqu'un !_

Je me sentais profondément blessée après avoir fini ma phrase, bon maintenant je m'inquiétais beaucoup, ses émotions n'étaient définitivement pas les miens, quelque chose n'allait pas mais pour le moment j'étais concentrée sur le professeur Lupin et Black.

 _-Une pensée qui me hante toujours,_ dit le professeur Lupin d'un ton grave. _Souvent, cela a failli se produire. Après, nous en plaisantions. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants... Nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre habileté et notre intelligence... Parfois, je me suis senti coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Dumbledore... Il m'avait accepté à Poudlard alors qu'aucun autre directeur d'école ne l'aurait fait et il ne se doutait pas que je violais toutes les règles qu'il avait établies pour ma propre sécurité et pour celle des autres. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais amené trois de mes camarades à devenir des Animagi, ce qui était totalement interdit. Mais j'oubliais mon sentiment de culpabilité chaque fois que nous nous réunissions pour préparer nos escapades du mois suivant. Et je n'ai pas changé..._

Le professeur Lupin s'arrêta un moment, son visage s'était durci, je pouvais entendre le dégoût de lui-même dans sa voix, je pouvais carrément le sentir dans mes intestins. Je notais de côté que les émotions que je ressentais étaient presque en parfaite concordance avec les sentiments qui se reflétaient sur le visage du professeur Lupin.

 _-Tout au long de cette année, je me suis livré un véritable combat en me demandant si je devais révéler à Dumbledore que Sirius était un Animagus. Et finalement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Il aurait fallu que je lui avoue que j'avais trahi sa confiance quand j'étais élève, que j'avais entrainé les autres avec moi... Et la confiance de Dumbledore est ce à quoi je tiens le plus. Il m'a accepté comme élève et il m'a donné du travail alors que j'ai toujours été rejeté de partout et que je n'ai jamais réussi à gagner ma vie à cause de ce que je suis. J'ai fini par me convaincre moi-même que Sirius s'introduisait dans l'école en utilisant des procédés de magie noire appris auprès de Voldemort et que le fait d'être un Animagus n'avait aucun rapport avec ces intrusions... Aussi, dans un sens, Rogue avait raison de se méfier de moi._

Je comprenais ce que ressentait le professeur Lupin, quand le professeur McGonagall m'avait confier le retourneur de temps, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas trahir sa confiance, j'avais menti à mes propres amis pour ça, ce qui était normal mais qui me laissait un peu amer car mes parents m'avaient toujours inculqué que le mensonge était mal, enfin le mauvais mensonge, pas le bon.

 _-Rogue ?_ S'exclama Sirius Black en détachant enfin son regard de Croûtard. _Qu'est-ce que Rogue a donc à voir là-dedans ?_

 _-Il est ici, Sirius,_ répondit le professeur Lupin d'un ton accablé. _Lui aussi est professeur dans cette école._

Les deux hommes connaissaient donc le professeur Rogue, avaient-ils été avec lui à l'école ?

 _-Le professeur Rogue était un de nos condisciples de Poudlard,_ reprit le professeur Lupin. _Il s'est battu avec acharnement pour que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne me soit pas confié. Tout au long de l'année, il a répété à Dumbledore qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons... Un jour, Sirius lui a fait une farce qui a failli le tuer, et à laquelle j'ai participé malgré moi..._

 _-C'était bien fait pour lui,_ dit Sirius Black avec dédain. Il était toujours en train de rôder autour de nous à essayer de savoir ce que nous préparions... en espérant qu'il parviendrait à nous faire renvoyer...

 _-Severus aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi je disparaissais chaque mois,_ dit le professeur Lupin en se tournant vers nous _. Nous étions dans la même classe et... heu... nous ne nous aimions pas beaucoup. Il détestait particulièrement James. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch... En tout cas, un soir, Rogue m'a vu traverser le parc avec Madame Pomfresh qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au Saule Cogneur avant ma transformation. Sirius a pensé qu'il serait... heu... amusant de dire à Rogue qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. Bien entendu, Rogue a essayé et, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à cette maison, il se serait trouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Mais votre père, qui avait eu vent de la farce de Sirius, a rejoint Rogue juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa propre vie. Rogue avait déjà atteint le bout du tunnel et il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir. Dumbledore lui a formellement interdit de révéler le secret à quiconque mais, à partir de ce moment, il a su qui j'étais vraiment..._

Je sentais une immense colère montée en moi, comment osait-il faire ça au professeur Lupin ?!

 _-Comment avez-vous pu faire du tort au professeur Lupin ?!_ Criais-je en pointant du doigt Black. _Il était votre ami ! Quel genre d'ami ferait ça ?!_

 _-Hermione..._ essaya de dire le professeur Lupin.

 _-Étiez-vous stupide ou retardé pour comprendre que cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences irrévocables ?!_ Continuais-je.

 _-Hermione ! Calme toi,_ dit le professeur Lupin en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, derechef je me calmais.

 _-C'est pour ça que Rogue ne vous aime pas,_ dit lentement Harry qui avait reprit ses esprits après ma soudaine explosion. _Parce qu'il a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce ?_

 _-Exactement,_ lança une voix glaciale derrière nous.

Je poussais un hurlement, le professeur Rogue se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avec sa baguette pointée sur le professeur Lupin, à ses pieds se trouvait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. J'avais peur pour le professeur Lupin, celui-ci se déplaça légèrement pour se mettre en face de moi. Sirius Black se leva d'un bond du lit et Harry sursauta tandis que Ron regardait le professeur Rogue avec des yeux terrifiés.

 _-J'ai trouvé ceci au pied du Saule Cogneur,_ dit le professeur Rogue en jetant la cape d'invisibilité sur le plancher, sa baguette magique toujours pointée sur le professeur Lupin. _C'est très pratique, Potter. Je vous remercie..._

Inconsciemment, je m'approchais du dos du professeur Lupin, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, d'une certaine manière il avait senti que je m'approchais de lui et tendis son bras droit en arrière, fixant toujours le professeur Rogue, et tenait ma main pour que je m'arrête.

 _-Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici ?_ Dit le professeur Rogue d'un air triomphant. _Je suis allé faire un tour dans ton bureau, Lupin. Tu avais oublié de prendre ta potion, ce soir. Alors je t'en ai apporté un gobelet. Et c'est une chance... Une chance pour moi, bien sûr. Sur ton bureau, j'ai trouvé une certaine carte. Il m'a suffit d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je t'ai vu courir le long de ce tunnel, puis disparaître..._

 _-Severus..._ commença le professeur Lupin mais Rogue ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

 _-J'ai répété au directeur que c'est toi qui as aidé ton vieil ami Black à s'introduire dans le château, Lupin, et en voici la preuve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de revenir te cacher dans cet endroit..._

POV Remus :

 _-Severus, tu es en train de commettre une erreur,_ dis-je précipitamment, j'agissais comme un bouclier pour Hermione mais si Severus agissait inconsciemment et blessait Hermione, je sais que Lunard l'attaquerait furieusement, et je ne pourrais rien faire car je serais tout autant en colère que lui. _Tu ne sais pas tout... Je vais t'expliquer... Sirius n'est pas venu ici pout tuer Harry..._

 _-Il y aura deux pensionnaires de plus à Azkaban, ce soir,_ dit Rogue. _Je serais curieux de savoir comment Dumbledore va réagir en apprenant tout ça... Il était convaincu que tu étais inoffensif, Lupin... Un loup-garou apprivoisé..._

 _-Espèce d'idiot,_ dis-je d'une doucement. _Est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ?_

Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire car Severus me jeta un « _Incacerem_ », j'avais réussi à repousser Hermione avant que les cordes ne s'enroulent autour de mes chevilles, poignets et ma bouche, je tombais sur le sol immobilisé. Hermione cria mon nom et se jeta presque sur moi, Sirius s'élança vers Rogue avec un rugissement de rage, mais celui-ci pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

 _-Donne-moi une bonne raison,_ murmura Severus, _une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai._

Sirius s'immobilisa, Harry était paralysé, Ron essayait de retenir Peter et Hermione avait toujours ses mains posés sur moi et avait abandonnée sa tentative de me libérer, pour fixer avec haine Severus, d'une certaine manière je sentais mon cœur se réchauffé un peu, de savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

 _-Professeur Lupin n'a rien fait de mal ! Professeur Rogue, écoutez le avant d'agir, s'il vous plaît !_ Dit-elle.

 _-Miss Granger, il se peut que vous soyez exclue de cette école,_ répliqua sèchement Severus. _Vous, Potter et Weasley, vous vous trouvez hors de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation, en compagnie d'un criminel en fuite et d'un loup-garou. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous feriez bien de vous taire._

 _-Mais si... s'il y avait un malentendu..._

 _-TAISEZ-VOUS, IDIOTE !_ S'écria Severus furieux. _NE PARLEZ PAS DE CE QUE VOUS IGNOREZ !_

Je grognais derrière les cordes et essayait de me défaire de celles-ci, comment osait-il crier sur ma compagne?!

 _Tue-le !_ Grogna Lunard.

 _-Quelle douce vengeance,_ murmura Severus en regardant Sirius avec sa baguette toujours dirigée vers lui. _J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait..._

 _-Tu ne t'es jamais remis de cette blague,_ grogna Sirius. _Si ce garçon emmène son rat jusqu'au château,_ continua-il en désignant Ron d'un signe de tête, _je te suivrai sans faire d'histoires..._

Je regardais Hermione, elle regardait attentivement l'interaction entre Severus et Sirius, elle sentit mon regard sur elle et posa ses yeux sur moi, elle me regardait avec inquiétude, j'essayais de transmettre un message à travers mon regard pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter car... je la protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle hoche doucement de la tête et retournait à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

 _-Jusqu'au château ?_ Dit Severus d'une voix doucereuse. _Je ne crois pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller aussi loin. Il me suffira d'appeler les Détraqueurs dès que nous serons sortis du Saule Cogneur. Ils seront ravis de te voir, Black... tellement ravis, qu'ils te donneront sûrement un baiser..._

Le peu de couleur qui restait sur le visage de Sirius s'envola, le pauvre avait tellement vécu dans Azkaban, je pouvais le comprendre, Severus devait écouter ce que Sirius avait à dire, mais il était bien trop rancunier et je pouvais voir qu'aucunes explications ne lui ferait changer d'avis, si Severus emmenait Sirius jusqu'au Détraqueur, alors le sort de mon ami serait sceller à jamais.

 _-Il... Il faut que tu m'écoutes,_ dit Sirius. _Le rat... Regarde ce rat..._

 _-Venez tous,_ dit Severus avec un lueur folle dans les yeux.

Il claque des doigts et l'extrémité d'une des cordes qui me liaient se dressa dans les airs et vint atterrir entre ses mains.

 _-J'emmène le loup-garou. Peut-être que les Détraqueurs auront envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi..._

Je grognais derrière les cordages, Hermione ne voulait pas me lâcher et avait posée ses mains sur l'une des cordes pour essayer de la détacher, en vain. Je vis Harry traverser la pièce en quelques enjambées et se placer devant la porte.

 _-Dégagez, Potter, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça,_ lança Severus. _Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour vous sauver la peau..._

 _-Le professeur Lupin aurait eu le temps de me tuer cent fois, cette année,_ dit Harry. _Je me suis trouvé seul avec lui très souvent quand il m'apprenait à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était vraiment un complice de Black, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour me tuer ?_

Il avait la logique de Lily, il avait prit le temps de m'écouter et de penser à tout ça, il commençait à nous croire.

 _-L'esprit d'un loup-garou est insondable,_ répliqua Severus dans un sifflement. _Allons, dégagez le passage, Potter !_

 _-VOUS ETES LAMENTABLE !_ S'écria Harry avec une rage que je ne lui connaissais pas. _SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS SE SONT MOQUES DE VOUS QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS LA MEME CLASSE, VOUS REFUSEZ D'ECOUTEZ..._

 _-SILENCE ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON !_ Hurla Severus qui paraissait de plus en plus dément. _Tel père, tel fils, Potter ! Je viens de vous sauvez la mise, vous devriez me remercier à genoux ! Vous auriez été bien avancé s'il vous avait tué ! Vous seriez mort comme votre père, trop arrogant pour croire que vous auriez pu vous tromper sur Black... Et maintenant, écartez-vous, ou bien c'est moi qui vous règle votre compte ! DEGAGEZ, POTTER !_

Je me débattais dans mes liens, s'il osait toucher à un seul cheveu de Harry, je le tuerais ! Je vis Hermione pointer sa baguette sur Severus, elle n'allait tout de même pas... ?

 _-Expelliarmus !_ S'écrièrent les trois amis en pointant leurs baguettes magique sur Severus.

Celui-ci fût projeté en l'air et s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa sur le plancher, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage, il était complètement assommé. Ça serait encore plus compliqué maintenant.

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça,_ dit Sirius en regardant Harry. _Tu aurais dû me laisser..._

 _-On a attaqué un professeur... On a attaqué un professeur..._ gémit Hermione tout en défaisant mes liens. _On va avoir des ennuis épouvantables..._

 _-Merci, Harry, Hermione,_ dis-je en me relevant.

 _-Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous croire,_ répliqua Harry à Sirius.

 _-Alors, il est temps qu'on te donne des preuves,_ dit Sirius. _Toi, donne-moi Peter,_ continua-il à l'attention de Ron.

 _-Ça suffit,_ dit-il d'une voix faible en serrant Peter contre sa poitrine. _Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes évadé d'Azkaban simplement pour venir chercher Croûtard ?_

Il regarda ses deux amis avant de poursuivre.

 _-Admettons que Pettigrow ait la faculté de se changer en rat. Il y a des millions de rats... Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agisse de ce rat-là, après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermé à Azkaban ?_

 _-C'est une bonne question, Sirius,_ admis-je en me tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. _Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où il se trouvait ?_ Le questionnais-je.

Comment savait-il que Peter était Croûtard ? Même si l'odeur répugnante du rat m'était familière, j'avais toujours un léger doute sur son identité, mais la carte ne mentait pas. Sirius plongea sa main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il défroissa pour nous la montrer. C'était un morceau de journal, de _La Gazette du sorcier_ , celle-ci provient de l'été précédent, c'était une photo de famille Weasley pendant leur voyage en Égypte, et sur l'épaule de Ron se trouvait son rat.

 _-Comment as-tu eu cette photo ?_ Demandais-je stupéfait à Sirius.

 _-Grâce à Fudge,_ répondit-il. _Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban, l'année dernière, il m'a donné son journal. Et là, j'ai reconnu Peter, à la première page... Sur l'épaule de ce garçon... J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui... Combien de fois ne s'est-il pas métamorphosé devant mes yeux ? Et la légende indiquait que ce jeune homme s'apprêtait à retourner à Poudlard ou il suivait ses études... Et ou Harry se trouvait aussi..._

 _-Mon dieu,_ murmurais-je en regardant la photo et le rat dans les bras de Ron. _Sa patte avant..._

Tout était clair maintenant, quand il était en face de Sirius après la mort de Lily et James, il s'était couper lui-même le doigt avant de tuer les innocents moldus autour d'eux. Je devais avouer que c'était intelligent de la part de Peter. Mais dorénavant je faisais face à la vérité, Sirius était innocent pendant toutes ses années et avait payer pour le crime qu'avait commis Peter.

 _-Bien sûr,_ dis-je dans un souffle. _C'était simple... Et remarquablement intelligent... Il se l'est tranché lui-même ?_

 _-Juste avant de se transformer,_ dit Sirius. _Quand je l'ai immobilisé dans un un coin, il s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende autour de nous. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui jeter un sort, il a dévasté la rue en tenant sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Il a tué tous les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et puis, il s'est transformé et il a pris la fuite par les égouts avec les autres rats..._

 _-On ne vous a jamais raconté ça, Ron ?_ Dis-je. _Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, c'est un doigt de sa main._

- _Croûtard s'est sans doute battu avec un autre rat et il a perdu un doigt dans la bagarre !_ Répliqua Ron. _Ça fait une éternité qu'il est dans la famille..._

 _-Douze ans,_ dis-je. _Vous vous êtes jamais demandé comment il se fait qu'il ai vécu aussi longtemps ?_

 _-On... On s'est bien occupés de lui..._ répondit-il.

 _-Il n'a pas très bonne mine pour le moment, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Fis-je remarqué en le voyant se débattre encore dans les bras de Ron. _Je pense qu'il a dû perdre du poids depuis le jour ou il a appris que Sirius s'était évadé..._

 _-C'est ce chat cinglé qui lui a fait peur !_ S'exclama Ron en désignant d'une signe de la tête le chat de Hermione qui continuait à ronronner sur le lit.

 _-Ce chat n'est pas cinglé du tout,_ dit Sirius en caressa la tête touffue de celui-ci. _C'est même le chat le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il a tout de suite compris que Peter n'était pas un rat. Il a aussi compris que je n'étais pas un chien dès la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'il me fasse confiance. Finalement, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ce que je cherchais et il m'a aidé..._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_ Demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

 _-Il a essayé de m'amener Peter, mais il n'a pas réussi... Alors, il a volé la liste des mots de passe qui permettaient d'accéder à Gryffondor et ma l'a apportée... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a trouvé le papier sur la table de chevet d'un des élèves..._

Pauvre Neville qui avait été sanctionné pour cela.

 _-Mais Peter a compris ce qui se passait et il s'est enfui..._ poursuivit Sirius. _Ce chat, Pattenrond c'est ça, m'a dit qu'il avait laissé des traces de sang sur les draps. J'imagine qu'il a dû se mordre lui-même... Il avait déjà réussi à faire croire à sa mort une première fois..._

 _-Et pourquoi a-t-il fait semblant d'être mort ?_ S'écria Harry avec fureur. _Parce qu'il savait que vous vouliez le tuer comme vous avez tué mes parents !_

 _-Non,_ commençais-je. _Harry..._

 _-Et maintenant, vous avez décidé de l'achever !_

 _-En effet_ , dit Sirius en jetant un regard assassin à Peter, bordel Sirius ! Tu ne m'aides pas là !

 _-Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû laisser Rogue vous capturer !_ S'exclama Harry.

 _-Harry,_ dis-je précipitamment. _Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons cru que Sirius avait trahi vos parents et que Peter l'avait poursuivi pour les venger, mais c'était le contraire. Essayez de comprendre : c'est Peter qui a trahi votre mère et votre père ! Et c'est Sirius qui a voulu les venger en poursuivant Peter..._

 _-CE N'EST PAS VRAI !_ Hurla Harry. _IL ETAIT LEUR GARDIN DU SECRET ! ET IL L'A DIT AVANT QUE VOUS ARRIVIEZ ! IL A DIT QU'ILS LES AVAIT TUES !_

Sirius était au bord des larmes, un meurtrier coupable de ce genre de tuerie ne serait pas en train de sangloter pour ça, Sirius était pratiquement le frère de James, quand il n'avait plus de famille, c'était James et ses parents qui l'avait recueilli, il avait été le témoin de James lors de son mariage, il était le parrain de Harry. Je culpabilisais tellement d'avoir cru Sirius capable de tuer James, de sang froid. Je sentis une petite main tenir fortement la manche de ma veste.

 _Elle se sent en sécurité avec nous,_ souffla heureux Lunard.

 _-Harry... C'est comme si je les avais tués,_ dit Sirius avec une voix basse comme il retenait ses larmes. _Au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi... C'est ma faute, je le sais... Le soir ou ils ont étés tués, j'ai voulu vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, il était parti. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, cependant. C'était bizarre. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres, j'ai compris ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi, j'avais fait, d'une certaine manière..._ acheva Sirius, la voix brisée.

 _-Ça suffit,_ dis-je, Sirius souffrait trop et on devait en finir vite avec ça. _Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé_ , poursuivis-je. _Ron, donnez-moi ce rat._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ?_ Demanda Ron, tendu.

 _-L'obliger à se montrer,_ dis-je. _Si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout._

Ron hésita puis il finit par me donner Peter, celui-ci se mît à couiner et à se tortiller désespérément, je prenais sur moi-même pour ne pas l'écraser complètement. Hermione s'était malheureusement éloigné de moi, à mon plus grand malheur mais c'était mieux pour le moment. Sirius s'approcha de moi et Peter avec la baguette magique de Severus dans les mains, la tristesse qui était dans ses yeux étaient maintenant remplacés par un feu d'impatience et de rage.

 _-Ensemble ?_ Dit Sirius.

 _-Oui,_ dis-je avec ma baguette magique dans une main et Peter dans une autre. _A trois... Attention, un... deux... TROIS !_

Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques, le rat tomba par terre, puis ce que nous attentions vint enfin, le rat de Ron se transforma en Peter.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre: La trahison de Peter._


	11. Chapitre 11

Merci encore pour votre soutien, j'espère que le dernier chapitre était à votre goût, voyant qu'il y avait très peu de commentaire. Encore une fois la pleine lune du mois de Juin 1994, était le 23 et non le 9 mais pour plus de facilité J.K Rowling l'a fait comme ça. Dîtes moi si un otp vous intéresse, j'essayais de le mettre dans l'histoire, ou si vous avez envie de lire le point de vue d'un autre personnage, ça me plairait de savoir. J'ai changer le Rated de la fiction pour les chapitres à venir, plus tard il y aura quelques scènes de violences, Harry Potter n'est pas seulement pour les enfants, et beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire il se peut que je fasse une ou deux scènes osé, mais beaucoup plus tard, donc voilà.

Sérieusement, ça vous coûte quoi de poster un commentaire? A peine deux minutes de votre temps, je demande simplement une reconnaissance de votre part à la lecture d'un chapitre, donc s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, j'y réponds toujours.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages.

* * *

POV Hermione :

Croûtard s'était transformer en homme, Peter Pettigrow était Croûtard, c'était... impossible, mais mes yeux ne me trompaient pas, Peter Pettigrow était Croûtard ! Je regardais, horrifiée la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, l'homme à l'allure horrible regardait autour de lui, la respiration saccadée, il regardait brièvement la porte, la sortie, je notais ça, un homme innocent ne serait pas en train de regarder ses amis avec peur, et la porte comme un moyen de s'échapper. Le professeur Lupin et Sirius Black, avaient-ils raisons ?

 _-Bonjour, Peter,_ dit avec dégoût le professeur Lupin, bien qu'il l'avait dit d'un faux ton joyeux. _Ça fait longtemps qu'on se s'est pas vus._

 _-S... Sirius... R... Remus... Mes amis... Mes chers vieux amis..._

Sirius Black leva sa baguette, mais le professeur Lupin lui attrapa le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir et s'adressa à nouveau à Peter Pettigrow d'on ton léger et désinvolte.

 _-Nous avons eu une petite conversation, Peter, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit ou James et Lily sont morts. Il est possible que quelques détails t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en essayant de t'enfuir..._

 _-Remus,_ dit Pettigrow d'une voix haletante tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. _Tu ne vas pas le croire, quand même... Il a essayé de me tuer, Remus..._

 _-C'est ce qu'on a entendu dire,_ répondit le professeur Lupin d'un ton plus froid, je pouvais sentir le dégoût dans mes veines. _J'aimerais que tu m'aides à éclaircir quelques points obscurs, Peter, si tu veux bien..._

 _-Il veut encore essayer de me tuer !_ Glapit Pettigrow en montrant Black du doigt.

J'haletais horrifiée, son index n'était plus là, la peau de son doigt couper avait l'air rêche, et complètement ratatiné montrant qu'il l'avait couper lui-même.

 _-Il a tué Lily et James, et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut tuer... Il faut que tu m'aides, Remus..._

 _-Personne n'essaiera de te tuer tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré quelques petites choses au clair,_ dit le professeur Lupin.

 _-Des choses au clair ?_

 _-Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! Qu'il essaierait à tout prix de me retrouver ! Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends !_

 _-Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ?_ S'étonna le professeur Lupin. _Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ?_

 _-Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée !_ S'écria Peter Pettigrow de sa petite voix suraiguë. _Sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-oit-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques secrets !_

 _-Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ?_ Dit Sirius Black. _Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître ?_ Continua-t-il _. Je ne comprends pas, Peter. Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, j'imagine ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas... ce que tu veux dire, Sirius..._ marmonna Pettigrow, la respiration de plus en plu saccadée et le visage en sueur.

 _-Ce n'est pas de moi que tu t'es caché pendant douze ans, Peter,_ dit Sirius Black. _Tu t'es caché des anciens partisans de Voldemort. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à Azkaban... Ils pensent tous que tu es mort, sinon, ils te demanderaient des comptes... J'en ai entendu qui criaient toutes sortes de choses dans leur sommeil. A les en croire, le traître les a trahis, eux aussi. Voldemort a retrouvé les Potter grâce aux renseignements que tu lui as donnés... Mais le pouvoir de Voldemort a été détruit ce jour-là. Ses partisans n'ont pas tous fini à Azkaban. Il y en a encore beaucoup qui sont en liberté, ils attendent leur heure en faisant semblant de regretter leurs erreurs passées... Et si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter..._

 _-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles,_ répéta Pettigrow en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche, il se tourna vers le professeur Lupin. _Tu ne crois pas toutes... toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?_

 _-Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze années dans la peau d'un rat,_ répondit celui-ci.

 _-Innocent mais terrifié !_ Couina Pettigrow. _Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black !_

 _-Comment oses-tu ?_ Lança Sirius Black dans un grognement de colère. _Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter... Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégaient, n'est-ce pas ? A un moment, c'était nous... Remus et moi... et James..._

 _-Moi, un espion... Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais... Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille..._

 _-Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je leur ai conseillé,_ siffla Sirius Black. _J'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan... Un coup de bluff... J'étais sur que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être faible et sans talent comme toi... Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais ou se trouvaient les Potter ?_

En reliant les pièces du puzzle, je commençais à croire vraiment en l'innocence de Sirius Black, mais il y avait encore des blancs à comblés pour que je sois totalement sure de son innocence, mais s'il était vraiment innocent, cela se serait su, Dumbledore l'aurait-su, Harry aussi. La vérité aurait éclatée lors de son procès... mais en avait-il eu un ?

 _-Professeur Lupin,_ murmurais-je timidement. _Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?_

 _-Certainement, Hermione,_ répondit-il immédiatement.

 _-Et bien, Croûtard... je veux dire... ce... cet homme... Il a dormi dans le même dortoir que Harry pendant trois ans. S'il est vraiment au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais pris à Harry jusqu'à maintenant ?_

 _-Et voilà !_ S'exclama l'homme en me montrant de sa main mutilée, m'envoyant par la même occasion des frissons de dégoût dans le dos. _Merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ?_

 _-Je vais te dire pourquoi,_ répliqua Sirius Black. _Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas ou ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre..._

Son histoire était plus crédible que ce que j'ai pu entendre aux Trois Balais sur Peter Pettigrow.

 _-Heu... Mr Black... Sirius ?_ Tentais-je prudente, celui-ci sursauta et me regarda stupéfait. _Si je peux vous poser la question... Comment... comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader d'Azkaban si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ?_

Peter Pettigrow commença à parler mais le professeur Lupin le fît taire en un regard, Sirius Black continuait à me regarder avec un froncement de sourcils curieux, il semblait réfléchir un moment avant de me donner une réponse.

 _-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait,_ dit-il lentement. _Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Et comme ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire en moi... Mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai gardé la raison... Cette pensée m'a permis de conserver mes pouvoirs... Et quand les choses devenaient trop... insupportables... je me transformais dans ma cellule... je devenais un chien. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, comprenez-vous ? Ils se rendent compte de la présence des gens en percevant leurs émotions... Et ils sentaient que mes émotions étaient moins... moins humaines... moins complexes lorsque j'étais un chien... Alors, ils pensaient que j'étais en train de devenir fou comme les autres et n'avaient donc aucun soupçon. Mais j'étais faible, très faible... et sans baguette magique, je ne pouvais espérer les repousser. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo... Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry... Dans une excellente situation pour agir, si jamais il apprenait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa puissance... prêt à frapper au moment ou il se sentirait soutenu... prêt à livrer aux forces du Mal le dernier des Potter. S'il donnait Harry, qui pourrait affirmer qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait accueilli avec les honneurs... Il fallait donc que je fasse quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était toujours vivant..._

Je me rappelle parfaitement du moment ou le Détraqueur était entré dans notre compartiment, le froid glacial sur ma peau et les pensées heureuse qui avaient quittées mon esprit, c'était horrible et Sirius Black avait enduré tout cela pendant douze années.

 _-C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma tête. Un feu que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'éteindre... Ce n'était pas un sentiment heureux... C'était une obsession... Mais elle me donnait de la force, elle rendait mon esprit plus clair. Alors, un soir, quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour m'apporter à manger, je me suis faufilé dans le couloir sous ma forme de chien... Il est tellement plus difficile pour eux de sentir les émotions d'un animal qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien... J'étais mince, très mince... Suffisamment mince pour me glisser à travers les grilles... Toujours sous mon apparence de chien, j'ai quitté l'île et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive opposé... Ensuite, je suis remonté vers le nord et je me suis introduit à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien... Depuis, je suis resté caché dans la forêt interdite... Sauf quand je suis venu assister au match de Quidditch, bien sûr... Tu voles aussi bien que ton père, Harry..._

Il regarda Harry et celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard, je n'avais besoin que d'une confirmation de sa part, car mes pensées étaient déjà claires, mais c'était à Harry en tout premier lieu de croire en ce que disait Sirius Black.

 _-Crois-moi,_ reprit Sirius Black. _Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir._

Et finalement, Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, Harry croyait aux paroles de Sirius Black, et moi aussi, tout était clair maintenant.

POV Remus :

 _-Non !_

Peter, tomba à genoux en dernier recours, il s'avança en traînant les genoux sur le plancher et se prosterna, les mains joints devant lui comme en prière.

 _-Sirius... C'est moi... C'est Peter... Ton ami... tu ne vas quand même pas..._

 _-Ma robe est suffisamment sale, ne la touche pas en plus !_ Siffla Sirius en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de pied.

 _-Remus !_ Couina Peter en se tournant vers moi. _Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça... Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien du Secret..._

 _-Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion,_ fis-je remarquer. _C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'a rien dit, Sirius ?_

 _-Pardonne-moi,_ répondit celui-ci.

 _-Bien sûr, Patmol, mon vieil ami,_ dis-je en relevant mes manches, pendant toutes ses années j'ai pensé que Sirius était un meurtrier, et Peter mort comme un héros, que j'étais naïf. _Et toi, tu me pardonnes d'avoir cru que c'était toi, l'espion ?_

 _-Évidemment,_ répondit-il avec un léger sourire sur son visage squelettique. _On le tue ensemble ?_

 _-Oui,_ dis-je sombrement, il était temps que Peter paye pour la mort de James et Lily.

 _-Non... Vous n'allez pas faire ça..._ haleta Peter.

Il se traîna alors vers Ron, je ne quittais pas ma baguette de sa trajectoire.

 _-Ron, est-ce que je n'ai pas été fidèle ? N'ai-je pas été un bon compagnon ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer, Ron... Tu es de mon côté, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit !_ S'écria Ron avec dégout.

 _-Gentil garçon... gentil maître..._ gémit Peter en rampant vers Ron. _Tu ne vas pas les laisser faire... J'étais ton rat... Un animal fidèle..._

 _-Si tu étais meilleur sous l'aspect d'un rat que sous celui d'un homme, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier,_ Peter, dit Sirius d'une voix dure.

Ron, de plus en plus pâle, ramena sa jambe cassée contre lui pour la tenir hors d'atteinte de Peter, je m'inquiétais vraiment pour l'état de sa jambe, nous devions vite en finir et aller à l'infirmerie pour que Poppy puisse prendre soin de Ron. Maintenant, Peter se traîna jusqu'à Hermione, je grognais.

 _Qu'il s'éloigne de notre compagne sinon je lui tranche la gorge,_ grogna avec anticipation Lunard.

 _-Douce jeune fille... brillante élève... tu ne vas pas les laisser me... Aidez-moi..._ supplia Peter en saisissant le bas de sa robe.

 _-NE LA TOUCHE PAS !_ Rugissais-je.

Tout le monde parut surpris par ma soudaine explosion, mais Peter ne resta pas en reste, il s'éloigna rapidement d'Hermione pour ramper vers Harry, cette fois-ci ce fût Sirius qui cria sur Peter pour avoir oser parler à Harry. Il n'y avait que des mensonges et des conneries qui sortaient de la bouche de Peter, Sirius et moi nous saisissons Peter par les épaules et le rejetèrent en arrière, il tomba par terre et nous regarda avec terreur.

 _-Tu as livré Lily et James à Voldemort,_ dit Sirius. _Tu oserais le nier ?_

Celui-ci fondit en larmes, le spectacle me répugnait, il ressemblait à un gros bébé chauve qui se tortillait par terre comme un ver.

 _-Sirius, Sirius,_ pleurnicha-a-t-il, _que pouvais-je faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Tu ne te rends pas compte... Il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée... J'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme toi, ou comme Remus et James. Je ne voulais pas ça... Celui-Dont-On-Ne-oit-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a forcé à..._

 _-NE MENS PAS !_ Hurla Sirius. _TU L'AS RENSEIGNE PENDANT TOUTE UNE ANNEE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT ! TU ETAIS SON ESPION !_

 _-Il... Il ralliait tout le monde !_ Bredouilla Peter. _Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui?_

 _-Qu'avait-on à gagner en combattant le sorcier le plus maléfique qui ait jamais existé ?_ Dit Sirius furieux. _On avait à gagner des vies innocentes, Peter !_

 _-Tu ne comprends pas !_ Gémit Peter. _Il m'aurait tué !_

 _-ALORS, TU AURAIS DU MOURIR PLUTOT QUE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU !_

Voilà la triste réalité de la chose, à cet époque si Peter avait été en danger nous aurions courus têtes baissées pour aller le sauver, chacun de nous aurait pris un sort de la mort pour sauver l'autre, parce que nous étions des amis, parce que nous étions les Maraudeurs. Mais Peter n'avait pas confiance en nous, apparemment, ça faisait mal, toutes ses années ou je m'étais senti mal pour la mort de Peter parce que je n'étais pas là pour le protéger, toutes ses années ou j'avais mal jugé Sirius, et tout ce temps ou Peter nous avait lâchement rouler pour sa propre survie, ça faisait mal. Et il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

 _-Tu aurais du comprendre,_ dis-je paisiblement, _que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter._

Je vis Hermione se tourner vers le mur et caché son visage dans ses mains, c'est bien, je ne voulais qu'elle me voit tuer quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas voler une partie de son innocence, voir quelqu'un mourir en face de vous avec un sort impardonnable était horrible, après cela vous pourriez voir des êtres, des choses que vous ne voyez pas avant, et qu'on ne devrait jamais voir en vrai.

 _-NON !_ Cria Harry.

J'avais le sort sur le bout de la langue mais maintenant Harry se trouvait en face de Peter, devant ma baguette magique ainsi que celle de Sirius.

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer_ , dit-il précipitamment. _Vous ne pouvez pas !_

 _-Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents,_ gronda Sirius. _Ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans la moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille._

 _-Je sais,_ dit Harry. _Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban... ne le tuer pas..._

 _-Harry !_ Balbutia Peter en lui serrant les genoux. _Merci... C'est plus que je ne mérite... Merci..._

 _-Lâchez-moi,_ lança Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Peter avec une grimace de dégoût. _Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs... simplement à cause de vous._

Nous nous jetâmes un coup d'œil avec Sirius, se demandant si nous devions accorder la requête d'Harry, la vengeance immédiate de Sirius n'aurait pas lieu, mais Peter méritait d'aller à Azkaban, d'y aller alors qu'il aurait du y être à la place de Sirius et de connaître toutes les atrocités qu'a connu Sirius. Je baissais ma baguette en même temps que Sirius.

 _-Tu es la seule personne qui ait le droit de décider, Harry,_ dit Sirius. _Mais pense... pense à ce qu'il a fait..._

 _-Il ira à Azkaban,_ répéta Harry. _Si quelqu'un mérite d'être enfermé là-bas, c'est bien lui..._

 _-Très bien,_ dis-je maintenant que la question était réglée. _Écartez-vous, Harry. Je vais simplement le ligoter,_ continuais-je voyant son hésitation. _Je vous promets que je ne lui ferais rien d'autre._

 _-Mais si jamais tu te transformes en rat, Peter,_ grogna Sirius après que j'eus effectuer le sort sur Peter. _Cette fois, nous te tuerons. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?_

Harry hésita avant d'approuver, Hermione n'était plus face au mur mais ses yeux étaient larmoyants, je serrais le poing, je pouvais sentir ses larmes.

 _-Très bien,_ dis-je. _Ron, je ne peux pas soigner les fractures aussi bien que Madame Pomfresh, alors, le mieux, c'est que nous vous mettions une attelle en attendant de pouvoir vous emmener à l'infirmerie._

Je me penchais sur Ron, le pauvre était encore plus pâle qu'avant, je tapotais sa jambe avec ma baguette et murmurais « _Ferula_ », aussitôt, des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de sa jambe en la fixant étroitement à une attelle, comme ça il pourrait se déplacer, il posa prudemment sa jambe par terre et ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur.

 _-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça,_ dit-il. _Merci._

 _-Et le professeur Rogue ?_ Dit ma compagne d'une petite voix en regardant Severus qui était toujours évanoui par terre, elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète par son état, elle avait surtout l'air inquiète sur ce qui arriverait en sachant qu'elle avait attaquer un professeur.

 _-Il n'y a rien de grave,_ dis-je en prenant son pouls. _Vous avez simplement fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Toujours inconscient. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas le ranimer avant d'être revenu au château. On va l'emmener comme ça... Mobilicorpus._

Comme ça je n'avais pas besoin de transporter Severus sur mon dos, une idée qui me répugnait assez, je pris la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et la glissait dans ma poche de robe de sorcier.

 _-Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous s'enchaînent à cette chose,_ dit Sirius en désignant Peter. _Par mesure de précaution._

 _-Moi,_ dis-je, pas question qu'il soit enchaîné aux enfants, encore moins à Hermione.

 _-Et moi aussi,_ ajouta Ron d'un ton féroce.

Je soupirais, j'aurai préféré qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mêlé à ça, Ron boitait mais parvenait à se tenir debout, d'un coup de baguette , Sirius fît apparaître deux grosses paires de menottes, Peter se trouvait maintenant entre Ron et moi. Le chat de Hermione nous ouvrait la voie jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel, c'était un cortège assez étrange, Pattenrond qui était en tête, ensuite Ron, Peter et moi qui continuait la route, avec juste derrière Severus et Sirius puis en tout dernier Hermione et Harry. Et pour ne pas en rajouter il fallait que notre groupe de trois marche de côté car nous ne pouvions pas passés en même temps, je commençais à avoir une crampe à la main à force de tenir ma baguette sur Peter.

J'écoutais d'une oreille la conversation de Sirius et Harry, je ne connaissais pas la situation de Harry avec la famille de sa mère mais vouloir autant s'en débarrasser pour aller avec Sirius était quelque chose que je devais mettre de côté pour y réfléchir plus en détail. J'étais heureux que Sirius et Harry puissent avoir un moment entre parrain et filleul, après ce qui s'est passer ce soir. Après être sorti du Saule Cogneur nous commencions notre ascension jusqu'au château, Peter continuait à gémir.

 _Remus,_ dit Lunard.

 _-Un geste suspect, Peter, et..._ le menaçais-je en pointant ma baguette magique sur sa poitrine.

Un nuage se déplaça dans le ciel, montrant le clair de lune, la pleine lune me narguait en pleine face, comme pour me dire que j'avais oublié de boire ma potion Tue-Loup aujourd'hui, merde, était la dernière chose que je pensais avant de sentir le premier os se casser.

POV Hermione :

Voir un homme se transformer en loup-garou était visuellement douloureux, le professeur Lupin souffrait, un terrible grognement sortit de sa poitrine, la tête du professeur Lupin s'allongeait, son corps également, ses épaules se voûtaient et des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Le loup-garou se cabra en faisant claquer ses longues mâchoires.

 _« Il vous parle, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre, pas encore. Bientôt, très bientôt vous y ferez face, mais n'ayez aucune crainte, mon enfant, il ne vous fera aucun mal, il vous protégera. »_

J'avais tellement envie de maudire le professeur Trelawney, me protéger était probablement la dernière chose à l'esprit du loup-garou, professeur Lupin, en ce moment. Le professeur Lupin et Sirius Black se battaient maintenant, enfin ils avaient plutôt l'air de vouloir s'entre-tuer, la scène semblait surréaliste, la peur coulait dans mes veines, je me sentais insignifiante et inutile en ce moment. Je vis Peter Pettigrow réussir à se défaire de ses liens et prendre la baguette du professeur Lupin qui était à terre.

 _-HARRY !_ Criais-je en lui montrant du doigt la scène.

 _-Expelliarmus !_ Cria-t-il avec sa baguette magique pointée sur Pettigrow.

La baguette du professeur Lupin sauta dans les airs pour disparaître dans l'obscurité, malgré la menace de Harry, le mal était fait, Peter Pettigrow s'enfuit dans les hautes herbe après s'être transformer en rat. Il y eut un hurlement mêlé à un grognement, le loup-garou se trouvait maintenant en face de Harry et moi, ses lèvres étaient retroussées et ses dents luisaient dans la nuit. Je regardais dans les yeux dorés du loup-garou, j'essayais de voir s'il y avait encore un semblant de son esprit avec nous, mais je ne pouvais pas parler, j'étais paralyser.

Harry essaya de reculer avec moi juste derrière lui, mais le loup-garou émit un grognement qui me fît sursauter avant de baisser la tête et de gémir, je ne comprenais pas la situation mais je n'eus pas le temps de penser à tout cela car j'entendais un hurlement semblable à celui d'un loup venir de la foret interdite, le loup-garou regarda la foret puis nous avant de se précipiter entre les arbres.

 _-Sirius, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé !_ Cria Harry.

Celui-ci était mal en point, dans sa forme de chien il saignait de plusieurs plaies sur son corps, mais il se releva et s'élança, le bruit de ses pattes qui martelaient le sol s'évanouit au loin, nous nous précipitamment sur Ron qui ne semblait pas nous reconnaître, il respirait toujours mais n'avait pas l'air totalement conscient. En entendant un aboiement de souffrance plus loin, Harry abandonna l'idée d'emmener Ron et le professeur Rogue jusqu'au château et se précipita jusqu'à son parrain, bon sang ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser y aller seul, surtout avec le professeur Lupin, loup-garou, qui rodait pas loin. Nous nous retrouvâmes au bord du lac, mais plus on avançait plus je ressentais un froid immense sur ma peau et un vide dans mon cœur, non, pas ça !

 _Plus de câlin de ma mère._

 _-Non,_ gémissait Sirius dans sa forme humaine, il avait sa tête entre ses mains. _Noooon... S'il vous plaît..._

 _-Hermione, pense à un souvenir heureux !_ Hurla Harry en levant sa baguette sur les Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient de nous.

 _Plus d'accolade de mon père._

 _-Expecto..._ murmurais-je. _Expecto... Expecto..._

 _Plus d'aventures avec Harry et Ron._

 _-Expecto... Expecto..._

 _Plus de tasse de thé avec le professeur Lupin._

 _-Expecto..._

 _Plus rien._

 _Je suis désolé, Harry._

Puis le noir m'envahit.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : On remonte dans le temps._


	12. Chapitre 12

Leslie: Yo! C'était donc une bonne surprise pour toi. Aw, c'est trop chou de ta part! Malheureusement, oui, Hermione est encore trop jeune pour entrer dans une relation avec Remus, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout sera fait en temps et en heure. Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils auront plus d'interaction dans le futur, et je pense que ce chapitre apportera quelques réponses au lien qu'entretiennent Hermione et Remus.

Saitera: Lis Harry Potter, tout de suite! Non, je rigole! J'ai vus les films avant d'avoir lu les livres, donc je comprends, mais en tout cas je reprends ce qu'il y écrit dans les livres, je fais aussi des recherches, parce que je trouve qu'il y a énormément de choses dans les livres qui ne sont pas dîtes dans les films. Par exemple, l'histoire des Animagus, dans le troisième film, ils en parlent à peine alors que dans le livre c'est plus détaillé. Awww, je t'aime tu sais? Excuse moi de ne pas mettre à jour mes deux autres histoires mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire celle-ci mais ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas abandonnée les deux autres, au contraire, je veux juste terminer le troisième livre pour faire une pause sur cette fiction et continuer à taper Connexion. J'aime tout autant que toi ce genre d'histoires, alors en ce moment Hermione a quatorze ans et effectivement le Retourneur de Temps l'a fait vieillir aux yeux du monde magique, mais tout sera dit plus tard ;). Et oui, un Retourneur de Temps peut être utiliser par n'importe qui qui sait s'en servir. J'aime beaucoup Lunard.

Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires qui m'ont réchauffés le cœur et encore un grand merci à projectrunwayluver qui m'a permise de copier le concept de sa fiction, sans son accord, je n'aurais probablement jamais écris la fiction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Hermione :

J'étais pétrifiée, peur que le Ministre et le professeur Rogue sache que j'étais réveillée et que j'avais entendue leur conversation, bon sang ! Comment le Ministre pouvait croire en tout ce que disait le professeur Rogue, Sirius était innocent ! Il n'était pas un assassin ! Du coin de l'œil je vis que Harry s'était réveillée, je lui fis signe de se taire en pointant la porte entre ouverte de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit de Harry.

 _-Ah, vous êtes réveillés, tous les deux !_ Lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

 _-Comment va Ron ?_ Dis-je en même temps que Harry.

 _-Il survivra,_ répondit sombrement Madame Pomfresh. _Et vous deux, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que... Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

Harry s'était redressé, il avait remit ses lunettes et prit sa baguette magique, je me levais à sa suite, je tenais droite sur mon lit même si j'avais encore le vertige et une immense fatigue dans les yeux.

 _-Je dois absolument voir le directeur,_ dit-il.

 _-Potter,_ dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix apaisante, _tout va bien, ils ont capturé Black. Il est enfermé là-haut. Les Détraqueurs vont lui donner un baiser d'un moment à l'autre..._

 _-QUOI ?_

Non ! Je sautais du lit en même temps que Harry, doublant mon vertige, un instant plus tard le Ministre et Rogue firent irruption dans la salle.

 _-Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?_ Dit le Ministre, inquiet. _Tu dois rester au lit. Est-ce qu'il a pris son chocolat ?_ Demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh d'un ton anxieux.

Je notais le comportement du Ministre avec Harry, il avait l'air d'être au petit soin pour lui, m'ignorant complètement, je me demandais comment avait-il pu faire pour être ministre ?

 _-Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi !_ S'exclama Harry. _Sirius Black est innocent ! Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort ! On l'a vu ce soir ! Il ne faut pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius, il est..._

 _-Harry, Harry tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main..._

 _-VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN !_ Hurla Harry. _VOUS AVEZ ARRETE UN INNOCENT !_

 _-Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît,_ dis-je en regardant le Ministre d'un air implorant, si Sirius mourrait, Harry en serait bouleversé, et le professeur Lupin d'autant plus, je devais arranger la situation d'une quelconque manière. _Moi aussi, je l'ai vu. C'était le rat de Ron, c'est un Animagus, Pettigrow, je veux dire, et..._

 _-Vous voyez, Monsieur le Ministre ?_ Intervint Rogue. _Ils ne savent plus ou ils en sont, ni l'un ni l'autre... Black a fait du bon travail avec son sortilège..._

 _-VOUS AVEZ MIS EN PRISON UN HOMME INNOCENT !_ Criais-je d'autant plus énervée par la coupure de Rogue. _A-T-IL MEME EU UN PROCES AVANT D'ÊTRE JETER LA OU IL N'AURAI JAMAIS DU ETRE ?!_

J'eus ma réponse en voyant le Ministre pâlir soudainement, alors c'était ça, Sirius n'a jamais eu de procès pour le crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

 _-VOUS ! PETITE FILLE INSOLENTE ! REGARDEZ A QUI VOUS PARLEZ ! PETITE SOTTE !_ Hurla avec force Rogue.

 _-VOUS AVEZ TOUJOURS DETESTER SIRIUS BLACK ET LE PROFESSEUR LUPIN A CAUSE D'UNE FARCE D'ENFANTS !_ Criais-je.

 _-VOUS ETES PATHETIQUE !_ Cria Harry à son tour.

 _-Monsieur le Ministre ! Professeur !_ S'écria Madame Pomfresh avec colère. _Je dois vous demander de sortir. Potter et Granger sont mes malades, et il ne faut pas les brusqués !_

 _-Je ne suis pas brusqué du tout, j'essaye de leur dire ce qui s'est passée !_ Répliqua Harry furieux. _Si seulement ils voulaient bien m'écouter..._

Mais Madame Pomfresh lui fourra soudainement dans la bouche un gros morceau de chocolat qui l'étouffa à moitié et elle en profita pour le forcer à se remettre au lit, je la vis s'approcher de moi avec la même stratégie mais je concis à prendre moi-même le chocolat, et à le manger morceau par morceau.

 _-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Ministre, ces enfants ont besoin de soins... Allez-vous-en, je vous en prie..._

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer le Directeur, Harry se releva de nouveau.

 _-Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius Black..._

 _-Pour l'amour du Ciel !_ S'exclama Madame Pomfresh, folle de rage. _C'est une infirmerie, ici ! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument..._

 _-Toutes mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter et à Miss Granger,_ répondit Dumbledore, très calme. _Je viens de parler à Sirius Black..._

 _-J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fées qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Potter ?_ Dit sèchement Rogue, je serrais le poing. _Une histoire de rat et de Pettigrow qui serait vivant..._

 _-C'est en effet l'histoire que m'a racontée Black,_ admit Dumbledore en regardant attentivement Rogue à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

 _-Mon témoignage n'a donc aucune importance ?_ Répliqua Rogue. _Peter Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas dans la Cabane hurlante, et je n'ai pas vu trace de lui dans le parc._

 _-C'est parce que vous étiez évanoui, professeur !_ Dis-je. _Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à temps pour entendre..._

 _-Miss Granger, JE VOUS PRIE DE VOUS TAIRE !_ Cria Rogue encore en colère par ce que je lui avais dis auparavant.

 _-Allons, Rogue,_ dit Fudge, surpris. _Cette jeune fille a subi un choc, nous devons nous montrer indulgents..._

 _-J'aimerais parler à Harry et à Hermione en particulier,_ dit Dumbledore d'un ton brusque. _Cornelius, Severus, Pompom, laissez-nous, je vous prie._

 _-Monsieur le Directeur !_ Balbutia Madame Pomfresh. _Ils ont besoin de soins ! Ils ont besoin de repos !_

 _-Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste,_ répliqua Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh s'en alla, indignée, à son bureau ou elle y ferma la porte derrière elle.

 _-Les Détraqueurs ont dût arriver, à présent,_ dit le Ministre après avoir consulter sa grosse montre en or, bien trop voyante. _Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-haut._

Il traversa la salle et tint la porte ouverte à Rogue, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et regardait le Directeur d'un œil critique.

 _-J'imagine que vous ne croyez pas un mot de l'histoire de Black ?_ Murmura Rogue.

 _-Je souhaite parler à Harry et à Hermione en particulier,_ répéta le Directeur.

 _-Sirius Black a montré dès l'âge de seize ans qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre,_ dit Rogue dans un souffle. _J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, Monsieur le Directeur ?_

Pourquoi Rogue détestait autant Sirius Black ? Serait-ce seulement à cause d'une farce qui avait mal tourner ? Pouvait-on détester une personne à ce point, à en vouloir sa mort, juste pour une chose infantile ?

 _-Ma mémoire est toujours aussi fidèle, Severus,_ répondit le Directeur d'une voix paisible.

C'est à ses mots que le professeur Rogue quitta la pièce, le Directeur se tourna vers nous, aussitôt je me mise à parler en même temps que Harry.

 _-Professeur, Black dit la vérité, nous avons vu Pettigrow..._ commença Harry.

 _-Il s'est enfui quand le professeur Lupin s'est changé en loup-garou..._ continuais-je.

 _-C'est un rat..._

Le Directeur leva la main pour nous faire taire.

 _-A vous d'écouter, maintenant, et je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps,_ dit-il avec calme. _Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui puisse confirmer l'histoire de Black, à part votre témoignage, et le témoignage de deux jeunes sorciers de treize ans ne convaincra personne. Des dizaines de témoins ont juré qu'ils avaient vu Sirius tuer Pettigrow. J'ai moi-même certifié au ministère que Sirius avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter..._

 _-Le professeur Lupin pourra vous raconter..._ commença Harry.

 _-Le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement en plein cœur de la forêt et il est bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Quand il sera redevenu un être humain, il sera trop tard, Sirius sera pire que mort. J'ajoute que les loups-garous inspirent une telle méfiance à la plupart d'entre nous que sa déposition ne comptera pas beaucoup... En plus, Sirius et lui sont de vieux amis..._

 _-Mais..._

 _-Ecoutez-moi, Harry. Il est trop tard, tu comprends ? Tu dois admettre que la version du professeur Rogue est beaucoup plus convaincante que la tienne._

 _-Il déteste Sirius,_ dis-je désespérément. _Tout ça à cause d'une farce stupide que Sirius lui a faite..._

 _-Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent. Souvenez-vous de l'attaque de la grosse dame... Et puis il a pénétré dans la tour de Gryffondor armé d'un couteau... Sans Pettigrow, nous n'avons aucune chance de modifier le jugement qui condamne Sirius._

 _-Mais, vous, vous nous croyez !_

 _-Oui, je vous crois,_ dit Dumbledore. _Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de convaincre les autres de la vérité, ni d'annuler les décisions du ministère de la Magie..._

Alors c'était ça, tout était finit pour Sirius, le désespoir se lisait sur le visage de Harry, la seule personne qui le reliait à ses parents allait mourir, je détestais le voir comme ça, je veux faire quelque chose, je devais faire quelque chose !

 _-Ce qu'il nous faudrait,_ poursuivit lentement Dumbledore, _c'est un peu plus de temps..._ dit-il en posant son regard sur moi.

 _-Mais... HO !_ M'exclamais-je en ouvrant en grand les yeux.

 _-Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les deux : il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu... Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie._

Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers nous.

 _-Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq,_ dit-il en consultant sa montre. _Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance._

 _-Bonne chance ?_ Répéta Harry tandis que la porte se referma sur Dumbledore. _Trois tours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_

Je passais ma main dans le col de ma robe et retira le Retourneur de Temps qui était accroché autour de mon cou. Trois tours, pas un de plus, pas un de moins.

 _-Viens ici, Harry,_ dis-je précipitamment, nous n'avions pas le temps ! _Vite ! Prêt ?_ Continuais-je après avoir passer la chaîne autour de son cou.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_ Demanda Harry.

Je fis tourner le sablier du Retourneur de Temps, trois fois. Le sentiment familier de la traction du temps était encore une chose bizarre pour moi, c'était comme si mon corps se retrouvait propulser en arrière par un vent soudain, quand le sentiment partit, je regardais en vitesse autour de moi, nous étions dans le hall, nous avions remontés trois heures dans le passé. Je regardais le hall avec incompréhension, comment se fait-il que l'on soit apparu ici ?

 _-Hermione, qu'est-ce que... ?_

 _-Là !_

Je pris Harry par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au placard à balais et referma la porte derrière tout en écoutant les bruits aux alentours.

 _-Hermione... Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ?_

 _-On a remonté le temps_ , murmurais-je en enlevant la chaîne du retourneur de temps autour du cou de Harry. _On est revenus trois heures en arrière..._

 _-Mais..._

 _-Chut ! Écoute ! Quelqu'un vient ! Je crois... Je crois que c'est nous !_ Chuchotais-je en collant mon oreille à la porte du placard à balais.

 _-Des pas dans le hall... Oui, je crois que c'est nous qui allons voir Hagrid !_

 _-Tu veux dire que nous sommes à la fois dans ce placard et dans le hall ?_ Murmura Harry.

 _-Oui_ , répondis-je. _Je suis sûre que c'est nous... Il n'y a pas plus de trois personnes et nous marchons très lentement parce que nous sommes sous la cape d'invisibilité... On vient de descendre l'escalier._

Je me suis assise sur un seau, et essayait de comprendre ce que nous devions faire maintenant, bien sur, Dumbledore voulait que l'on sauve Sirius, mais il avait aussi dit que trois heures suffirait, pourquoi autant de temps pour sauver Sirius ? Surtout que pour l'instant il n'était pas encore en danger imminent.

 _-Ou est-ce que tu as eu ce sablier ?_

 _-Ca s'appelle un Retourneur de Temps. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a donné le premier jour de la rentrée. Je m'en suis servie toute l'année pour pouvoir assister à tous mes cours. Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Il a fallu qu'elle écrive plein de lettres au ministère de la Magie pour m'en obtenir un. Elle leur a dit que j'étais une élève modèle et que je ne m'en servirais que pour mes études... Chaque fois que je retournais le sablier, je revenais en arrière d'une heure et c'est comme ça que je pouvais assister à plusieurs cours en même temps, tu comprends ? Mais... Harry, je ne comprends pas ce que Dumbledore attend de nous ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit de revenir trois heures en arrière ? En quoi est-ce que ça peut aider Sirius ?_

 _-Il y a sans doute quelque chose qui s'est produit à ce moment-là et qu'il veut qu'on change,_ dit-il lentement. _Il y a trois heures, on est allés voir Hagrid dans sa cabane... Et Dumbledore a dit... il a dit qu'on pourrait sauver plus d'un innocent ce soir... Hermione, on va sauver la vie de Buck !_

 _-Mais... en quoi cela peut-il aider Sirius ?_ Demandais-je encore confuse, j'avais mal au crâne, encore trois heures à tenir avant de revenir à notre temps.

 _-Dumbledore nous a dit ou se trouvait la fenêtre... La fenêtre du bureau de Flitwick ! La ou il est enfermé ! Il faut que nous volions jusqu'à cette fenêtre sur le dos de Buck pour sauver Sirius ! Sirius pourra s'échapper grâce à Buck... Ils pourront s'échapper tous les deux !_

 _-Si nous arrivons à faire tout ça sans être vus, ce sera un miracle !_ Murmurais-je terrifiée.

Nous devions passés inaperçus face à Hagrid, au Ministre, au bourreau et au Directeur, bien sur, tout ça était extrêmement facile, me moquais-je.

 _-Il faut qu'on essaye,_ dit Harry. _Je crois qu'il n'y a personne... Viens, on y va..._ continua-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la porte du placard, le hall d'entrée était désert. Harry me regardait en me faisant un signe de tête pour que je le suis, nous sortîmes en vitesse de notre cachette, sans faire de bruit, puis nous descendîmes les marches qui menaient dans le parc, nous aurions été beaucoup moins stressés et anxieux si nous avions avec nous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, mais actuellement elle se trouvait en la possession des autres nous.

 _-Si jamais quelqu'un regarde par la fenêtre..._ prévins-je en jetant des coups d'œils à la façade du château, je crois même que ma voix a montée de plusieurs octaves.

 _-On va courir,_ dit Harry d'un ton décidé, comme si cela était facile. _Droit dans la forêt, d'accord ? On se cachera derrière un arbre et on regardera ce qui se passe..._

 _-D'accord, mais on va passer derrière les serres. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on puisse être vus depuis la cabane de Hagrid, sinon, nous nous verrons nous-mêmes ! On a dû arriver tout près de chez Hagrid maintenant !_

Nous coupions par le potager jusqu'aux serres et fient une halte en se cachant derrière, rien en vu, puis nous repartîmes à toute vitesse jusqu'à la forêt, parvenu à l'abri des arbres, je rejoignis enfin Harry qui avait eu une longueur d'avance sur moi, bon sang ! Je devais sérieusement penser à courir plus souvent, les escaliers de l'école étaient un bonus pour la santé de mes jambes mais après trois années avec Harry et Ron, je savais mieux que quiconque que quelque chose allait se passer, chaque année.

 _-Bon, maintenant,_ soufflais-je avec la gorge sèche, _il faut qu'on s'approche de chez Hagrid. Fais attention qu'on ne te voie pas, Harry..._

Conscient que nous devions restés cachés, nous avancions silencieusement entre les arbres, en suivant la lisière de la forêt, nous étions assez proche de la cabane de Hagrid pour entendre les coups frappés à sa porte, nous nous cachâmes aussitôt derrière un grand chêne, regardant chacun d'un côté de l'arbre à ce qui se passait devant nous. On pouvait entendre d'ici ce que notre groupe de trois disait à Hagrid, c'était... surprenant.

 _-C'est la chose la plus étrange qu'on ait jamais faite,_ me dit Harry, impressionné.

Parce que se battre contre un troll et tomber nez à nez à chien à trois têtes n'était pas tout autant étrange ?

 _-Allons un peu plus loin,_ murmurais-je. _Il faut se rapprocher de Buck !_

Nous nous avançâmes derrière les arbres jusqu'au potager de Hagrid, ou Buck était encore attaché à la clôture.

 _-Maintenant ?_ Murmura Harry.

 _-Non,_ répondis-je en retenant son bras. _Si on l'emmène tout de suite, les gens de la Commission vont croire que c'est Hagrid qui l'a libéré. Il faut qu'on attende qu'ils l'aient vu attaché._

C'est bien pour cela que j'avais dis que ça serait un miracle si nous arrivions à le faire.

 _-Ça va nous donner une minute pour agir, pas plus,_ dit Harry qui en rajoutait plus à mon anxiété.

 _-Je sais, Harry. C'est pour cela que l'on doit faire vite._ Je m'arrêtais en entendant le bruit de vaisselle brisée à l'intérieur de la cabane. _Ça, c'est Hagrid qui casse son pot au lait,_ chuchotais-je. _Dans un instant, je vais trouver Croûtard._

 _-Hermione,_ dit soudain Harry après le cri de mon autre moi. _Et si on se précipitait dans la cabane pour attraper Pettigrow..._

 _-Non !_ Répliquais-je, apeurée. _Tu ne comprends donc pas ? On est en train de violer une des lois les plus importantes du monde de la sorcellerie ! Personne n'a le droit de changer le cours du temps ! Personne ! Tu as entendu Dumbledore ? Si on nous voit..._

 _-Il n'y a que nous et Hagrid qui nous verront !_

 _-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu te voyais brusquement surgir dans la cabane de Hagrid ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Je... Je crois que je deviendrais fou,_ répondit-il, _ou alors je penserais qu'il y a de la magie noire la-dessous..._

C'était pour cela que j'évitais toujours d'être là ou je pourrais rencontrer un autre moi. Je comprendrais la situation parce que j'utilisais souvent le Retourneur de Temps, mais pas Harry ni Ron.

 _-Exactement ! Tu ne comprendrais pas et peut-être même que tu t'attaquerais toi-même. Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté des choses horribles qui sont arrivés à des sorciers parce qu'ils avaient cherché à modifier le temps... Certains se sont tués eux-mêmes par erreur dans leur passé ou leur futur !_

 _-D'accord,_ dit Harry. _C'était simplement une idée en l'air..._

Je lui donnais un coup de coude et lui montrais le château du doigt. Le groupe chargé de l'exécution de Buck était là, ils descendirent l'escalier.

 _-On ne va pas tarder à sortir,_ murmurais-je.

Je vis d'un point de vue extérieur la dernière conversation que l'on eut avec Hagrid avant l'exécution de Buck. Vite, le groupe de trois s'éloignait au loin avec la cape d'invisibilité sur eux.

 _-Ou est l'animal ?_ Demanda le bourreau d'une voix sans chaleur.

 _-De... dehors..._ répondit Hagrid.

Nous faisions attention de rester caché derrière notre arbre alors que le bourreau regardait le potager pour apercevoir Buck.

 _-Nous... heu... nous devons vous lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution, Hagrid. Je serai bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec Macnair. Macnair, vous devez également écouter le texte de la déclaration, question de procédure..._

Le visage du bourreau, Macnair, disparut de la fenêtre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Notre seule chance de pouvoir sauver Buck.

 _-Attends-moi ici,_ murmura Harry. _J'y vais._

J'allais protester pour y aller à sa place, mais il avait déjà sauter par dessus la cloture, même si Harry était plus rapide que moi, si le ministre le voyait ici, il aurait beaucoup d'ennuis ! Celui-ci continuait à lire son papier officiel, j'écoutais d'une oreille attentif et en même temps surveillait Harry, je serrais fort l'écorce de l'arbre, fais vite, Harry ! Bon sang ! Buck, bouge !

 _-Bien, nous allons procéder à l'acte,_ dit le membre de la Commission, à l'intérieur de la cabane. _Hagrid, il serait peut-être préférable que vous restiez ici..._

 _-Non, je... je veux être avec lui... Je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul..._

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans la cabane. Je commençais à suer, mes membres tremblaient, nous ne devions pas être vus !

 _-Buck, viens !_ Chuchota Harry.

 _-Harry !_ Murmurais-je fébrilement.

Il tira encore plus fort sur la corde de Buck, et celui-ci enfin céda et s'avança en agitant ses ailes avec mauvaise humeur, par Merlin ! Nous n'avions pas le temps !

 _-Un instant, Macnair,_ dit soudainement Dumbledore, nous surprenant Harry et moi. _Vous aussi, vous devez signer._

Harry faisait de son mieux et tirait de toutes ses forces pour faire avancer Buck, je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour cela mais j'étais plus apeurée qu'autre chose en ce moment.

 _-Dépêche-toi, Harry !_ _Vite !_ _Vite !_ Gémissais-je en saisissant la corde de Buck pour venir en aide à Harry.

 _-Arrête !_ Me dit Harry. _Ils risquent de nous entendre..._ dit-il en désignant d'un geste de tête Buck.

Je m'arrêtais instantanément, par je ne sais quelle miracle Buck resta immobiles quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit laissant sortir le groupe d'exécution. Il y eut un moment de silence.

 _-Ou est-il ?_ Dit le membre de la Commission. _Ou est l'animal ?_

 _-Il était attaché ici !_ Dit le bourreau avec fureur. _Je l'ai vu !_ _Il était là !_

 _-C'est extraordinaire,_ dit Dumbledore, amusé.

 _-Buck !_ Appela Hagrid.

J'entendis le bruit d'une hache qui s'abattait, le bourreau avait jeté sa hache contre la clôture, par frustration.

 _-Parti !_ _Il est parti !_ _Mon petit Buck, c'est merveilleux, il est parti !_ _Il a dû réussir à se libérer !_ _Bravo, Buck, magnifique !_ Pleura Hagrid.

Je sentis un mouvement sur la corde que je tenais, Buck essayait de rejoindre Hagrid, les pieds solidement plantés au sol, je tirais de toute mes forces avec Harry pour le maintenir immobile.

 _-Quelqu'un l'a détaché !_ Grogna le bourreau. _Nous devrions fouiller le parc et la forêt..._

Non ! Ça serait encore pire, et cette fois-ci nous serions vraiment découverts.

 _-Macnair, si Buck a vraiment été emmené par quelqu'un, croyez-vous que le voleur sera parti avec lui à pied ?_ Dit Dumbledore d'un ton léger. _Il vaudrait mieux fouiller le ciel. Hagrid, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé. Ou un grand cognac._

 _-B... b... bien sûr, professeur,_ répondit Hagrid encore secoué dans son bonheur. _Venez, entrez..._

Nous écoutâmes le bruit des pas que faisait le groupe alors qu'ils rentraient dans la cabane de Hagrid, puis le silence. Nous... nous l'avions fais.

 _-Et maintenant ?_ Murmura Harry en regardant autour de lui, visiblement pas encore sur de crier victoire.

 _-On va rester cachés ici,_ dis-je, encore bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Il faut d'abord qu'ils retournent au château. Ensuite, nous attendrons le meilleur moment pour faire voler Buck jusqu'à la fenêtre de Sirius. Il ne sera là-haut que dans deux heures... Ça va être très difficile,_ jetais-je en regardant la forêt environnante, les grands arbres profilaient à perte de vue.

 _-Il faudrait aller un peu plus loin,_ dit Harry. _Si nous voulons savoir ou nous en sommes dans le déroulement du temps, nous devons attendre dans un endroit d'ou nous pourrons nous voir entrer sous le Saule cogneur et en sortir._

 _-Tu as raison,_ approuvais-je. _Mais il faut que nous restions hors de vue, souviens-toi..._

Il continuait à faire de plus en plus noir tandis que nous avancions à la lisière de la forêt pour nous rapprochés du Saule cogneur, j'avais l'impression d'être épiée et surveillée par les créatures qui étaient à l'intérieur de la forêt, la première fois que j'y suis entrée m'a bien fait assez peur pour ne plus m'y approcher de trop près, j'entendais des bruits lointains tel que des brindilles brisées ou le vent sur les feuilles, même Buck avait l'air agité. Par chance nous avions trouvés un bosquet d'arbres qui pouvait aisément nous cachés.

 _-Voilà Ron !_ Dit soudainement Harry.

Je lui lançais un regard sombre, heureusement personne n'avait l'air de l'avoir entendu, il s'excusa du regard.

 _-Laisse-le tranquille ! Allez, va-t'en ! Croûtard, viens ici !_

J'avais peur que Harry puisse s'énerver et aller à la chasse de Pettigrow, mais il serra juste le poing et regardait ce qui se passait devant lui, notre soirée n'était pas encore terminée mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour nous, je pris la main serrée de Harry pour le réconforté, je ne pouvais faire que ça en ce moment, ça et tenir fermement la corde de Buck. Je revis d'un autre point de vue Sirius, transformé en chien tirer Ron jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, Harry desserra enfin le poing et accepta ma main comme réconfort.

 _-Ça, c'est Pattenrond qui appuie sur la racine,_ dis-je.

 _-Ça y est, on entre..._ finit Harry alors que nous nous voyons entrer dans le trou.

 _-Juste après qu'on est descendus dans le passage,_ dis-je en voyant Dumbledore et le reste du groupe retourner au château. _Si seulement Dumbledore était venu avec nous..._

 _-Macnair et Fudge seraient venus aussi,_ dit Harry d'un ton amer. _Et je te parie ce que tu veux que Fudge aurait ordonné à Macnair de tuer Sirius sur-le-champ..._

Harry avait raison, Fudge n'avait pas voulu écouter témoignages à l'infirmerie, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait avec Sirius juste en face de lui ? Amèrement je commençais à comprendre comment fonctionnait la politique des sorciers, si quelqu'un comme Malfoy avait assez de pouvoir pour faire exécuter une créature innocente comme Buck, c'était que le ministère de la Magie était assez corrompu pour que ce genre de choses arrive.

 _-Voilà Lupin,_ dit Harry me sortant de mes pensées.

La silhouette du professeur Lupin descendait les escaliers et courait vers le Saule Cogneur, il avait l'air d'être en totale panique, d'un coup de tête il regarda autour de lui avec affût, je retenais ma respiration, pouvait-il nous voir ? Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux à cause des nuages qui cachaient la lune. Le professeur Lupin ramassa une branche morte et s'en servi pour appuyer sur le nœud de la racine, au pied du tronc, l'arbre s'immobilisa alors que le professeur Lupin s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

 _-Si seulement il avait pris la cape,_ dit Harry. _Elle est là, par terre._ Il se tourna vers moi. _Et si je me précipitais pour la ramasser ?_ Suggéra-t-il. _Rogue ne la trouverait pas et..._

 _-Harry, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie !_ Dis-je au bord de l'hystérie.

 _-Comment peux-tu supporter ça ?_ Dit-il. _Rester là à regarder les choses se passer sans intervenir... Je vais chercher la cape !_

 _-Harry, non !_

J'agrippais le pan de sa robe de sorcier, on ne devait pas être vu ! Et comme par miracle, nous entendions quelqu'un chanter, Hagrid se dirigeait vers le château en chantant à tue-tête, avec une grande bouteille à la main, je devinais qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans celui-ci.

 _-Tu vois ?_ Chuchotais-je. _Tu vois ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Nous devons absolument rester cachés ! Non, Buck !_ Pleurais-je en sentant celui-ci tirer sur la corde pour essayer de rejoindre Hagrid.

À peine deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Rogue ne fasse son apparition en se précipitant en dehors du château, courant en direction du Saule. Il s'arrêta devant l'arbre, regarda autour de lui et ramassa la cape d'invisibilité.

 _-Enlève tes sales pattes de ma cape,_ grogna Harry.

 _-Chut !_ Chuchotais-je furieusement.

Rogue prit la branche que le professeur Lupin avait utilisé pour immobiliser l'arbre, il disparut à son tour dans le trou avec la cape d'invisibilité sur lui.

 _-Et voilà,_ murmurais-je, _on est tous descendus... Et maintenant, il faut attendre que nous soyons ressortis..._

Je nouais la corde de Buck autour de l'arbre le plus proche, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais tenir plus longtemps la corde pour l'instant, j'avais les mains rouges et tremblantes, je m'assis par terre et mise mes bras autour de mes genoux, ce n'était pas encore fini, notre mission principale était de sauver Sirius, je priais pour que nous arrivions à le faire sans nous faire remarquer. Pour ne pas tomber de fatigue, bien que j'en étais incapable pour le moment avec le stress qui accompagnait notre mésaventure, je commençais à réfléchie à ce qu'il s'était passer avant de me réveiller à l'infirmerie. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de m'évanouir était de voir les Détraqueurs, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas capturés, sur le coup ?

 _-Harry, il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas..._ commençais-je. _Pourquoi les Détraqueurs n'ont-ils pas capturé Sirius ? Je me souviens de les avoir vus arriver et puis je me suis évanouie... Ils étaient si nombreux..._

Je frissonnais rien qu'en y pensant, toutes mes émotions chaleureuses... parties, comme si ceux-ci s'étaient fait aspiré, le sensation d'avoir rencontrer le Détraqueur dans le train en début d'année, n'était que minime comparé à une centaine de ces choses, descendus du ciel. Harry m'expliqua ce qui s'était passer après que je m'évanouisse et avant que lui-même ne tombe inconscient.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Demandais-je, stupéfaite.

 _-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu faire fuir les Détraqueurs,_ dit lentement Harry. _Un Patronus suffisamment puissant..._

 _-Mais qui l'aurait fait apparaître ? Un professeur, peut-être ?_ Suggérais-je, c'était la seule conclusion possible, probablement Dumbledore, et c'était pour cela qu'il nous avait demander de remonter dans le temps.

 _-Non, ce n'était pas un professeur,_ répondit Harry, troublé.

 _-Il fallait un sorcier aux pouvoirs très puissants pour chasser tous ces Détraqueurs... Si le Patronus brillait à ce point, tu aurais dû voir qui l'a..._

 _-Je l'ai vu,_ dit lentement Harry. _Mais peut-être que je l'ai imaginé... Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair... Je me suis évanoui juste après..._

 _-C'est qui, à ton avis ?_ Lui demandais-je en ayant l'impression qu'il savait qui était cette personne mais ne voulait pas me le dire en cas de doute.

 _-Je crois... Je crois que c'était mon père,_ murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais avec soin, et le fixait bouche bée voyant qu'il était vraiment sérieux, et qu'il croyait ce qu'il venait de dire, oh, Harry. La conception de cette idée était bien sur, impossible, son père était mort depuis des années, Harry me regarda étrangement devant mon long silence.

 _-Harry, ton père est... il est mort,_ dis-je doucement.

 _-Je le sais,_ répondit-il trop vite.

 _-Tu crois que tu as vu son fantôme ?_ Essayais-je, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux.

 _-Je ne sais pas... Non, il avait l'air bien vivant..._

 _-Mais alors..._

 _-Peut-être que j'ai eu une hallucination,_ dit Harry. _Mais, d'après ce que j'ai vu... Il lui ressemblait... J'ai des photos de lui..._

Bon sang ! Je blâmais ma force physique et émotionnelle, si j'avais été plus forte, plus entraînée j'aurais rester aux côté de Harry et l'aider, mais j'étais faible, encore une fois, mais je ne pouvais m'apitoyer sur ma faiblesse, sinon je serrais encore une fois de plus derrière Harry et Ron, qui eux n'avaient peur de rien et bravaient le danger, très souvent bêtement, mais ils avaient le courage et la force, et moi seulement mon cerveau. Harry croyait vraiment avoir vu son père mort, ce n'était pas... possible, mais je ne pouvais lui dire ça aussi crûment.

 _-Je sais que ça semble dément,_ reprit Harry.

 _-Peut-être, mais nous le saurons plus tard,_ dis-je en lui serrant encore une fois sa main et cette fois-ci il ne la lâcha pas.

Nous restions assis sur le sol pendant plusieurs longues minutes à fixer l'entrée du Saule Cogneur, la lune fît son apparition avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue, comme pour nous narguer, et ce, plusieurs fois dans la première heure. Buck creusait plusieurs trous par terre avec son bec, il avait déjà manger plusieurs vers et asticots, pas très charmant.

 _-Donc, ce machin de temps..._ dit Harry.

 _-Retourneur de temps,_ le corrigeais-je en tournant mon attention sur lui.

 _-Il peut ramener dans le temps et l'endroit que l'on veut ?_ Questionna-t-il.

 _-Pas exactement, il peut ramener dans le temps de quelques heures, mais quand je l'utilise je réapparais dans le même endroit._

 _-Alors, comment se fait-il qu'on s'est retrouver dans le hall ?_ Demanda Harry confus.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je pense que Dumbledore nous a jeté un sort pour que nous puissions nous retrouvés dans le hall, si Madame Pomfresh nous avait vu à l'infirmerie, dans cet état, elle aurait eu une crise de colère._

Pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne parla, seul le bruit du vent sur les arbres, et les pas de Buck filtraient la nuit.

 _-Est-ce que tu allais nous le dire ? A Ron et moi, pour le Retourneur de Temps ?_ Dit Harry qui essayait d'avoir un ton nonchalant.

 _-Harry... J'ai promis à McGonagall de n'en parler à personne et de l'utiliser correctement pour mes cours, j'ai déjà brisée une règle, je ne peux pas en briser une autre,_ dis-je doucement en essayant de m'excuser avec le ton que j'employais _. Si un autre élève l'avait su, le ministère m'aurait retiré le Retourneur de Temps et j'aurai été sanctionnée,_ finis-je, Harry me regarda pendant un moment avec un regard compréhensif.

J'avais complètement mis de côté les autres émotions que je ressentais, les mêmes que j'avais ressentie dans la Cabane hurlante, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, et je pourrais mettre ma main au feu que tout ça était en rapport avec le professeur Lupin, le Leus Warous, le loup-garou, la prédiction, bien que stupide de Trelawney, avait mit un grain de doute dans mon esprit. « _Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous, Hermione_ ». Si je l'étais j'aurai compris depuis le début que la prédiction de Trelawney était en rapport avec lui, le professeur Lupin. Je sortais de mes pensées pour voir du mouvement à l'entrée du Saule.

 _-On arrive !_ Murmurais-je en me redressant.

Le professeur Lupin sorti du Saule avec Pettigrow et Ron, puis Rogue, Sirius Black, Harry et moi suivirent juste derrière, je remarquais Harry qui regardait, avec anticipation, le ciel, la lune allait bientôt faire son apparition.

 _-Harry, nous ne devons surtout pas bouger. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire..._

 _-Alors, on va laisser Pettigrow s'échapper une fois de plus..._ dit-il à voix basse.

 _-Comment pourrait-on retrouver un rat dans le noir ? On ne peut rien ! Nous sommes revenus pour aider Sirius, nous ne devons rien faire d'autre !_

- _D'accord_! Rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

Je me taisais et laissait Harry dans sa colère, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir même si j'étais légèrement bouleversée par son ton, je laissais de côté ça quand je vis la lueur de la lune.

 _-Lupin est en train de se transformer,_ murmurais-je prudente.

 _-Hermione_ ! Dit soudainement Harry. _Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici !_

 _-Il ne faut surtout pas bouger, je te le répète !_

 _-Mais Lupin va se précipiter vers la forêt, droit sur nous !_

Je lâchais un cri de terreur, j'avais complètement oublier cela ! Nous devons détachés Buck !

- _Vite_ ! Dis-je en détresse. _Ou peut-on se cacher ? Les Détraqueurs ne vont pas tarder à apparaître..._

 _-On retourne chez Hagrid !_ Dit Harry. _Il n'est pas chez lui en ce moment..._

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le groupe, Lupin était en face de Harry et moi, enfin les autres Harry et Hermione, quand allait-il partir ?! Ou était le cri ?! Puis je compris, c'était moi qui avait imiter le cri d'un loup, je l'avais fais pour nous sauver. Avec le corde de Buck, je mis mes deux mains autour de ma bouche, j'imitais le cri d'un loup.

 _-Hermione ?!_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ Dit Harry interloqué et apeuré.

 _-Je nous sauve la vie !_ Dis-je.

 _-Super !_ _Mais maintenant Lupin se précipite droit vers nous !_ Cria-t-il. _Viens !_

Nous tirâmes Buck avec nous alors que nous nous précipitions chez Hagrid, je pouvais entendre les hurlements du loup plus loin, je ne savais pas si c'était des hurlements de colère ou de tristesse, je ne savais pas comment je pouvais les identifiés, mais je ressentais ses deux émotions dans mon ventre. Harry se précipita en premier dans la cabane, ensuite moi et Buck, il ferma la porte derrière lui, je sursautais en entendant Crockdur aboyer bruyamment.

 _-Tais-toi, Crockdur, c'est nous !_ Chuchotais-je en le caressant derrière les oreilles pour qu'il se calme. _On l'a échappé belle..._ soufflais-je.

 _-Oui..._ dit Harry en regardant pas la fenêtre tandis que Buck, heureux d'avoir retrouver le confort de la maison de son maître, s'allongea devant la cheminée et replia ses ailes. _Je ferais mieux de retourner dehors,_ continua Harry. _D'ici, on ne voit rien, on risque de ne pas arriver à temps..._

Je le regardais soupçonneux, j'espérais pour lui qu'il n'allait pas à la recherche de Pettigrow, c'était impossible dans le noir et plus que dangereux.

 _-Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien,_ dit-il précipitamment. _Mais si nous ne voyons pas ce qui se passe, comment saurons-nous qu'il est temps d'aller chercher Sirius ?_

 _-Bon, d'accord, j'attends ici avec Buck... Mais fais attention... Il y a un loup-garou dans le coin... Et des Détraqueurs..._

Harry hocha de la tête et sortit de la cabane, je le regardais par la fenêtre, le voyant aller dans la direction du lac, je savais qu'il allait intervenir pour voir si c'était son père qui l'avait sauver des Détraqueurs. Avec un sentiment d'angoisse dans le cœur, je pris la corde Buck et l'obligeait à se lever pour que nous puissions rejoindre Harry.

 _-Je suis désolé Buck, je te promets que quand tout sera fini tu pourras te reposer autant que tu veux._

En sortant de la cabane, je regardais autour avec un œil vif avant de me précipiter dans la direction qu'avait prit Harry, au bout de quelques secondes, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de moi, c'était silencieux, je n'entendais plus les hurlements du loup et ça me faisait peur, j'entendis une brindille se casser plus loin, je me retournais pour rencontrer les yeux ambres du loup-garou, professeur Lupin.

Je poussais un cri de peur, alerté par la présence de Lupin, Buck bougea nerveusement et commença à courir alors que je tenais encore sa corde, j'essayais de garder son rythme en courant, et évitais d'être essoufflé, j'entendais les pas de Lupin juste derrière moi et ses cris me perçaient les oreilles, je savais qu'il était tout près, puis d'un coup je me retrouvais au sol, j'avais bêtement trébuchée sur une racine d'arbre, me faisant lâcher la corde de Buck qui continuait à courir, ne voyant pas que j'étais à terre. Je sifflais en sentant un peu de sang se répandre sur ma joue, mais je me figeais soudainement, j'étais couchée à terre, sur le ventre et Lupin était juste derrière moi, à l'affût, près à me sauter dessus.

J'entendais les pas doux du professeur Lupin sur le sol de la forêt, puis je sentais son museau prendre contact avec ma cheville droite, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais peur, mon dieu ! Faites qu'il ne me tue pas ! Bizarrement, j'entendis le loup-garou gémir, un peu comme un chien qui avait faim d'affection, encore terrifié je retournais ma tête et jetais un coup d'œil, le loup-garou avait la tête baissée et frôlait du bout de son museau ma jambe tout en gémissant, comme pour me calmer, je le regardais éberluée, et avec prudence, je redressais doucement mon corps.

Voyant mes mouvements, le loup-garou commençait à se rapprocher de moi comme avec enthousiasme, ça y est j'allais mourir, il allait me dévorer, pensais-je horrifié, mais contre toute attente, le loup-garou s'arrêta et refit la même chose que précédemment, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de... s'excuser. C'était étrange, tout doucement il continua à me renifler jusqu'à qu'il atteigne ma joue et se mit à lécher celle-ci, j'étais encore plus raide qu'avant, il prenait un goût de mon sang pour mieux m'apprécier plus tard, je déglutis.

Aussi soudain qu'avant, le loup-garou gémit et ses yeux rencontraient les miens, ils étaient d'or pur avec quelques touches de vert, j'avais l'impression de me perdre dedans, ils étaient... magnifiques.

 _« Compagne »_

Je couinais, d'où cette voix venait ?! Je n'avais pas rêver, elle venait de l'intérieur de moi ?! Mais comment ? La voix ressemblait à celle du professeur Lupin, mais en plus basse, plus rauque, c'était si étrange, était-ce lui ?

 _-Pr... professeur Lupin ?_ Murmurais-je doucement.

Celui-ci poussa son museau contre ma joue avec enthousiasme et avec plainte aussi, je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait, ne devait-il pas m'attaquer ?

« _Jamais_ » répondit la voix.

Venait-il juste de répondre à ma pensée ? Aussi soudainement que cela venu je me souvins que Harry pouvait être en détresse, Harry ! Armée de mon courage de Gryffondor, je me relevais, professeur Lupin suivit mon mouvement, il voulait me suivre, s'il ne m'avait pas attaquer, rien ne pouvait me garantir qu'il ferait la même chose avec Harry. Je tentais quelque chose.

 _-Restez ici, d'accord ?_ J'essayais de faire parvenir ça comme une commande.

Le loup-garou gémit, il aplati ses oreilles comme pour m'attendrir mais avec un regard dur de ma part, il comprit et tourna sur lui-même avant de s'allonger au sol et me regarda tristement. Je lui jetais un dernier regard avant de me précipiter pour trouver Harry, j'entendais son hurlement et sentit mon cœur se serrer de tristesse, j'avais raison, il y avait quelque chose qui me connectait au professeur Lupin. Je vis Buck plus loin qui regardait autour de lui et tapait impatiemment du pied.

 _-Buck !_

Il se tourna vers moi et se précipita à mes côtés en me voyant, je pris sa corde et sans plus tarder je courais jusqu'au lac, une lumière vif captait mon regard entre les arbres, je courais jusqu'à celle-ci, elle disparut quand je vis enfin Harry, mais j'étais sur de ce que j'avais vus et je ne pense pas que je pourrais oublier ça, c'était un véritable Patronus.

 _« Il vous parle, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre, pas encore. Bientôt, très bientôt vous y ferez face, mais n'ayez aucune crainte, mon enfant, il ne vous fera aucun mal, il vous protégera. »_

Finalement, je l'avais entendue.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre: La fuite de Sirius et Buck._


	13. Chapitre 13

Encore merci pour tout vos commentaires, vous êtes adorables. Alors je commence dés à présent à vous informer que je prends une pause pour cette fiction, j'ai deux autres histoires que je dois mettre à jour et maintenant que j'ai terminé le troisième tome je vais commencer le quatrième qui est très long et charger, donc il n'y aura pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer de mon mieux pour être rapide. Dans tous les cas, encore merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon Hermione n'aurait pas finit avec Ron.

* * *

 _POV Remus :_

 _Chaque os de mon corps se craquait et se brisait pour former un autre corps, celui d'un loup. Je ressentais la douleur de chaque os déplacer, et la fourrure qui commençait à parsemer mon corps, puis j'étais un loup-garou. Bizarrement je continuais à penser pareil, mais j'entendais toujours ce que disait Lunard, c'était comme si nos pensées se mélangeaient, mais je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps, je ne reconnaissais plus mon meilleur ami, je ne reconnaissais plus mes élèves, seulement ma compagne, elle seule m'était familière. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais Lunard._

POV Hermione :

- _Prête_? Me demanda Harry. _Tu ferais bien de te tenir à moi..._ me conseilla-t-il avant que nous volions dans les airs.

 _-Oh, non... Je n'aime pas ça... Pas du tout..._

Tellement de choses sont arrivés cette nuit, Harry avait réussi à faire face à une centaine de Détraqueurs avec un seul Patronus, seul un grand sorcier pouvait faire ça et je savais que Harry en deviendrait un. Le professeur Lupin ne m'avait pas attaqué cette nuit, et ça je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi avais-je entendue sa voix dans ma tête ? Et comment cela était-il possible ? Pratiquait-il l'Occlumencie ? Mais pour le moment je ne pensais à rien, à par le fait que je volais sur le dos d'un Hippogriffe et que j'étais très haut dans le ciel, oh, dieu, je ne veux pas tombée !

Rapidement nous arrivions devant la fenêtre de la « _cellule_ » de Sirius, Harry parvint à taper contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Sirius Black leva la tête et il ouvrit en grand les yeux quand il nous vit, il se leva d'un bond, se précipita à la fenêtre et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle verrouillée. Je sortis ma baguette magique, en essayant de tout mon cœur de ne pas tomber.

 _-Alohomora !_

 _-Comment ?... Comment..._ balbutia Sirius en regardant Buck.

 _-Vite, montez !_ _On n'a pas beaucoup de temps,_ dit Harry. _Il faut sortir d'ici, les Détraqueurs arrivent. Macnair est allé les chercher._

Hochant la tête dans la compréhension, Sirius Black se hissa sur les rebords de la fenêtre, suffisamment mince, il réussit à se glisser à travers l'ouverture, il monta à son tour sur Buck et vint s'asseoir derrière moi. Je le sentis serrer ses bras autour de ma taille avant que Buck ne reprennent sa route. Je m'accrochais à la taille de Harry, je ne veux pas tomber, je ne veux pas tomber, je ne veux pas tomber. Harry et moi nous descendîmes de Buck à la tour ouest.

 _-Il faut partir, maintenant, Sirius. Vite !_ Dit Harry. _Ils vont arriver dans le bureau de Flitwick d'un moment à l'autre._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon ?_ _Ron ?_ Demanda Sirius.

 _-Il va guérir._ _Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle parviendra à le remettre sur pied._ _Vite, allez-y !_

 _-Comment pourrai-je jamais vous remercier ?..._

 _-Allez-y !_ nous criâmes, nous n'avions pas le temps !

 _-Nous nous reverrons un jour,_ dit Sirius. _Tu es... Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry..._

Sirius Black serra les flancs de Buck entre ses talons, nous reculâmes d'un pas et Buck s'envola dans les airs avec Sirius sur son dos, Harry avait l'air triste de les voir partir au loin, mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à l'esprit. Il était exactement 23h45 sur l'horloge, nous n'avions plus que dix minutes pour revenir à l'infirmerie !

 _-Harry !_ M'exclamais-je en tirant sa manche. _On a exactement dix minutes pour revenir à l'infirmerie sans qu'on nous voie... avant que Dumbledore ne verrouille la porte..._

 _-D'accord,_ dit-il en me regardant enfin. _Allons-y..._

Nous descendions le petit escalier en colimaçon de la tour, j'étais si nerveuse, si nous n'arrivions pas à l'heure sans nous faire remarquer, nous serons dans de gros ennuis ! Arrivés en bas des marches, nous nous stoppions, instinctivement je pris la main de Harry, il y avait des voix à proximité de nous, plaqués contre un mur, nous écoutions la discussion de Rogue et du Ministre, ils avancèrent à grands pas le long du couloir.

 _-J'espère simplement que Dumbledore ne va pas faire de difficultés._ _Le baiser va être donné tout de suite ?_ Fît la voix de Rogue. Je sentis Harry serrer mon poignet dans sa main.

 _-Dès que Macnair sera de retour avec les Détraqueurs. L'affaire Black a été extrêmement embarrassante. Inutile de vous dire que j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir annoncer à La Gazette du sorcier que nous l'avons enfin capturé... Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils souhaitent vous interviewer, mon cher Rogue... Et dès que le jeune Potter aura retrouvé ses esprits, je pense qu'il aura hâte de raconter à La Gazette comment vous lui avez sauvé la vie..._

Ils pensaient toujours que nous avions été mis sous un charme de Confusion, je commençais à douter de l'incompétence du Ministre actuel, Harry resserra encore plus mon poignet quand le Ministre et Rogue passèrent devant notre cachette, le Ministre se dandinait tandis que Rogue lui donnait un sourire satisfait. Nous attendions quelques secondes, le temps que leurs pas s'évanouissent plus loin.

 _-Allons-y !_ murmurais-je.

Nous nous précipitâmes dans la direction opposé, j'avais le souffle court quand nous entendîmes les caquètements de Peeves. Harry me saisit vite le poignet et nous nous engouffrâmes à temps dans une classe déserte, il ne restait plus que trois minutes ! Nous courions encore plus vite après être sorti de la salle de classe, la voie était libre.

 _-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passera si on n'est pas de retour avant que Dumbledore verrouille la porte ?_ Me demanda Harry, essoufflé.

 _-Je préfère ne pas y penser !_ Gémis-je, je regardais mon montre, apeuré. _Plus qu'une minute !_

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, nous pouvions entendre la voix de Dumbledore, avec appréhension, nous nous avançâmes silencieusement dans le couloir, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Dumbledore.

 _-Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq,_ dit-il en consultant sa montre. _Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire._ _Bonne chance._

Il sortir de l'infirmerie et ferma la porte et s'apprêtait à la verrouiller à l'aide de sa baguette magique, c'était notre seule chance ! Nous nous précipitions vers Dumbledore, il se tourna vers nous avec un large sourire.

 _-Alors ?_ Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

 _-On a réussi !_ Répondit Harry à bout de souffle. _Sirius s'est enfui en s'envolant avec Buck._

 _-Bravo. Je crois que... oui, je crois que vous êtes déjà partis. Allez vous recoucher, je vais vous enfermer._

Nous nous glissâmes de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, effectivement nous n'étions plus là, il n'y avait que Ron qui était encore endormi sur son lit, lorsque que j'entendis la serrure cliqueté, je me précipitais dans mon lit, Harry en fît de même. Je cachais en vitesse mon Retourneur de temps, juste avant que Madame Pomfresh ne sorte de son bureau.

 _-Le directeur est parti ?_ _Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de mes patients, maintenant ?_

Il était clair sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs, nous avons donc pris docilement notre chocolat, chacun. Bien que maintenant nous n'en n'avions plus vraiment besoin, mais mon ventre était un peu vide avec tout ce que nous avions fais cette nuit. Je mangeais mon troisième morceau de chocolat en attendant que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un vienne en travers de la porte de l'infirmerie. Ce n'est qu'à mon quatrième morceau que nous entendîmes des hurlements de colère quelque part, au dessus de notre tête, dans le bureau de Flitwick, nous nous jetâmes un regard complice avec Harry.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Demanda inquiète Madame Pomfresh.

Maintenant les voix se faisaient de plus en plus entendre à mesure que celles-ci approchaient de la porte de l'infirmerie, la porte verrouillée étouffait un peu les bruits furieuses, m'empêchant de comprendre ce que disait exactement ses voix..

 _-Ils vont réveiller tout le monde !_ _Ou est-ce qu'ils se croient ?_ Dit scandaleusement Madame Pomfresh en se tournant vers la porte.

Les voix furieuses arrivèrent assez près de la porte pour je puisse comprendre le sujet de la conversation.

 _-Il a dû transplaner, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir..._

Étais-je vraiment la seule dans le monde magique à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ?!

 _-IL N'A PAS TRANSPLANE !_ Fît la voix de Rogue, la seule qui était furieuse. _IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANSPLANER A L'INTÉRIEUR DE CE CHATEAU !_ _JE SUIS SUR QUE POTTER EST DANS LE COUP !_

Apparemment Rogue a aussi lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, je frissonnais en pensant que nous avions une chose en commun.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en fracas, je sursautais légèrement à l'intrusion, le Ministre, Rogue et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la salle, seul Dumbledore avait l'air calme et serein, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour Fudge et Rogue, le premier était en colère et le second avait l'air de vouloir exploser tant sa colère était palpable.

 _-CA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT, POTTER !_ Cria Rogue en s'avançant vers Harry. _QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FABRIQUE ?_

 _-Professeur Rogue !_ S'indigna Madame Pomfresh. _Contrôlez-vous, je vous pris !_

 _-Allons, Rogue, soyez raisonnable_ , dit Fudge. _Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu..._

 _-ILS L'ONT AIDE A S'ENFUIR, JE LE SAIS !_ Hurla Rogue en pointant Harry et moi du doigt.

 _-Allons, calmez-vous !_ Lança Fudge. _Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens !_

 _-VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS POTTER !_ S'écria Rogue. _C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT CA, JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI !_

 _-Ça suffit, Severus,_ dit tranquillement Dumbledore. _Réfléchissez un peu._ _Cette porte a été verrouillée depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie il y a dix minutes._ _Madame Pomfresh, avez-vous vu ces élèves quitter leurs lits ?_

 _-Bien sur que non,_ répliqua celle-ci à bout de nerf. _Je ne les ai pas quittés depuis que vous êtes parti !_

 _-Vous voyez bien, Severus,_ dit Dumbledore. _A moins que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire que Harry et Hermione ont la faculté de se trouver en même temps dans deux endroits différents, je ne vois pas de raison de les importuner davantage._

Rogue dévisagea Dumbledore pour ensuite poser son regard sur Fudge, il se tourna avec rage pour sortir rapidement de l'infirmerie, sa robe volait derrière lui.

 _-Ce bonhomme ne me semble pas très équilibré,_ dit Fudge en regardant la sortie de Rogue. _Si j'étais vous, Dumbledore, je le surveillerais de près._

 _-Oh, il n'est pas déséquilibré,_ répondit Dumbledore. _Je crois simplement qu'il a subi une très profonde contrariété..._

 _-Il n'est pas le seul !_ Soupira le Ministre. _La Gazette du sorcier va s'en donner à cœur joie !_ _Nous avions capturé Black et il a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts, une fois de plus !_ _Il ne manquerait plus qu'on apprenne la fuite de cet hippogriffe et je serai la risée de tout le monde !_ _Enfin..._ _Je ferais bien de retourner au ministère pour expliquer ce qui s'est passée..._

 _-Et les Détraqueurs ?_ Demanda Dumbledore. _J'imagine que vous n'allez pas les laissez aux abords de l'école ?_

 _-En effet, ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici, désormais._ _Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils essaieraient de donner un baiser à un garçon innocent..._ _Impossible de les contrôler..._ _Je vais les renvoyer à Azkaban dès ce soir._ _Nous pourrions peut-être poster des dragons aux entrés de l'école..._

 _-Hagrid en serait enchanté,_ dit Dumbledore en nous jetant un coup d'œil.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle et que Madame Pomfresh ferma derrière eux et retourna dans son bureau, nous respirions enfin, tout ça était terminer, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais mal partout, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, dormir. Soudainement j'entendis un gémissement à l'autre bout de la salle, avec Harry nous nous regardâmes avant de regarder Ron qui se redressait sur son lit et se massait la tête.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui..._ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Grogna-t-il. _Harry ?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_ _Ou est Sirius ?_ _Et Lupin ?_

Et bien beaucoup de choses se sont passées, j'échangeais un regard avec Harry, je soupirais comprenant qu'il voulait que je raconte tout à Ron.

 _-C'est toi qui racontes,_ dit Harry alors qu'il se rassit sur son lit et reprit du chocolat.

J'avais déjà cassée toutes les règles que m'avait imposé le professeur McGonagall, raconter tout à Ron ne changerait pas grand choses, bien qu'il valait mieux que je taise concernant ce qu'il s'est passé de ma rencontre avec Lupin, je voulais garder ça pour moi, pour le moment. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise à proximité du lit de Ron.

 _-Ron, sais-tu ce que s'est ?_ Lui demandais-je en sortant le Retourneur de temps, Harry avait l'air assez impressionné que je commence directement par ça tandis que Ron me regardait confus. _C'est un Retourneur de Temps..._

* * *

 _-Comment est-il ?_

 _-Assez mal en point._

 _-Pauvre Remus._

C'est en entendant le prénom du professeur Lupin que je repris un peu conscience, après avoir expliquer ce que nous avions vécu durant cette nuit, deux fois car il n'en n'avait pas cru un mot au début, j'avais bu toute une carafe d'eau avant de m'effondrer d'épuisement sur le lit d'infirmerie. J'avais l'esprit embrumée et j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était peut-être le matin, puisque les deux voix que j'entendais chuchotaient, celles-ci ressemblaient vaguement à celles de Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh, et je pouvais entendre la respiration lente de Harry sur le lit d'à côté.

 _-Mettons-le là, Pompom,_ dit la voix de Dumbledore.

 _-Mais le lit est trop proche des enfants,_ fît la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

 _-Faites-moi confiance, ceci est pour le mieux._

J'entendis les bruissements de drap dans le lit à ma droite, ainsi qu'un gémissement de douleur puis un soupir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour pouvoir ouvrir mes yeux ou essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit, avec un sentiment de contentement nouveau, je m'endormis doucement.

POV Remus :

 _-Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, Albus,_ soupirais-je.

 _-Je suis navré de vous voir partir, Remus._

Je devais m'en aller, Severus avait rendu public mon « _secret poilu_ », Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à recevoir plusieurs lettres d'indignations de la part des parents d'élèves. Je savais que cela était bien trop beau pour pouvoir durer, j'avais passé une excellente année en tant que professeur à Poudlard, mais maintenant je devais retourner à ma misérable vie, sans Hermione.

 _-C'est pour le mieux, je suis toujours soulagé de savoir que je n'ai mordu personne, la nuit dernière, ce qui était assez miraculeux,_ avouais-je.

 _-Pas si miraculeux que cela, en fait,_ dit-il mystérieusement.

 _-Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-J'ai appris, qu'hier soir, votre homologue loup-garou a eu une rencontre avec Miss Granger, face à face et qu'elle vous a expressément demandée de rester dans la forêt..._

 _-Et ?..._

 _-Et qu'effectivement, vous êtes resté là ou vous étiez, toute la nuit,_ finit-il.

 _-Mais... Mais c'est impossible !_

 _-Pas tant que ça, Remus. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, Remus, votre lien est très rare, il se pourrait même que celui-ci soit unique, si cela vous plaît je peux vous prêter quelques ouvrages qui pourrait répondre à vos questions._

 _-Cela... m'aiderait énormément, merci, Albus._

 _-Par ailleurs, votre lien est encore frais et fragile, il serait très préjudicieux pour vous si vous veniez à être séparés pendant un certain temps._

 _-Que devrais-je faire ?_ Dis-je en me frottant le front, j'étais fatigué après la nuit que j'avais passé.

 _-J'ai déjà une solution à ce problème, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez._ _D'ailleurs, je peux aussi vous trouver un travail à Pré-au-Lard, Rosmerta ne recrute pas mais le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier aurait besoin d'un coup de main._

 _-Et mon problème à fourrures ?..._

 _-Il est prêt à voir au delà de ça._

 _-Merci encore pour tout, Albus._

Il me répondit avec un sourire, je n'allais probablement pas revenir à la situation dans laquelle j'étais avant de revenir à Poudlard, mais je n'allais plus vivre confortablement dans mes quartiers dans l'école. Je soupirais, tout ça allait me manquer, c'était une chance pour moi d'avoir pu vivre gratuitement dans l'école, avec le salaire que j'avais accumulé cette année et les quelques économies qu'il me restait, je pouvais rester à l'abri du froid et de la faim pendant un moment.

 _Je ne veux pas quitter Hermione,_ se plaignit Lunard.

Moi non plus, mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer la situation.

 _-Avant que vous ne partiez,_ dit Dumbledore, _voici votre nouvelle adresse_ , il me tendit un morceau de feuille et une clé.

 _-Ma nouvelle adresse ?_ Je pris le morceau de papier et lut une adresse londonienne.

 _-Pour votre sécurité ainsi que celle de Miss Granger, j'ai pris l'initiative de vous faire emménager dans son quartier, toutes vos affaires ont déjà été envoyées dans votre nouvelle maison._

Dans son... quartier ? J'allais vivre dans la même rue que Hermione ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cela, mais Lunard était assez satisfait de cet arrangement, je l'étais donc aussi, d'une certaine manière. J'étais vraiment reconnaissant pour ce que faisait Dumbledore pour moi, je ne savais pas encore s'il avait l'intention de me renvoyer loin pour m'infiltrer dans d'autres groupes de loups-garous, j'espérais qu'il n'en ferait rien, deux semaines loin de ma compagne était assez chiant, plusieurs semaines voir loin d'elle serait une torture.

 _-Merci encore pour tout, Albus,_ dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

 _-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Remus._

C'était bien que les élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard en ce moment, je n'en rencontrais aucun quand je revenais à mon bureau. Tout était encore en place, mais maintenant je devais ramasser toutes mes affaires, et partir. En rangeant un à un mes articles dans ma valise, je repensais à ce qui s'était passer hier soir, Peter était coupable de la mort de Lily et James, il avait disparu. Sirius était innocent et avait été condamné à Azkaban, il était libre, enfin, il n'était plus enchaîné dans cette prison, je me demandais ou il était allé. J'espérais qu'il était assez loin, il y avait encore un avis de recherche sur sa tête.

 _Humain, tu es content que cet autre humain soit libre,_ dit Lunard.

Bien sur, c'est mon meilleur ami, et toi, pourquoi es-tu de bonne humeur ?

 _Elle nous a enfin entendu,_ ronronna Lunard.

Elle ?

 _Notre compagne,_ répondit Lunard.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à la Carte du Marauder, Sirius serait fier de savoir que maintenant elle appartenait à Harry. Trois points distincts venaient en direction de mon bureau, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils avaient du être informés de mon départ, d'où la colère que ressentait Hermione. Ils toquèrent à la porte de mon bureau.

 _-Je vous ai vu arriver,_ dis-je avec un sourire en leur montrant la carte.

 _-Nous venons de voir Hagrid,_ dit Harry. _Il nous a dit que vous aviez démissionné. C'est vrai?_

 _-J'ai bien peur que oui..._ répondis-je.

Je sortais tout ce que j'avais mis dans mes tiroirs, entre autre un mouchoir en tissu qui avait pu sécher les larmes de Hermione, je le gardais près de moi, il avait un charme de stase sur lui pour garder l'odeur de Hermione intact dessus. Ce que je faisais n'était pas pervers, l'odeur d'Hermione m'apaisait et me calmait, garder une petite part d'elle le temps de la fin de l'année scolaire serait un bon réconfort pour moi et Lunard surtout.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Ron. _Le ministère de la Magie n'a pas cru que vous avez aidé Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je fermais la porte de mon bureau en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, cette conversation ne devait pas venir aux oreilles d'autrui.

 _-Non,_ répondis-je. _Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre Fudge que j'ai essayé de vous sauvé la vie. C'était le comble pour Severus. Je crois qu'il a reçu un rude coup en voyant qu'il allait perdre l'Ordre de Merlin. Et donc, ce matin, au petit déjeuner, il a... heu... accidentellement révélé que je suis un loup-garou._

 _-Vous n'allez quand même pas partir simplement à cause de ça !_ S'exclama Hermione.

Je souriais lacement à ma compagne, j'avais appris à la connaître durant cette année, j'acceptais le fait qu'elle et moi pourrions devenir un élément, plus tard dans l'avenir, il n'y avait encore aucun sentiment amoureux, juste de l'acceptation et du confort, mais elle était mon âme-sœur il n'y avait donc aucun moyen que elle et moi ne devenions pas un dans le futur.

 _-Demain matin à cette heure-ci, les hiboux envoyés par les parents vont commencer à arriver. Ils ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants aient un loup-garou comme professeur. Et après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je les comprends. J'aurais pu mordre n'importe lequel d'entre vous... Il ne faut pas que cela puisse se reproduire._

 _-Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on ait jamais eu !_ Dit Harry, ses deux amis hochèrent activement de la tête.

 _-Mieux que Lockhart !_ Continua Ron.

 _-Ne partez pas !_ Finit Hermione.

Je hochais de la tête en silence, Hermione était si triste, pourquoi ? Je n'étais qu'un professeur parmi tant d'entre.

 _Écoute là,_ dit Lunard.

Je l'écoute, Lunard.

 _Non, écoute-là,_ répéta Lunard.

 _-D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur ce matin,_ repris-je _, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, hier soir, Harry. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits. Parlez-moi un peu de votre Patronus._

 _-Comment savez-vous que j'en ai créé un ?_ S'étonna Harry.

 _-Sinon, comment auriez-vous fait reculer les Détraqueurs ?_

Harry me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, bien sur j'avais déjà vu la forme très flou du Patronus de Harry lors du match de Quidditch mais cette fois-ci son Patronus était entièrement corporel et extrêmement puissant pour tenir contre les Détraqueurs.

 _-Oui, votre père se transformait toujours en cerf,_ dis-je. _Vous avez bien deviné... C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait Cornedrue._

Je jetais mes derniers livres dans ma valise et fermais les tiroirs de mon bureau.

 _-Tenez... J'ai rapporté ça de la Cabane hurlante hier soir,_ dis-je en tendant la cape d'invisibilité à Harry.

Je regardais hésitant la carte du Maraudeur, elle ne me sera d'aucune utilité, puisque je partirais de Poudlard, je me tournais vers Ron et l'à lui tendit, ses frères étaient les anciens détenteurs de celle-ci, il serait naturel pour lui de l'avoir.

 _-Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc également vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable... Je n'en ai pas l'usage, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile... A vous trois._

Ron prit la carte avec un sourire maladroit et les oreilles rouges.

 _-Vous m'avez dit que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école..._ _Vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle._

 _-C'est vrai,_ répondis-je en fermant ma valise. _Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert aucun des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château._

 _-Qu'allez-vous faire à présent, professeur ?_ Demanda Hermione.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant que je ne puisse répondre à sa question, Harry fourra précipitamment sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche, Ron en fît de même avec la carte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus.

 _-Votre fiacre est à la porte, Remus,_ dit-il.

 _-Merci, Monsieur le Directeur._

Je pris mes affaires et me tournait vers mes anciens élèves.

 _-Bon, eh bien... au revoir, Harry, Ron, Hermione. C'était vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir comme élève. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour. Monsieur le Directeur, inutile de m'accompagner, je trouverai le chemin..._

Je ne pouvais pas rester, si je restais une minute de plus ici je ne pourrais plus jamais quitter Hermione, elle était bouleversée par mon départ. Je quittais derrière moi la femme qui m'était destinée.

 _Ne partez pas !_

Lunard ?

 _Ne partez pas ! Professeur Lupin !_

Non... Ce n'était pas Lunard.

Écoute-là, m'avait-il dit.

 _-Alors, au revoir, Remus,_ répondit Albus.

Avec l'aquarium sous le bras, je serrais la main de directeur et jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à Hermione avant de partir, le cœur serrer.

Je l'ai entendu, Lunard.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre: Hermione retourne chez elle, que trouvera-t-elle là-bas?_


	14. Chapitre 14

Encore un énorme merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fais attendre longtemps, et je vous présente dés maintenant le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ah oui! Mon père m'a acheté le tome 4 de Harry Potter donc je me suis déjà mise à la lecture de celui-ci, ça va prendre du temps pour les prochains chapitres quand le trio sera à Poudlard mais je ferais de mon mieux, promis!

Nekozuni : Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite que tu attendais !

Annie : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait plus et que tu ai lu d'une traire les 13 chapitres ! Voici la suite que tu attendais !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Hermione :

 _-Hermione !_

 _-Maman ! Papa !_

Je sentais l'étau de mon père autour de mes épaules et les lèvres de ma mère sur ma tête, j'étais enfin à la maison, je me sentais enfin mieux. Après le départ du professeur Lupin, j'avais ressenti quelque chose s'en aller, comme si une partie de moi n'était plus là, j'avais un certain vide en moi et ce n'était pas plaisant, s'en était presque douloureux, mais j'arrivais à mettre de côté ce sentiment, sinon je sais que j'inquiéterais davantage Ron et Harry.

 _-Tu as tellement grandie ma chérie !_ S'enthousiasma maman.

 _-Vous m'avez manqué !_ Dis-je en gardant mes bras autour de mon père.

 _-Allez, rentrons !_ _Je suppose que tu as pleins de choses à nous dire ?_ Me dit papa en prenant ma malle.

Si tu savais, papa. Je regardais les visages souriants de mes parents, oui, j'étais heureuse d'être à la maison.

 _-Oh !_ _Thomas, Jean !_ _Vous allez rentrer chez vous en, comment cela s'appelle-t-il déjà ?_

 _-En voiture, Arthur,_ soupira joyeusement papa.

Mr Weasley venait de nous rejoindre et parlait avec papa, il était vraiment fasciné par tout ce qui touchait le monde moldu, au moins certains sorciers semblaient s'intéressés positivement à la culture que mes parents ont toujours connus. Un peu plus loin, je voyais Harry s'en aller avec son oncle et sa tante, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, choses qui n'arrivait jamais en leurs présences. Je sentais Ron se tenir à côté de moi.

 _-Au moins, cette fois-ci, il a le sourire,_ soupirais-je.

 _-J'espère que Sirius pourra lui envoyer des lettres,_ dit-il.

 _-Je l'espère aussi,_ et j'espérais aussi que ses deux-là m'enverraient des lettres, je ne voulais pas être encore mise de côté et me sentir comme une troisième roue dans notre amitié.

Revoir ma maison était un grand soulagement pour moi, comme toujours rien n'a changer, j'aidais papa a remettre ma malle dans ma chambre, je voulais directement la ranger pour qu'elle soit prête dés la rentrée, je sais, c'était trop tôt mais je voulais être prévenante et j'avais énormément de livres à lire pour la prochaine année scolaire, je m'étais un peu avancée avec le retourneur de temps mais je ne voulais pas flemmarder juste parce que c'était les vacances.

 _-Hermione !_ _Descends, ta mère a préparer du thé !_ Cria mon père en bas des escaliers.

 _-J'arrive !_ Criais-je à mon tour.

Je descendais les escaliers pour voir la table préparée pour un léger goûter, nous avions le même rituel quand je revenais de Poudlard, nous prenions un thé et des gâteaux sur la table à manger tandis que je leur racontais ce qui m'était arriver durant l'année. J'avais de la chance, après ma première année à Poudlard mes parents avaient essayés de me faire abandonner parce que j'avais faillie mourir, d'après eux. Nous avions fais un compromis, si j'avais des bonnes notes et que je me socialisais, et que je ne leur mentais pas à propos de mes années scolaires, alors ils me laisseraient continuer à rester à Poudlard. Donc, oui, j'avais de la chance de les avoir car ils comprenaient que j'étais une moldue mais aussi une sorcière, j'étais les deux à la fois et mes parents étaient très fascinés par le monde magique, j'avais donc tout leur soutien.

 _-Alors,_ commença maman avec un sourire reposant. _Raconte nous ce qui s'est passer cette année._

Et je leur racontais ce que j'avais vécu, je dus faire des pauses de temps en temps pour boire une gorgée de mon thé, comme maman le faisait, avec un peu de miel pour apaiser ma gorge. Bien que leurs visages montraient plusieurs expressions, choc, peur et stupéfaction, ils restaient silencieux jusqu'à la fin de mon récit. Je leur racontais à propos du Retourneur de temps, de Sirius Black de la quasi exécution de Buck, du professeur Lupin et de la fuite de Sirius sur Buck grâce à Harry et moi. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, c'était un bon silence, papa et maman réfléchissaient sur les questions qu'ils allaient me posés et moi je profitais de la paix, je me sentais moins mal que quand j'étais dans le Poudlard Express mais j'avais encore ce sentiment de malaise dans le ventre. Et cela fait depuis quelques jours que je ressentais une assez forte douleur à l'estomac.

 _-Nous qui espérions que rien d'anormal ne t'arriverait cette année,_ soupira maman en posant sa tasse vide.

 _-Vous êtes fâchés ?_ Demandais-je inquiète.

 _-Fâchés ?_ _Jamais mon papillon,_ dit papa en me caressant les cheveux, _juste très inquiets._ _Quand quelque chose t'arrive nous ne sommes jamais prévenus dans l'immédiat, on doit toujours entendre la révélation de ta bouche. Nous savons que le monde magique n'est pas pareil qu'ici, mais nous voulons au moins savoir que notre fille est en sécurité dans ce château._

 _-Un Retourneur de temps, qui l'aurait cru !_ S'exclama maman. _Le monde magique regorge vraiment de merveilles._

 _-J'ai des doutes sur le système pénal magique, ce Sirius Black est innocent mais il a pourtant été mit en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et en plus sans procès_ , dit papa avec les yeux légèrement plissés. _Pourtant, même si il y avait une preuve irréfutable qu'un homme était coupable, ici, il aurait quand même reçut un procès équitable. Et cette prison, Azkaban, qui est réputée infranchissable, s'est quand même vu ridiculiser après que cet homme se soit échappé._

 _-Et ton pauvre professeur, Lupin c'est ça ? Si ne dis que du bien de lui, c'est qu'il devait être un très bon professeur, ce faire virer de la sorte, c'est une honte,_ rajouta maman.

 _-Tu es sûre que le monde magique est bon pour toi, papillon ?_ S'inquiéta papa en me posant la question.

Je soupirais intérieurement, ils ne changeraient jamais, mais ça me faisait chaud au cœur qu'ils puissent s'inquiétés autant pour moi, ce que Harry et Ron n'avaient pas vraiment fais cette année. Encore ce sentiment de béatitude et de satisfaction, ses émotions me suivaient même jusqu'à chez moi, je n'avais rien trouver dans les livres et je n'avais pas pu en parler au professeur Lupin car il démissionnait, en y repensant, j'avais ressentie une grande détresse et une immense tristesse de le voir partir, il avait été le meilleur professeur que j'avais pu avoir, il dépassait même le professeur McGonagall, encore une fois, un autre professeur prendrait la place vacante à la Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'année prochaine ne serait pas de tout repos, encore une fois.

POV Remus :

Je soupirais, la Gazette du sorcier parlait encore de la législation anti-loup qu'avait crée Dolores Ombrage, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que la législation avait été mis en place, mais elle faisait encore parlée d'elle, moins que la disparition de Sirius mais elle était toujours là. J'avais eu de la chance que Albus eut été de mon côté et m'avait offert le poste à la Défense des forces du mal, l'année scolaire qui venait de s'écouler, et même de m'avoir offert un autre travail à la Tête du Sanglier, qui n'était autre que Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère de Albus Dumbledore.

Cela faisait depuis à peu près trois jours que je travaillais chez Abelforth, le boulot était mieux que celui de concierge que j'avais occupé avant d'être professeur, j'avais du le quitter après seulement un mois de travail parce que je ne pouvais pas dire à mon patron moldu que j'avais besoin d'un jour de congé tous les mois à cause de ma lycanthropie. Au moins, Abelforth comprenait mon problème, même s'il s'en fichait. C'était étrange de voir comment lui et Albus étaient différents, mais je restais quand même reconnaissant de pouvoir travailler même si le salaire n'était pas fameux. Et que le bar sentait la chèvre et le moisi.

Je regardais autour de moi, je n'avais pas grand chose dans mon ancien boui-boui de Yorkshire donc ma nouvelle maison était encore rempli d'endroit dépourvu d'objets, mais j'avais enfin mon petit chez moi, chaud, avec un toit stable sur ma tête. Et Hermione habitait non loin de là, ce qui était un énorme plus. Je fixais du regard la lettre vierge posée devant moi, j'allais écrire une lettre pour mon successeur au poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal., je voulais qu'il puisse savoir ce que les élèves avaient appris cette année. Je ressentais soudainement les émotions de Hermione, l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension puis la panique.

 _Hermione !_ S'inquiéta Lunard.

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipitais en dehors de chez moi et courait sur la rue pavé du quartier, il faisait nuit donc je me fondais dans la masse, il n'y avait personne dehors à par moi, en moins de trente secondes j'étais en face de la maison de Hermione, qu'avait-elle ?

 _-Maman !_ Criait Hermione au second étage de la maison.

- _Hermione_? Cria une voix de femme à son tour.

Je pouvais entendre tout ça avec mon ouïe. Je respirais profondément, grossière erreur, une odeur forte et sucré vint titiller mes narines, cette odeur agressait tout mes sens.

 _-Je... je saigne !_ Balbutia Hermione.

- _Saigner_? _Oh !_ _Ma petite fille est devenue une femme !_ _Attend, je vais te chercher des serviettes, j'arrive !_

 _Notre compagne est prête pour nous,_ ronronna Lunard.

 _Je dois partir, maintenant !_

 _Humain_! _Notre compagne nous réclame !_ Rugit Lunard.

 _Jamais !_ _Elle n'a que quatorze ans !_

Je courais jusqu'à chez moi avec une main sur mon nez, ce que j'avais senti était le sang d'Hermione mais pas le même que celui que j'avais senti dans la Cabane Hurlante, non c'était ses règles. Mon dieu ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça, j'étais un monstre, j'étais attirée par son sang menstruel, j'étais affreux, je me sentais comme un pédophile, je devais impérativement rester loin d'elle, pour le moment.

POV Hermione :

Je lisais le livre que m'avait offert maman pour mon anniversaire, j'étais assez avancée dans l'histoire, j'aimais énormément le caractère d'Elizabeth, j'arrivais à m'identifier à elle mais je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait croire ce que disait Wickham. Darcy était un personnage difficile et vraiment arrogant, mais je ne jugeais pas les gens sans avoir de preuve concrète et ce personnage, Wickham, me donnait un mauvais sentiment. J'étais assise sur l'herbe avec le dos appuyer à un petit arbre qui était planté dans mon jardin, il faisait beau dehors et maman ne voulait pas que je reste dans ma chambre à lire, elle voulait que je prenne l'air. Pattenrond dormait doucement à mes pieds, je lui frottais l'arrière des oreilles, je l'entendais ronronner, je souris, il était vraiment mignon.

- _Hermione_! Cria maman à la porte de la maison. _Je vais faire les courses, tu m'accompagnes ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

 _-Oui, maman !_ Dis-je en me levant, Pattenrond n'était pas content que son support se soit levé, à l'occurrence, moi.

Je pouvais faire une pause dans ma lecture, ça me donnerait le temps de réfléchie à la fin de l'histoire. Maman m'avait décrite le livre comme étant l'histoire la plus romantique qui puisse exister au monde, ses propres mots, donc j'en déduisais que Elizabeth finirait marier avec un homme qu'elle aimait profondément et qui partageait ses opinions. Certainement pas Collins et Darcy, probablement Wickham. Ou bien un autre homme qui rentrait soudainement dans sa vie. Bien que je ne pensais pas qu'une femme devait forcément se marier pour être heureuse. Le voyage jusqu'au magasin ne fût pas long, nous habitions près du centre-ville. Je regardais par la vitre, avec l'année que j'avais vécu, papa et maman ont préférés annulés nos vacances à la mer pour que je puisse me reposer calmement à la maison, ce ne fût qu'en huit jours que je pus reprendre un rythme de sommeil normal.

Je suivais maman dans l'allée des céréales et féculents, elle me demandait mon avis sur deux sortes de pâtes différentes, pour moi elles étaient à peu près pareils, il n'y avait que leur apparence qui changeait. Elle poussa le chariot tout en me regardant, ce qui fait qu'elle rentrait dans quelqu'un. Instinctivement, je me sentais mieux, comme si j'étais enfin complète.

 _-Humpf !_ Fît la personne.

 _-Oh !_ _Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais !_ S'excusa maman.

 _-Ça ne fait rien, moi-même je ne regardais pas non..._ _Hermione ?_

 _-Professeur Lupin ?_

Que faisait le professeur Lupin ici ? Maman venait de rentrer dans le professeur Lupin, c'était étrange de le voir sans sa robe de sorcier, il portait un costume terne et légèrement décousu, et portait un panier à la main.

 _-C'est ton professeur, ma chérie ?_ Me demanda maman.

 _-Euh.._ _Oui ! Oui, maman c'est mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin,_ les présentais-je.

 _-Oh, je ne suis plus votre professeur, Hermione, il n'y a pas besoin de cette formalité._

 _-Vous êtes donc le professeur dont n'arrête pas de nous parler Hermione,_ dit maman avec un ton taquin.

 _-Maman !_ Elle m'ignora et continua à parler.

 _-Jean Granger, enchanté de vous rencontrer,_ dit-elle en donnant sa main au professeur Lupin.

 _-Remus Lupin, moi de même,_ dit-il en serrant sa main.

 _-Que faites-vous ici, professeur ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-J'ai récemment déménagé en ville,_ dit-il maladroitement.

Déménager ? Cela me paraissait douteux, mais j'avais enfin pu revoir le professeur Lupin et lui demander quelles étaient les émotions que je ressentais et ce qu'avait dit le professeur Trelawney, c'était une chance que je ne devais pas laisser aller. Je voulais à tout prix savoir.

 _-Vraiment ?_ _Que diriez-vous de dîner chez nous cette nuit ?_

 _-Euh..._ _Je ne veux pas m'imposer._

 _-Balivernes !_ _Mon mari sera content de parler avec vous, nous avons entendu tellement parlé de vous !_

 _-Vraiment ?_ Dit le professeur en me jetant un coup d'œil. _J'espère en bien alors._

Je détournais les yeux légèrement rougissante, j'avais un peu honte de ce que disait maman, je ne voulais pas que le professeur Lupin sache que j'avais parler de lui à mes parents. Mais le dîner serait une très bonne occasion pour moi de lui parler.

 _-D'accord, j'accepte._

POV Remus :

 _-Donc, d'après Hermione, vous avez démissionné de votre emploi de professeur, c'est si dommage,_ dit madame Granger.

 _-Mmh_ , fis-je mal à l'aise, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que Hermione avait expliquer à ses parents ma... lycanthropie. _Et bien... Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'école en vu de... ce que je suis._

 _-Foutaises !_ _Juger une personne par son patrimoine génétique, pff !_ Fît le père de Hermione. _Hermione n'a fait que couvrir de louanges vous et vos cours._

 _-Je vous remercie, Thomas, peu de personnes pensent comme vous_ , dis-je timide.

 _-Si ma fille me dit que vous êtes un professeur exceptionnelle, je la crois et je n'ai besoin que de cela._

Je pouvais sentir qu'Hermione était contente de ce que lui disait son père, je ne voulais pas entendre ses pensées et m'immiscer dans sa vie privée, mais près d'elle je n'arrivais pas, j'entendais soudainement sa voix dans ma tête et Lunard m'obligeait à l'écouter. Je l'avais entendu quand je suis tomber sur elle et sa mère, à l'épicerie, elle savait que je cachais quelque chose et elle voulait m'en parler. Et elle ne laissera pas tomber jusqu'à qu'elle sache, je soupirais intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi j'avais accepter ce dîner, je voulais connaître son environnement et en même temps m'échapper d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle sache qu'elle et moi sommes... âme-sœur. J'en apprenais beaucoup sur les parents d'Hermione et sur elle-même aussi, ses parents tenaient un cabinet dentaire et s'étaient rencontrés à l'université.

 _-Et que faisiez-vous avant, Remus ?_ Me questionna Madame Granger après avoir prit une bouchée de brocolis.

 _-J'étais... hum... concierge,_ dis-je embarrassé.

 _-Ah !_ _Comme ma cousine, Mathilda !_ Dit enthousiaste Mr Granger. _Etiez-vous en service de nuit ou de jour ?_

 _-De nuit,_ dis-je légèrement déconcerté.

 _-Avez-vous trouver un nouveau travail, Remus ?_ Me demanda la mère de Hermione.

 _-Oui, euh..._ _A la Tête de Sanglier._

 _-Tête de Sanglier ?_ _Et qu'est-ce que s'est ?_ Demandèrent les parents intrigués.

 _-Hum..._ _C'est une auberge et un pub,_ dis-je plus embarrassé qu'avant.

Je ne voulais définitivement pas qu'ils sachent que je travaille dans un pub miteux et malodorant, mes chances d'être avec Hermione étaient déjà minces avec notre différence d'âge mais maintenant avec le boulot que j'avais c'était bien pire. Ils verraient que je ne pourrais pas subvenir aux besoins d'Hermione, déjà qu'il faudrait que je reste pas loin d'elle, mon dieu, je pensais presque comme un pédophile.

 _Il n'y a rien de pédophile la-dedans,_ dit Lunard pas très heureux du mot que je venais d'employer pour me décrire.

 _-Vous savez, Remus,_ c'était la mère d'Hermione qui me parlait en posant ses couverts sur la table. _Mon mari et moi_ , elle échangea un regard avec celui-ci, _nous pensons que toutes les professions sont gratifiantes et qu'il n'y a aucune honte pour vous, d'être Barman. Surtout que cela doit être très difficile pour vous de trouver un travail avec votre problème._

J'avalais difficilement un morceau de carotte cuit, les parents d'Hermione étaient très compréhensibles, pas quelque chose à laquelle je m'y attendais, je pensais plutôt qu'ils jugeraient mon mode de vie et ma personne, mais ils étaient au-delà de la tolérance, comme leur fille. Elle avait été élevée par de très bons parents et je pouvais voir qu'ils aimaient leur fille plus que tout, ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'Hermione était née entre de bonnes mains.

POV Hermione :

Je regardais par la fenêtre la silhouette du professeur Lupin s'éloigner de chez moi, j'espérais qu'il n'habitait pas loin pour que je puisse aller le voir demain pour discuter, je voulais à tout prix savoir quel lien nous avions. Contre toute attente je le vis s'arrêter devant une maison qui était au bout de ma rue, alors c'était là qu'il habitait, il n'y avait aucune coïncidence la dedans.

 _-Hermione ton professeur est très charmant, je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est pas encore marié_ , soupira tristement maman.

- _Maman_! Protestais-je en rougissant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de penser à la vie amoureuse du professeur Lupin.

Cette nuit je m'étais endormie impatiente du jour suivant qui arrivait bien trop lentement à mon goût, je mangeais même mon petit déjeuner avec urgence, tout ça sous l'œil inquiet et incompréhensible de mes parents.

 _-Je sors !_ Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de chez nous.

 _-D'accord ma chérie !_ _Rentre avant le déjeuner, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui le fait !_ Dit papa.

 _-D'accord !_ _Bye !_ _Je vous aime !_

C'est ce que j'aimais dans la relation de mes parents, ils ne faisaient pas chacun leur tâche respectif, ils pouvaient mélangés tout, quand maman faisait le dîner, papa faisait la vaisselle, et quand papa cuisinait c'était maman qui lavait les plats. Pareil pour les autres tâches ménagères, quand maman était en charge du repassage, papa lui était en train de passer l'aspirateur et ainsi de suite. Leur relation était équilibrée et ils s'aimaient, j'espérais pouvoir avoir ce genre de relation plus tard, je ne voulais pas être celle qui s'occupe des tâches ménagères et des besoins de la famille à la maison, je voulais comme maman, une femme moderne et indépendante.

Plus je m'approchais de la maison du professeur Lupin, plus j'appréhendais le moment ou nous parlerions et plus j'angoissais, je me mettais à penser tout et n'importe quoi, j'espérais que le professeur Lupin était chez lui et non à la Tête de Sanglier, nous étions dimanche donc j'avais des doutes. Je regardais aux alentours pour voir si je ne m'étais pas tromper de maison avant de sonner, je dus le faire deux fois avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

 _-Hermione ?_

 _-Professeur Lupin, puis-je vous parler ?_

 _-Euh..._ _Oui, oui bien sur, entre je te prie._

L'intérieur de la maison était assez vide, par rapport à la mienne, il y avait une énorme cheminée dans le salon, chose que je n'avais pas. Mais la maison dégageait une bonne atmosphère, et me voilà en train de parler comme Trelawney. C'était comme chez mes parents, je m'y sentais bien.

 _-Veux-tu du thé ?_ Me demanda le professeur Lupin.

 _-Oui, s'il vous plaît._

 _-Assieds-toi, je reviens vite,_ dit-il avant de partir dans je présumais, la cuisine.

Je m'assieds sagement sur le canapé et attendait que le professeur Lupin revienne, je repensais à tout ce que je voulais lui dire. Donc, la prédiction du professeur Trelawney, des émotions qui venaient et partaient à leurs guises et ce qu'il s'était passer dans la Forêt Interdite. Le professeur revint rapidement avec deux tasses de thé qu'il faisait léviter avec sa baguette magique. Il s'essaya sur une chaise et me regarda avant de se frotter les mains, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise, ou bien ce n'était pas moi.

 _-Alors, Hermione, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_ Me demanda le professeur Lupin après un moment de silence.

Je devais probablement commencer par la prédiction du professeur Trelawney.

 _-Et bien, en début d'année, le professeur Trelawney a dit une prédiction qui me concernait, bien sur au début je ne croyais pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait mais plus les mois passaient et plus je commençais à douter. Ensuite, j'ai découverts que vous étiez un loup-garou et donc mes doutes se sont intensifiés, mais ce qui m'a vraiment mise la puce à l'oreille était quand vous m'avez approchés dans la Forêt Interdite, cette nuit-là,_ dis-je d'une traite.

Le professeur Lupin me regarda les yeux grands ouverts avant de laisser tomber sa tête en défaite, je l'entendis soupirer, je sentis un sentiment de résignation, alors j'avais raison, tout était lié au professeur Lupin.

 _-Professeur Lupin,_ dis-je délicatement, _les émotions que je ressens et qui ne sont pas à moi, elles sont à vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de hocher de la tête silencieux, j'échappais un souffle fébrile, j'avais attendu depuis si longtemps, j'avais enfin une réponse à une question mais il m'en restait d'autres, pourquoi je ressentais ses émotions ? Quel était le lien ? Ressentait-il aussi mes émotions ? Pourquoi son loup-garou ne m'avait pas attaqué pendant la pleine lune ?

 _-Une question à la fois, Hermione,_ souffla le professeur Lupin.

 _-V-vous pouvez lire mes pensées ?_ Demandais-je surprise.

 _-Malheureusement,_ dit-il.

Je rougissais honteuse et légèrement en colère, il avait entendu mes pensées, depuis quand pouvait-il entendre mes pensées ? Était-il un Légilimens ?

 _-Non, je ne suis pas un Légilimens, mais j'aimerais que tu écoutes tout ce que j'ai à dire avant de pouvoir prendre une décision,_ dit gravement le professeur Lupin.

Je déglutis et hochait de la tête, ne trouvant pas la voix pour parler, j'appréhendais ce que le professeur Lupin allait me dire. J'allais enfin savoir, après toutes ses heures à chercher des indices dans des livres, j'allais enfin connaître la vérité.

 _-J'aimerais tout d'abord que tu comprennes, Hermione, tout ça était hors de ma portée et je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter l'inévitable. Tout a commencer le 1er septembre dernier, quand je vous ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Te rappelles-tu, quand nos mains se sont touchées ?_

 _-Oui, je m'en rappelle, mais pourquoi..._

 _-Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as ressenti, à ce moment-là ?_ Me demanda avec sérieux le professeur Lupin.

 _-Je me souviens avoir ressenti un courant électrique, mais c'était sûrement statique,_ fîs-je encore plus embrouillée qu'avant.

 _-Sais-tu, que les loups-garous qui ont la chance d'avoir une âme-sœur et de la rencontrer, ressente un violent courant électrique et voit une partie de la vie de celle-ci, la première fois qu'ils se touchent ?_

Je le regardais confuse, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que le professeur Lupin voulait dire. Attendez, courant électrique ? Âme-sœur ? Mes yeux s'écarquillaient comprenant enfin ce que disait le professeur Lupin. Alors... c'était ça ce courant électrique... le professeur Lupin avait vu une partie de ma vie... et j'étais son âme-sœur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

POV Remus :

Je me massais le cuir chevelu en sentant les émotions d'Hermione ravagés son esprit comme des vagues déferlantes sur une falaise, chaque émotion prenaient le dessus, allant de la compréhension, à la peur, ensuite à la honte, à la détermination pour revenir à la peur. Et ses pensées n'étaient pas mieux. Elles se bousculaient entre elles, j'avais l'impression d'être face à Lily quand les examens approchaient.

 _J'étais son âme-sœur._

 _Il le sait depuis septembre._

 _Allons-nous nous mariés ?_

 _Oh mon dieu, je suis trop jeune !_

 _Allions-nous avoir des... oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas y penser._

Je déglutis inconsciemment sachant de quoi elle voulait parler, elle était encore innocente et jeune pour cela mais elle pensait à avoir des... relations sexuelles avec moi, et ça excitait énormément Lunard, mais pas moi, je mentirais si je disais que si Hermione voulait avoir une relation charnelle avec moi, maintenant, je n'y penserais pas. Mais j'étais un homme mieux élevé que ça, je chassais cette pensée de ma tête et attendait qu'Hermione se calme, mentalement pour que je puisse lui raconter la suite, peut-être devrais-je lui prêter le livre que m'avait donner Albus ? Ça l'aiderait à mieux comprendre, j'avais la gorge sèche, je bus mon thé.

Puis je sentis une autre vague de peur, je ne pouvais rester les bras ballants alors que Hermione passait un moment aussi difficile. Je m'agenouillais devant elle, sans la toucher, elle avait déjà peur de tout cela, je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison d'être dégoûté par moi.

 _-Hermione, je comprends que tout cela puisse te faire peur, ça me dépasse tout autant mais je veux que tu comprennes que jamais, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui serait à l'encontre de mes principes et qui te rendrait mal à l'aise._

 _-Alors... nous n'aurons pas..._ chuchota-t-elle.

 _-Non,_ dis-je fermement, _nous ne ferons rien tant que tu n'auras pas dix-sept ans et que tu sois majeur dans le monde magique._

 _-Donc, il n'y aura pas de mariage, pour le moment ?..._

 _-Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour cela._

Hermione se détendit visiblement, elle craignait vraiment d'avoir des relations physiques avec moi, je pouvais comprendre, elle était... vierge. J'avalais difficilement, je devais vraiment arrêter d'y penser.

 _-Et que fait le lien ? A par lire mes émotions et mes pensées._

 _-J'ai un livre sur ça, tu pourras l'emprunter, il relaie à peu près tout sur les loups-garous et leur compagne._ _Mais à par ça, je dois te dire qu'il se peut que... maintenant, tu ne pourras pas avoir de relation avec d'autres hommes que moi,_ lui dis-je en lui tendant ledit livre, je l'avais pris avec moi quand je lui ramenais sa tasse de thé.

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en prenant celui-ci avant de le poser sur ses genoux.

 _-As-tu déjà essayer de toucher intimement un garçon ?_ Demandais-je en essayant de garder ma colère en moi.

 _-Vous êtes en colère, professeur_ , constata-t-elle.

 _-Désole, c'est l'instinct de loup._

 _-Et bien, une fois j'ai pris la main de Ron mais je me sentais malade et très mal à l'aise, je l'ai donc vite relâcher, c'était pour ça_! Dit-elle contente de sa découverte.

 _-Tu n'es pas... fâchée ?_ Demandais-je prudemment.

 _-Pourquoi le serais-je ?_

 _-Hermione, je suis un vieil homme qui traîne avec un bagage poilu et qui n'arrive pas à joindre les deux bouts, je ne suis pas fait pour toi !_

 _-Vous pensez vraiment cela, professeur ?_ Demanda-t-elle tristement, ce qui me prit fortement à dépourvu. _C'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas vivre comme une adolescente normale et sortir avec des garçons de mon âge, mais j'ai appris depuis bien longtemps que mon cerveau était bien trop âgé pour pouvoir être avec quelqu'un de mon âge_ , dit-elle amèrement.

 _-Je suis désolé, Hermione,_ dis-je sincèrement désolé qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre « normalement » avec moi derrière.

 _-Et que fait-il d'autre ?_ Demanda-t-elle en essayant de me cacher ses émotions, en vain.

 _-Et bien, il est impossible pour nous de rester trop longtemps loin l'un de l'autre,_ dis-je maladroitement.

 _-C'est pour ça que je ne me sentais pas bien !_ _Et vous professeur ?_

 _-Et bien, j'essaye de minimiser les dégâts,_ dis-je avec un petit sourire rassurant.

 _-Souffrez-vous plus que moi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pas avec ses yeux qui me regardaient et qui fixaient mon âme, je ne me rendis pas compte que je m'approchais trop de son visage, jusqu'à qu'elle recule avec le visage rouge, j'ouvris en grand les yeux, voyant mon geste.

 _-Je-je-je suis désolé, Hermione, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai laisser mes instincts me guidés, pardonne moi,_ dis-je terriblement gêné et horrifié.

 _-Cela aide-t-il ?_ Toussa-t-elle, _que je sois proche de vous._

 _-Énormément,_ soufflais-je.

Elle regarda sur le côté puis mes yeux, elle le fît trois fois avant de soulever sa main, je savais à quoi elle pensait mais elle était très gênée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, je pris délicatement sa main et la posait sur ma joue rêche. Sa petite main était si frêle et si douce contre ma joue meurtri par des griffures. Je voulais que ce moment reste ainsi pendant longtemps, même Lunard ne disait mot et profitait de cet instant de bonheur et de paix.

 _-Professeur Lupin..._

 _-Appelle-moi Remus, Hermione,_ dis-je avec la voix rauque, j'avais probablement les yeux ambres ou bien noir en ce moment, je n'espérais pas effrayer Hermione avec, mais ses émotions n'étaient plus aussi tumultueuses qu'avant.

 _-R-Remus..._ _Cette nuit, dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est pour cela que vous ne m'avez pas attaqué ?_ Elle avait un peu de mal à dire mon prénom, quelque chose que je trouvais très mignon et beau venant de sa bouche, et plus pour me tutoyer.

 _-Lunard, t'a tout de suite reconnu comme étant notre compagne, jamais il ne te fera du mal_ , dis-je en fermant les yeux et en pressant un peu plus sa main contre ma joue, je commençais presque à renifler celle-ci.

 _Ah, quelle magnifique odeur a notre compagne_ , sourit Lunard.

… _Il ne vous fera aucun mal, il vous protégera... Voilà ce que disait le professeur Trelawney !_

 _-Oui c'est ça_ , dis-je en accord avec ses pensées.

 _-Mmh, pro-Remus, j'aimerais, si c'est possible avoir un certain contrôle sur mes pensées,_ dit-elle gênée.

 _-Désolé,_ soupirais-je déçu quand elle retira sa main. _Tu devrais boire ton thé, avant qu'il ne refroidisse complètement,_ dis-je en me repositionnant sur ma chaise.

Elle prit sa tasse et but une longue gorgée, elle regarda le verre avec un sourire aux lèvres, je n'avais pas oublier de mettre le miel au fond de sa tasse. Hermione toussa légèrement avant de me demander :

 _-Est-ce que vous aussi... vous ne pourrez pas sortir avec quelqu'un ?_ Demanda-t-elle en refusant de me regarder.

 _-Non plus, bien que je ne suis jamais sorti, proprement avec quelqu'un, cela serait tout aussi mauvais pour moi d'essayer quelque chose avec une autre femme et l'idée ne me plaît pas autant,_ lui avouais-je. _Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Hermione, j'attendrais que tu sois en âge pour ça._

Elle tripota sa tasse, elle avait une autre question en tête mais évitait de penser à elle pour que je ne puisse pas savoir, je ne cherchais pas aller plus loin, des fois ça allait au-delà de mes moyens de contrôler le flux de pensée d'Hermione dans ma tête, heureusement, pour l'instant je ne pouvais lire son esprit seulement quand nous étions proche.

 _-Donc... plus tard nous nous marierons..._

 _-Quand tu seras en âge, oui, si c'est ce que tu veux,_ la rassurais-je.

 _-Et... nous aurons des enfants ?_

 _-Des enfants ?_ M'étranglais-je. _Tu-tu veux des enfants... avec moi ?_ Demandais-je incrédule.

 _-Pas maintenant, mais plus tard, oui._ _Pourquoi ?_ _Vous... n'en voulez pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle blessée.

-... _non_ , déglutis-je, _ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas, c'est que je ne pourrais pas subvenir à leurs besoins et... je suis un monstre et je pourrais transmettre ma lycanthropie._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre Remus._

 _-Nous en reparlerons quand ce sera le moment,_ marmonnais-je, ne voulant pas blesser plus que cela ma compagne.

 _-Et maintenant ?_ _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_ Me demanda-t-elle maladroite.

 _-Hermione, pour le moment je ne peux te donner que mon amitié, tu es encore jeune et cela serait mal vu dans le monde magique, le lien que nous partageons nous oblige à rester presque en permanence en contact._ _Mais je te promets une chose, je te protégerais, une guerre arrive, je peux le sentir, mais je te protégerais de ma vie, Hermione._ _Si tu meurs, il ne me restera plus qu'à te rejoindre dans le cercueil,_ fis-je gravement, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, je voulais juste qu'elle se rende compte de mes paroles.

 _-Je peux me défendre toute seule, Remus !_ _Je peux aussi vous protéger !_ Fit-elle hargneusement.

Le feu se voyait dans son regard, elle ressemblait à une lionne en ce moment, je soupirais résigné, nous étions deux tête de mules qui se protégeront l'un l'autre, bien que je serais toujours aux aguets pour une quelconque attaque, voilà ce que faisait une guerre sur un jeune adulte naïf.

 _-Mes parents !_ Haleta Hermione.

Et merde.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Hermione sait maintenant qu'elle est l'âme-sœur de Remus... Que va t-elle faire ?


	15. Chapitre 15

Yo ! Tout vos commentaires m'ont fais super plaisir, et j'ai pus voir que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient septiques au comportement des parents d'Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ce que j'avais prévu, dans mon histoire les parents d'Hermione auront un rôle plus important. J'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre même si des fois j'étais obligée de rechercher certaines informations sur internet. En tout cas, voici le chapitre 15 que vous attendiez tous !

N'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Remus :

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Comme vous devez le savoir, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroulera bientôt. La famille Weasley y est convié ainsi que Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Avec cette lettre vous trouverez joint votre billet pour l'événement qui vous garantira d'être aux côtés de Miss Granger. J'ai déjà envoyer une lettre à Arthur Weasley, il a accepter avec joie de vous héberger dans sa tente familiale pour la nuit._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Je soupirais, c'était vraiment généreux de la part d'Albus de m'aider autant pour le lien, mais il y a certains moments ou je me demandais s'il avait des arrières pensées à ce propos. Je regardais le billet que je tenais dans la main, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça en recevant la lettre d'Albus. Et bien, cela serait une bonne occasion de sortir de chez moi, quand ce n'était pas pour aller au travail et puis j'avais toujours voulu voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je laissais de côté cette invitation et prenait une autre lettre qui sentait vaguement familier, j'avais remarqué que depuis quelques temps j'avais le nez plus fin. J'ouvris la lettre pour découvrir que c'était Sirius qui me l'avait envoyer.

 _Remus,_

 _Je suis toujours en vie, alléluia ! Te connaissant tu dois te ronger les ongles en pensant que la lettre doit être tracer et que le ministère sait maintenant ou je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas, vieil ami, j'ai pris mes précautions, je suis actuellement dans le sud mais pour des raisons de sécurité je préfère taire le nom de l'endroit ou je suis, je peux juste te dire que le soleil tape dur. Buck aime apparemment le climat ensoleillé, ce petit le mérite bien._

 _Alors, Lunard, comment vont les amours ? Je suis sur que tu roules des yeux, en ce moment, et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ta lycanthropie, en treize ans tu as forcément trouver ta compagne. J'ai lus l'article sur la législation des loups-garous, quelle garce cette Ombrage, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans notre année à Poudlard._

 _J'espère que tu as pu trouver un travail malgré ça, tu sais que tu peux toujours piocher dans mon compte à Gringotts, j'envoie un petit mot aux Gobelins et de l'argent sera transférer dans ton compte. J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service Remus, s'il te plaît, prends soin de Harry pendant que je suis loin, je te le dis en tant qu'ami et en tant que parrain de ce petit, garde un œil sur lui , maintenant que ce que traître de Peter est en fuite, Voldy peut revenir à tout moment._

 _Donc, je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'ignorant ou le martyr, nous les sommes les seuls liens de James et Lily qui reste à Harry. Raconte lui tout ce qu'il veut savoir sur ses parents, même si ça te fait mal, même si les souvenirs sont douloureux, tu dois le faire._

 _Ton meilleur ami,_

 _Patmol._

Je regardais par la fenêtre de mon bureau, Sirius avait raison, il avait vraiment grandit alors qu'il était à Azkaban, il avait changer pour le mieux, je n'avais pas l'impression que cela était valable pour moi. Je fuyais encore ce qui me faisait peur, j'avais l'intention de rester en dehors de la vie de Harry pendant un moment, mais maintenant que l'une de ses amis, Hermione, était ma compagne, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je ne peux plus être l'homme qui ce cache derrière une façade calme et maladroite, je devais être un homme courageux et fort pour Harry et Hermione. Je ne devais plus ignorer Lunard, depuis mes cinq ans il était une partie de moi, d'une certaine manière, c'est lui qui m'a rendu comme je suis.

Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Hermione la veille, elle avait décidée par elle-même qu'il était préférable que ses parents soient dans l'ignorance totale de notre lien, ils étaient très tolérants mais elle m'avait assurer que s'ils était mis au courant de notre histoire, son père viendrait illico presto me lancer un coup de poing en pleine face, ses mots. Même si elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents, elle voulait que cela reste ainsi, elle n'avait pas totalement tord, moins de gens le savent et moins de dégâts il y aura. Si le ministère en avait vent, Hermione aurait énormément de mal de trouver un travail dans celui-ci, non il valait mieux que peu de personnes le sachent, mais je me demandais si Hermione avait l'intention d'en informer ses meilleurs amis ?

Si ce n'était pas pour ses émotions tumultueux pendant notre conversation, j'aurai penser que Hermione était presque indifférente à ce que je disais, mais j'avais compris qu'elle essayait de raisonner d'elle-même pour ne pas s'évanouir ou bien s'enfuir après ce que je lui avais dis, surtout que je n'avais pas hésité à lui avouer tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur notre lien. Lui mentir ne lui aurait servit à rien, elle aurait tout de même découvert tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et puis elle aurait senti mon mensonge.

Je pris un parchemin et commençait à écrire ma lettre à Sirius, le hibou qu'il avait envoyer était encore percher à ma fenêtre, Sirius attendait probablement que je lui envoi aussi une lettre. La première chose que j'écrivais dans cette lettre était l'honnêteté, je devais parler du lien avec une personne en qui j'avais confiance et Sirius l'avait entièrement. Et j'espérais qu'il pouvait m'aider sur certaines choses. Le hibou s'envola immédiatement avec la lettre dans son bec, après une légère réflexion, je décidais d'écrire une lettre rapide à un autre destinataire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était temps pour moi d'aller au boulot.

POV Hermione :

 _-Maman, est-ce que tu prends toujours des cours de self-défense ?_ Demandais-je au déjeuner.

 _-Oui, ma chérie._ _Pourquoi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

L'année dernière, une amie proche de ma mère avait été agressée dans la rue, ma mère inquiète pour la sécurité de celle-ci lui a conseiller de prendre des cours de self-défense, et pour l'encourager elles y sont allés ensemble. Même si Sirius était innocent, en essayant de me battre contre lui j'avais compris que je n'avais aucune force physique et que même les treize ans qu'il a passer à Azkaban il était tout de même plus fort qu'une adolescente de quatorze ans. Et ce n'était pas en m'enterrant dans des livres que cela changera.

 _-J'aimerais m'y inscrire._

 _-Tu es sure, mon papillon ?_ M'interrogea papa en posant sa main sur mon dos.

 _-Oui, je dois pouvoir me protéger, avec le danger que ramène Harry, et puis ce sera un bon entraînement pour moi,_ dis-je confiante.

 _-Et bien, j'ai une séance cet après-midi à seize heures, tu peux m'y accompagner et tenter de voir si cela te plaît,_ dit maman.

 _-Harry a toujours des problèmes,_ soupira dramatiquement papa.

 _-En y pensant, son anniversaire approche, n'est-ce pas ?_ Me questionna maman.

 _-Le 31 Juillet,_ confirmais-je.

 _-Nous devrions pensés à lui offrir un cadeau, Thomas,_ dit maman à papa.

 _-Bonne idée !_ _Qu'est-ce que ce garçon aime ?_ Se renseigna papa.

 _-Plusieurs choses, le Quidditch..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que le Quidditch ?_ M'interrompit maman.

 _-Mais si, Jean !_ _C'est le jeu de sorcier avec les balais,_ dit papa avec passion.

J'oubliais souvent que maman n'avait pas la patience pour ce genre de choses, papa avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard et avait essayer de le faire lire à maman mais sans succès, elle préférait largement les romans policiers ou bien d'amour. Les dernières minutes du déjeuner passèrent à essayer de choisir un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Harry, l'année dernière je lui avais offert un nécessaire d'entretien pour son balai, je devais trouver autre chose pour ce mois-ci. L'anniversaire de Neville tombait le jour d'avant mais je n'avais pas son adresse pour pouvoir lui envoyer une lettre et un cadeau. Si je réfléchissais bien, celui de Ginny était le 11 août, ce qui me laisse plus de temps pour penser à un cadeau.

Après avoir ramasser la table et brosser mes dents, je remontais dans ma chambre pour continuer ma lecture d'Orgueil et Préjugés, j'avais aussi l'intention de lire un autre manuel scolaire pour ma quatrième année, j'en avais déjà lus trois, l'un sur les Runes, un autre pour la Métamorphose et le plus récent sur les Sortilèges que je n'avais pas encore terminer. Mes doigts me démangeaient de lire le livre que m'avait prêter Lupin, c'était toujours difficile pour moi de ne plus l'appeler professeur, mais je voulais tout d'abord terminer le livre que maman m'avait offert.

Comment Darcy pouvait être si imbu de lui-même ? Obliger son ami à renoncer à la femme qu'il aime à cause de certains préjugés, oh, je vois maintenant d'où venait le titre du livre. Maintenant, Elizabeth avait une autre raison de détester Darcy. Je stoppais ma lecture en entendant un caquetage incessant à la fenêtre de ma chambre.

- _Hedwige_? M'interrogeais-je en voyant le hibou d'Harry à l'extérieur de ma maison.

 _Hermione,_

 _Mon cousin est obliger de faire un régime et ma tante a eu la merveilleuse idée de le soutenir en obligeant toute la famille à suivre le même régime._ _Chaque jour j'ai le droit à une demi carotte, aide-moi !_

 _Harry._

Le pauvre, cette famille était juste horrible ! Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas venir chez moi, il habitait à environ trois heures de ma maison, en voiture, j'avais vite abandonnée l'idée de l'inviter passer ses vacances chez moi. J'essayais aussi discrètement que possible, de prendre certains gâteaux et sucreries, que papa et maman cachaient dans une réserve, ils n'étaient pas dentistes pour rien. Les gâteaux qui n'étaient pas cachés étaient diététiques et secs, pas vraiment ce que j'aimais.

 _-Hermione !_

Je sursautais et me retournait pour trouver ma mère, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux accusateurs.

 _-Que fais-tu dans la réserve ?_ Me demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

 _-Je suis désolé, maman. Je voulais juste envoyer des gâteaux à Harry,_ dis-je honteusement.

Elle me réprimanda mais concis à envoyer certains gâteaux à Harry, bien sur, ceux qui étaient diététiques et sans sucre, j'avais essayer de mettre quelques sucreries dans le paquet mais maman a continuer a refuser en me faisant un long discours sur l'hygiène buccale et dentaire et combien les sucreries étaient un fléau dans le monde, ma mère devait vraiment revoir ses priorités. Je joignis une lettre au paquet, rapidement l'heure d'accompagner maman à son entraînement de self-défense arriva.

 _-Hermione !_ _Il est tant d'y aller !_ Cria maman en bas des escaliers.

 _-J'arrive !_

Je descendis les escaliers avec un survêtement sur le dos, j'étais impatiente de commencer la self-défense, car si je-je ne l'espère pas- dois encore une fois remettre une claque à Malfoy, j'aimerais que cela lui fasse assez mal pour qu'il puisse me laisser en paix et arrêter de m'embêter, et bien sur j'entendrais encore une fois son élogieux discours : « _Mon père en entendra parler de ça_! ». Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais définitivement pas penser à Malfoy pendant mes vacances, maman était déjà à la porte de la maison et papa attendait à ses côtés, il ne venait pas avec nous mais il voulait nous saluer avant que l'on parte.

 _-Fais bien attention à toi, papillon,_ dit papa en m'embrassant la tête.

 _-Thomas, tu sais bien que notre fille peut s'occuper d'elle-même,_ dit maman.

 _-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ma fille,_ bouda papa.

Maman leva les yeux au ciel mais elle avait quand même le sourire, je les regardais admiratifs. Aurais-je ce genre de relation... avec Lupin ?

 _-Aller, zou !_ _On y va Hermione !_ _Oh !_ _Et Thomas, n'oublie pas d'envoyer le colis pendant notre absence._ Dit maman.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ton ami, Harry,_ me chuchota papa à l'oreille. _J'ai remplacer certains des gâteaux diététiques par des chewing-gums, des bonbons et des gâteaux au chocolat,_ finit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

 _-Merci papa !_ Dis-je enthousiaste, je lui embrassais la joue avant de monter dans la voiture de maman.

POV Remus :

 _-Que veux-tu que je te serve, Kingsley ?_

 _-Du whisky pur feu, Remus._

Je versais ladite boisson dans un verre propre avant de le servir à Kingsley. Je l'avais rencontrer, il y a plusieurs années de cela via James, ce n'était pas rare de voir de temps en temps des Aurors venir se saouler dans le pub, délabré et sombre comme il était, c'était l'endroit idéal pour ceux qui voulaient boire tranquillement.

 _-Alors, tu deviens quoi ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _-Comme tu peux le voir, je travaille avec ici,_ dis-je tout en essayant un verre.

 _-La législation des loups-garous ne t'a pas fais de cadeau, mon ami,_ dit-il en sirotant son verre.

 _-Elle n'en a fait à aucun, je préfère me considérer comme un chanceux. Et toi ?_ Demandais-je en retour.

 _-Comme d'habitude._

 _-Deux whisky pur feu, Remus,_ dit Alastor Maugrey accompagner d'une autre personne.

 _-Tout de suite Alastor._

Je remplis deux autres verres et les posait devant Alastor et son amie.

- _Remus_? _Remus Lupin ?_ Me demanda la femme qui accompagnait Alastor.

 _-C'est moi, je vous connais ?_ Demandais-je en essayant de trouver l'identité de la femme.

 _-C'est moi !_ _Dora Tonks !_ Dit-elle enthousiaste.

Dora Tonks ? La cousine de Sirius ? La dernière que je l'avais vus elle était encore une jeune fille qui avait besoin d'être baby-sitter par Sirius et moi, elle avait vraiment depuis depuis le temps, je ne l'avais pas reconnu mais maintenant je pouvais voir une ressemblance avec la petite fille qui n'arrêtait pas de me suivre partout quand j'étais dans les parages. La dernière fois que je l'ai vus c'était quelques semaines après la condamnation de Sirius, sa mère, Andromeda, était sur que Sirius était innocent de tout crime, elle était bien la seule à croire en l'innocence de Patmol, j'avais honte maintenant de croire que mon meilleur ami pouvait commettre un quelconque crime odieux.

 _-Dora, tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois, comment vas-tu ?_ Demandais-je poliment.

 _-Très bien ! Je suis en pleine formation pour devenir Auror, et toi ?_

 _-Je travaille ici._

 _-J'ai entendu dire que avais travailler pour Dumbledore, à Poudlard,_ dit Kingsley.

 _-J'étais le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal pendant un an,_ dis-je quelque peu mal à l'aise mais j'abordais un visage neutre.

 _-Pourquoi tu as quitté ?_ _Je suis sure que tu étais un très bon prof !_ Dit en claquant des mains Dora.

 _-Probablement,_ dis-je vaguement.

 _-Je suis jalouse des élèves qui ont pu t'avoir comme professeur,_ dit-elle avec une moue déçue.

 _-Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter, Nymphadora, il faut toujours avoir une vigilance constante !_ Criait Alastor.

 _-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !_ Dit Dora en changeant instantanément la couleur de ses cheveux.

Kingsley rit derrière son verre de whisky pur feu. Je soupirais, ma journée de travail n'était pas encore terminée mais je voulais déjà qu'elle se finisse, je sentais qu'Hermione était enthousiaste à propos de quelque chose, bien qu'elle était aussi nerveuse et j'étais trop éloigné d'elle pour entendre ses pensées, même si j'essayais très fort de ne pas lire son esprit. J'étais libéré de la voix constante de Lunard depuis ce matin, hier soir j'avais senti la détresse d'Hermione. D'une certaine façon je savais qu'elle avait probablement pleurée dans son lit pour alléger son désespoir, je soupirais mélancolique, pourquoi lui en voudrais-je ? Elle avait compris qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie avec un vieux loup malade et pauvre. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

 _Oui tu l'es,_ dit enfin Lunard.

Je salue ton retour.

 _Notre compagne avait besoin de nous !_ aboya Lunard.

Elle avait besoin de temps.

 _Elle avait besoin de notre réconfort !_ Brailla Lunard.

Tu sais que j'ai raison, Lunard.

 _Tu aurais au moins pu lui porter du soutien,_ se renfrogna Lunard.

Mais bien sur, j'aurai du m'introduire dans sa chambre, avec ses parents qui dormaient juste à côté.

J'essayais d'ignorer encore une fois Lunard alors que je servais les clients.

* * *

 _Patmol,_

 _Mon vieil ami, beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis la mort de James et Lily, ma mère est morte peu après la défaite de Voldemort, ou Voldy, comme tu aimes l'appeler. J'essaye de rendre visite de temps en temps à papa, il vit seul maintenant, il n'a plus que moi. J'espère que tu apprécies ton séjour avec Buck au soleil. Je vais bien, Albus m'a trouver un travail à la Tête de Sanglier et m'a offert une nouvelle maison._

 _Il n'y a rien du côté de l'amour, j'ai effectivement trouver ma compagne mais elle a vingt ans de moins que moi. Tu dois te souvenir d'elle, elle et Harry t'ont sauvés la nuit du 9 juin dernier, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. C'est si compliqué, et tu es la seule personne avec qui je puisse en parler, elle et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, le 1er septembre. En la regardant, je savais qu'elle et moi étaient liés._

 _D'après Albus, notre lien est unique, je peux ressentir ses émotions et elle peut en faire de même, je peux aussi lire ses pensées mais seulement quand je suis proche d'elle. Lunard lui-même, l'a reconnu comme étant mon âme-sœur, ce soir-là, dans la Forêt Interdite, Hermione a fait face à mon loup, et rien ne lui est arriver, il ne la pas blessé, ni mordu, au contraire, d'après Albus, le loup l'aurait protéger et était serviable, elle l'a même ordonné de rester ou il était et il l'a fait._

 _Tu sais, c'est si étrange de ressentir les émotions d'une autre personne, surtout d'une adolescente en pleine puberté, au début je me suis demandé pourquoi elle et moi étions âme-sœur, mais je pense que je peux comprendre maintenant, nous nous ressemblons mais en même temps nous sommes complètement à l'opposé. Des fois je peux sentir le lien qui me tire vers elle, je peux rester quelques jours loin d'elle mais au bout d'un moment, je me sens faible, la plus longue attente avait duré trois semaines, sans que je ne la vois. Je pense pouvoir l'aimer à l'avenir, mais pour l'instant je veux juste la protéger et apaiser ses sentiments. Elle est encore mal à l'aise autour de moi, j'aimerais savoir comment la rendre moins nerveuse, as-tu des conseils ? Des vrais conseils ?_

 _Je comprends pour Harry, je te promets d'essayer de faire parti de sa vie et de ne plus fuir à la moindre difficulté, je pense lui envoyer une lettre, donc ne te fais pas de soucie pendant ton absence, je m'occuperais d'Harry du mieux que je peux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prêtes de l'argent, je peux subvenir à mes propres besoin. Prends soin de toi, Patmol._

 _Ton ami dévoué,_

 _Lunard._

 _-Et bien, Buck, il se trouve que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des problèmes,_ soupira Sirius en regardant ladite créature qui se prélassait.

La lecture de la lettre a fait réfléchir Sirius, Hermione Granger, l'âme-soeur de Remus, alors celle-là, il l'avait pas vu venir. Il rit bruyamment avant de penser un peu plus gravement, elle était vraiment jeune pour Remus, elle avait l'âge de son filleul, il se souvient de son sauvetage dans le bureau de Flitwick, elle et Harry avaient bravés bien des interdits pour le libéré. Il ne pourrait jamais les remerciés assez pour ça, et leur ami, Ron, qui lui aussi avait protégé ses amis, Sirius souriait en pensant que Harry était vraiment bien entouré. Enfin, à par sa famille moldu.

Remus et cette fille, ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il s'attendait, il y avait même une certaine blague en cette révélation, moi qui avait souhaiter que Remus puisse trouver sa compagne pour ne plus être seul, voilà mon vœu réaliser, pensait Sirius. Et en plus il lui demandait des conseils sur sa situation amoureuse, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant. Au moins Remus avait promis qu'il s'occuperait de Harry, Sirius pouvait être soulager sur ça. Sirius soupira encore une fois, avec Peter en fuite, le petit Voldy reviendrait à tout moment. Sirius voulait vite redevenir libre pour pouvoir être avec son filleul et engager sa promesse, l'emmener avec lui à Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Ta tante a t-elle vraiment besoin que toute votre famille fasse un régime pour son fils ? Même si je suis assez contente de savoir que ton cousin soit dans un régime, il en a bien besoin. Je suis désolé, ma mère m'a autorisée à t'envoyer des gâteaux mais ils sont seulement sans sucres. Je suis surprise que ta tante t'ai permise d'envoyer et de recevoir des lettres, comment as-tu fais ?_

 _Hermione._

 _Ps : Je suis le père d'Hermione, comment vas-tu Harry ? J'espère que ta famille ne te donne pas de mauvais moments. Ma femme n'a pas voulu t'envoyer des gâteaux qui puissent nuire à ta dentition, mais si tu cherches bien, tu trouveras quelques chocolats et bonbon sucrés, et que cela reste entre nous._

Harry était surprit de voir le petit mot du père de Hermione en bas de la feuille, et en cherchant bien , il avait effectivement trouver plusieurs gâteaux et sucreries, c'était la première fois que dans une lettre l'un des parents d'Hermione lui avait vraiment adresser la parole et il était agréablement surprit. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que la famille d'Hermione l'aimait, ou bien aimait le monde magique mais il faut croire qu'il s'était tromper.

Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait beaucoup dans la seconde lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains, ce n'était pas le même numéro mais le nom de la rue était le même que celui là ou vivait Hermione, à par si elle avait déménager d'une maison à une autre en si peu de temps, Harry ne savait pas du tout qui aurait pu lui envoyer cette lettre, il l'ouvrit vite pour avoir sa réponse.

 _Harry,_

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, j'ai récemment déménagé donc l'adresse sur la lettre est celle de mon nouveau logement. Je travaille au pub, la Tête du Sanglier, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir quand tu es en visite à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai récemment eu des nouvelles de Sirius, tu lui manques beaucoup._

 _Remus._

Harry fronça les sourcils à la fin de sa lettre, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, il était content de recevoir une lettre de Lupin, surtout si c'était pour rester en contact avec lui, la Tête de Sanglier lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais Remus travaillait tout de même à Pré-au-Lard, Harry sourit en pensant qu'il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un de ses parents, et/ou, peut-être de ses cauchemars, avec Sirius au loin, il ne savait pas trop à qui se confier. Hermione lui aurait dit d'en parler à Dumbledore et Ron aurait sûrement demander à son père, mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise d'en parler avec eux. Maintenant que Lupin lui avait envoyer une lettre avec son adresse, il pouvait enfin lui en renvoyer une avec ses doutes, mais quelque chose le gênait. Pourquoi Lupin avait pratiquement la même adresse qu'Hermione ?

POV Hermione :

 _-Comme je vous l'ai déjà appris, vous devez marcher fièrement dans la rue._ _De nos jours, les agresseurs prennent pour victime des femmes ou même des hommes vulnérables, sans défense, qui ont une démarche hésitante et le regard fuyant._ _Je vous ai aussi déjà dis, de trouver votre point d'équilibre et de parler avec fermeté, si le message ne passe pas, alors soyez prêts à être sur la défensive et à utiliser vos poings !_ Dit l'instructeur.

J'en étais à mon cinquième cours de self-défense, en deux semaines j'avais vu quelques petits changements dans mes gestes et ma physionomie. Le premier avait été brutal pour moi, même si j'avais commencer du début, j'étais rentrée à la maison avec des courbatures partout mais j'étais contente. Comme ma mère était déjà adhérente à la salle, j'avais pu m'y inscrire, parce que normalement à mon âge, on aurait du me refuser l'accès à l'entraînement. Mais maintenant, j'arrivais à suivre le rythme de la classe, il y avait des femmes de tout âge, mais il y avait aussi des hommes qui participaient aux cours.

Nous étions une quinzaine dans la salle avec deux instructeurs, un couple dans la mi-vingtaine, c'est la femme qui m'avait approchée la première fois que je suis venue, je n'avais pas durée longtemps, en à peine trente secondes j'étais déjà essoufflée, j'avais manquée cruellement de force. Mais je n'avais pas abandonnée pour autant, avec les encouragements de ma mère et ceux de son amie, j'avais continuer à me battre. Il est vrai que je n'avais encore gagner aucun de mes « _combats_ », puisque j'étais la plus jeune et ainsi la plus frêle du groupe, mais je sentais ma force physique et mental augmenté, je me mettais à imaginer faire ce genre de prises à Malfoy ou Parkinson.

 _-Ah !_ _Ne te sens-tu pas bien après une bonne séance d'entraînement, Hermione ?_ Me dit maman alors que nous entrions dans sa voiture pour revenir à la maison.

Je hochais vivement de la tête, j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais pratiquement plus de force dans les bras et les jambes mais j'avais l'esprit clair et reposé. Après m'être doucher, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et contemplait le plafond, je n'avais vu qu'une fois Lupin, durant ses deux semaines, quand je sortais chercher le courrier dans la boite aux lettres, lui sortait sa poubelle, même aussi loin, nous avions réussis à établir un contact visuel ensemble, et je m'étais sentie instantanément mieux. Il m'avait donner le temps et l'espace pour pouvoir réfléchir, j'avais encore un peu de mal avec ce lien, je sentais ses émotions et parfois je pouvais sentir une traction invisible qui me donnait envie d'aller près de lui.

Mais en ses deux semaines j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et de me faire à l'idée que j'allais être avec Lupin, pour le reste de ma vie. Ce n'était pas que l'idée ne me plaisait pas, c'était le fait que je sois aussi jeune et encore à l'école que l'idée m'effrayait, j'avais essayer de figurer tous les poins principaux du lien avec Lupin, comme le mariage et les enfants, tout ça me paraissait encore lointain mais sur le coup, c'est ce qui me paraissait le plus évident. Bien que l'idée de me marier et d'avoir des enfants maintenant m'angoissait au plus haut point. Je mentirais si je disais que la différence d'âge ne me faisait pas peur, mais d'une certaine manière, ça me réconfortait de savoir que je serais avec Lupin, il était le meilleur professeur que j'avais pu avoir et il était un très bon ami, il me faudrait énormément de temps pour savoir s'il serait un bon... mari.

J'entendais du bruit à la fenêtre de ma chambre, c'était le hibou de Ron, je le laissais entrer, celui-ci volait partout dans ma chambre, un peu surexcité, je lui donnais quelques biscuits et un peu d'eau avant de lire la lettre.

 _Hermione,_

 _Mon père a réussi à avoir des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Je vais bientôt envoyer une lettre à Harry, tu as déjà du recevoir la lettre de ma mère mais elle veut que tu viennes chez nous quelques jours à l'avance. Si tu n'as pas compris je t'invite pour y aller, ça ce passe le 25 . J'espère que tes parents diront oui._

 _Ron._

Je sautais et couinais, j'étais tellement excitée ! J'avais entendu Ron en parler avec Harry mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait aussi m'inviter ! Enfin, je n'osais pas trop espérer, l'amitié de Ron et Harry était bien plus profonde que celle que j'avais avec les deux, des fois je ne me sentais pas désirée dans leur groupe de deux, j'étais un peu recluse, mais j'étais si contente de ne pas avoir été mise de côté !

 _-Hermione !_ _Nous avons reçu une lettre des parents de Ron !_ Cria papa en bas.

Je descendais en courant les escaliers, arrivés au milieu de ceux-ci je vis maman et papa, côte à côte avec dans les mains de maman, une lettre en main.

 _-Vous l'avez lus ?_ Demandais-je prudente.

 _-Oui,_ répondit maman.

 _-Et... votre réponse ?_ Demandais-je avec une grimace d'espoir.

 _-C'est d'accord,_ soupira maman en roulant des yeux tandis que papa que faisait un grand sourire en m'ouvrant ses bras.

 _-Merci !_ Criais-je enthousiaste en sautant dans les bras de mon père.

En remontant dans ma chambre, je m'assis directement à mon bureau pour écrire une lettre à Ron, sur les côtés étaient les lettres de remerciement de Harry et Ginny pour leur anniversaire respectif, j'avais envoyer un gâteau à Harry et un collier à Ginny, celle-ci m'avait supplier de venir chez elle car il n'y avait aucune présence féminine avec elle, il faut croire que son souhait allait bientôt être réaliser. Avant d'écrire ma lettre, mes yeux vinrent trouvés le livre que m'avait prêter Lupin, le soir-même, je n'avais pas toucher au livre mais quelques jours après, je l'avais entièrement dévoré et j'avais compris que le lien que j'avais avec Lupin n'était pas une mauvaise chose, c'était une bonne chose, je devais simplement comprendre comment nous allions fonctionné.

POV Remus :

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Albus nous a mit au courant, avec ma femme, que vous alliez assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch le 25 août, c'est avec plaisir que Molly et moi nous t'invitons à venir séjourner dans notre tente lors de l'événement. Bien que Molly aurait préférée que tu viennes passer quelques jours dans notre maison, nos deux plus grands fils, Bill et Charlie, ne vivent plus à la maison donc Molly essaye de remplir leur chambre avec ce qu'elle peut. Deux amis à Ronald, notre plus jeune fils, viendront avec nous pour le match, tu dois peut-être les connaître, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Notre cheminette te restera ouverte pour ton arrivée, le matin venu, nous prendrons le portoloin avec un ami à moi, Amos Diggory._

 _Au plaisir de te revoir,_

 _Arthur Weasley._

 _Remus Lupin,_

 _Mes vacances se sont très bien passés, Mr Lupin, mon cousin est obligé de faire un régime et mon oncle me laisse tranquille quand je mentionne le nom de Sirius. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Ron qui m'invite, avec sa famille, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sirius ? Je lui ai envoyer une lettre ce matin, ma cicatrice me fait mal et la seule fois ou ça s'est produit, Voldemort était dans l'école. Pensez-vous qu'il soit proche ?_

 _Harry Potter._

Je me massais le front, j'avais l'impression que les problèmes commençaient déjà. Dans un peu moins d'une heure, j'emmènerais Hermione chez les Weasley, lors d'une promenade j'avais rencontré les parents d'Hermione et pendant la conversation je leur avais proposer d'emmener Hermione au Terrier, au lieu d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. J'étais encore fatiguée de ma transformation de la veille, heureusement, je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être devrais-je prendre l'invitation de Molly et dormir chez eux ? Je pourrais être près d'Hermione, sans m'inquiéter à ce qui pourrait arriver.

Je verrais Harry chez les Weasley, donc je ne pense pas qu'il y avait besoin de lui envoyer une lettre. Maintenant, il fallait juste que j'attende l'arrivée d'Hermione.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Hermione et Remus arrivent chez les Weasley._


	16. Chapitre 16

Je fais beaucoup de recherches sur l'univers magique, c'est pour ça que mes chapitres sont assez complet. Mon histoire s'inspire en grande partie de My Soul Mate de projectrunwayluver, des tomes de l'histoire original ainsi que d'une fiction appeler The Brightest Witch of Her qui retrace les tomes d'Harry Potter, du premier au dernier du point de vue d'Hermione et ça m'aide énormément. Pour mes recherches, par exemple, il est possible que Remus soit un Occlumens non reconnu car Severus Rogue n'a jamais su lors du troisième tome que Sirius était un Animagus, or nous savons tous que Severus est un puissant Legilimens et Occlumens, je base certaines de mes recherches sur le wiki Harry Potter, français et anglais.

Merci à Nekozuni, XxPetitPandaxX, SylvaniaSnape, TiteTyLee, Ptitepointe2, oranemul et Leslie pour leurs merveilleux commentaires ! Je suis contente que vous puissiez appréciez ma fiction et commenter celle-ci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JO.

* * *

Je regardais une dernière fois ma chambre, mon lit était fait, mon bureau était propre, mes étagères remplies de livre ranger alphabétiquement, le plaid et les oreillers sur la banquette de ma fenêtre. Je me sentais un peu triste de quitter encore une fois ma maison, j'allais passer quelques jours chez les Weasley avant de revenir à Poudlard. Ma malle ainsi que Pattenrond étaient déjà en bas avec maman et papa. Je n'avais rien oubliée, dés le début des vacances j'avais entrepris de finir mes devoirs et de lire le plus de livres sur ma quatrième année, et bien plus. Si ce que disait... Remus, était vrai, alors une guerre venait bel et bien à l'horizon et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour éviter celle-ci, même si c'était impossible et si Harry était au centre de cette guerre alors je voulais l'aider et le protéger de toutes mes forces.

Je soupirais, j'espérais de tout cœur que cette année serait calme mais après trois années de suite ou rien n'avait été normal à l'école je n'osais franchement plus espérer. Au moins, j'espérais que mes cours d'auto-défense porteraient leur fruit, s'il y avait un danger, il était hors de question que j'utilise ce que j'avais appris à l'école !

 _-Hermione, descends !_ _Remus est là !_ Cria maman en bas.

- _J'arrive_!

J'essayais de ne pas penser au fait que je n'avais pas parler avec Lupin depuis la dernière fois, je voulais me vider l'esprit et pouvoir y réfléchir, à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et tout ce qui passerait, à l'avenir. J'étais effrayée, oui, j'avais eu peur parce que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça, le livre que m'avait donner Lupin « _Les Loups-garous et leur âme-sœur_ » m'avait permise d'en savoir plus sur le lien, mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés en voyant que ce livre avait été écrit par Newt Scamander même si le livre n'était pas officiel, il avait été écrit de la main d'un maître des Êtres Magiques, je me demandais pourquoi ce livre n'était trouvable nul part ?

 _-C'est bon, tu as tout ma chérie ?_ Dit maman.

 _-Oui, c'est bon._ _Bonjour, Mr Lupin_ , saluais-je timide.

 _-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Hermione._

Mes parents m'accompagnaient jusqu'à la maison de Remus, c'était encore difficile pour moi de penser à son prénom, encore plus si c'était pour l'appeler en vrai.

 _-Prenez bien soin de notre fille, Remus,_ dit papa alors que nous étions dans le salon de Remus.

 _-N'oublie pas de nous envoyer des lettres, Hermione, et à tes oncles aussi, le petit David est déçu ne pas avoir passer l'été avec toi,_ me dit maman en me caressant les cheveux.

David est mon cousin de cinq ans et il était le fils d'un des frères de papa, quand il venait à la maison il était toujours collé à ma hanche, partout ou j'allais il venait avec moi, au moins quand on était à Paris l'an dernier il était rester près de moi et ne s'était pas perdu dans les rues. Ca ne me dérangeait pas de le garder de temps en temps, c'était un petit garçon calme qui aimait les câlins et les livres, il me faisait penser un peu à moi à son âge.

 _-Vous allez me manquer_ , dis-je à mes parents.

 _-Toi aussi mon petit papillon,_ dit papa avant de m'embrasser le front.

Après un dernier au revoir, maman et papa s'en allèrent, ils voulaient rouvrir leu cabinet avant la fin de l'été car il y avait beaucoup de rendez-vous en cette période de l'année, les gens voulaient ressortir de leur vacances avec une dentition parfaite. Ca avait certains avantages et des inconvénients aussi d'avoir des parents dentistes qui travaillaient à leur compte. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, souvent je ne voyais pas mes parents pendant toute une journée et je me sentais extrêmement seule, ma grand-mère venait souvent me garder et je ne me sentais plus seule quand j'étais dans ses bras. Mais quand mes parents étaient à la maison j'avais toute leur attention et tout leur amour.

Mais maintenant que je me retrouvais seule avec Remus, je me sentais un peu nerveuse avec lui juste à côté de moi, je serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras, la cage de Pattenrond. Un sentiment apaisant et calmant s'infiltrait dans mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'être en paix avec moi-même, le sentiment était léger et me berçait presque.

 _-C'est une partie de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi_ , avoua Remus.

 _-Vraiment ?_ _Je ne le savais pas,_ déclarais-je intriguée.

 _-Un loup-garou, auprès de sa compagne se sent toujours en paix avec lui-même._

Je me sentais rougir après son explication, il ne disait que la vérité mais ça restait tout de même déconcertant.

 _-Je comprends que tu sois nerveuse, je ne vais pas te demander de ne plus l'être, mais je veux que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a rien que je ferais qui te mettrait mal à l'aise,_ affirma Remus penaud.

Ce n'était pas seulement avec des émotions que l'on pourrait se comprendre, Remus et moi, nous devions parlés aussi.

 _-Oui, la compréhension passe par la parole, si tu veux me dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je t'écouterais, et si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, ce sera pareil._

Je me demandais si je pouvais fermer mon esprit pour que Remus arrête d'écouter mes pensées, c'était mon esprit, mon intimité.

 _-Désolé, des fois j'oublie de bloquer le flux de tes pensées,_ dit Remus en se grattant la nuque.

 _-Vous pouvez faire ça ?_ Demandais-je confuse et quelque peu impressionnée.

 _-Je ne me qualifierais pas d'Occlumens mais j'arrive à bloquer certaines de mes pensées._

 _-Pouvez-vous m'apprendre ?_ Demandais-je avec ferveur.

 _-Je ne suis encore qu'aux premiers stades, Hermione,_ s'excusa-t-il.

 _-Oh,_ fis-je déçue.

 _-Mais nous pourrions apprendre ensemble, si cela te plaît._

 _-Vraiment ?_ Dis-je surprise.

 _-Bien sur, mais tu ne peux pas encore faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, il sera donc difficile pour moi de te l'enseigner. Je pourrais te l'apprendre seulement quand tu seras en âge de pratiquer de la magie en dehors de l'école._

J'étais mécontente de cet arrangement, je voulais tout apprendre du monde magique, je savais qu'il y avait encore pleins de choses que j'ignorais et qui méritait d'être su. Mais je me rappelais que j'avais utiliser un Retourneur de temps pendant toute une année scolaire, le ministère avait du prendre ça en compte, je suis donc plus âgée que ceux de mon année.

 _-Molly doit nous attendre,_ dit Remus en soulevant facilement ma malle. _Tu vas en première, je te suivrais, tu sais comment faire ?_

 _-Oui,_ dis-je en m'avançant vers la cheminée avec la cage de Pattenrond dans mes bras.

J'entrais dans la cheminée et pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette, je serrais fort contre moi la cage de Pattenrond qui était maintenant réveillée et miaulait. Je regardais une dernière fois le visage de Remus avant de jeter la poudre.

 _-Le Terrier !_ Criais-je en fermant les paupières pour éviter que la suie ne rentre dans mes yeux.

Quand je rouvrais les yeux, je me retrouvais dans le salon des Weasley. J'époussetais ma jupe pour enlever la poudre et sortis de la cheminée, je ne voulais définitivement pas que Remus me tombe dessus. De l'intérieur, la maison avait l'air d'être vraiment rustique, tout en bois et coloré, un tapis recouvrait le sol, c'était un peu étrange mais la maison avait l'air vraiment chaleureuse.

 _-Bonjour ?_ Dis-je en regardant autour ne voyant personne, j'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas oubliés ma venue, sinon je me sentirais mal.

 _-Hermione ?_ Entendis-je.

C'était Ginny qui rentrait dans la pièce avec sa mère juste derrière elle. Avec un grand sourire maternel, la mère de Ginny vint me prendre dans ses bras et me serra fort, ses câlins n'étaient pas comme ceux de maman, quand maman m'enlaçait elle le faisait doucement et c'était chaud, mais avec Mrs Weasley c'était un peu étouffant mais assez réconfortant.

 _-Tu es venue un peu plus tôt que prévu,_ me dit Mrs Weasley.

 _-Désolé, mais mes parents devaient allés au travail,_ m'excusais-je.

 _-Oh !_ _Il n'y a aucun problème !_ _Je suis contente que tu sois là, ou est ta malle ?_ Me demanda Mrs Wealsey en regardant autour de moi.

Au même moment le cheminée revint à la vie et Remus sortit de celle-ci avec ma malle. Mrs Weasley regardait surprise Remus et Ginny hoquetait en le voyant.

 _-Remus, que fais-tu ici ?_ Demanda Mrs Wealsey en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

- _Bonjour Molly, je ramène Hermione à bonne destination,_ dit Remus avec un petit sourire.

 _-Tu ne restes pas pour le dîner ?_

 _-Et bien je ne veux pas m'imposer._

 _-Balivernes !_ _Tu es le bienvenue chez nous !_ _Peux-tu aider Hermione à porter sa malle jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny ?_ Dit Mrs Weasley avant de repartir dans la cuisine je présume, vu qu'elle portait un tablier.

 _-Bonjour, professeur !_ Sorti nerveusement Ginny, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à voir Remus dans son salon.

 _-Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Miss Weasley, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom._

 _-Ou sont les autres ?_ Demandais-je alors que Ginny nous accompagnaient jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _-Fred et George sont enfermés dans leur chambre, pareil pour Percy._ _Ron arrache les herbes mortes avec Bill, Charlie n'est pas encore arriver et papa est encore au travail. Oh ! Il y a plein de choses que je dois te dire, Hermione !_ S'enthousiasma Ginny oubliant momentanément Remus, elle fît une légère grimace gênée et regarda Remus.

 _-Je vais vous laisser parler entre vous, mesdemoiselles. Je vais voir si Molly a besoin de moi,_ dit Remus avant de s'en aller.

Je posais la cage de Pattenrond et l'ouvrit tandis que Ginny se précipita pour fermer la porte de sa chambre, il y avait plusieurs articles de Quidditch un peu partout dans la chambre, la chambre était orange, rouge, mauve, bleu, vert, il y avait un mélange de plusieurs couleurs.

 _-Pourquoi le professeur Lupin t'accompagnait ?_ Me demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur son lit.

 _-Il s'est porter volontaire pour m'emmener dans sa cheminée._

- _Comment_? Me demanda-t-elle.

 _-Il a récemment déménager dans mon quartier,_ dis-je en haussant des épaules.

 _-C'est un drôle de hasard, quand même._

Je hochais de la tête en accord même si j'en connaissais la raison, Remus m'avait prévenu de ne dire à personne sur notre lien, pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Pas seulement parce que nous avions plusieurs années de différence, entre nous, qui était mal vu, mais aussi parce que notre lien unique pouvait attirer de mauvaises personnes qui en profiteraient pour user de ce lien. Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, j'avais déjà des incertitudes, des doutes et des peurs sur le lien, je ne voulais en rajouter avec des personnes qui pouvaient me faire du mal, faire du mal à Remus, nous faire du mal.

 _-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_ Lui demandais-je en posant Pattenrond à terre, celui-ci en profita pour explorer la chambre.

 _-Mmh, est-ce que tu sais si... si Harry aime quelqu'un ?_ Dit Ginny timidement.

C'était donc ça, je savais que Ginny admirait beaucoup Harry mais j'étais bien trop ancrée dans mes bouquins pour comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, la chose à savoir était si elle l'aimait pour qui il était ou ce que les gens voulaient qu'il soit.

 _-Pas à ma connaissance, Harry ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à une fille,_ avouais-je.

En même temps avec les trois années passées à Poudlard en évitant de ce faire tuer, je ne pense pas qu'une fille puisse être dans l'esprit de Harry en ce moment.

 _-Mais tu es vraiment amoureuse de Harry ou bien tu es amoureuse de l'élu ?_ Demandais-je avec précaution.

Ce qui m'étonnait était de voir son sourire un peu triste et moqueur.

 _-Maman m'a demander la même chose, elle considère Harry comme son fils maintenant, elle veut que je sois heureuse mais elle veut aussi voir Harry heureux._

 _-J'aime beaucoup ta mère,_ dis-je ce qui valu un rire de Ginny.

 _-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, je suis juste Ginny Weasley et lui Harry Potter, l'élu, je ne suis pas grand chose à côté de lui,_ dit-elle tristement.

 _-Tu sais, Harry déteste vraiment son statu d'élu, ça le rend mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un le reconnaît. Mais as-tu vraiment parler avec lui, avant ?_

 _-Je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis tellement nerveuse autour de lui,_ gémit t-elle en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

 _-Essaye d'abord de devenir son ami, c'est probablement un béguin,_ dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

 _-Mais comment je peux faire pour ne plus être nerveuse autour de lui ?_

Je réfléchissais à la question, je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui répondre, je n'avais aucune expérience, ce que je vivais avec Remus n'était pas du tout adapter et normal à la conversation que j'avais avec Ginny.

 _-Peut-être que tu devrais sortir avec d'autres garçons, pour t'entraîner et voir si tes sentiments sont vraiment forts._

Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, Ginny était très belle pour son âge et était fan de Quidditch, au moins elle aurait un bon sujet de conversation avec les garçons et c'était facile de parler avec elle.

Ginny me regardait pendant un moment avant de me sourire avec des yeux déterminés.

 _-Tu as raison !_ _Je ne peux pas toujours attendre d'avoir l'attention de Harry sur moi, je ne suis pas si désespérée que ça pour m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il ne m'aime pas._

 _-Peut-être dans l'avenir,_ dis-je.

 _-Peut-être,_ ajouta-t-elle. _Alors, et toi ?_

 _-Moi ?_ Demandais-je la tête sur le côté.

 _-Il n'y a personne que tu aimes ?_

Quelqu'un qui m'intéresse ? Sans comprendre, le visage de Remus apparut dans mon esprit, c'est vrai que j'avais eu le béguin pour lui pendant la troisième année parce qu'il était un très bon professeur et j'aimais les moments ou nous buvions du thé, mais j'essayais encore de comprendre mes sentiments et pour le moment je n'avais pas de réponse à sa question. Au moins d'ouvrir la bouche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ron rentra.

 _-Ron !_ _Frappe avant d'entrer !_ S'écria furieuse Ginny qui s'était levée et essayait de fermer la porte sur Ron mais celui-ci était plus fort qu'elle et bloquait facilement la porte.

 _-Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que Hermione était là ?_ _A ma connaissance, Hermione est mon ami pas la tienne_ , dit Ron avec évidence.

 _-Hermione est aussi mon amie !_ _Et puis elle va dormir dans ma chambre, c'est normal pour elle d'être ici !_

 _-Salut Ron,_ dis-je en me levant.

 _-Salut Hermione, viens je vais te faire visiter la maison._

 _-Ok, je te verrais plus tard, Ginny,_ dis-je en voyant qu'elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir continuer notre conversation.

 _-Tu as déjà vus la chambre de Ginny, viens je vais te montrer la mienne,_ dit Ron alors que l'on sortait de la chambre.

La maison était grande et disproportionné, c'était vraiment étrange et loufoque mais pas bizarre de voir la famille de Ron vivre ici, je me demandais comment la maison était de l'extérieur.

 _-Viens, je vais te présenter à Charlie et Bill,_ me dit Ron en descendant les escaliers.

Charlie et Bill étaient les deux frères aînés de Ron que je n'avais pas encore vu, d'après ce que m'a dit Ron, Charlie travaillait en Roumanie avec les dragons et Bill à Gringotts, je trouvais cela un peu étrange, je ne savais pas que les Gobelins travaillaient avec les sorciers, jusqu'à présent. Au salon, je vis Mr Weasley parler avec Remus, tous les deux assis sur un canapé.

 _-Professeur Lupin ?_ _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_ Demanda éberlué Ron.

 _-Bonjour Ron, tu peux m'appeler Remus, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Je suis venue déposer Hermione chez vous,_ répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ron me regardait pour confirmer mais je tournais la tête en voyant deux hommes entrés dans la maison. Le premier était probablement de la même taille que Fred et George, un peu trapu et fort de corpulence, il avait plus de tâches de rousseurs que Ron. Le second était un peu comme Ron et Percy, grand et élancé, avec des cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval basse, un crochet de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille, un pantalon et des bottes en cuir, Bill ressemblait plus à un motard pour moi qu'à un banquier, mais il était vraiment beau, je devais l'avouer.

Je sentis un sentiment de colère et de jalousie intense serrer mon cœur, je respirais difficilement, c'était comme si une main s'était enrouler autour de mon cœur et essayait de l'écraser, ça faisait vraiment mal ! Je regardais Remus, il regardait Bill avec les yeux plissés et les lèvres plissées, je pouvais presque entendre un grognement de sa part, c'était ses émotions ?

POV Remus :

 _Elle est attirée par cet humain,_ grogna Lunard.

Je sais, je peux ressentir ses émotions.

Je sentais le grognement dans ma gorge qui voulait sortir, je n'étais pas du tout heureux, cet homme était plus proche, dans l'âge, de Hermione que moi, et bien sur il était bien plus séduisant que moi, tout homme comparé à moi était plus beau. Lunard était jaloux de l'attention que portait Hermione à cet homme.

 _-Hermione ?_ _Ça va ?_ Entendis-je.

Derechef je tournais mon attention vers Hermione, elle avait les yeux légèrement embués et avait posé sa main sur son cœur, son souffle était court et bref. J'écarquillais les yeux, je pouvais sentir sa douleur, c'était moi qui faisait ça ?

 _Arrête !_ _Tu lui fais mal !_ Grogna Lunard.

Comment ?

 _Contrôle ta colère et touche là !_ Rugit Lunard.

Ma colère se dissipa instantanément et je me précipitais jusqu'à Hermione et lui touchait l'épaule, ce simple geste je me sentais enfin complet, et Hermione se sentait mieux, elle respirait mieux et se détendait dans mes mains, alors c'était moi qui faisait ça, ma colère avait été bien trop pour elle.

 _-Oui, Ron, je vais bien,_ souffla t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

 _-Tu es sur ?_ _Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir._

 _-Non, c'est bon, je vais bien,_ dit Hermione en se redressant.

Maintenant je savais que nous étions connectés plein plus profondément que je ne le pensais.

* * *

 _-Mr Weasley, c'est Harry. La cheminée a été condamnée. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir passer par ici._

Je soupirais, nous étions tous confinés dans la cheminée de la famille de Harry, j'avais les jumeaux collés à moi et ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de gigotés, c'était difficile de respirer dedans. Pourquoi la cheminée était-elle condamnée ? Je n'aimais vraiment pas ces gens et j'avais un mauvais sentiment à leurs sujets.

 _-Allons, allons. J'essaye de trouver un moyen... Oui... Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire... Recule-toi, Harry._

J'écarquillais les yeux comprenant ce que Arthur avait l'intention de faire.

 _-Arthur, je ne pense pas que ce soit judic..._

Bang ! Le feu électrique qui avait remplacé la cheminée vola et nous pouvions enfin respirés, je sortis de l'espace confiné, je me dépoussiérais, j'entendis un hurlement de femme et regardait autour de moi pour trouver un homme de très forte corpulence tenir dans ses bras une femme très fine, les deux arboraient un visage horrifié. Alors c'était eux, l'oncle et la tante d'Harry. La femme, Pétunia, ne ressemblait en rien à Lily que ce soit dans son physique ou dans ses gestes, c'était triste d'une certaine manière.

 _-Ah, vous devez être l'oncle et la tante de Harry !_ Dit avec enthousiasme Arthur en s'avança vers eux, il devait bien être le seul à l'être.

L'homme n'avait par l'air enchanté de nous voir, je pouvais sentir sa peur de nous voir, c'était une horrible odeur. Il regarda la main tendue d'Arthur sans avoir l'intention de la prendre, Arthur baissa sa main dans la défaite. Il continua a parler pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère mais j'avais l'impression que les mots passaient dans les oreilles de l'homme pour en ressortir de l'autre, et je n'étais pas le seul à le voir. Les jumeaux montèrent à l'étage pour prendre les bagages d'Harry, je me rapprochais discrètement de lui, je n'aimais vraiment pas ces gens.

 _-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?_ Dis-je avec un sourire.

 _-Professeur Lupin, je vais bien et vous ?_ Dit-il surpris de me voir.

 _-Appelle moi par mon prénom, je vais très bien. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _-Oui, vous avez vraiment des nouvelles de..._ _Patmol ?_ Me questionna Harry en regardant les autres pour voir si personne n'écoutait notre conversation.

 _-Il va très bien, tu sembles beaucoup lui manquer._

Je me tournais vers les deux figures parentales d'Harry, la femme haletait en voyant mon visage et se cacha derrière son mari tandis que lui me regardait avec peur, les cicatrices donnaient toujours ce genre de réactions. J'avais quelque chose à leur dire mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit en présence de Harry et d'Arthur. J'essayais de ne pas rire au discours d'Arthur sur les prises électriques et sa collection de piles, je devrais probablement en discuter avec lui pour lui faire savoir que les piles ne se faisaient pas collectionnées. Après un certain moment un autre garçon entra dans la pièce, apeuré, et vraiment grassouillet, il ressemblait à une version miniature de l'homme. J'avais un peu de peine pour Arthur qui essayait de demander au cousin de Harry si ces vacances c'était bien passées.

La torture gênante s'arrêta quand les jumeaux revinrent avec les affaires de Harry, mais leurs visages me faisaient pensés à Sirius et James sur le point de faire une farce, ses deux-là cachaient quelque chose et je ne tardais pas à le savoir en voyant la langue de Dudley s'allonger d'au moins un mètre, merde. L'homme, Vernon, perdit vite son esprit et commença à lancer des objets en porcelaine dans la pièce, Arthur essayait de contrôler la situation mais je ne pensais pas que cela s'arrangerait avec eux. Heureusement que les garçons n'étaient pas là pour voir la suite, Arthur arriva à s'arranger avec les parents et il réussit sans problèmes à guérir l'enfant. Maintenant nous devions retournés au Terrier.

 _-Vous venez Remus ?_ Me dit Arthur.

 _-Allez-y, je vous suis._

Quand les flammes emportèrent Arthur, je me retournais pour faire face aux Dursley.

 _-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je connaissais très bien les parents de Harry et je suis un très bon ami de son parrain, si quelque chose arrive à ce petit, lui et moi viendront directement ici,_ dis-je avant de me retourner et de sauter dans les flammes emportant avec moi la magie.

Quand je revenais aux Terrier, je rencontrais Molly qui criait sur les jumeaux et Arthur derrière qui me regardait penaud. Harry devait déjà être avec Hermione et Ron.

 _-J'espère que tu restes pour le dîner Remus,_ me dit Molly après avoir envoyer ses deux deux fils au loin.

 _-Bien sur Molly._

En passant par la chambre de Ronald, j'entendis une petite partie de la conversation des enfants.

 _-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ?_ Fît la voix d'Hermione. _Tu as reçu les colis de nourriture ?_

 _-Oui, merci beaucoup. Ces gâteaux m'ont sauvé la vie, surtout ceux que m'a envoyé ton père, il n'est pas dentiste, normalement ?_

 _-Oui, mais mon père ne veut pas me priver de bonbons à cause de sa profession. Maman déteste quand il fait ça._

 _-Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de..._

Je m'arrêtais là et préférais passer mon chemin, je ne voulais que quelqu'un me prenne en train d'espionner les enfants. Je restais avec Arthur avant le dîner, nous parlions du Ministère, enfin Arthur me parlait du Ministère et je ne faisais qu'argumenter avec lui. Quand le dîner arriva, je me retrouvais heureusement à côté d'Hermione.

 _-Nous avons suffisamment de pain sur la planche au Département de la coopération magique internationale pour ne pas nous occuper en plus de retrouver les membres des autres services. Comme tu le sais, nous avons un autre grand événement à organiser, juste après la Coupe du Monde._

Je savais clairement de quoi parlait Percy, Arthur m'avait déjà parler de son inquiétude, le Ministère avait jugé bon de remettre en place le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait été annulé en 1792 après que les trois directeurs des écoles participantes avaient été blessés par un Cocatris, la créature magique ressemble à un coq ayant le corps d'un serpent avec des ailes de chauve souris, il est l'emblème de l'équipe national de Quidditch française, qui s'était échappé dans l'une des épreuves. Les trois écoles participantes étaient Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, les autres écoles magiques dans le monde ne voulaient pas y participer à cause de la dangerosité de l'événement. Comme Ilvermony en Amérique du Nord, Mahoutokoro au Japon, Koldovstoretz en Russie, Castelobruxo au Brésil et Uagadou en Afrique.

Je trouvais ça bien trop dangereux pour les élèves, surtout pour les plus jeunes, j'osais espérer que seul les septièmes années pouvaient y participer, je jetais un léger coup d'œil aux enfants, je savais que Hermione ne penserait aucunement à y participer, j'avais des doutes pour Harry, s'il fonçait tête baisser comme James ça causerait beaucoup de problèmes et pour Ron je ne le voyais vraiment pas dedans. Bien que je voyais parfaitement les jumeaux tentés leur chance. Quand vint le dessert, une glace à la fraise maison, des papillons de nuit volaient au dessus de nous tandis que l'air tiède s'ajoutait à l'odeur d'herbe et de chèvrefeuille. Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient en regardant les papillons volés, elle était contenue et satisfaite, elle était encore jeune et innocente, je ne pouvais pas la voir autrement qu'une enfant, pour l'instant nous devions se contenter de ça, avec Lunard, même si l'idée de rester à une certaine distance d'elle déplaisait fortement à Lunard.

POV Hermione:

Ginny et moi nous nous regardames avant de reposer lourdement nos têtes sur nos oreillers respectifs, même si je ne m'étais pas endormie tard hier soir, je restais encore très fatiguée, moins que quand j'utilisais le Retourneur de Temps, mais j'étais toujours fatiguée. Après le dîner, Remus était directement rentré chez lui en transplanant, je ne savais pas s'il allait nous rejoindre ce matin ou nous retrouvés plus tard.

 _-Je ne me suis jamais réveillée aussi tôt,_ bailla Ginny.

Je hochais de la tête à son commentaire, nous descendîmes pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ne voyant pas Remus, j'en déduisis qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard, bien que je voulais poser la question, par chance, quelqu'un d'autre la posa à ma place.

 _-Mr Lupin ne vient pas avec nous ?_ Demanda Ron.

 _-Non, il nous rejoindra plus tard,_ dit son père.

Dehors, il faisait encore nuit et l'air était frais par rapport à la veille, je frissonnais légèrement en sentant le vent sur mes joues, j'écoutais la conversation de Harry et de Mr Weasley, j'avais déjà lu certaines références sur le transplanage, bien que l'apprentissage de celui-ci se faisait plus tard, n'aimant pas les balais et les hauteurs, le transplanage me paraissait être un mode de transport moins dangereux et plus convenable pour moi, même si la partie ou l'on pouvait perdre des membres me faisait froid dans le dos. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas la dernière à arriver au sommet de la colline, Ginny avait une main posée sur un point de côté. J'avais l'impression d'avoir plus d'endurance qu'avant, était-ce grâce aux cours de self-défense ? Je le pensais fortement.

Je me mise à chercher comme tout le monde le portoloin, je ne savais pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler mais je cherchais attentivement au sol, mais ce fût une personne inconnue qui le trouva. Mr Weasley nous présenta Amos Diggory, un homme avec une barbe brune, il tenait dans une main une vieille botte qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, effectivement, un portoloin pouvait être n'importe quoi. Mr Diggory était accompagné de son fils, Cédric, il jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et j'avais pu entendre plusieurs choses sur lui, notamment de Lavande et Parvati qui complimentaient son physique avantageux.

 _-Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher le Portoloin, c'est tout. Avec un doigt, ça suffira..._ dit Mr Weasley à Harry et moi.

Je remontais un peu mon sac à dos, il était vraiment lourd, et nous nous regroupâmes tous autour de la botte, avec un léger frisson je posais un doigt sur celle-ci, avec Harry à ma gauche et Ginny à ma droite. Je croisais le regard de Harry avec une légère appréhension quand Mr Weasley fît le décompte, à la fin de celui-ci l'effet fût immédiat, j'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'un tourbillon violent, mes épaules tapaient ceux de Harry et Ginny, j'avais l'impression que mon doigt avait fusionné avec la botte et le vent filait autour de moi, je ne pouvais même pas crier. Ça se termina aussi vite que ça a commencer, je tombais brutalement au sol avec Ginny sur moi, je pouvais sentir un vertige commencer à venir, mais je respirais profondément pour qu'il passe, je n'aimais définitivement pas ce mode de transport. L'expérience était bien plus violent que ce que j'avais pu lire dessus.

 _-Arrivée du cinq heures sept en provenance de la colline de Têtafouine,_ dit une voix tandis que Cédric aida Ginny et moi à nous relevés, elle était devenue rouge tomate en le voyant l'aider.

 _-Bel atterrissage Arthur,_ fît une autre voix amusée, je reconnaissais le ton familier de Remus.

 _-Ah, Remus ! Je vois que tu es déjà là. Amos laisse moi te présenter un bon ami à moi, Remus Lupin._

 _-Amos Diggory, enchanté de vous rencontrer, votre nom m'est familier,_ dit Mr Diggory.

 _-Papa, Mr Lupin était mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'an dernier,_ informa Cédric.

 _-Ah oui !_ _Voilà pourquoi votre nom m'était familier !_ _Cédric n'arrêtait pas de me parler de vos merveilleux cours !_ S'enthousiasma Mr Diggory.

- _Papa_... fît Cédric gêné.

Mr Weasley parlait avec un homme en kilt qui avait un ton las, tandis que Remus vint vers nous pour voir comment nous allions, je croisais son regard et le détournait aussi tôt, timide, mais je me sentais moins fatiguée et plus sereine. Finalement, nous marchâmes un peu plus dans la brume, avec Remus à mes côtés. Voir une personne se faire enchanter par le Sortilège d'Oubliette, n'était pas une chose à laquelle je m'attendais, je savais que la magie devait rester secret, mais le fait est que cela me paraissait un peu trop radical.

 _-Ils prennent toutes les précautions possible,_ me chuchota Remus.

 _-J'aimerais que mes pensées restent à moi,_ dis-je un peu trop durement.

 _-Désolé,_ fît Remus.

Je soupirais, je sentais que j'avais un long chemin à parcourir avec Remus, ce lien était un désavantage pour moi et mon esprit, heureusement que Remus savait quand j'avais besoin de vie privée. Il y avait des centaines de tentes parsemés un peu partout, j'avais déjà fais du camping avec mes parents mais aucunes d'entre elles ne ressemblaient à celles que je voyais. L'une d'entre elles ressemblait plus à un palais miniature qu'à une tente et des paons étaient attachés à l'entrée de celle-ci. A qui appartenait cette tente extravagante ?

 _-Aux Malfoys,_ répondit automatiquement Remus. _Désolé_ , fît-il aussitôt.

Ça ne m'étonne pas que cette tente appartienne aux Malfoy, ils ne voyaient que dans la grandeur.

 _-Ça va, en y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée si des fois nous communiquons par pensées,_ dis-je.

- _C'est plus prudent,_ ajouta Remus en hochant de la tête.

 _-Bien que cela soit en sens unique,_ dis-je penaude.

 _-Pour pouvoir lire mes pensées, nous devons effectuer le rituel des âmes-sœurs,_ dit Remus en se grattant la nuque gêné.

J'écarquillais les yeux, maintenant j'étais vraiment gênée, le rituel des âmes-sœurs étaient un peu comme un mariage sorcier mais avec des résultats un peu différent, je chassais mes pensées avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop intimes, ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais imaginer de sitôt, surtout pas en présence de Remus. D'autres tentes étaient tout aussi gigantesques et extravagantes que les autres, mais aucunes d'entre elles ne possédaient des paons attachés à l'entrée. Finalement, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre emplacement.

 _-Bien,_ dit Mr Weasley avec le regard brillant d'excitation, _alors, souvenez-vous, pas question d'avoir recours à la magie en terrain moldu. Nous dresserons ces tentes à la main ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile... Les Moldus font ça tout le temps... Dis-moi, Harry, à ton avis, par quoi on commence ?_

En vu du regard d'Harry, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait jamais fais de camping de sa vie et qu'il était bien incapables de mettre une tente seul.

 _-Mr Weasley, j'ai déjà fais du camping avec mes parents, c'est mon père qui a toujours mis la tente mais je peux aider avec ça,_ dis-je.

 _-Fantastique !_

Avec l'aide de Remus, Harry et moi nous disposâmes les mâts et piquets au sol, à la fin, j'étais contente de mon exploit mais avec Harry nous regardâmes perplexe les deux vieilles tentes qui tenaient côté à côté, les deux tentes ne pouvaient contenir plus de deux personnes chacune, comment allions-nous tous pouvoir tenir la-dedans? J'eus ma réponse quand nous entrâmes dans l'une des tentes, à l'intérieur de la tente se trouvait un espace de trois pièces avec une cuisine et une salle de bain, l'endroit n'avait pas l'air propre et fameux mais c'était fantastique de voir combien le monde des sorciers pouvait offrir.

 _-J'adore la magie,_ murmura Harry à mes côtés.

Je ne pouvais pas dire mieux.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.


	17. Chapitre 17

Petit mot : Je ne sais pas si vous vouliez que j'écrive le match en entier mais je trouvas que c'était trop de travail pour moi et je ne pense pas trop que ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai préférée aller au vif du sujet, voilà !

Merci à Nekozuni, Ptitepointe2, ma00333 et Mel58 pour leur commentaire !

Pour ceux qui me demandent, je ne sais pas qu'elle est la nouvelle fréquence de publication des chapitres mais j'essaye de taper le plus rapidement possible les chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Remus :

La première tente était pour les hommes et la seconde pour Hermione et Ginny, au moins une partie de mon esprit était soulagé, n'est-ce pas Lunard ?

 _Personne n'approchera notre compagne avec des pensées impures,_ dit Lunard.

J'avais gardé les tentes pendant que le groupe s'était séparé pour faire un petit tour chez les marchands. Je n'avais d'argent sur moi et même si j'en avais je n'en aurais pas dépensé juste pour cet événement. Arthur et ses fils aînés étaient revenus avant Hermione, Harry et Ron, je ne m'inquiétais pas, elle était heureuse pour le moment. Quand ils revinrent, un grand coup de gong retentit dans le bois et les arbres s'illuminèrent avec des lanternes rouges et vertes qui formaient un chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

 _-C'est l'heure !_ _Venez, on y va !_ S'enthousiasma Arthur.

Tout était extravagant, l'extérieur comme l'intérieur du stade, j'écoutais d'une oreille les explications d'Arthur à Harry sur le travail qui a été fait pour l'événement. Je suis bien soulagé que la pleine lune était déjà passée, sinon les odeurs et les sons m'auraient furieusement agressés. Les escaliers étaient recouverts d'une moquette, d'après Arthur nous étions au plus haut, la petite loge dominait le stade et donnait sur le centre du terrain, à mi-chemin entre les deux lignes de but, une vingtaine de chaises, de la même couleur que les tapis dans les escaliers, étaient disposées sur deux rangées, nous étions assis sur le premier rang. Les garçons étaient très impressionnés par le spectacle qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

J'étais juste à côté d'Hermione, elle lisait attentivement sa brochure, donc j'entendais clairement la conversation d'Harry et de Dobby qui se trouve en fait être Winky. Maintenant je savais qu'Harry avait libéré un elfe de maison et que la liberté lui montait à la tête, je ne connaissais pas vraiment comment fonctionnaient les elfes, à par qu'ils étaient à la charge de plusieurs familles de Sang-Purs, comme ils aiment se nommés. J'avais connu un elfe qui travaillait dans la famille Black, étant jeune, Kreattur, Sirius ne l'avait jamais aimé, et celui-ci ne l'aimait pas non plus. J'avais déjà mes problèmes à régler avant de me jeter dans une cause perdue comme la liberté des elfes, ils n'avaient pas l'air si malheureux mais je n'aimais pas le fait que le « _maitre_ » de Winky lui ai demander de garder sa place dans la loge alors que celle-ci avait le vertige.

 _C'est presque barbare ! Comment peuvent-ils laissés cette pauvre elfe seule à cette hauteur alors qu'elle a peur du vide ?!_

 _-Ce n'est pas rare, Hermione, c'est même tout à fait normal ici,_ lui dis-je.

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda t-elle instinctivement.

 _-C'est comme ça que fonctionne la loi magique, les créatures magiques n'ont pas autant de droits que les sorciers,_ lui confiais-je.

 _-Même pour les loups-garous ?_ Me demanda t-elle prudemment.

 _-Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour moi,_ dis-je nonchalant mais intérieurement j'étais curieux et content qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter un peu pour moi.

Un horrible visage ne tarda pas à venir, Lucius Malfoy, quel surprise, pensais-je sarcastique. L'air hautain et supérieur, il était accompagné de sa femme et de son fils. Celle-ci avait l'air de sentir une odeur infâme tant son nez était levé, j'avais déjà vus dans le passé, la mère de Sirius, Walburga, et celle-ci avait la même posture que Narcissa, je crois que tous les Sang-Purs du cercle des Vingt-huit se sont passés le mot pour aborder cette pose. Lucius Malfoy était un être abject qui n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser la violence, pendant la première guerre il n'avait pas eu peur d'utiliser la coercition avec le sortilège d'Imperio, la torture avec le Doloris et tuer avec Avada Kedavra. Un homme horrible, et son fils prendrait certainement le même chemin que lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un dont j'avais spécialement peur mais il était sombre et manipulateur et par dessus tout il était un lâche, il se cachait derrière son nom et son héritage.

Il détestait les moldus et les née-moldus, ce n'était pas étonnant de voir son regard glacé se détourner de Harry pour regarder Hermione, je ne savais pas comment il connaissait Hermione et son héritage moldu, mais Lunard, il n'était le seul, n'aimait pas du tout le regard que lançait Lucius sur ma compagne, j'étais aux aguets même si je savais qu'il n'attaquerait pas avec autant de personnes autour, mais son odeur me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose se passait, mais heureusement, son attention se porta sur autre chose mais son fils était tout autre chose.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aimais pas ce gamin, en passant il jeta un long regard à Hermione, qui était revenue à sa lecture du programme. Le regard de Draco pouvait être méprisant aux yeux des autres, mais je voyais au-delà de la froideur de celui-ci et voyait autre chose de bien plus dérangeant à mes yeux, il n'était probablement pas au courant mais il regardait Hermione avec intérêt.

 _Il veut notre compagne !_ Rugit Lunard.

 _Non, Lunard, il est seulement un adolescent avec des hormones._

 _Et que fait un adolescent avec des hormones ?_ M'interrogea Lunard.

Je regrettais vraiment ma démission au poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal, même si je ne pouvais rien faire pour, je ne pourrais pas surveiller de près Hermione. Mais je ne pensais pas que le petit Malfoy ferait quoi que ce soit à Hermione, en tout cas pas devant des témoins. La suprématie du sang était bien trop ancrer dans sa tête. C'était triste de savoir que depuis qu'il est née, il a été éduqué pour détester les moldus, d'une certaine manière, sa haine envers eux ne venait pas vraiment de lui, il faisait simplement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

 _-Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !_

J'avais maintenant toute mon attention sur le match, , les hymnes nationaux et les cris des fans formaient un énorme vacarme, les Weasley étaient tout autant excités.

 _-Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !_

 _-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont amené,_ dit Arthur en se penchant en avant. _Aaah_! Il enleva rapidement ses lunettes et les essuya sur ses vêtements.

 _-Des Vélanes !_

 _-Qu'est-ce que des Vél..._

Et leur charme firent leur effet, tous les hommes furent subjugués par leur beauté et leur danse. Ses créatures venaient en grande partie de l'Europe de l'est, comme la Bulgarie, la France, j'avais même entendu dire que des Vélanes se cacheraient en Hongrie et en Roumanie.

 _-J'ai lus que les Vélanes étaient des créatures d'apparences humaines qui étaient capables d'attirer les hommes via un puissant sortilège,_ dit Hermione qui les regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

- _Tu as très bien appris tes cours,_ la complimentais-je, je préférais regarder Hermione que ce spectacle.

 _-Mais comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas infecter ?_ Me questionna-t-elle.

 _-Les loups-garous sont à moitié immunisés contre le charme des Vélanes, et notre lien fait de moi un homme incapable d'être subjugué par leur apparence, voilà une chose de bien._

Je regardais Harry et Ron qui avaient envie de faire un plongeon par dessus la balustrade, Harry commençait même à enjamber celle-ci.

 _-Tu devrais peut-être dire à Harry que sauter ne l'aidera pas à approcher de plus près les Vélanes,_ dis-je à Hermione.

 _-Harry ?!_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et tira Harry jusqu'à la sienne, je la regardais amusé, elle était autoritaire mais elle le faisait pour le bien de ses amis. Après les Vélanes, ce fût au tour des farfadets, mascotte de l'équipe Irlandaise, de faire leur entrée, et tout ça en grandeur. Ils avaient même envoyés des pièces d'or aux spectateurs, même si je n'aimais pas faire ça, j'en prenais une poignée et les cachais dans ma poche. Verpey continua à présenter les équipes, d'abord Bulgare, ensuite Irlande.

 _-C'eeeeeeeest PARTI!_ Hurla Verpey.

Et le match commença.

POV Hermione :

 _-Ce match était le meilleur que j'ai pu voir !_ _Tu as vu comment Viktor Krum a attraper le vif d'or ?_ _Et les poursuiveurs irlandais ?_ _Troy, Mullet et Morane avaient la meilleure formation que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie !_ S'écria Ginny en gesticulant des bras.

Je rigolais à son comportement, les supporters irlandais étaient en effervescence, leur équipe avait gagner, même avec les deux piqués de Lynch, je me demandais un peu ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ce faire avoir deux fois, la première fois il aurait du comprendre qu'il n'arriverait jamais à remonter s'il fonçait par terre. C'est sur qu'un match de Quidditch mondial et un match de Quidditch entre maison à Poudlard n'avait définitivement rien à voir. L'air était plus frais mais les supporters n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir dormir pour le moment, au moins tout le monde étaient contents, Ron et Harry débattaient sur le jeu de Viktor Krum, Ginny s'enthousiasmait sur tout le match avec ses frères aînés, les jumeaux sautaient parce qu'ils avaient gagnés le pari et Remus regardait le ciel noir avec les sourcils froncés.

Il avait l'air inquiet et il l'était, je le regardais interrogative, il me jetait un regard et me sourit.

 _-Tu as appréciée le match ?_ Me demanda-t-il légèrement.

 _-Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Quidditch mais j'ai tout de même aimer,_ dis-je en haussant des épaules. _Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?_ Demandais-je en sentant qu'il voulait changer de sujet.

Il soupira avant de me répondre.

 _-Même si tout à l'air d'être bien, quelque chose ne va pas, Lunard est agité,_ dit-il les yeux plissés.

 _-Quelque chose de mauvais ?_ Demandais-je prudemment avec anxiété.

Il me regardait encore une fois dans les yeux mais cette fois-ci avec détermination.

 _-Je te l'ai promis, Hermione, si quelque chose arrive, je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive._

 _-Je veux aussi te protéger,_ dis-je avec conviction.

Remus soupira dans la défaite, je n'avais pas besoin de protection et si j'en avais besoin ça serait dans les deux sens, si quelque chose arrive, mes cours de self-défense serviront alors à quelque chose, même si je n'espérais que rien n'arrive que si tôt. Mr Weasley nous autorisa à tous de boire une tasse de chocolat chaud avant de dormir, les conversations sur le Quidditch reprirent de plus belle, je buvais tranquillement ma tasse et regardait Remus qui se tenait à l'entrée de la tente et surveillait les alentours, Mr Weasley le rejoignit, de là ou j'étais, je pouvais entendre toute leur conversation.

 _-Qui y a-t-il, Remus ?_

 _-Oh, rien de bien inquiétant Arthur._

 _-Tu es sur ?_ Demanda Mr Weasley.

 _-Je préfère être prévenant, je ferais le guet devant la tente des filles._

 _-Penses-tu que quelque va arriver, ce soir ?_ Demanda inquiet Mr Weasley.

 _-Mieux vaux être prudent._

Je terminais mon chocolat chaud, Ginny dormait déjà sur la table, elle avait renverser son chocolat chaud par la même occasion, il était temps pour elle et moi d'aller dormir dans notre tente, j'étais tout autant fatiguée qu'elle, je pouvais sentir mes yeux tombés. Je suivis Ginny jusqu'à notre tente, je mis mon pyjama. La dernière chose que je voyais avant de dormir était le dos de Remus alors qu'il regardait dehors avec un regard sombre. J'avais les yeux tellement flous que je ne vis pas sa main serrer autour de sa baguette.

* * *

Je fronçais les sourcils en sentant la panique au fond de mon estomac.

 _-Hermione !_ _Ginny !_ _Levez-vous vite !_ _On a pas le temps !_

Je me levais en sursaut, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! Je voyais flou, j'entendais des cris et ce n'était pas des cris de victoire, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Ginny groggy.

 _-Il n'y a pas le temps de poser de questions !_ _Vite !_ Cria Remus.

Celui-ci me secouait pour que je me lève, avec des gestes frénétiques je me démêlais dans mes draps et enroulait mes bras autour des épaules de Remus alors qu'il me faisait descendre de mon lit en hauteur, notre proximité était une chose bien loin de mon esprit en ce moment, quelque chose n'allait pas et ça me faisait peur.

 _-Mr Lupin !_ _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_ Demanda frénétiquement Ginny qui était maintenant debout.

 _-Le camping est attaqué, mettez vos manteaux et sortez !_ Cria-t-il.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il me faisait un peu peur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais que j'étais en sécurité avec lui. Je mis ma veste par dessus ma chemise de nuit, Remus nous fit sortir de la tente, je serrais ma baguette dans mes mains. La scène devant moi était troublante et horrifiante, un groupe de sorcier marchait d'un pas semblable, leur baguette lever au ciel, je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage, ils étaient affublés de cagoules, mais ce qui me terrorisait le plus était de voir ou leur baguette était pointer. Au dessus d'eux flottait quatre personnes, l'un d'eux m'était familier, c'était l'homme qui s'était fait ensorceler par le sortilège d'Oubliette ! Avec lui était une femme et deux enfants, sa famille... oh mon dieu. Des tentes s'enflammaient, des sorciers riaient à l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

 _-Ce sont des Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort,_ dit Remus avec les yeux noirs.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?_ Demandais-je presque hystérique.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais ils terrorisent les moldus._

Mais c'est horrible et abject ! Je voyais les enfants tourner vite au dessus du sol, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose mais la peur me figeait presque sur place.

 _-On va aider les gens du ministère,_ cria Mr Weasley par dessus les cris. _Vous, allez vous réfugier dans le bois et restez ensemble. Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera terminé._

Les aînés Wealsey courraient déjà dans le désordre pour aider, je sentis Remus me prendre les épaules pour me tourner vers lui.

 _-Écoute moi Hermione, notre lien ne doit pas être su, quoi qu'il arrive je veux que tu cours dans la forêt, ne regarde pas derrière toi et fuis,_ me dit-il sérieusement mais sa voix sonnait bizarre comme si elle était mélangée à une autre.

 _-M-mais et toi ?_ Balbutiais-je.

 _-Je ne peux pas rester ici et laisser des innocents à leur propre sort._

Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ici ! Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul ! Remus me poussa jusqu'à Harry qui me prit la main. D'un air dubitatif, je vis Remus courir dans la mêlée.

 _-Aller viens Hermione !_ Cria Harry en me tirant.

 _-Non !_ _Je ne peux pas le laisser, Remus !_ Criais-je.

J'arrivais à me défaire de la poigne de Harry et courut pour suivre Remus.

 _-Hermione !_ Cria une dernière fois Harry.

Remus ?! Remus ?! Ou es-tu ?! Les gens me bousculaient mais je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, retrouver Remus, en bifurquant entre deux tentes, je vis quelque chose d'horrible, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que Ginny était acculée par un des hommes en cagoule qui pointait sa baguette sur elle, elle regardait l'homme avec terreur. Je voulais retrouver Remus, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette fille se faire attaquer, j'oubliais momentanément que j'avais une baguette en main, je n'avais que les cours de self-défense en tête. Face à un homme qui était plus grand que vous, la bonne chose à faire était le surprendre pour pouvoir le neutraliser. Je pris une profonde respiration et me mise à courir jusqu'à l'homme, je portais mon pied à l'arrière de son genou pour lui donner un grand coup, l'effet fût immédiat, il s'agenouilla instinctivement, j'enroulais mes bras atour de son cou et le frappait au dos avec mon genoux, avec un cri il s'effondra par terre, c'était une bonne technique mais celle-ci sera efficace que pendant quelques minutes.

 _-Aller viens !_ Criais-je à la fille en tendant ma main vers elle.

Elle la prit, je courais encore une fois avec l'adrénaline dans le sang, je serrais fort sa main pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, je m'arrêtais encore une fois, je voyais un autre homme cagouler avec sa baguette pointée sur l'un des enfants qui volait au ciel, je me tournais avec le souffle court vers la fille.

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ?_ Soufflais-je.

 _-L-luna,_ dit-elle.

 _-Ok Luna, écoute moi bien, je vais foncer dans cet homme,_ dis-je en pointant ledit homme. _Quand je l'aurais toucher, je veux que tu te mettes en dessous du petit garçon pour pouvoir le rattraper, d'accord ?_

 _-D-d'accord,_ souffla-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers l'homme qui avait son accent focaliser sur le petit garçon, je pouvais presque entendre ses pleurs dans ce grand vacarme, je courais encore une fois et fonçait dans l'homme, je m'arrêtais à temps avant de tomber avec lui, mais il tomba lourdement au sol, j'avais plus de force que je pensais, mais je pouvais sentir que j'étais essoufflée et au bord de l'effondrement, je me retournais en vitesse pour voir le petit garçon tomber dans les bras de Luna, elle tomba presque avec lui.

 _-Cours !_ Criais-je.

Je courus juste derrière elle avec ma baguette dans les mains, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la foret, c'était la seule chose à faire, mais quelque chose me tirait vers Remus. Je voyais que Luna était au bord de l'épuisement avec le petit garçon dans ses bras, je pris le garçon.

 _-Hey mon petit, tu peux mettre tes bras autour de mon cou, on va faire un petit tour de poney, ça te dit ?_ Dis-je en essayant de le rassurer alors qu'il était sur mon dos.

Il mit ses bras autour de mon cou mais continua à pleurer, le pauvre, il avait vécu l'enfer, je ne savais comment allait sa famille, j'étais inquiète mais je ne pouvais pas tous les sauvés, ce que j'avais fais était une mission suicide, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'aucun des hommes que j'avais attaqué n'avait vu mon visage. Je ne pouvais rien voir, il faisait trop sombre, même si je pouvais entendre beaucoup de bruits aux alentours, je jetais un « _Lumos_ » avec ma baguette et réajustais le petit garçon qui était sur mon dos.

 _-Tu t'es très bien battu, Hermione Granger,_ dit Luna avec ton un peu rêveur.

 _-Comment tu connais mon nom ?_ Demandais-je un peu sur la défensive.

 _-Tout le monde à l'école connaît ton nom_ , répondit-elle.

Et bien au moins elle était à Poudlard même si je ne l'avais jamais vus, ou bien je n'avais pas vraiment prêter attention à elle.

 _-Et toi c'est Luna ?_

 _-Oui, Luna Lovegood. Mais les gens Loufoca._

 _-Pourquoi les gens t'appelleraient Loufoca ?_ Demandais-je.

Lovegood ? C'était l'un des noms qu'avait cité Mr Diggory, je vois. Nous continuâmes à marcher prudemment pendant quelques secondes avant que je n'entende un bruit pas loin, je pouvais voir une lumière brillé à proximité, j'éteignais ma baguette avec un « _Nox_ ». Je touchais le poignet de Luna et lui montrait mon doigt posé sur mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit se taire.

 _-Hey petit, il y a des gens pas loin, je ne sais pas si ils sont gentils ou méchants, est-ce que tu peux être silencieux pour moi ?_ Chuchotais-je doucement.

Je l'entendis renifler et sentis qu'il hochait de la tête sur mon dos, mon cœur se serra, il me faisait penser à mon petit cousin David, ce petit ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, ces gens étaient des monstres. Je m'armais encore une fois de courage et m'avançais avec ma baguette devant moi, j'étais aux aguets au moindre bruit autour de moi. Je me tenais derrière un arbre et de l'autre côté de celui-ci était les personnes qui parlaient.

 _-Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley,_ c'était la voix de Malfoy, quel chance _._ _Et ou est Granger ?_ _Elle se cache au fond d'un trou ?_ Dit-il sarcastique.

 _-Tu devrais aussi surveiller ton langage, Malfoy,_ dis-je en sortant de derrière l'arbre avec ma baguette pointer sur lui.

 _-Hermione !_ S'écrièrent Harry et Ron.

Avec une baguette d'une main et le poignet de Luna dans l'autre je me mise à côté des garçons, Malfoy avait l'air surpris de me voir, j'avais réussie à lui clouer le bec.

 _-Sorti de ton trou Granger ?_ Continua-t-il. _Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher._ _J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer,_ dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers moi.

Au même moment une détonation aussi puissance que celle d'une bombe retentit dans le camping et un éclair de lumière verte illumina brièvement les arbres qui nous entouraient.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ Lançais-je avec défi.

 _-Granger, je te signale qu'ils ont décidés à s'en prendre aux Moldus._ _Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ?_ _Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester ou tu es... Ils viennent par ici et je suis sur que ça nous ferait tous bien rire,_ dit Malfoy d'un air suffisant.

- _Hermione est une sorcière,_ répliqua furieusement Harry.

 _-Pense ce que tu voudras, Potter,_ dit Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais. _Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe, restez donc ici, tous les trois._

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à son insulte, ce n'était pas tant Malfoy lui-même qui m'avait insulter qui me faisait mal, c'était l'insulte en elle-même, j'étais toujours mal en entendant cette expression péjorative. Mais la douleur fît place à la colère je voulais encore une fois le frapper, comme à la troisième année, je sentais une pression sur ma main, c'était Luna qui serrait ma main, elle regarda Malfoy avec les sourcils froncés avant de se tourner vers moi avec un regard transparent, ses yeux bleus de cristal me calmèrent instantanément.

 _-Fais attention à ce que tu dis !_ S'exclama Ron.

 _-Laisse tomber Ron,_ dis-je Harry essaya de le retenir alors qu'il s'avançait vers Malfoy.

Une autre explosion retentit, provoquant des hurlements autour de nous, il y avait encore des tas de personnes autour de nous, perdus dans la foret. Malfoy eut un petit rire.

 _-Ils vont vite peur,_ dit-il nonchalant. _J'imagine que votre père vous a dit de vous cacher ?_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?_ _Il essaye d'aider les Moldus ?_

 _-Et tes parents, ou sont-ils ?_ Lança Harry, je voyais qu'il commençait à perdre patience. _La-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ?_

Toujours souriant, Malfoy se tourna vers lui, s'il essaye quelque chose, je lui lance un sort.

 _-Si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne le te dirais pas, Potter, tu t'en doutes ?_

 _-Bon, ça suffit,_ dis-je avec les nerfs à vive, je lançais un regard dégoûtée à Malfoy. _Allons rejoindre les autres._

 _-C'est ça, fuis Granger, va te cacher avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée,_ me lanca Malfoy d'un ton méprisant.

Je me tournais vers lui, j'étais à deux doigts de l'ensorceler, j'avais ma baguette serrer entre mes doigts.

 _-Au moins, je ne suis pas ton père qui attaque des gens innocents comme ce petit garçon_ , je désignais le garçon sur mon dos, _et sa famille. Très noble de la part de ta famille, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?_ Dis-je avec un sourire de satisfaction voyant ses yeux méprisants se plissés.

 _-Venez,_ répétais-je.

Nous marchâmes encore, sauf que Fred, George et Ginny étaient introuvables, nous rencontrâmes des élèves de Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie française, ayant de la famille française, je connaissais à peu près la langue donc je comprenais ce qu'elles disaient. Mais les élèves étaient partis aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venus. Harry me demanda si le garçon n'était pas lourd pour moi, si il l'était et mes bras fatiguaient mais le petit ne voulait pas me lâcher, et j'étais à fleur de peau, je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude de Remus, ça m'en coupait presque la respiration. Et pour combler le tout, Harry n'avait pas sa baguette.

 _-C'est qui, elle ?_ Demanda Ron sans tact en pointant du doigt Luna.

 _-Luna Lovegood, enchanté de te rencontrer Ron Weasley._

Avant que Ron ne put demander comment elle connaissait son nom, Winky, l'elfe, sortit des buissons avec des mouvements bizarres, comme si une main invisible la tirait en arrière.

 _-Il y a des mauvais sorciers, ici !_ Couina-t-elle affolée. _Et des gens qui volent très haut dans les airs... très haut !_ _Winky ne veut pas rester ici !_

Elle disparut dans les arbres, une partie de moi voulait la rattraper pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et j'étais aussi inquiète pour elle, mais la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau était contre l'idée, nous ne devions pas nous séparés, surtout dans ce genre de moment, je sentais ma confiance s'évaporer peu à peu de mon corps, ne laissant que la peur et l'inquiétude et l'horreur de ce que j'avais fais à ces deux hommes. Nous continuâmes à avancer et à rencontrer des gens plus farfelues les uns que les autres, des gobelins qui se disputaient pour un sac d'or, des sorciers qui entouraient des Vélanes, chacun d'eux surenchérit sur leur revenus ou leur fonction, ce fût d'autant plus ridicule quand Ron s'y mettant en assurant qu'il avait inventé un balai qui pouvait voler jusqu'à Jupiter.

Mais maintenant que nous nous étions enfoncés dans la forêt, tout était silencieux et calme, ça me dérangeait et le petit aussi car il me serra plus fort.

 _-Chut, ça va aller,_ dis-je en essayant de le rassurer.

 _-Le mieux, c'est d'attendre ici,_ dit Harry. _Si quelqu'un vient, on l'entendra à des kilomètres._

Soudain, Verpey apparut mais il disparut aussi vite, il n'était pas du tout efficace, et son comportement était très étrange. Luna parla d'une voix douce pour que le petit me lâche pour que je puisse m'asseoir, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, je pouvais m'effondrer à tout moment, elle réussit à faire lâcher le petit mais celui-ci resta à mes côtés même assise.

 _-Ces pauvres Moldus, quand même._ _Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils n'arrivent pas à les faire redescendre ?_ M'inquiétais-je.

 _-Ils y arriveront, ils trouveront bien un moyen._ _Comme toi, comment tu as fais redescendre le garçon ?_ Me demanda Ron.

 _-Hermione a couru droit dans l'homme qui tenait ce garçon,_ dit Luna en caressant les cheveux du petit qui reniflait sur mon épaule.

- _Quoi_?! S'écria Harry.

 _-C'est vraiment fou de faire une chose pareille alors que tous les gens du ministère sont là !_ M'exclamais-je. _Ils ne s'imaginent quand même pas qu'ils vont pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça ?_ _Tu crois qu'ils ont trop bu ou simplement que... ?_

Je m'arrêtais et regardait par dessus mon épaule, j'avais entendu du bruit, et je n'étais pas la seule, Harry et Ron étaient raides, Luna se rapprochait de moi et le petit gémissait dans mes bras.

 _-Il y a quelqu'un ?_ Cria Harry.

Évidemment personne ne répondit, Harry se releva et regarda de l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre, avec Ron juste derrière lui.

 _-Qui est là ?_ Demanda Harry.

 _-MORSMORDRE !_ Cria une autre voix dans le noir.

POV Remus :

 _A droite !_ Rugit Lunard.

Je fis un virage à droite, sautant un tronc d'arbre, je cherchais Hermione, je sentais sa panique et ça m'avait presque couper le souffle, je savais qu'elle était en danger et que je devais à tout prix la protéger.

 _A gauche !_ Cria Lunard.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je devais la rejoindre, elle avait besoin de moi, comme moi j'avais besoin d'elle, soudain j'entendis des cris, le ciel s'éclaira d'une lumière verte. La Marque des Ténèbres...

 _Tout droit !_ Aboya Lunard.

Ce que je redoutais était en train d'arriver, et Hermione pouvait être en plein milieu de tout ça, je courais encore plus vite et vit une clairière, sauf que j'arrivais une seconde après une vingtaine de sorciers qui pointaient leur baguette sur ma compagne, je grognais. Elle se baissa à tant avec quelque chose dans ses bras et Harry au dessus d'elle, Ron était au dessus d'une fille.

 _Ils ont essayés de faire du mal à notre compagne !_ Se plaignait haut et fort Lunard.

 _-ARRETEZ !_ Criais-je en même temps qu'Arthur qui était de l'autre côté de la clairière.

J'étais à deux doigts de faire un carnage, je devais me contrôler, je devais me contrôler, je t'en prie Lunard ne fais rien qui pourrait nous faire tuer. Je courais pour rejoindre Arthur dans la foulée, Hermione, je devais savoir comment elle allait !

 _-Ron..._ _Harry..._ _Hermione..._ _Vous n'avez rien ?_ Sa voix tremblait.

En même temps je tombais en face d'Hermione qui se relevait, elle me regardait terrifiée et sous le choc.

 _-R-Remus..._

 _-Hermione..._

Des larmes commençaient à coulés de ses yeux et elle se précipita dans mes bras, je la serrais fort dans mes bras et murmurais à ses oreilles.

 _-Chut... Ça va aller, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant,_ chuchotais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours, les autres avaient l'air d'être bien.

 _-Tu vas bien, Harry ?_ Lui demandais-je voyant qu'il avait l'air éberlué.

 _-Hein ?_ _Euh... Oui ça, ça va,_ dit-il sans grande conviction.

Je n'avais pas senti auparavant mais il y avait deux petits bras qui encerclait le bras droit d'Hermione, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns sanglotait dans le bras d'Hermione et de ce que je voyais, il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher.

 _-Écartez-vous, Arthur,_ dit une voix glaciale et sèche.

Croupton s'avançait avec d'autres sorciers vers nous, je resserrais mes bras autour d'Hermione, Harry qui voulait peut-être faire preuve de courage se leva pour lui faire face.

 _-Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ?_ Lança-t-il d'un ton sec. _Lequel d'entre vous a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas nous !_ Protesta Harry.

 _-On n'a rien fait du tout !_ Rajouta Ron. _Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqués ?_

 _-Ne mentez pas jeune homme !_ S'écria Croupton avec sa baguette pointée sur Ron.

Il n'allait tout de même pas attaquer un enfant innocent ?

-Vous avez été pris sur les lieux du crime !

 _-Barty,_ murmura une sorcière, _ils sont trop jeunes. Voyons, Barty, jamais ils ne seraient capables de..._

 _-D'où est sortie la Marque ?_ Demanda précipitamment Arthur.

 _-De là-bas,_ répondit la jeune fille qui les accompagnait, en désignant un endroit derrière les arbres. _Il y avait quelqu'un derrière les arbres..._ _Il a prononcé une incantation..._

 _-Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là-bas ?_ _Vraiment ?_ Dit Croupton en tournant ses yeux exorbités vers la fille, je sentis Hermione tourner sa tête vers la fille. _Et il a prononcé une incantation, c'est bien cela ?_ _Vous me semblez très bien informée sur la façon de faire apparaître la Marque, mademoiselle..._

 _-Luna vous dit la vérité Monsieur,_ dit Hermione qui se détacha de moi. _Ça doit forcément être l'un des hommes qui a attaqué le camping et ce petit garçon avec sa famille,_ renifla-t-elle en désignant le petit garçon qui se blottit dans ses bras.

Croupton plissa furieusement les yeux.

 _-Ce petit garçon est un Moldu ?_ _Il doit immédiatement être vu par les Oubliateurs !_ Cria-t-il.

Deux sorciers vinrent attrapés le garçon qui se débattait dans leurs bras, il ne voulait pas quitter Hermione, celle-ci regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts le petit garçon se faire prendre au loin.

 _-Ou l'emmenez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle bouleversée.

 _-Cela n'est pas votre préoccupation, mademoiselle,_ répliqua Croupton, maintenant allez vérifier les bois !

Amos Diggory se porta volontaire pour aller en éclaireur. Hermione continuait à sangloter dans mes bras, je voyais dans son esprit ce qu'elle avait fait pour ce garçon, bon sang ! Je lui ai pourtant de s'enfuir ! Je ne voulais pas la bouleversée encore plus, elle avait besoin de mon soutien en ce moment. Je vis la jeune fille, Luna, s'approcher d'Hermione avec inquiétude.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour la garçon ?_ Me demanda Hermione.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, bien que je n'avais pas de réponse claire, Luna posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

 _-Ils vont l'emmené à sa famille,_ dit-elle avec une voix calme.

 _-Comment peux-tu en être sure ?_ Répliqua Hermione.

 _-Parce que je l'ai vu,_ dit-elle mystérieusement.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le groupe retourne à Poudlard.


	18. Chapitre 18

Petite parenthèse par rapport au chapitre précédent : Hermione n'est pas, encore, un personnage badass, si elle a réussit à mettre à terre les deux Mangemorts, c'est parce qu'elle avait l'élément de surprise avec elle, parce que honnêtement, si elle avait fait face à eux elle en serait morte ou bien mortellement blessée. Donc Hermione n'a pas eu une montée de puissance rien qu'avec le self-défense, et elle n'est pas autant fonceuse et courageuse que Harry et Ron, c'est l'adrénaline et la peur qui l'ont fait agir de cette façon.

Autre petit mot : La personne qui écrivait la fiction, The Brightest Witch of her Age, a supprimée toutes ses histoires, ce qui me laisse un goût amer au fond de la gorge, car son histoire était super et ça se voyait qu'elle faisait beaucoup de recherches mais également aussi car je prenais note sur elle pour mes chapitres. Petite mise à jour : J'ai pu parler avec l'auteure et elle ne se sentait plus propriétaire de ses propres histoires à cause des copyright et a préférée supprimer ses histoires que de continuer quelque chose dont elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer, je peux la comprendre sur ce coup là.

En tout cas, le fait de voir son histoire supprimer m'avait donner un coup de blues mais heureusement que la nuit porte conseil et que bien avant de prendre quelque notes sur son histoire je déduisais moi-même ce que faisait Hermione quand elle n'était pas avec Harry et Ron, et puis nous avons de la chance d'avoir internet, mes recherches m'aident énormément à avancer.

Par ailleurs, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, il y aura plus le point de vue d'Hermione, ou bien de quelqu'un dans Poudlard que le point de vue de Remus, ne vous en faites pas, je le mets juste un peu de côté car il n'y a pas grand chose à dire dans l'immédiat pour lui mais on va pas abandonnés Remus, il est quand même mon personnage masculin préféré de la saga. Mais à partir de maintenant, vous verrez des changement significatifs dans l'histoire, des fois ce sera pareil au livre et à d'autres moments ce ne sera plus pareil.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires chaleureux, je suis désolé mais pour ne pas révéler trop sur la suite de l'histoire, je ne pourrais plus autant répondre aux commentaires que vous m'envoyez, mais je tiens quand même à vous remerciez personnellement pour prendre le temps de donner votre avis sur la fiction.

Merci à plume pourpre, Ptitepointe2 et Sylvania Snape pour vos commentaires, vous êtes super !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Hermione :

 _-Mrs, Weasley, je peux venir avec vous au Chemin de Traverse ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Bien sur Hermione !_

Je voulais sortir un peu, après tout ce qui s'était passer à la fin des vacances. Je me rappelle m'être évanouie après que Mr Diggory soit sorti du bois avec Winky, l'elfe de Croupton, dans les mains. L'adrénaline avait complètement quitter mon corps à ce moment-là, je n'avais plus de force pour rester éveiller et à mon réveil j'avais les muscles et le cou raide. Je m'étais réveillée horrifiée de ce que j'avais fais, j'avais été trop téméraire et irréfléchie, j'aurai pu mourir ! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être contente d'avoir pu aider Luna et le petit garçon, et effectivement il était revenu sain et sauf à sa famille. Quant à Luna, Remus m'avait informer que Mr Weasley l'avait emmené jusqu'à son père et qu'avant de partir elle lui avait conseiller de me donner du thé au jasmin à mon réveil.

Je ne me posais pas trop de questions sur elle, elle était assez étrange et ouverte avec ses pensées, c'est probablement pour ça que les gens l'appelaient Loufoca, je sympathisais pour elle, j'avais vécu à peu près la même chose avant d'aller à Poudlard, personne ne voulait être ami avec une fille autoritaire qui préférait la compagnie des livres que celle des humains. Ne l'ayant jamais vu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, je devinais qu'elle était à Poufsouffle ou bien à Serdaigle, certainement pas à Serpentard, je ne pouvais pas dire qu'ils étaient tous comme Malfoy mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être à Serpentard.

Ayant eu plusieurs cours avec les Serpentard depuis la première année, je savais comment la plupart d'entre eux agissaient, j'avais déjà été jumelé avec des Serpentard en Potions. Bien heureusement pour moi, je n'avais jamais été jumelée avec Malfoy ou Parkinson, ou bien pire, Goyle et Crabbe. Je ne pouvais pas non plus féliciter ma propre maison avec Seamus qui faisait exploser son chaudron et Neville qui arrivait à changer toute la potion alors qu'il avait la recette sous les yeux. Je soupirais, une nouvelle année commençait.

Remus n'était pas au Terrier, il continuait à travailler à la Tête de Sanglier et passait quelques fois ici après son travail, je me posais très souvent la question, pourrais-je aller le voir à son travail ? D'une certaine manière je savais que cela lui plairait mais je ne m'étais jamais trop approcher du pub, j'avais entendu dire qu'il était mal fréquenté et qu'il avait un aspect insalubre. Mais le lien tirerait un moment ou un autre et nous serions obligés d'être près l'un de l'autre, voilà comment ça fonctionnait. J'avais l'impression que notre « _relation_ » avait plus ou moins avancer à une autre étape.

 _« Les deux êtres, le loup-garou et sa compagne, sont irrévocablement attirés l'un à l'autre, certains pas d'une manière romantique instantanée, mais ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et par la suite se réunissent et ne deviennent qu'un. Je n'ai jamais assisté à la première rencontre d'un loup-garou et de son âme-sœur, mais j'ai pu recevoir le témoignage d'un loup-garou qui me racontait la première fois qu'il voyait son âme-sœur. « Abraham : Nous avons la capacité de voir une partie de la vie de notre âme-sœur au premier contact des yeux, la première fois que j'ai vu ma femme, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter et que plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle était à présent tout pour moi, mon cœur s'était enfin rempli, je me sentais complet et heureux._

 _-Tu es prête, Hermione ?_ Me demanda Mrs Weasley quand je descendais dans le salon.

 _-Oui !_

Avec une poigne de poudre de cheminette, je passais du salon des Weasley au Chemin de Traverse. La première destination était la banque de Gringotts, Mrs Weasley voulait sortir de l'argent du compte de Harry, je me demandais pourquoi et comment elle pouvait avoir sa clé de la banque, ne devait-elle pas revenir à Harry ?

 _-Mrs Wealsey ?_

 _-Oui, ma chérie ?_ Me dit-elle d'un ton maternel alors qu'elle récupérait la clé des mains du Gobelin.

 _-Pourquoi vous avez la clé de Harry ?_ Demandais-je avec précaution.

Elle parut surprise de ma question mais me répondit avec un sourire.

 _-Parce qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant et que je le considère comme l'un des miens, tout comme toi._ _Je peux voir ton scepticisme, ma famille est peut-être pauvre mais nous ne sommes pas des profiteurs._ _Je ne prends que le stricte minimum dans le compte d'Harry et cet argent ne passe que dans ses achats scolaires,_ me rassura-t-elle.

Je détournais le visage en rougissant de honte, je n'avais aucun doute sur Mrs Weasley, elle était une mère formidable et en aucune façon je n'avais pensée à elle comme étant une profiteuse, j'étais juste curieuse. Le reste des courses se passa tranquillement, j'achetais les fournitures demandées sur ma liste de cette année, en passant par une boutique, je fixais les Hiboux, je devrais probablement m'en procurer un. Pendant les vacances je recevais les lettres de Harry, de Ron et de Ginny, c'était avec leur hibou que je pouvais communiquer, et je voulais pouvoir envoyer des lettres à eux ainsi qu'à Neville et Parvati sans avoir à attendre Hedwige et Coquecigrue.

Mes parents m'avaient donnés l'argent de mon anniversaire en avance et j'avais garder celui de Noël dernier que maman m'avait envoyer de la part de grand-mère et grand-père. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pensée à l'avance à les échangés pour des Galions, et puis je pense que Pattenrond sera content d'avoir un autre compagnon avec lui. Je rentrais dans le magasin « _Au Royaume du Hibou_ », il y avait toute sorte de Hiboux et de Chouettes, mon regard survolait les cages quand l'une d'elle m'attira, une chouette me regardait à travers ses grand yeux noirs perçants, elle avait un pelage brun clair et blanc, elle était si mignonne !

Un quart d'heures plus tard, je sortais de la boutique avec Athéna dans sa cage, nommée d'après la fille de Zeus, déesse de la raison, de la prudence et de la sagesse. Athéna était une Chouette Hulotte qui avait un terrible besoin d'affection, elle m'avait légèrement picorée les doigts quand j'avais touchée sa cage, elle m'avait coûtée dix Galions et le reste avait été dépensé pour ses besoins vitales, il me restait encore assez d'argent pour le Pré-au-lard. En rentrant au Terrier, j'avais les bras chargés mais j'étais satisfaite de mes achats.

 _-Comment tu l'as appelée ?_ Me demanda Ginny alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans ma malle.

 _-Athéna._

 _-C'est beau !_ _Et moins bizarre comme celui de Coquecigrue_ , dit-elle. _Hermione, cette année on a besoin d'une robe de soirée, tu penses qu'il y aura un bal_ ? Me demanda-t-elle.

 _-Sûrement,_ dis-je.

 _-Tu as déjà ta robe ?_

 _-Oui et toi ?_

 _-Oh !_ _Je veux la voir !_ S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Je soupirais, j'avais commencée à ranger encore une fois ma malle, je fis attention à mes autres affaires et sortis ma robe. C'est ma mère qui me l'avait achetée après une journée de shopping à _Oxford Street_ , il y avait plusieurs petites boutiques près de chez nous mais maman avait préférée faire un petit voyage à Londres. On avait fait plusieurs boutiques, à mon grand malheur, avant de trouver la robe. Elle était dans une petite boutique de _Harrods_ , étonnamment pas cher et nous avions d'abord eu du mal à la trouver à ma taille, mais par chance la vendeuse en avait trouver une dans l'arrière boutique à ma taille et mère l'avait acheter sans plus tarder.

 _-Elle est magnifique !_ Dit Ginny avec des grands yeux.

* * *

Le jour de notre départ pour la Gare était un peu mouvementé, Mr Weasley n'avait pas pu nous accompagner à cause d'une affaire avec Maugrey Fol Oeil, si j'avais bien compris, ce fût donc les frères aînés de Ron, sans Percy, qui nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à King's Cross, sous la pluie et en taxi. Athéna était sage mais Pattenrond s'était agripper à la jambe du chauffeur quand celui-ci prit peur après que la malle de Fred s'était ouverte laissant des pétards mouillés explosés. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard fût tout autant pire, avec Malfoy qui était venu se vanter dans notre compartiment, n'avait-il rien d'autre à faire ? Maintenant nous avions plus de questions en tête sur l'événement dont tout le monde parlait et Ron était énervé même quand nous étions assis dans une diligence avec Neville.

L'une des premières choses que je voulais faire dans l'école était de visiter la bibliothèque, un rituel pour moi, et chercher des informations sur le nouveau cycle lunaire et les droits des elfes. Et pour en rajouter, Peeves lançait des bombes d'eaux au dessus de nous, par chance l'une d'elle me manqua de peu, j'étais déjà assez trempée, je ne voulais que mes cheveux frises encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. La première chose que je regardais en m'asseyant dans la Grande Salle était les deux chaises vides à la table des professeurs, l'une d'elle était pour le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'était étrange de la voir vide, encore plus de ne plus voir Remus sur celle-ci.

J'étais assez anxieuse, Remus avait été le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on n'est pu avoir, je me posais des questions sur l'identité du nouveau professeur. Je me m'étais à imaginer des hypothèses, et s'il n'y avait pas de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Dumbledore ne laisserait pas un poste de professeur vacant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions besoin d'un professeur ! La répartition commença, j'acclamais chaque élève qui était réparti à Gryffondor, et enfin la nourriture apparut à nos assiettes.

 _-Oui, Peeves paraissait fou de rage, on a vu ça,_ dit Ron, _qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, dans la cuisine._

 _-Oh, comme d'habitude,_ répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. _Il a tout mis sens dessus dessous. Il y avait des marmites et des casseroles partout. Le carrelage était inondé de soupe. Il a terrifié les elfes de maison..._

Je reposais brutalement mon verre de jus de citrouille sur la table, des elfes ?! Dans la cuisine de Poudlard ?! Il n'y avait rien écrit dessus dans Histoire de Poudlard ! Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul ! Le premier elfe que j'ai pu voir était à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et j'avais été horrifiée par la façon dont Winky, avait été traiter ! Je regardais accablé, le fantôme.

 _-Il y a des elfes de maison, ici ?_ Dis-je les yeux écarquillés. _Ici, à Poudlard ?_

 _-Bien sur,_ me répondit-il surpris. _Il y en a même plus que dans n'importe quelle autre résidence de Grande-Bretagne. Je crois qu'ils sont plus d'une centaine._

 _-Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul !_

 _-Ils ne quittent presque jamais la cuisine en plein jour. Ils sortent la nuit pour nettoyer un peu... s'occuper de mettre des bûches dans le feu, et tout le reste... On n'est pas censé les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Le propre d'un bon elfe de maison, c'est de faire oublier sa présence._

Mais, Dumbledore devait forcément les logés et les payés, ils devaient aussi avoir des congés payés et des retraites, non ?

 _-Mais... on les paye ?_ Demandais-je. _On leur donne des vacances ? Et... des congés maladie, des retraites et tout ça ?_

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête me répondit par un éclatement de rire bruyant.

 _-Des congés maladie et des retraites ?_ Dit-il en remettant sa tête qui était tomber. _Mais les elfes de maison ne veulent pas de congés maladie ni de retraites !_

C'est un scandale ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? C'était de l'esclavage, rien de plus. Je repoussais mon assiette, j'avais le ventre noué, les elfes travaillaient durement pour pouvoir entretenir ce château et rien ne leur était offert ! Cela ne pouvait pas continuer, je dois changer cela !

* * *

C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, cette année sera pour sur, tout autant problématique que les autres. Un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui me faisait froid dans le dos, un tournoi mortel qui revenait de ses cendres et l'esclavage d'elfes. Quand pourrais-je avoir une année ou seule mes études seront ma seule préoccupation ? Bien heureusement, le tournoi n'était possible que pour les septième années, ce matin j'avais entendue dans la salle commune Angelina Johnson qui pensait mettre son nom dans la coupe, je la voyais très bien en championne, elle était courageuse, intelligente et c'était aussi une fille, si elle mettait son nom dans la coupe, je serais de tout cœur avec elle.

 _-Tu aurais du laisser tomber, comme moi_ , dis-je vivement à Harry qui se plaignait de son emploi qui comptait un double cours de Divination le lundi après-midi. _Ça t'aurait permis de faire quelque chose de plus intelligent à la place, l'arithmancie, par exemple._

A la place de Harry et Ron, j'avais abandonnée la Divination et j'avais pris l'Arithmancie en double cours le lundi, j'avais bien fais d'abandonner ce cours farfelue, j'avais eu tout le soutien de mes parents, bien que ma grand-mère Magdalène, la mère de papa, pensait que la Divination était tout aussi importante que n'importe qu'elle autre matière, pour elle tout avait son importance, j'aimais énormément son esprit libre et un peu farfelue, c'est probablement pour cela que je m'étais un peu attachée à Luna, pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je suis sure qu'elle se serait très bien entendues, toutes les deux.

 _-Tiens, tu as recommencé à manger, on dirait_ , me nargua Ron alors que je tartinais de la confiture sur mon toast beurré.

 _-J'ai décidé qu'il y avait de meilleurs moyens de prendre la défense des elfes,_ répliquais-je.

 _-Ouais... et en plus, tu avais faim,_ continua Ron avec un sourire.

Je l'ignorais et mangeait mon toast, oui j'avais faim, mais je ne pourrais pas aider les elfes avec un ventre vide, c'est ce que j'essayais de me dire. L'année venait à peine de commencer que des hiboux renvoyaient déjà des lettres et des colis, je devais penser à écrire une lettre à mes parents, je ne les avaient pas vus depuis que Remus m'avait déposé chez les Weasley. Le premier cours de la journée était la Botanique.

 _-Que penses-tu que nous allons apprendre à ce premier cours, Neville ?_ Lui demandais-je sur le chemin de notre premier cours.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis excité de savoir !_ Me dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _-La Botanique est vraiment ton sujet favoris,_ dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Il me répondit avec un discours sur pourquoi il aimait la Botanique, Neville m'avait vraiment manquer pendant les vacances, je n'avais eu aucun contact avec lui. Avec Athéna avec moi maintenant, je pourrais lui envoyer des lettres et prendre de ses nouvelles. Le cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle se passa rapidement, nous avions traités les Bubobulbs, enfin surtout avec leur pus, chose très dégoûtante. Ce qui ne me réjouissait pas était le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Serpentard, ou Malfoy en profita pour encore parler de lui.

 _-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est si important de les maintenir en vie,_ dit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. _Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des animaux de compagnie qui brûlent, piquent et sucent le sang ?_ Continua t-il en parlant des Scroutts à pétard.

 _-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas très beaux qu'ils ne peuvent pas être utiles,_ répliquais-je sèchement. _Le sang de dragon a des vertus magiques prodigieuses, mais il n'empêche qu'on n'a pas très envie d'avoir un dragon à la maison._

Enfin, à par Hagrid. Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Pour l'instant je devais simplement me concentrer sur le droit des elfes, je mangeais aussi vite que je pouvais au déjeuner, en essayant de ne pas paraître comme Ron et me précipitait jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne à la bibliothèque à cet heure-ci, ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle. Je me mise rapidement à mes recherches sur les droits des elfes. Je n'avais pas énormément de temps devant moi, j'avais cours d'arithmancie avec les Serdaigle et les Serpentard. Je pris trois livres qui avaient des références sur les elfes et les empruntaient à Mrs Pince. Je ne devais pas être la seule à vouloir aider les elfes. Je me stoppais sur l'escalier qui me menait à mon cours, zut ! J'avais oubliée de chercher le cycle des prochaines pleines lunes.

 _-J'irai ce soir,_ me murmurais-je à moi-même.

Le cours du professeur Vector était très gratifiant, les garçons rataient énormément avec leur choix de prendre la Divination. A la fin du cours je sortais légère de la salle de classe, le professeur ne nous avait pas donner de devoirs, je pourrais donc me mettre tout d'abord aux droits des elfes. Je rattrapais Harry et Ron dans les escaliers, nous attendions dans la file d'attente pour pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle, mais la voix prétentieuse de Malfoy nous arrêta, ne peut-il pas arrêter de nous embêter ?

 _-Weasley !_ _Hé, Weasley !_

Et il n'était pas seul, chose normal, accompagner de ses deux amis, Crabbe et Goyle.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda sèchement Ron.

 _-Ton père est dans le journal, Weasley !_ Dit Malefoy en brandissant un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ devant lui. _Écoute un peu ça !_

Malefoy se mit à lire haut et fort l'article, je pouvais entendre Ron grincer des dents en entendant la voix de Malefoy réciter ce qu'avait écrit Rita Skeeter, n'avait-il rien d'autre à faire, à par se moquer des autres ? Puis je sentais Ron perdre presque raison quand Malefoy fît remarquer la corpulence de la mère de Ron, je serrais les poings, il n'avait aucun droit d'insulter la mère de Ron.

 _-Va te faire voir, Malefoy,_ dit Harry. _Viens, Ron..._

 _-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es allé chez eux, cet été, Potter._ _Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ou bien c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça ?_ Lança Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux.

 _-De quel droit te permets-tu d'insulter la mère d'une personne ?_ Sifflais-je en essayant de retenir Ron, bien que je voulais le voir mettre une baffe à Malefoy.

Il perdit un peu de son sourire à ma remarque.

 _-Et ta mère à toi,_ répliqua Harry, _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ?_

Je ne pouvais pas non plus acquiescer à ce que disait Harry, c'était vraiment petit d'insulter la mère d'une personne. Le visage de Malefoy rosit de honte.

 _-Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter !_

 _-Dans ce cas, ferme-là,_ répliqua Harry en se tournant pour s'en aller.

J'étais déjà retourner, donc je ne voyais pas Malefoy tiré sa baguette mais je vis le sort atterrir Harry, je me retournais rapidement avec ma baguette serrer en main, pourquoi cela arrivait-il ?!

 _-PAS DE CA, MON BONHOMME !_

Je sursautais au ton de la voix, c'était le professeur Maugrey qui descendait les marches de l'escalier, il pointait sa baguette sur une fouine qui tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol, à l'endroit exact exact ou s'était retrouvé Malefoy il y a quelques instants. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche béante, la fouine était Malefoy ! Comment ! Pourquoi un professeur aurait-il transformer un élève en animal ?!

 _-Tu as été touché ?_ Grogna Maugrey à Harry.

 _-Non,_ répondit Harry, _il m'a raté_.

 _-LAISSE-LE !_ S'écria Maugrey, je sursautais une seconde fois.

 _-Laisse quoi ?_ Demanda Harry.

 _-Pas toi, lui !_ Gronda Maugrey en montrant du pouce Crabbe, par dessus son épaule, qui venait de s'immobiliser au moment ou il s'apprêtait de ramasser Malefoy, transformer en fouine.

Son œil pouvait voir derrière sa tête ! Celui-ci bougeait dans tous les sens, son visage me donnait des malaises au ventre. Maugrey s'avança en boitant vers la fouine, Crabbe et Goyle s'enfuirent laissant Malefoy derrière eux, au moins il saura qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur eux.

 _-Non, pas par là !_ Rugit Maugrey

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette magique sur la fouine qui fit un bond de trois mètres avant de retomber avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, puis s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, je regardais horrifiée la scène qui se jouait devant moi, la fouine se faisait trimballer dans tous les sens, on pouvait entendre ses petits cris apeuré, quel genre de professeur ferait ça à un élève !

 _-Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par derrière,_ grogna Maugrey. _C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant..._

 _-Stop !_ _Arrêtez professeur !_ Criais-je avec peur.

Malefoy était peut-être un garçon stupide qui ne faisait que rabaisser les gens mais il ne méritait pourtant pas ce genre de traitement !

 _-Professeur Maugrey !_ S'exclama la voix du professeur McGonagall d'un ton scandalisé.

Je regardais le professeur McGonagall descendre les escaliers avec les bras chargés de livres, oui ! Enfin un professeur responsable qui pourrait arranger la situation ! Heureusement, McGonagall redonna rapidement son ancien aspect à Malefoy, il était maintenant recroquevillé sur le sol, les cheveux ébouriffés et le teint rose, il se releva en faisant la grimace, je me sentais un peu désolé pour lui.

 _-Ah ouais ?_ Dit tranquillement Maugrey après que Malefoy ai marmonner dans son souffle, il faisait probablement une référence à son père. _Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme... Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Maugrey surveille son fils de près... Dis-lui ça de ma part... Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Rogue, non ?_

 _-Oui,_ répondit Malefoy d'un ton hargneux.

 _-Encore un vieil ami,_ grogna Maugrey. _Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Rogue... Allez, viens un peu par là..._

Il saisit Malefoy par le bras et l'entraîna en direction du sous-sol, je regardais une dernière fois Malefoy, il tourna sa tête et son regard croisa le mien, je ne détournais pas les yeux jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de ma vue.

 _-Quel spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?_ Entendis-je.

Je me retournais pour trouver les jumeaux Weasley avec un sourire aux lèvres, avaient-ils vraiment trouver ça marrant ?

 _-Un spectacle ?_ _Je dirais plutôt un acte barbare,_ lançais-je avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui m'attendait.

Encore une fois, si j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps j'aurai entendue ce que les jumeaux se seraient dit.

 _-Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment traiter avec une femme._

 _-La ferme, George._

POV Remus :

Je soupirais, encore une fois, Hermione venait à peine de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard que ses émotions étaient déjà en tumulte constant. Je balayais le plancher du pub, Aberforth devrait vraiment penser à un peu embellir cet endroit. Sa chèvre de compagnie passait entre les tables avant de revenir à son propriétaire, je pensais vraiment que cet animal avait un esprit propre à lui. Il n'y avait eu seulement que deux personnes depuis ce matin, avec l'école rouverte pour une autre année scolaire, les habitants du Pré-au-lard préféraient restés chez eux que de venir se saouler autour d'enfants. C'était leurs mots, pas les miens.

 _-C'est bon, tu peux arrêter de balayer Remus,_ me dit Aberforth. _Ton quart est terminer, tu peux rentrer chez toi,_ finit-il avec une vague de main.

 _-D'accord, passe une bonne soirée Aberforth,_ dis-je en enlevant mon tablier.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe avant de disparaître dans l'arrière salle, avec sa chèvre derrière lui. En sortant du pub, je pouvais voir le château au loin, je me sentais un peu nostalgique et seul.

 _Probablement parce que notre compagne n'est pas avec nous,_ me nargua Lunard.

Tes remarques n'arrangent rien, Lunard.

 _Pourquoi as-tu démissionné de ton poste ?_ Me demanda Lunard.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas rester, les parents d'élèves auraient tout fait pour que je sois viré.

 _Se laisser mener par les opinions d'autres personnes, c'est vraiment quelque que les humains font_ , grogna mécontent Lunard.

Je transplanais directement chez moi, la maison était plongée dans le noir. Je me dirigeais jusqu'à ma cuisine ou j'ouvris la lumière et regardait dans mon réfrigérateur ce que je pouvais faire pour ce soir, ça sera un sandwich, au moins il sera complet et je pourrais dormir avec le ventre plein ce soir. La dernière lettre de Sirius parlait de son inquiétude à propos de Harry, celui-ci lui avait parler de sa cicatrice qui le brûlait et que la dernière fois que cela lui était arriver était lors de la dernière rencontre avec Voldemort, j'étais tout autant inquiet que Sirius. Même s'il n'y avait aucun rapport de Voldemort ou bien de Peter depuis sa disparition. Et l'Ordre était à l'affût du moindre signe.

Après avoir manger mon sandwich, je m'occupais d'écrire une lettre pour Hermione. Lily était bien mieux que moi pour cela, mais il y avait forcément un sortilège ou un enchantement qui pouvait nous faire communiquer tous les deux sans que nous ayons à nous inquiétés d'être pris tous les deux. Je ferais des recherches. Je repensais à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ce qu'avait fait Hermione pour sauver ses deux enfants, était fou, téméraire et irréfléchi, j'avais pris tant sur moi-même pour ne pas lui crier dessus, j'avais été si en colère de savoir qu'elle s'était mise en grand danger alors que j'aurai pu être là, pour la protéger. En fin de compte je l'avais simplement réprimander pour son inconscience mais je l'avais tout de même féliciter d'avoir secouru deux personnes.

Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même de l'avoir laisser avec Harry alors que je savais qu'elle viendrait tout de même me chercher à cause de notre lien, j'avais eu si peur et j'étais si en colère contre moi-même en même temps, je savais que si je la perdais, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre.

 _Chère H,_

 _J'espère que ta rentrée s'est très bien passer, tu es probablement au courant du Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Je partage ton inquiétude, même si les élèves sont majeurs, il y a toujours un risque majeur qu'une personne soit gravement blessé. Je cherche une solution pour que nous puissions parlés en toute sécurité, pour le moment nous devons nous contentés de nous envoyés des lettres._

 _Pour plus de sécurité, il vaut mieux ne pas signer nos lettres de nos noms._

 _Le tien,_

 _R._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Hermione s'investi dans la S.A.L.E ce qui inquiète un peu Remus.


	19. Chapitre 19

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire, je peux paraître chiante mais moi, je prends le temps d'écrire pour vous, je n'attends pas beaucoup de votre part, vous, lecteurs. Juste un petit commentaire, je n'ai pas besoin d'un commentaire d'un paragraphe, même deux, trois mots me suffisent. Alors, s'il vous plaît, prenez un peu de votre temps pour poster un commentaire, ça rendra heureux/se, un ou une auteur.

Donc un grand merci à Ptitepointe2, Nekozuni et saitera qui prennent leur temps pour poster un commentaire, ne changez pas !

Voilà le chapitre 19, on retrouve Luna dedans ainsi que Remus et bonus ! Le point de vue d'un autre personnage, je suis sûre que celui-ci, vous vous y attendiez pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

19 septembre 1994

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Tu as maintenant quinze ans, tu es maintenant une femme, même si tu restes toujours notre petite fille. Nous avons bien reçus ta lettre, Athéna est un prénom magnifique que tu as donnée à ta chouette. Nous espérons que tu travailles bien et que tu t'entendes bien avec tes amis, tante Helen te passe le bonjour et le petit David est encore fâché de ne pas avoir passer les vacances avec toi._

 _Cette année, nous t'offrons un flacon de parfum, même si j'ai du mal à le dire, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de devenir une vraie femme, tu pourras porter ce parfum quand tu porteras ta robe mais n'en n'abuse pas. Et pas de garçon avant tes trente ans. Thomas ! Désole, Hermione, ton père m'en encore prit le stylo des mains._

 _Ta grand-mère Magdalène te passe le bonjour, je ne sais pas comment, je soupçonne ton père, mais elle a découvert que ton école demandait une robe de soirée, elle t'offre donc ce collier et cette paire de boucles d'oreilles, elles sont magnifiques et iront très bien avec ta robe et tes chaussures._

 _N'oublie pas de te brosser trois fois les dents par jour, évite les sucreries, nous devons aussi reparler pour toi de porter un appareil dentaire. Passe le bonjour à tes amis pour nous, nous sommes très fières de toi, ma chérie._

 _Tes parents qui t'aiment._

J'avais reçue une lettre de mes parents et une autre de Remus pour mon anniversaire, je rangeais avec précaution les cadeaux offerts dans mon sac de cours.

 _Chère H,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, je me sens un peu honteux car je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir, j'ai donc décidé de t'envoyer un livre de ma bibliothèque, c'est un livre sur des Sortilèges avancés, j'espère qu'il te servira autant qu'à moi. Passe une bonne journée avec tes amis._

 _Le tien,_

 _R._

C'était un peu étrange que Remus signe ses lettres avec la formule « _Le tien_ », ça ne devrait pas me faire quelque chose, mais d'une certaine manière, ça me réconfortait de savoir qu'il tenait à moi. Il n'avait pas à se sentir honteux de ne pas pouvoir m'offrir un cadeau, seul le geste comptait, je me demandais quel jour était son anniversaire ? Je lui demanderais dans une prochaine lettre.

20 septembre 1994

Lunard était déchaîné, sa compagne était bien trop éloigner de lui, elle était seule et demandait pour lui, il le savait. Même si son esprit était focalisé sur autre chose, son âme et son corps demandait à lui. N'ayant plus les moyens pour acheter de la potion tue-loup, Remus était obligé de sécuriser de toutes les manières possible sa cave, car il y passait la nuit, et ainsi sa maison. Cela était étrange pour Remus, Lunard contrôlait son corps et son esprit mais une partie de lui était encore ici, comme si Lunard, le laissait enfin voir ce qu'il voyait quand il n'était plus en contrôle de lui-même après sa transformation.

Lunard avait, bien évidemment, tenter de sortir de la cave mais les sortilèges de protection de Remus étaient assez puissants et complexes pour l'en empêcher, mais il avait tout de même saccager la pièce. Celle-ci était pratiquement en lambeau et avait des marques de griffures sur les murs mais par miracle, aucune tâche de sang. Au moins, Lunard ne voulait pas sortir pour mordre dans quelqu'un, pas précisément, mais seulement pour retrouver Hermione et la mordre, elle, pour commencer le rituel.

* * *

POV Hermione :

Je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps à la bibliothèque, je ne me plaignais pas, j'adorais rester des heures à la bibliothèque à regarder à travers plusieurs livres, sans jamais me soucier de l'heure qui passait, à par quand je faisais des recherches entre deux cours. Mais maintenant, après des heures et des heures de recherches, j'étais frustrée, peu de gens voulaient entendre parler des droits des elfes et de mon association, la _S.A.L.E. La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes_ , quelque chose qui me tenait très à cœur, il n'y avait que Harry, Ron et Parvati qui avait adhérer à celle-ci, bien sur je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qu'ils l'avaient fais pour ne plus pouvoir m'en entendre parler, mais cela avait simplement augmenter ma détermination à voir un jour les elfes libres.

J'essayais de rallier le plus de gens à ma cause, ça pouvait paraître répétitif et incessant mais je continuais avec la devise de mon père en tête : « _Ne fais pas aux autres, ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse_. ». Je n'aimerais certainement pas me faire dicter ce que je devais faire et subvenir aux moindres besoins d'une tierce personne qui me traiterait simplement comme un chiffon sale et inutile. J'avais trouver cela étrange l'histoire de Dobby que nous avait raconter Harry mais là était la preuve ! Les elfes de maison étaient réduits à l'esclavage et cela depuis des siècles ! Eux-mêmes ne savent plus comment être libre ! Ils pensaient devoir s'occuper d'une famille de Sang-Purs, en se taisant, ne demandant jamais rien en retour !

 _-Bonjour Hermione Granger !_

C'était une voix douce et rêveuse que je reconnaissais rapidement comme étant celle de Luna qui me fît sortir de mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, bien que je l'avais cherchée du regard à la table des Poufsouffle et celle des Serdaigle pendant l'un des repas. Elle portait son uniforme et des étranges boucles d'oreilles en forme de courgettes.

 _-Bonjour Luna,_ dis-je. _Comment vas-tu ?_ Continuais-je.

 _-Mes camarades de chambre ont cachés l'un de mes bracelets mais j'ai réussie à le retrouver,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire.

 _-Ils t'embêtent ?_ Demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

 _-Oh non, ils aiment juste cachés certaines de mes affaires._

Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle se faisait presque persécutée ? Ce n'était pas mon problème mais d'une certaine manière elle me faisait de la peine et je ne voulais pas la voir en difficultés, elle me faisait vraiment penser à ma grand-mère Magdalène. Au lieu d'affronter ou d'ignorer les gens qui l'embêtait, elle choisissait de continuer à marcher avec un sourire, était-ce par qu'elle était triste ou bien parce qu'elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention ? Luna était vraiment étrange, je soupirais, je sentais que je finirais par le regretter mais je sentais que je devais le faire.

 _-Tu sais, si quelqu'un t'embête, tu peux venir me voir,_ dis-je avec un peu de mal.

 _-Tu es vraiment une personne très gentille, Hermione. Le professeur Lupin a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir,_ dit-elle.

Je me figeais, je n'avais définitivement pas rêver, elle venait de mentionner le professeur Lupin. Mais... Comment ?

 _-Le professeur Lupin ?_ _De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _-La première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai tout de suite vu votre lien,_ continua-t-elle.

 _-Je... Je pense que tu te trompes,_ dis-je surprise et horrifiée.

 _-N'aie pas peur, je ne dirai rien à personne,_ dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire aimable.

Je soufflais fébrile, mais... Comment a-t-elle pu le savoir ? Comment sait-elle pour le lien ? Lien qui tirait en ce moment, je pouvais sentir quelque chose tiré dans mon cœur, comme un manque, ce n'était pas plaisant.

 _-C-comment sais-tu ?_

 _-Vos auras,_ me dit-elle comme si cela était évident.

 _-Nos auras ?_ Répétais-je.

 _-Oui, ton aura est rose et douce, un peu comme un cocon chaud et familier et l'aura du professeur Lupin est violette et puissante, quand vous êtes ensemble, son aura englobe la tienne, comme pour la protéger et vous brillez de mille feux,_ soupira-t-elle rêveuse.

Je la regardais éberluée, nos... auras ? Luna était vraiment spirituelle, une partie de moi trouait cela absurde mais une autre partie trouvait cela... rationnelle. Lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Luna m'avait assurer que le petit garçon reviendrait sain et sauf à sa famille, sur le coup je n'y avais pas penser tellement, je voulais juste croire en ses paroles, mais le petit garçon avait effectivement retrouver sa famille, je n'avais pas de preuve concrète mais ne pas croire en Luna serait quelque chose que je viendrais à regretter, c'est ce que je me disais.

 _-Donc..._ _Tu peux voir les auras des gens ?_ Demandais-je un peu curieuse.

 _-Oh oui._

 _-Et tu peux voir la tienne ?_

 _-Oh non, c'est impossible pour moi de voir mon aura._

 _-Toutes les auras sont pareils ?_ L'interrogeais-je.

 _-Non, pas toutes,_ Luna s'assit sur la chaise à ma droite et se tourna vers moi. _Certaines sont petites, d'autres imposantes. J'ai vus des auras transparentes et des auras opaques, aucune aura ne se ressemble, il y a des exceptions,_ m'expliqua-t-elle.

 _-Des exceptions ?_

 _-Comme toi et le professeur Lupin, ton aura n'est ni transparente et ni opaque, elle est belle et brumeuse, et celle du professeur Lupin est opaque et imposante mais ensemble, elles s'imbriquent parfaitement et deviennent dorées._

Cela pourrait intéresser Remus, mon aura était rose, douce et brumeuse, c'était quelque d'extraordinaire pour moi, ce n'était pas les mensonges que pouvait dire le professeur Trelawney, c'était quelque chose de farfelue mais quelque chose de vrai pour Luna et je ne pouvais que la croire.

 _-As-tu déjà vus quelque chose comme ça, auparavant ?_ La questionnais-je par rapport à mon lien à Remus.

 _-Une fois,_ dit-elle en baissant les yeux. _Pas aussi puissant mais très soudé. Avant la mort de ma mère, je pouvais voir les auras de mes parents, quand ils étaient ensemble, l'aura qui les englobait devenait blanche, c'était si beau,_ dit-elle avec un regard lointain.

 _-Oh... Euh, je suis désolé Luna,_ bredouillais-je.

Elle me sourit mais ne me dit rien avant de regarder devant elle.

 _-Mais certaines auras sont plus tristes et seules que d'autres, mais personne ne peut les voir._

Je regardais sa trajectoire pour voir Malefoy assis plus loin à une table avec un livre devant lui, je m'étonnais moi-même de ne pas l'avoir remarquée, il ne portait pas ce sourire arrogant qu'il arborait souvent, il avait l'air plus calme mais un peu nerveux, ses yeux vinrent regardés rapidement dans notre direction avant qu'il ne retourne brusquement à sa lecture. Je plissais les yeux, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir m'insulter. Certaines auras sont plus tristes et seules que d'autres... Je me demandais si Luna parlait de Malefoy, pourquoi se sentirait-il seul et triste ? Comme s'il pouvait sentir la tristesse.

 _-Ton aura est si belle qu'elle attire beaucoup de personnes autour de toi,_ continua Luna en tournant son regard vers moi.

Je la regardais avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

 _-Tu dois simplement regarder ton environnement._

Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'elle me disait, regarder mon environnement ? Je regardais toujours ou j'allais, je regardais mes amis et je remarquais toujours ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, peut-être Luna était complètement folle. Je regardais les yeux de Luna, oui, elle était folle, mais elle était authentique. Je sentais que l'avoir à mes côtés serait gratifiant.

 _-Que lis-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

 _-Je fais des recherches. Sur les droits des elfes, savais-tu que des elfes travaillaient dans la cuisine de l'école ? Sans paye, ni jours de congés ou bien de retraites ! Il doit y avoir des centaines d'elfes dans la cuisine !_ M'emportais-je en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas me faire réprimander par Mrs Pince.

 _-En quoi consiste tes recherches ?_ Me demanda Luna visiblement curieuse.

 _-J'ai crée une association, la S.A.L.E, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, notre objectif consiste à obtenir que les elfes bénéficient de salaires et de conditions de travail convenables, cela est à court terme. A long terme, ce sera la modification de la loi sur l'interdiction des baguettes magiques et la nomination d'un elfe au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques._

 _-Et qu'en pense les elfes ?_

 _-Qu'en pense... les elfes ?_ Demandais-je légèrement choquée.

 _-As-tu demander aux elfes ce qu'ils voulaient ?_

 _-Et bien... pas vraiment mais Harry connaît l'un d'eux, il était un elfe de maison abusé mais maintenant il est libre et est très content de sa nouvelle condition,_ dis-je surprise de moi-même de ne pas avoir demander aux elfes ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Luna me regardait avec un regard peiné.

 _-Qui y a-t-il ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Je ne dis pas que ton idée est absurde, au contraire, tu penses aux conditions de vie des elfes de maison, mais ne penses-tu pas d'abord qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu leur poses la question ?_ _C'est après tout leur vie, même si cela fais des années qu'ils vivent ainsi, ils ont le droit d'avoir un avis dessus._

J'étais vraiment sous le choc, je n'y avais pas pensé, encore une fois j'en avais simplement fais à ma tête. Je voulais vraiment que les elfes puissent avoir une vie meilleure, depuis de nombreuses années ils vivaient ainsi, mais qui étais-je pour dicter ce qu'ils devaient faire, étais-je pareille que les familles de Sang-Purs ? Je baissais la tête, je me sentais mal maintenant.

 _-Mais, n'abandonne pas, Hermione,_ m'encouragea Luna. _Les auras des elfes sont petites mais elles tiennent toutes une mélancolie, ils ont besoin que quelqu'un leur donne un coup de pouce pour pouvoir les aidés, et je sais que toi seule peut le faire._

POV Remus :

 _Lunard,_

 _Je me dirige vers le nord, je veux être le plus proche de Harry si quelque chose arrive. Essaye de garder l'œil et reste proche de Harry. Je sais que tu as déjà Hermione à ta charge mais occupe toi de Harry, s'il te plaît._

 _Je te tiendrais au courant, en attendant, change de hibou pour ne pas faire suivre nos lettres._

 _Ton ami,_

 _Patmol._

Je bus une gorgée de mon thé, j'avais réussi à trouver un moyen pour pouvoir communiquer avec Hermione sans m'inquiéter que nos écrits soient interceptés, j'avais acheté deux cahiers identiques et vierges et les avaient ensorcelés pour que quand j'écrivais une ligne dans le cahier, celle-ci soit directement envoyer dans le cahier de Hermione. J'avais aussi mis un sortilège pour que seule Hermione puisse ouvrir le cahier. Je lui écris une lettre, le lien tirait fortement sur moi, trop de jours s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, peu avant la rentrée et déjà plus d'un mois s'était écoulé, je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps je pouvais encore le supporter.

 _Remus, nous ne tiendrons pas une semaine de plus,_ grogna Lunard.

Et bien nous devons, Hermione viendra bientôt à Pré-Au-Lard, en espérant qu'elle vienne à la Tête de Sanglier.

La dernière lettre d'Hermione remontait à deux jours pour me prévenir de l'arrivée imminente des écoles Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, elle m'a ainsi parler de la _Société d'Aide de la Libération des Elfes_ , chose que je trouvais très honorable et généreux de sa part, mais je trouvais aussi qu'elle s'investissait trop dedans, son inquiétude se peignait dans sa lettre ainsi que dans mon esprit. Quand elle faisait quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour elle, Hermione s'y mettait totalement, corps et âme, c'était quelque chose que j'avais appris et que j'admirais chez elle.

Elle m'avait aussi parler de ses premiers cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ils avaient appris les sorts Impardonnables, une méthode directe que je n'aurais évidemment pas enseigner mais cela ne m'étonnait pas totalement d'Alastor, mais utiliser le sort d'Imperio sur les enfants était totalement contre éthique, j'étais très inquiet pour Hermione, elle avait échappée au sort mais pas Harry, mais rien ne disait que cela ne se produirait pas, la compagne d'un loup-garou ensorcelé serait catastrophique. Avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au tournant, j'espérais que rien n'arrive à Harry et Hermione. Parce qu'encore une fois, Lunard sentait que quelque chose venait.

* * *

31 octobre 1994

POV Hermione :

J'applaudissais après que le nom de Cedric Diggory fût appeler pour être le champion de Poudlard, bien que j'aurais voulu que ce soit Angelina Johnson, au moins ce ne fût pas Warrington, un septième année de Serpentard. Il n'y avait que Ron qui était mécontent du résultat. Avec un air joyeux, Dumbledore continua à parler du Tournoi mais il s'arrêta quand la Coupe de feu redevint rouge, avec des étincelles et une longue flamme, un autre bout de papier en sortit. Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore prit le bout de papier et lu à voix haute ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

 _-Harry Potter._

Je me figeais, c'était bien le nom d'Harry qu'il avait prononcé, un creux s'installa dans mon ventre, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait encore que quatorze ans, il ne pouvait pas participer au Tournoi... C'était impossible.

 _-Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe,_ dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron et moi, il avait l'air autant étonné et choqué que moi. _Je n'ai rien fait, vous le savez bien._

Je ne pouvais rien dire tellement j'étais choquée, je savais qu'il n'avait rien à voir, mais tout ça était incompréhensible pour moi.

A la Grande Table, Dumbledore criait le nom de Harry, je le poussais pour qu'il y aille, il pourrait parler avec Dumbledore et comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand Harry s'en alla, je pouvais toujours voir le regard éberlué mais aussi jaloux de Ron, oh non, il ne croyait définitivement pas Harry ! C'est de pire en pire ! Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ! Le professeur McGonagall demanda à notre maison de revenir à nos dortoirs, je jetais un dernier regard à Ron avant de remonter précipitamment jusqu'à mon dortoir. Depuis que Remus m'avait envoyer ce cahier, je n'avais pas osée écrire plus de deux lignes mais j'étais dans une situation d'urgence en ce moment et Remus devait le sentir puisque quand j'ouvris le cahier, une ligne apparaissait déjà.

 _« Tu paniques Hermione, que ce passe-t-il ?_ »

 _« C'est une catastrophe Remus ! Harry a été choisi par la Coupe pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers! »_

Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Je fermais les rideaux autour de mon lit, je ne voulais pas être dérangée par les autres filles de ma chambre.

 _« Comment ça son nom est sorti de la Coupe ? C'est impossible ! »_

 _« C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! Mais le professeur Dumbledore a lui-même lu le morceau de papier ou il y avait écrit son nom ! »_

 _« Hermione, d'abord commence par te calmer, n'oublie pas que je peux sentir tes émotions._ _Albus avait pourtant mit une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

 _« Oui !_ »

 _« Mais la Coupe a quand même sorti son nom, Harry n'a pas mit son nom dans la Coupe ?_ »

 _« Non !_ »

Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas mit, certains pouvaient avoir des doutes mais je savais avec certitude qu'Harry ne l'a pas mit.

 _« Alors quelqu'un a ensorcelé la Coupe pour que celle-ci donne le nom de Harry, ce qui fait de lui le champion de Poudlard. »_

 _« Non ! Enfin si ! Le nom de Cedric Diggory a été choisi par la Coupe pour représenter Poudlard et puis ensuite celui de Harry. »_

 _« Cela fera sûrement la une des journaux. Sirius ne va pas du tout aimer ça. »_

* * *

Les jours continuaient à passer et la tension continuait à monter, Ron pensait vraiment que Harry avait mit son nom dans la Coupe de Feu et refusait de lui parler et moi pendant ce temps-là je faisais office de hibou voyageur entre les deux, ils agissaient vraiment comme des enfants et ça me fatiguait. Harry avait envoyer une lettre à Sirius pour l'informer de ce qu'il s'était passer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il avait envoyer une autre chouette et j'avais proposée Athéna qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de voyager, c'était avec plaisir qu'elle avait prit la lettre dans son bec et s'était envoler pour trouver Sirius.

Mes camarades de chambre m'avaient déjà posés plusieurs fois la question, comment Harry avait fait pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe ? Il n'y avait que Parvati qui m'avait demander si c'était vraiment lui qui avait mit son nom, même si elle ne me croyait pas totalement, elle ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus ou à demander directement à Harry et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je continuais encore à revendiquer les droits des elfes mais je continuais à repenser à ce que m'avait dit Luna, je devais parler à des elfes pour pouvoir avancer.

POV Draco Malefoy :

 _-Ça te plaît, Potter ?_ Lança Draco Malefoy d'une voix sonore en voyant Harry Potter. _Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde !_

Draco montrait à Harry son badge « _Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY le VRAI champion de Poudlard !_ », il appuya sur son badge et le message qu'il portait s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes : _A BAS POTTER_. Et cela faisait énormément rire Draco et ses amis, ridiculiser Potter était l'une des choses les plus drôles pour Draco. Draco n'avait pas aimer que sa demande d'amitié en première année eut été ignorer, mais le pire fût quand Potter rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison ! Son père avait été déçu de lui en l'apprenant, battre un Malefoy, quelle déception !

Mais ce qui avait déclencher le dégoût et la colère de Lucius Malefoy était le fait que son fils soit second et que la première de classe soit Hermione Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe, sur le coup, Draco avait tant haït Granger pour la ridiculiser devant son père, elle et son autorité, elle et son esprit si intelligent, elle et ses dents bien plus grande que la moyenne, elle et ses cheveux broussailleux.

 _-Oh, mais c'est très drôle, ça,_ dit ladite fille d'un ton sarcastique. _Vraiment très spirituel._

Elle et ses yeux grands yeux bruns, elle et ses remarques acerbes, elle et... elle, seulement elle. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il était si intriguer par elle, il continuait à la détester, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, il savait simplement que quand elle était dans son objectif visuel, il était obligé de lui jeter plusieurs coups d'œil discrets. Honnêtement, qu'a-t-elle de plus que les autres ? Se demandait Draco. Elle était bruyante, autoritaire, exaspérante, miss-je-sais-tout, elle n'avait aucun charme...

 _-Tu en veux un, Granger ?_ Demanda Draco Malefoy en tendant un badge à Hermione. _J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang-de-Bourbe._

… Alors, pourquoi il se trouvait autant intéresser par elle ? C'était incompréhensible pour lui, elle ne méritait pas son attention, elle ne méritait pas ses pensées, elle ne méritait pas ses regards, elle ne méritait pas... sa magie, c'est qu'il croyait avec ferveur depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais sans qu'il sans rende compte, son opinion commençait à changer, trop peu pour changer directement sa perception d'Hermione mais assez pour y planter une graine dans son cerveau.

 _-Harry !_ S'écria Hermione en essayant de retenir celui-ci alors qu'il pointait sa baguette magique sur Draco.

 _-Vas-y Potter,_ dit tranquillement Draco avec sa propre baguette en main. _Maugrey n'est pas là pour te protéger, cette fois-ci. Alors, fais-le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre..._

Un Malefoy ne laissait jamais ses réelles émotions transparaitres, alors personne ne voyait que Draco était irrité. Pourquoi Potter devait avoir l'attention de Granger ? Se demandait-il agacé. Cela revenait toujours à Granger, toujours elle ! Draco était énervé, elle était dans son esprit et Potter était encore là pour tout gâcher ! Gâcher quoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas mais voir le visage de Potter alors qu'Hermione le retenait, le hérissait au plus haut point.

 _-Furunculus !_ S'exclama Harry.

 _-Dentesaugmento !_ S'écria Malefoy.

Les deux sorts se percutèrent en plein vol et ricochèrent en déviant de leur trajectoire, celui de Harry toucha Goyle mais Draco était focaliser sur son sort, qui avait toucher Hermione. Elle poussait des gémissements terrifiés et se cachait le bas du visage, le spectacle que montrait Hermione Granger faisait rire les autres Serpentard qui accompagnaient Draco, mais pas lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ses dents s'allongeaient d'une vitesse anormale. Soudainement, le professeur Rogue entrait en scène.

 _-Expliquez-moi,_ dit Rogue à l'attention de Draco.

 _-Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur..._

Tout ça était la faute de Potter ! Toujours lui ! C'était sa faute si Granger avait été touché ! Draco s'arrêta soudainement dans ses pensées, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant du sort de Granger ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Le professeur Rogue envoya Goyle à l'infirmerie, mais Draco s'en fichait, il n'entendait que les gémissements plaintifs d'Hermione.

 _-Malefoy a frappé Hermione,_ dit Weasley qui était venu de nul part. _Regardez !_

Les dents de Granger continuaient à s'allongés et les rires des autres filles augmentaient.

 _-Je ne vois pas grande différence,_ dit le professeur Rogue en jetant un regard glacial à Hermione.

Avec les larmes aux yeux, elle laissa échapper un gémissement et courut dans le couloir, disparaissant au loin. Draco marcha instinctivement d'un pas, rien ne comptait vraiment, il ne voulait juste... pas voir des larmes, sur son visage.

POV Remus :

Encore une fois, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui était pire était que je pouvais sentir les larmes d'Hermione, littéralement. J'avais oublier de prendre avec moi le cahier pour pouvoir communiquer avec Hermione, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, je courais déjà dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. J'avais laisser Aberforth derrière moi avec des questions en tête et m'était précipité pour rejoindre Hermione. Le lien était à sa limite, c'était encore trop tôt pour que nous puissions restés éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant des mois, Hermione devait probablement souffrir autant que moi en ce moment, mais elle au moins, n'avait pas Lunard qui le maudissait dans sa tête pour ne pas déjà être auprès d'Hermione.

Par miracle, Albus me laissait la chance de pouvoir entrer à sa guise dans le château, mais seulement pour voir Hermione en cas de nécessité. Comme maintenant.

 _Je peux la sentir !_ _Elle est dans l'infirmerie !_ S'écria Lunard.

J'entrais presque en trombe dans l'infirmerie, Pompom sursauta presque à mon apparition soudaine, mais je m'en fichais, Hermione était assise sur une chaise et reniflait, ses joues étaient rouges, j'avais raison, elle avait effectivement pleurée.

 _Qui ose faire pleurer notre compagne !_ S'empoumonna Lunard.

 _-Remus ?!_ _Que faites-vous ici !_ S'écria Pompom.

Hermione tourna soudainement sa tête vers moi et me regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents.

 _-C'est moi qui l'ai appeler, Pompom. Pouvez-vous nous laissés un moment ?_ Dit Albus qui venait d'arriver.

Ça m'étonnait toujours de voir qu'Albus savait toujours quand une situation était urgente dans l'école. Avec un soupir exaspérée, Pompom s'en alla dans son bureau, j'entendais à peine la sortie discrète d'Albus, rien ne comptait, seule Hermione comptait.

 _Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_

 _-J'ai senti ta détresse,_ lui expliquais-je en entendant sa voix dans ma tête.

Je m'approchais d'elle prudemment pour ne pas la brusquer, mais je m'attendais visiblement pas qu'elle puisse se relever et courir dans mes bras, j'eus le souffle court pendant deux secondes, elle était définitivement plus forte qu'avant. Mais elle était enfin dans mes bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Visite à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry et Hermione vont voir Remus.


	20. Chapitre 20

Je suis désolé du retard ! J'espère que vous pourrez m'excusez encore une fois, il y a plein de choses qui me sont arrivés, déjà je devais mettre à jour mes autres histoires, et puis j'ai fais l'énorme erreur de télécharger sur mon portable, Mystic Messenger, cet otome coréen peut vous bouffer, vos heures de sommeil, votre cerveau et même votre vie tellement vous pouvez être investi dedans. Et, malheureusement, j'ai appris le décès de mon arrière grand-mère et ça m'a fait un sacré choc donc voilà. Mais je suis de retour, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de mettre à jour régulièrement, si je le faisais et bien je serai obliger de mettre de côté mes autres histoires et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça.

En tout cas merci encore pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui me font toujours sourire, merci à Ptitepointe2, Aurore Heart, ma00333, Nekozuni, saitera, AlanaBali, Leslie et TiteTyLee pour vos commentaires !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Remus :

Si je pouvais, je resterais dans cette position avec Hermione dans mes bras, pour toujours. Mais malheureusement tout arrivait à une fin, je posais mes mains sur son épaule. Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle essuyait les larmes qui lui restaient.

 _-Tu vas mieux ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _-Oui,_ renifla-t-elle. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété._

 _-Veux-tu m'en parler ?_ Lui dis-je doucement.

Je savais qu'Hermione détestait dépendre de quelqu'un mais elle devait savoir que je serais là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais son protecteur et son confident.

 _« C'est la faute de cet imbécile de Malefoy ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas arrêter de provoquer Harry ? Et pourquoi Harry continue à tomber dans son piège ? »_

 _-C'est donc Malefoy qui t'as jeter un sort,_ en concluais-je.

 _-J'aimerais pouvoir garder mes pensées pour moi, si ce n'est trop demander,_ dit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

 _-Désolé,_ répondis-je. _Je commence à m'habituer à ce mode de communication._

 _-Je sais,_ dit-elle.

Je la regardais plus attentivement, quelque chose avait changer chez elle et j'essayais de mettre le doigt dessus.

 _-J'ai reçue le sort Dentesaugmento,_ soupira Hermione en baissant les yeux.

C'était ça alors, ces dents n'étaient plus aussi grandes qu'avant, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dérangeants avant.

 _-Tu as demander à Madame Pomfresh de te les raccourcirent, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-On s'est toujours moqué de mes grandes dents, je pensais que c'était l'occasion pour moi de les changés,_ dit-elle avec une légère tristesse.

 _-Hermione, regarde moi_ , lui quémandais-je.

Ses yeux chocolats vinrent regardés les miens, peut-être que mes paroles réconfortantes lui remonteront le moral, ou bien en feront qu'aggraver son humeur maussade. A certains moments quand j'essayais de réconforter Lily, soit elle prenait mes compliments avec gentillesse, soit elle me criait dessus pour ne pas comprendre les sentiments d'une femme, ses moments là j'avais compris qu'une parole de travers pouvait enrager une femme en pleine menstruation.

 _-Tu n'as pas besoin de changer ton apparence pour quiconque, tu es qui tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts et c'est ce qui définit ta beauté_ , dis-je en ne quittant pas ses yeux.

POV Hermione :

A force d'écouter toujours les mêmes choses, les remarques devenaient fade à mes yeux et je ne prêtais plus attention à ce que disait les gens en ce qui concernaient l'article de Rita Skeeter paru dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Mais ce n'était pour autant que cela ne m'énervait pas, il fallait vraiment être stupide pour croire les mensonges de cette journaliste. Mais ce qui m'encombrait le plus était l'attitude de Harry et Ron, aucun d'eux n'avaient l'intention de faire un pas vers l'autre, venant de Ron ça ne m'étonnait pas mais j'aurai cru mieux de la part de Harry.

Il était à cran depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe et les remarques acerbes des autres maisons n'aidaient en rien, il était même questionné par sa propre maison, ce qui était encore pire. Les maisons ne se réunissaient pas entre elles, il y a toujours des querelles mais si une maison entière était contre une seule personne, cela était bien pire. La rivalité entre maison, c'était quelque chose qui me laissait vraiment perplexe, il était vrai que je n'aimais pas la maison Serpentard, comme tout autre Gryffondor, mais mis à part les préjugés de sangs, que reste t-il ?

Depuis quelques temps, je me posais certaines questions auxquelles je n'aurais probablement pas prise le temps d'y penser, peut-être depuis ma rencontre avec Luna. Elle m'avait dit de regarder mon environnement, et j'avais tourner plusieurs fois sa phrase dans ma tête pour comprendre le sens de celui-ci, mais c'était simple et si facile, que je m'en étais venue à me frapper le front. Je devais regarder les gens autour de moi, quelques chose que je faisais déjà mais cette fois-ci sous un autre angle. En tout premier lieu, je fixais les gens pour anticiper leurs mouvements et leurs réactions et en fonction de cela, je répondais pour assurer ma sécurité, car j'avais encore des insécurités.

Mais en prenant le conseil de Luna en compte, je retournais la situation pour rassurer mon interlocuteur. En fixant les gens, je commençais à comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient et leurs habitudes, comme pour Ron qui prenait toujours trois saucisses, des œufs brouillés et un toast le matin, ou bien Ginny qui malgré son choix de ne plus courir derrière Harry, continuait quand même à le regarder et cela dix-sept fois dans une journée. Je devais élargir ma perception, mais j'avais déjà tant de choses à faire ! Mes cours, aider Harry avec la première tâche, essayer de démêler mes émotions qui se mélangeaient étrangement à ceux de Remus et tout ça avec les gloussements du fan club de Viktor Krum, je commençais à avoir mal à la tête à cause de tout ça.

L'amitié de Harry et Ron en avait prit un coup, les deux n'osaient plus se parler, Ron par jalousie et tristesse et Harry par fierté et par peur de se faire rejeter, les garçons agissaient vraiment comme des imbéciles de première. Et je ne voulais, en aucun cas, rentrer dans leur jeu. Surtout que ma principale préoccupation était de savoir qui avait insérer le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de feu, et pourquoi. Je n'avais encore aucune piste et Remus non plus n'avait personne en tête, pour ma part, il était inimaginable qu'un professeur puisse faire cela, malgré tout ceux que nous avons pu avoir pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal, même si la méthode d'enseignement du professeur Maugrey me laissait très perplexe.

J'avais besoin d'une pause, et quoi de mieux qu'une sortie au Pré-au-lard ?

POV Remus :

Je la sentais, à travers le lien, avant même qu'elle n'entre dans le bar. Même sans son odeur, je savais que Harry l'accompagnait, puisque mon champ de perception s'était élargie et je pouvais entendre ces pensées alors qu'elle était à dix mètres de moi. Plus le temps passera et plus facilement je pourrais entendre ses pensées d'une longue distance. Tout en essuyant le comptoir, le pub était désert puisque les élèves étaient en sortis, donc je n'avais pas à me soucier de quelqu'un, je laissais mes oreilles écouter leur conversation.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Hermione ?_ Fit la voix de Harry.

 _-C'est la Tête du Sanglier._ _J'ai entendu dire que le propriétaire du pub avaient un amour particulier pour les chèvres,_ dit Hermione.

 _-D'accord, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'emmènes, là._

 _-Je pensais que tu aimerais voir un visage familier, aller viens._

 _Notre compagne est enfin venu nous voir de son plein gré !_ Sonna Lunard d'un ton joyeux.

Ils entrèrent un peu incertains, qui pouvait les blâmés, l'endroit n'était définitivement pas fait pour des enfants, j'avais du mal à rendre le pub propre et Aberforth ne laissait pas la lumière filtrée entièrement dans le bar. J'accueillis Harry et Hermione avec un sourire et à leur tour m'accueillirent avec un petit sourire timide, de la part d'Hermione et d'un regard surpris de Harry.

 _-Lupin ?_

 _-Bonjour Harry, Hermione_ , souriais-je.

 _-Professeur Lupin !_ _Que faites-vous ici ?_ Fit Harry en se précipitant jusqu'au bar.

 _-Comme tu peux le voir je travaille actuellement à la Tête de Sanglier,_ dis-je.

 _-Depuis quand ?_ Continua Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

 _-Depuis les vacances d'été, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de regarder autour d'eux, je pouvais sentir le malaise d'Hermione. La seule chose que je pouvais leur servir était de la Bièrreaubeurre ou peut-être un verre d'eau mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir prendre quelque chose.

 _-Non, merci,_ répondit Harry et Hermione hocha de la tête à sa réponse.

 _-Je ne suis plus ton professeur, Harry, tu peux m'appeler Remus,_ lui dis-je. _Alors comment vas-tu ?_

 _-Bien,_ répondit-il automatiquement.

 _-Me mentir ne te servira à rien, Harry,_ dis-je avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Harry semblait réfléchir, je pouvais voir qu'il était en combat avec lui-même et ses pensées devaient probablement être chaotique.

 _-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quelqu'un a mit mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, et tout le monde semble penser que c'est moi, qui ai mis mon nom. Même Ron,_ soupira-t-il frustré.

 _-Ce n'est définitivement pas toi qui l'a fait, mais tu dois comprendre que les émotions sombres peuvent faire doutés le plus brave des hommes,_ dis-je en espérant qu'il comprenne mon raisonnement.

 _-Je ne comprends pas,_ me dit-il.

 _-Harry, ce que Remus veut dire,_ commença Hermione. _C'est que si Ron ne semble pas te croire, c'est parce qu'il est aveuglé par les mauvaises émotions qu'il a._

 _-Et donc tout le monde est pareil ?_ Dit-il.

 _-Vous êtes encore jeunes, il est facile de croire en tout, à votre âge,_ dis-je.

 _-Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, alors ?_ Dit brusquement Harry.

 _-Que penses-tu que tu devrais faire ?_ Lui demandais-je.

Harry fit une pause avant de regarder Hermione.

 _-Les... ignorer ?_ Proposa-t-il incertain.

 _-Penses-tu que c'est ce que tu devrais faire ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _-C'est la meilleure solution,_ dit Hermione.

 _-Peut-être pour certains, mais pas pour d'autres,_ expliquais-je à Hermione. _Harry, en tout premier lieu, tu devrais discuter avec Ron, une profonde amitié ne devrait pas se terminer sur certaines suspicions ou bien une jalousie infantile,_ dis-je.

Hermione m'avait déjà fait part de l'état de l'amitié en cours de ses meilleurs amis et la raison derrière celle-ci, Ron était l'avant dernier enfant de la fratrie Weasley et le dernier fils de Molly et Arthur, ce genre de problèmes était courant dans une famille nombreuse, un enfant qui se sentait moins aimer par ses parents que ses autres frères et sœurs. Ron n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent des Weasley, j'avais enseigner à sa sœur et ses frères jumeaux donc je savais à quoi m'en tenir, mais il avait ses propres qualités. Être jaloux de Harry pour sa « _célébrité_ », ne le mènerait à rien, juste à détériorer la précieuse amitié qu'il avait avec lui.

 _-Tu as d'autres amis Harry, n'oublie pas Hermione,_ continuais-je en désignant du regard celle-ci.

Elle rougissait mais je sentais qu'elle était contente, Hermione ne parlait pas tellement de ses problèmes mais en creusant un peu dans ses pensées, ce n'était pas noble de ma part mais savoir qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle arrivai à cacher ces parties d'elles me donnaient une boule au ventre, j'ai su qu'à certains moments elle ne se sentait pas à sa place avec Harry et Ron, les deux entretenaient une amitié qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et parfois elle se sentait exclue, ce qui ne me plaisait guère, mais je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. J'avais vécue pareil avec James et Sirius, inséparables comme les deux doigts de la main, ils faisaient les trois cents coups à eux seuls, je faisais parti à beaucoup de blagues de leur part mais ce n'était pas pareil.

 _-Je vais te dire quelque chose, Harry._ _Je faisais parti des Maraudeurs avec ton père, Sirius et Peter,_ à la mention de Peter, le visage de Harry changea pour laisser montrer la colère. _Ton amitié est comparable à celle qu'avait James et Sirius, inséparable, jamais l'un sans l'autre. En vérité, il y a certains moments ou je me sentais exclu du groupe, mais il y avait toujours quelque qui retournait mes sentiments et je ne me sentais plus aussi seul, et c'était pareil pour Peter,_ soupirais-je mélancolique. _Mais il faut croire que Peter n'était pas assez fort pour battre ses émotions noirs,_ dis-je d'une voix sourde.

J'avais encore cette douleur au cœur marquer au fer blanc, j'avais encore la trahison de Peter profondément ancré en moi, la douleur commencerait à partir, au bout d'un certain temps, mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Je me sentais encore mal d'avoir cru en l'accusation de Sirius, j'avais été si frustré, en colère et j'étais rempli de tristesse. J'étais trop loin pour pouvoir sauver Lily et James, et je n'avais pas été à temps pour assister à leur funérailles, et je n'avais jamais pu voir Harry grandir, tout ça à cause de ma culpabilité.

 _« Remus ?_ »

La voix venait de l'intérieur de ma tête, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Lunard, c'était celle d'Hermione.

 _« Je ressens ta culpabilité, pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ?_ »

Hermione ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées, pas encore, mais nous n'étions pas seuls, ce n'était donc pas le moment pour parler de cela, je secouais discrètement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux en parler plus tard, heureusement elle le comprit vite.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire si personne ne veut me croire ?_ Demanda Harry coupant court à ma conversation mentale avec Hermione.

 _-Harry, si ces personnes que tu considères comme tes amis, ne veulent pas essayés de croire en ta parole, alors il sert à rien que tu fasses des efforts pour eux,_ lui dis-je.

Après cela, les deux amis préférèrent parlés de la possibilité de la première tâche, les deux amis travaillaient activement pour comprendre à quoi Harry devra faire face, sous peu de jours. Pendant ce temps-là je continuais à parler de temps en temps tout en nettoyant le bar, personnes n'étaient rentrés dans celui-ci, seule la chèvre d'Aberforth était passer avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

 _-Remus,_ toussa Harry. _Est-ce que... tu as eu des nouvelles de..._ _Patmol ?_ Me demanda incertain Harry.

 _-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, ce qu'il l'importe pour l'instant c'est ta sécurité,_ le rassurais-je.

POV Hermione :

 _-Ron est vraiment stupide de croire que Harry a mit son nom dans le Coupe de Feu,_ soupira bruyamment Ginny à la table des Gryffondor au petit déjeuner.

 _-J'espère vraiment que ses deux-là arrêteront de se disputer et qu'ils penseront sérieusement à régler leur conflit,_ soupirais-je fatiguée.

 _-L'un est stupide et l'autre têtue,_ ajouta Ginny.

J'étais contente que Ginny puisse penser comme moi, elle n'était plus pareil envers Harry, son béguin pour lui était toujours là, mais elle avait arrêter de lui courir après et rougir à chaque fois que leurs regard se croisait. Je beurrais mon toast, je me demandais comme s'était passer la rencontre de Harry avec Hagrid, ainsi que sa discussion avec Sirius, j'avais pensé à rester dans la salle commune pour l'attendre mais cela aurait été trop suspect et puis Sirius voulait parler avec Harry, donc je ne voulais pas empiéter la dessus. Ce que je voulais faire en ce moment était d'attraper les jumeaux Weasley pour leur demander ou était la cuisine, je voulais parler aux elfes. Je levais la tête en entendant les battements des ailes de chouettes, Athéna se posa sur la table avec une enveloppe dans le bec.

 _-Athéna !_

Je caressais sa tête, chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup, elle cligna des yeux et appuya sa tête sur ma paume avec un hululement, je lui donnais des morceaux de toasts, elle le méritait bien, elle avait fait un voyage pour donner une lettre à Sirius et ensuite pour mes parents.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ce que tu nous as dis dans ta dernière nous choque énormément, qu'un « jeu » pareil puisse exister, et encore plus, que Harry y participe. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen pour qu'Harry ne participe pas à cet événement ? C'est une honte que le Directeur d'école laisse cela arriver, il doit bien y avoir une clause qui interdise à Harry de participer à ce tournoi ! Ton père et moi nous sommes inquiet, à chaque début d'année il y a quelque chose qui survient et toi et tes amis sont toujours pris dedans, maintenant nous sommes surs que ce n'est plus une coïncidence._

 _Je suis sur que tu cherches déjà un moyen d'aider au mieux Harry, tu as toujours été comme ça, à vouloir trouver des réponses et des solutions. Hermione fais très attention, grand-mère Magdalène m'a dit de te prévenir de faire très attention, tu sais comment clairvoyante et prévenante elle est. Sur une autre note, ce que tu nous as dis sur les elfes de maison me paraît très médiéval et barbare, les elfes n'ont vraiment aucun jours de congés ou de retraire payée ? Cela en devient blasphématoire ! Je sais que tu évites de trop nous parlés du monde magique mais les créatures magiques ont aussi des droits, n'est-ce pas ? Donc pourquoi les elfes n'en n'ont pas ? Cela n'est pas un peu hypocrite de donner plus de droits à une espèce qu'à une autre ? Le monde magique est vraiment discriminatoire._

 _Nous sommes toujours fiers de toi Hermione, nous savons que tu continue à faire beaucoup d'efforts dans tes études, nous t'encourageons sur cette voie, chérie._

 _Il y a une autre lettre jointe dans l'enveloppe, elle est adressée à Harry, nous espérons que celle-ci puisse lui remonter le moral._

 _Tes parents qui t'aiment._

Une lettre pour Harry ? Je regardais étonnée ma lettre comme si elle pouvait me donner la réponse à ma question. C'est la première fois que mes parents écrivent une lettre à l'attention de mes amis, dans ma dernière lettre je leur avais raconter ce que vivait Harry, maintenant que j'avais Athéna, je n'avais plus besoin d'attendre la fin de l'année pour leur raconter d'une traite ce qui arrivait à l'école. Harry n'était pas encore dans la Grande Salle, donc je posais la lettre de côté pour manger mon porridge.

 _-Bonjour Hermione, Ginny !_ Nous salua Parvati en s'asseyant en face de nous.

 _-Bonjour Parvati, tu as bien dormi ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Bien et toi ?_ _Tu t'es réveillée avant nous._

J'avais l'habitude de me réveiller tôt pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque quand elle était déserte, bien que l'année dernière avec le retourneur de temps j'avais plus l'habitude de me réveiller un peu plus tard pour m'endormir tout aussi tard.

 _-Je voulais passer à la bibliothèque avant le petit déjeuner et toi ?_

 _-Les résultats de ma sœur sont presque parfait, j'essaye de mon mieux pour être à son niveau, mais ce n'est pas gagner,_ soupira Parvati.

 _-Si tu travailles souvent et que tu révises tout autant, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu n'y arrives pas,_ lui dis-je.

 _-Vraiment ?_ Me répondit-elle avec espoir.

 _-Seuls les vrais imbéciles ne réussissent pas,_ ajouta Ginny. _Juste_ , _ne deviens pas un bourreau de travail comme Hermione,_ taquina Ginny.

 _-Il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir réussir,_ raisonnais-je.

Je m'étais tous les moyens de mon côté pour pouvoir me donner un meilleur avenir, je voulais donner à ma vie un but, un moyen de réussite et un impact sur le monde, je voulais laisser ma trace et changer la société, y avait-il un mal à cela ? J'avais déjà bien entamée mon bol quand Harry arriva enfin. Je remarquais qu'il ne prenait rien sur la table, mon estomac se serra, je m'inquiétais énormément de ce que Hagrid lui a montrer et de ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

 _-Harry, tu as parlé à..._ _Ron ?_ Tentais-je.

Il se raidit avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder dans le vide, juste pendant quelque secondes avant de me regarder.

 _-Non, pas encore._

Je savais que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui mais j'espérais vraiment que les paroles de Remus avaient pu éclaircir ses pensées. J'entendis un raclement de gorge venant de Parvati.

 _-Hum... Harry, je sais que nous ne sommes pas proches, mais Hermione m'a assurer que tu n'avais pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu et Hermione ne ment jamais, donc si je crois en elle, je crois en toi_ , finit Parvati.

 _-Heu... Merci, Parvati_ , répondit Harry un peu abasourdi.

J'étais assez étonné de ce qu'avait dit Parvati mais j'avais remarquée depuis un moment elle passait du temps avec sa sœur jumelle. Elle était toujours avec Lavande mais quand elle n'était pas avec elle, elle était généralement avec sa sœur dans les couloirs ou dans la bibliothèque. Lavande était... gentille, quand elle le voulait mais elle pouvait avec une mauvaise influence sur le comportement d'une personne, elle devrait étudier et réviser au lieu de passer son temps à rêvasser et à chuchoter sur le dos des gens. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ginny qui beurrait son toast, je soupirais, elle était encore en train de rougir, je ne pouvais vraiment la comprendre mais il était apparemment difficile de passer à autre chose alors que son ancien béguin était à quelque pas d'elle.

 _-Au fait Harry, tiens, mes parents t'ont envoyés une lettre,_ lui dis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

 _-Tes parents ?_ Me dit-il avec les yeux écarquillés.

 _-Je suis tout autant surpris que toi, tu pourras la lire plus tard. Aller viens._

J'avais terminée mon porridge et je prenais deux toasts que j'enveloppais dans un tissu, Harry aurait sûrement faim plus tard dans la matinée, au moins il aura quelque chose dans le ventre avec ces toasts.

POV Remus :

 _« Des dragons !_ _Harry va devoir faire face à un dragon !_ »

 _« Des dragons ?_ _La première tâche consiste à affronter un dragon ?_ »

 _« Oui !_ »

Je soupirais, décidément, protéger Harry était quelque chose de vraiment difficile avec ce tournoi, je n'avais toujours aucune piste sur l'identité de celui qui avait mit le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu, une partie de mes contacts ne voulaient en aucune façon se mêler à ça et le peu de personnes qui m'avaient répondu ne savait rien. Je n'avais pas un réseau aussi grand et influent qu'Albus, mais les voyages que j'avais pu faire dans le passé, en m'infiltrant dans certaine tribu de loups, m'avait permis de créer un petit réseau fiable, notamment en Allemagne, en Italie et en Afrique du Nord.

Fenrir Greyback n'avait aucune influence sur ces tribus il avait été donc plus facile pour moi de les rallier à ma cause, les plus grands sceptiques étaient la Tribu Allemande, entendre parler d'une guerre de sorcier n'avait pas été une bonne nouvelle pour eux, surtout que quelque années auparavant s'était déroulée la seconde guerre mondiale et ils n'en avaient pas un très bon souvenir de celle-ci. La tribu nord africaine avait été la dernière que j'avais visité avant de devenir professeur à Poudlard, pour une seule année.

Les loups de la tribu étaient assez instables, puisqu'une grande partie de la tribu avaient des origines arabes et donc dans leur religion la sorcellerie était une chose démoniaque, quelque soit son origine. Ils n'avaient donc aucune école magique ou bien une aide en ce qui concerne leur magie, alors même qu'ils sont des loups et certains d'entre eux n'ont aucune magie en eux, ce qui m'a choqué car un moldu ne pouvait pas survivre à une morsure de loup-garou. Quand j'ai rencontré l'alpha de la tribu, j'avais été énormément étonné de me retrouver face à une jeune adolescente de dix-huit ans qui parlait couramment quatre langues.

Elle était d'origine marocaine mais était née et avait vécue en France ou elle avait passer sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons avec sa sœur jumelle, qui avait été aussi là, mais sa sœur n'était pas infectée par la lycanthropie. L'alpha passait toujours ses vacances dans son pays d'origine, mais elle avait choisie d'y vivre pour pouvoir guider les personnes atteintes de la lycanthropie dans son pays, malgré son apparence jeune et la mine renfrognée qu'elle pouvait souvent abordée, elle était à l'écoute des gens qui l'entouraient et avait une main sur le cœur, malgré les réticences de sa sœur, elle m'avait immédiatement acceptée dans la tribu.

Quand à la tribu italienne, ils avaient déjà entendus parlés de la première guerre des sorciers avec Grindelwald et avait entendu mes arguments avant d'accepter d'aider l'Ordre en cas de besoin. Donc, en résumé, je n'étais pas sans ressource.

 _« Et ce n'est pas tout !_ _Le Directeur de Durmstrang, Karkaroff, est un ancien Mangemort !_ »

 _« Je ne savais pas qu'il était devenu Directeur d'une école, surtout avec son ancienne affiliation._ »

 _« Tu savais que Karkaroff était un Mangemort ?_ »

 _« En vu de mon statut, je suis bien obligé de le savoir._ »

 _« Ton statut ?_ _Pourquoi ça n'inquiète que moi de savoir qu'un Directeur d'école était un partisan de Voldemort ?!_ »

 _« Que doit, exactement, faire Harry ? »_

 _« De ce qu'il m'a dit, il doit passer devant eux, ce que je comprends pas vraiment. »_

Passer devant eux, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Il me fallait plus d'information.

 _« Harry, a-t-il précisé quel genre de dragons devra-t-il affronter ? »_

 _« Non, il n'y a pas vraiment attention, il m'a juste dit que les dragons étaient toutes des femelles. »_

Des femelles ? Je commençais à former les pièces du puzzle, j'avais une vague idée de ce qu'avait à faire Harry, mais je ne voulais pas me tromper.

 _« Est-ce que ce femelles sont en pleine couvaison ?_ »

 _« Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Si Harry doit passer devant eux, alors il devra sûrement faire face à une mère dragon qui protège ses petits, en conséquence, il devra essayer d'attraper l'un de ses œufs. »_

 _« Mais c'est de la folie ! »_

Je me frottais le front, Hermione était vraiment inquiète pour Harry et son inquiétude rajouter au mien me donnait des maux de ventre violents, était-ce normal qu'une personne aussi petite qu'elle puisse avoir autant d'inquiétude, à son âge ? J'allais avoir la tête complètement grise à ce train train là, même si en ce moment je voyais dans le miroir que mon apparence encore enchevêtrée mais plus saine qu'avant, les quelques cheveux blancs sur ma tête avaient disparus et j'étais moins fatigué qu'auparavant. Le lien avait peut-être certaines contraintes mais il avait aussi ces avantages.

 _« Hermione, je n'aime pas te savoir en danger, mais essaye d'aider Harry pour le tournoi, il a besoin d'être entourer. »_

 _« J'aide déjà Harry, je n'ai besoin qu'on me le dise._ »

Finalement les cheveux blancs ne tarderont pas à revenir.

* * *

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Tu dois être surpris en vu de notre lettre, bonjour Harry, nous sommes les parents d'Hermione, Thomas et Jean Granger. Nous nous sommes déjà vus au chemin de traverse il y a un moment, Hermione nous a dit ce que tu traversais en ce moment, et nous trouvons cela scandaleux. D'après Hermione, seul les élèves majeurs peuvent participer à ce « Tournoi des trois sorciers », mais coïncidence, te voilà toi-même à participer au Tournoi sans raison et consentement._

 _Et nous trouvons cela vraiment choquant que le Directeur de l'école n'ai fait aucune plainte, une commission aurait du avoir lieu. C'est inexcusable qu'un garçon aussi jeune puisse participer à un événement qui puisse facilement le tuer. Hermione nous a aussi dit que pratiquement toute l'école était contre toi, nous faisons confiance en notre fille, quand elle nous dit que tu es innocent, nous la croyons. Tu as tout notre soutien, Harry._

 _Harry, je suis la mère de Hermione, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ou si l'envie de parler te vient, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre, j'y répondrais au plus vite, et si tu as envie de fuir l'endroit que tu appelles « maison », Hermione nous a aussi raconter tes mésaventures avec ton oncle et ta tante, je dois dire que je les trouve abject, tu peux venir pendant les vacances chez nous, tu seras le bienvenue._

 _Fiston, si tu as des questions d'hommes n'hésite surtout pas à m'en parler, je ne pense pas que ton lourdaud d'oncle te conseillera dans quoi que ce soit. Thomas ! Désolé, ma femme m'a pris le stylo des mains. J'espère que tu as aimé les gâteaux du colis que nous t'avons envoyés._

 _Jean et Thomas Granger._

D'abord Parvati et maintenant les parents d'Hermione, Harry avait la tête lourde, il ne s'était jamais autant senti seul que quand son nom avait été sorti de la Coupe de Feu, à cause de ça il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, il n'avait jamais sympathiser avec Parvati mais tout d'un coup elle lui dit qu'elle croit que ce n'est pas lui qui avait mit son nom dans la Coupe et puis ce fut ensuite les parents d'Hermione. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à Hermione, mais il avait toujours penser qu'ils étaient un peu réservés et sévères sur la magie, mais apparemment non, ils l'avaient même invités à venir chez eux pour les vacances !

Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer, loin des Dursleys, les vacances avec Hermione ne seraient probablement pas amusant mais c'était définitivement bien mieux que de rester chez sa tante tout ce temps, mais est-ce que l'oncle Dursley accepterait de le laisser passer ses vacances chez Hermione ? Harry ne voulait pas trop espérer pour ne pas être terriblement déçu comme avec Sirius, mais la lettre lui avait donner un petit espoir, il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarquer mais il était entouré, il y avait des gens autour de lui.

Hermione, qui l'avait tout de suite cru, Ron était peut-être jaloux mais il resterait toujours son meilleur ami, Neville aussi, Parvati, les jumeaux Weasley et maintenant les parents d'Hermione. Lupin avait raison, et il y avait aussi lui, Remus Lupin, qui le croyait. Harry n'était toujours pas avancer dans le Sortilège d'Attraction, mais il avait le cerveau d'Hermione à ses côtés et sa détermination à ne pas mourir lors du Tournoi, il espérait que le jury tiendrait en compte cela.

POV Hermione :

 _-Tu devrais arrêter Hermione, tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ton visage._

 _-Quoi ? Comment ne peux-tu pas être inquiet pour Harry ?! Il risque sa vie dans ce tournoi !_

 _-Tu crois que ça ne m'inquiète pas aussi ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai abandonné mon meilleur ami au moindre signe d'un doute !_

Je savais que j'avais franchie une barrière en voyant la mine triste de Ron, mais cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas reprendre mes paroles, il devait comprendre que Harry était innocent dans l'histoire, à force, il devait comprendre qu'Harry était victime dans toutes les choses dans lesquelles il était jeté. Ce n'était pas la première fois et Ron le savait.

 _-Ron, je m'excuse si mes paroles soient trop directes, mais c'est la seule façon pour toi de comprendre. Harry n'a jamais mis son nom dans la Coupe._

Il marmonna quelque chose mais avec le brouhaha je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait.

 _-Tu peux répéter ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _-Je sais que ce n'est pas Harry qui a mit son nom dans la Coupe,_ marmonna Ron.

 _-Enfin ! Il t'en a fallu du temps pour le comprendre,_ s'écrièrent les jumeaux derrière nous.

D'autres exclamations retentirent alors que Viktor Krum utilisait un sort de Conjonctivite pour aveugler le Boutefeu chinois. Je grimaçais, j'avais si mal au ventre, par merlin ! Ses règles me donnaient des douleurs au bas du ventre et au bas du dos, les médicaments que m'avaient envoyés maman ne faisaient plus effet après deux heures, j'espérais de tout cœur que Remus ne pouvait pas ressentir ma douleur, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

 _-Si tu savais qu'Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, alors pourquoi lui as-tu donner une épaule froide ?_ Le questionnais-je.

 _-Je devais réfléchir !_ _D'accord ?_ Dit-il brusquement.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer, je soupirais, il faudrait du temps avant que Ron comprenne, mais j'osais espérer qu'il pourrait parler avec Harry et que tout s'arrangerait. Mon attention revint à l'arène, Viktor Krum avait finalement réussi à prendre l'œuf du Boutefeu chinois, mais celle-ci avait piétinée ses autres œufs dans le processus, c'était si triste. Mais cela n'était probablement pas la préoccupation des fans de Krum qui étaient en effervescence devant son « _exploit_ », je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elles lui trouvaient, il n'était pas beau et avait l'air d'être toujours maussade.

Cédric avait probablement eu la tactique la plus judicieuse en transfigurant une pierre en un chien pour rejeter l'attention du dragon sur celui-ci, Fleur Delacour avait aussi une bonne tactique mais elle aurait du faire plus attention au dragon même s'il était somnolent. Je priais de tout cœur que la tactique de Harry fonctionnerait, nous l'avions préparés des jours durant, sacrifiant des nuits de sommeil, dont Remus qui m'avait gronder parce qu'il n'aimait pas me savoir éveiller toute une nuit au lieu de dormir, j'avais eu l'impression d'être sa fille, à ce moment-là.

 _-Regardez !_ _C'est le tour de Harry !_ S'écria Ginny à ma droite.

Ça y est ! C'est le moment le plus stressant pour moi ! Mais aussi surtout pour Harry, je t'en prie, Harry, fais attention à toi ! Je le regardais entrer dans l'arène et faire face au dragon. Appelle ton balai, appelle ton balai Harry !

 _-Accio Éclair de feu !_ Cria-t-il avec sa baguette en main.

Oui !

 _-Éclair de feu ?_ _Il appelle son balai ?_ Dit Ron surpris et confus.

 _-C'est la tactique que nous avons mis en place,_ fis-je en serrant les dents, ne voyant toujours pas son balai arriver.

 _-Mais comment ?_ _Normalement il est interdit d'entrer avec autre chose que sa baguette._

 _-Oui, et Harry n'est entrer qu'avec sa baguette, il a simplement invoquer son balai._

 _-Brillant !_ S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

 _-Je n'aurai pas dis mieux de toi, Hermione !_ Continua Fred.

 _-En fait, c'était l'idée de Harry,_ précisais-je.

 _-Oh,_ fit Fred.

Je retenais mon souffle quand la dragonne souffla du feu de sa bouche vers Harry, il l'a esquivé, oui ! Non ! La queue de la dragonne l'a toucher ! Il est blessé ! Harry est blessé !

 _-Harry !_ Criais-je angoissée.

 _-Il ne t'entend pas Hermione !_ Me cria Ron.

Je l'ignorais et continuais à regarder Harry, il faisait des tours de balai au dessus de la tête de la dragonne mais celle-ci restait ou elle était, je vous en prie, faites qu'Harry s'en sorte ! Puis enfin, la dragonne se déplaça assez pour que Harry puisse saisir l'œuf d'or.

 _-Il l'a prit !_ _Il l'a prit !_ Cria Ron en balançant ses bras.

Je sautais avec Ginny puis nous nous primes dans nos bras, il l'a fait ! Harry l'a fait ! Je me sentais tellement soulagée, il l'a fait. Je devais impérativement le voir !

 _-Hermione, tu vas ou ?!_ S'écria Ron alors que j'essayais de sortir des tribunes.

 _-Je vais vérifier si Harry va bien !_

 _-Attends-moi, j'arrive !_

Je courais jusqu'à la tente des champions, je cherchais Harry du regard, il était là !

 _-Harry, tu as été formidable !_ M'écriais-je. _Tu as été extraordinaire !_ _Tu peux me croire !_

 _-Harry, je ne sais pas qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe mais c'est quelqu'un qui veut ta peau !_ Fit Ron, qui m'avait suivi, d'un ton grave.

 _-On dirait que tu as fini par comprendre, il t'aura fallu du temps,_ fît Harry d'un ton glacial.

J'étais enfin contente qu'ils aient réglés cela, bien qu'Harry avait l'air en colère et Ron gêné en ce moment, je les regardais mal à l'aise, j'espérais qu'aucune bagarre n'éclaterait entre eux. Mais à la place, ils firent la paix, enfin, et mes émotions remontèrent jusqu'à ma gorge, je pleurais.

 _-Il n'y aucune raison de pleurer !_ S'exclama Harry.

 _-Vous êtes tellement bêtes !_ M'écriais-je en tapant du pied.

Je crois avoir atteint ma limite, j'étais émotive à cause de mes hormones en croissance et j'avais extrêmement mal au ventre, je laissais mes deux meilleurs amis et m'enfuis en pleurs de la tente.

POV Remus :

 _-Un whisky pur feu à la cerise, Remus._

 _-Tout de suite._

Derrière le comptoir, je préparais la boisson et la posais devant Dora, même tout petite elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimée son prénom. Le bar était calme même avec les quelques ivrognes abattu sur les tables. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour très stressant pour moi, les émotions de Hermione, la première tâche qu'avait du accomplir Harry, dieu soit loué, il avait réussi sans trop de dommage. Je soupirais, je me faisais vraiment vieux.

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

 _-Comme toujours, et toi Dora ?_

 _-Ugh, le boulot d'un Auror peut être une vraie douleur dans le cul, je te dis pas !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

 _-J'imagine,_ répondis-je.

 _-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avant de boire son whisky.

 _-Et bien,je travaillais dans le monde moldu pendant un certain temps,_ répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

 _-Vraiment ?_ _Et tu faisais quoi ?_

 _-Quelques petits boulots, par ci par là,_ répondis-je vaguement.

 _Je n'aime pas cette femme_ , grogna Lunard.

Tu n'aimes personne.

Dora sirotait sa boisson pendant un moment tandis que je servis un autre client, elle me semblait un peu bizarre, et son odeur était étrange. Elle se leva et posa l'argent sur le comptoir.

 _-Je dois y aller, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt... Remus_ , dit-elle avec un sourire... coquin ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir du pub, elle avait flirter avec moi, c'était une certitude, je me frottais le front, je n'avais définitivement pas besoin de ça. Dora était une charmante fille, plus jeune que moi, mais plus vieille qu'Hermione et c'était ça le problème, j'avais Hermione. L'odeur de Dora était différente de celle d'Hermione, celle d'Hermione était douce et envoûtante, alors que celle de Dora était forte et étouffante, en ajoutant l'odeur de son... excitation, cela n'avait fait qu'agresser mes narines. J'espérais que son sois-disant engouement pour moi s'envolerait vite, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour moi.

POV Hermione :

Je me couvris les oreilles, Harry avait ouvert l'œuf qu'il avait attrapé et le bruit qui y sortait était horrible et aigu ! J'avais l'impression que mes tympans allaient explosés, pourquoi l'œuf faisait ce bruit quand on l'ouvrait ? Comment Harry pourrait résoudre l'énigme pour la seconde tâche ?

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Dit Seamus alors que ses mains recouvraient ses oreilles. _On aurait dit le spectre de la mort..._ _C'est peut-être lui que tu devras affronter la prochaine fois, Harry !_

 _-On aurait dit qu'on torturait quelqu'un !_ Murmura Neville à côté de moi, avec le visage blême. _Ils vont te faire subir le sortilège Doloris et tu devras y résister !_ _Ce sera ça, ta deuxième tâche !_

C'était absurde ! Personne ne ferait subir un sortilège impardonnable sur Harry ! Neville n'avait pas l'air bien, mais son idée était juste ridicule et abject, il n'y avait probablement que Maugrey qui ferait ce genre de choses, en repensant à ses cours, je me sentais encore chanceuse d'être l'une des rares à ne pas avoir subi le sortilège d'Imperio, cela aurait sûrement infecter le lien que j'avais avec Remus.

 _-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Neville, c'est illégal,_ dit George. _Ils n'utiliseraient jamais un sortilège Doloris contre les champions._ _Moi, ça m'a un peu rappelé la façon de chanter de Percy..._ _Tu devras peut-être l'attaquer pendant qu'il prend sa douche, Harry._

 _-Tu veux une tarte à la confiture, Hermione ?_ Me demanda soudainement Fred.

Je jetais un regard soupçonneux à cette dite tarte, je me méfiais toujours de ce que pouvait offrir les jumeaux, Fred me jeta un petit sourire.

 _-Tu peux y aller,_ dit-il. _Je ne leur ai rien fait._ _Ce sont les crèmes caramel dont il faut se méfier..._

Neville, qui était assis à ma droite, recracha la bouchée de crème caramel qu'il venait de prendre, je lui tapotais le dos pour faire passer son étouffement.

 _-Une simple petite farce, Neville,_ rigola Fred.

Bon, au moins je savais que ce n'était pas la tarte qui était piégée, mais ce que les jumeaux avaient ramenés dans la salle commune venait forcément de quelque part, de la cuisine, je pouvais mettre ma main à couper qu'ils devaient savoir comme y accéder.

 _-C'est à la cuisine que tu es allé chercher tout ça ?_ Demandais-je à Fred.

 _-Ouais,_ me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

D'une petite voix il imita un elfe qui le servait avec plaisir, je serrais des dents, je ne voulais définitivement pas faire une scène ou bien crier à l'abomination, comme Luna l'avait dit, je devais tout d'abord parler à des elfes.

 _-Comment on fait pour aller là-bas ?_ Demandais-je en essayant de paraître nonchalante.

 _-Oh, c'est facile._ _Il y a une porte cachée derrière un tableau qui représente une coupe de fruits._ _Il suffit de chatouiller la poire,elle se met à rigoler et..._ Fred s'interrompit et me regarda soupçonneux.

 _-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

 _-Oh, pour rien,_ répondis-je rapidement

 _-Tu as l'intention d'encourager les elfes de maison à faire grève ?_ Demanda George. _Tu vas leur distribuer des tracts et les inciter à la rébellion ?_

J'entendis des rires étouffés dans la salle mais je les ignorais et restais silencieuse, c'était mon combat, j'avais déjà essayée de les rallier à ma cause mais plutôt que de me rejoindre les gens n'avaient fais que de me rigoler en pleine face, c'était leur problème.

 _-Tu..._ _Tu veux que je t'y accompagnes ?_ Me demanda Fred avec une grimace bizarre.

J'allais lui répondre quand soudainement, Neville se transforma en gros canari, au moins, maintenant je savais comment accéder à la cuisine. Je pourrais enfin converser avec des elfes de maison.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Hermione continue à se battre pour les droits des elfes


	21. Chapitre 21

Me revoilà, encore désolé pour le retard, j'avais un blocage vers la fin du chapitre et au lieu d'y remédier, j'avais fais la flemmarde et je remettais toujours à demain ce que je pouvais faire aujourd'hui. Mais, voilà enfin le chapitre 21 que vous attendiez tous. J'ai reçue un commentaire me demandant si mon histoire était en arrêt, pas du tout, il y a des moments ou je fais des pauses mais ma fiction n'est pas arrêt, j'ai juste du mal à trouver la force nécessaire pour taper, encore désolé pour le retard, j'essaye vraiment de me rattraper! Encore une fois, dans ce chapitre on voit les points de vue de Remus et Hermione, dîtes moi si vous voulez le point de vue d'un autre personnage, c'est avec plaisir que je le taperais.

J'aimerais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés toutes leurs condoléances pour mon arrière grand-mère, ça m'a vraiment réchauffer le cœur, si vous saviez combien je suis reconnaissante d'avoir des lecteurs aussi compatissants et gentils, je vous aime!

Sinon, il y a très peu de personnes, deux je crois, qui ont remarqués le béguin de Fred pour Hermione, j'ai essayer d'être subtil mais en même temps pas trop.

Encore un énorme merci pour: Aurore Heart, Kahouete, Ptitepointe2, loupa4, Ange, nekozuni et TiteTyLee pour vos commentaires, je vous aime très fort!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Sinon Voldemort serait rester beau.

* * *

POV Remus:

 _-Il y a quelque chose me surprend_ , dis-je calmant les rires.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te surprend, Remus ?_

 _-Pourquoi êtes-vous si tolérant ?_

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Demanda Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Envers moi, envers le monde magique._

Ma question paru les surprendre mais ils prirent un moment pour me répondre, leur invitation à dîner m'avait pour le moins ébranlé, je n'étais que l'un des voisins qui peuplait le quartier et l'ancien professeur de leur fille.

 _Et aussi son compagnon,_ rajouta Lunard.

Chose qui devrait être tu pour le moment.

Thomas Granger était très protecteur de sa fille, de mon avis, donc lui dire que j'étais attaché à sa fille jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, j'étais à peu près sur qu'il essayerait d'y mettre fin le plus tôt possible. La plupart des parents moldus étaient assez réticents et suspicieux en ce qui concernait la magie, en même temps quand une personne toquait à votre porte pour vous dire que votre enfant était un sorcier, il y avait des raisons d'être suspicieux. Mais bien sur, il y avait des exceptions, ma mère était une moldue mais elle n'avait pas eu tant de mal à s'acclimater au monde magique grâce à mon père.

 _-Et bien, je pense qu'une partie de notre compréhension vient de l'influence de ma mère,_ avoua Thomas.

 _-Votre mère ?_

 _-Magdalène Granger est une femme très... clairvoyante et unique_ , fit Jean.

 _-Ma mère, Magdalène, nous a élevée, mes frères et moi, de manière à ce que nous puissions pensés librement. Ma mère est probablement la personne la plus tolérante que je connaisse. Je dois avouer qu'à la réception de la lettre d'Hermione, avant sa première année à l'école, nous n'étions pas sceptique, nous pensions que c'était une très bonne blague, mais tout a été réglé à la venue du professeur de notre fille._

 _-J'étais assez intimidée par sa tenue et son chapeau,_ rigola Jean avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de vin.

 _-Mais en y repensant,_ dit Thomas en posant ses couverts _, nous savions déjà que notre fille était unique, je me rappelle une fois elle voulait que je lui lise un livre sauf qu'il était l'heure de se coucher, le temps que je détourne le regard, la minute d'après le livre était dans ses mains._

 _-Hermione n'aime pas attendre,_ sourit Jean.

 _-Pour en revenir à ta question, Remus, si nous sommes aussi tolérant du monde magique c'est parce que celui-ci est fascinant, de ce que nous avons pu voir, j'ai toujours aimer Hocus Pocus, donc ce genre de choses a comme été un rêve d'enfant pour moi,_ avoua Thomas _. Et pour Hermione, elle est notre fille unique, si nous venions à renier le monde magique, cela reviendrait à la renier aussi, notre propre fille, et ça, c'est inimaginable._

Lunard était content, Hermione avait des parents aimants qui l'adoraient, je ne pouvais rien demander de plus, elle était bien entourée, j'avais un poids en moins sur les épaules.

 _-Et pour ma condition ?_ Demandais-je.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jean qui prit la parole.

 _-Quand à ta condition, Remus, c'est vrai, au début nous avons eu peur, tu dois comprendre que nous ne sommes pas encore habituer à la magie, donc nous avons encore certaines réserves concernant celle-ci. Mais notre fille, ne nous mens jamais, quand elle assure que tu es un excellent professeur ainsi qu'un homme aimable, et puis qui sommes-nous pour juger une personne sans la connaître ?_

J'avalais une boule dans ma gorge, les Granger étaient des gens vraiment tolérants et formidable, je culpabilisais en ce qui concernait le lien que j'avais avec leur fille, ils ignoraient tout de cela, il valait mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas pour le moment, mais je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau le jour ou ils le sauront.

POV Hermione :

 _-Installez-vous, Miss Granger._

Je m'installais avec le dos droit sur la chaise que m'avait désignée le professeur McGonagall, j'avais été convoquée à son bureau ne sachant pas pour quelle raison, je commençais à être nerveuse, y avait-il un problème avec mon dernier devoir en Métamorphose ? Avais-je mis trop peu d'information dans ma rédaction ? Je le savais, trois pages n'était pas suffisant, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je commençais à compter le nombre de points que je perdrais avec ce devoir...

 _-Miss Granger, vous devez probablement savoir pourquoi je vous ai appeler dans mon bureau._

 _-Pour mon dernier devoir sur l'histoire de la Métamorphose ?_ _Je savais que trois pages était peu, je me suis trop reposer sur mes acquis..._ commençais-je à sortir.

 _-Miss Granger,_ me coupa professeur McGonagall, _ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai convoquer, votre devoir était impeccable, comme toujours._

Je me détendais quelque peu, ce n'était pas mon devoir le problème, alors quel était le sujet de ma convocation.

 _-Merci, professeur McGonagall, si ce n'est pas pour mon devoir, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqués ?_ Demandais-je curieuse.

 _-Miss Granger, en tant que Chef de la maison Gryffondor, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur mes élèves, dîtes moi comment votre relation avec Remus se passe-t-elle ?_

Je la regardais les yeux écarquillées, comment savait-elle pour Remus et moi ?

 _-Je serai une bien piètre directrice adjointe si je ne connaissais pas la situation de mes élèves, j'ai su pour vous et Remus le plus vite possible, et je l'ai confronter à me dire la vérité._

 _-Euh... Je ne savais pas que vous le saviez,_ balbutiais-je. _R-Remus ne me l'a jamais dis._

 _-Et bien, Remus a tendance à oublier certaines choses,_ soupira-t-elle. _Mais j'aimerais savoir, Miss Granger. Remus, vous a t-il obliger à faire certaines choses que vous ne vouliez pas ?_ Me dit-elle gravement.

Faire certaines choses que je ne voulais pas ? Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Je ne voyais pas ou... J'écarquillais les yeux.

 _-Non !_ M'exclamais-je. _Non !_ Toussais-je. _Remus ne m'a jamais obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, au contraire, il-il garde ses distances avec moi_ , avouais-je en sentant mes joues chauffées.

 _-Me voilà soulagée,_ soupira professeur McGonagall.

 _-Vous..._ _Vous étiez vraiment inquiète pour moi ?_ Demandais-je timide.

 _-Bien sur que j'étais inquiète !_ _Miss Granger vous êtes l'un de mes précieuses élèves, la plus brillante de votre année, vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant._

 _-Je sais, professeur McGonagall,_ dis-je en regardant le sol.

Harry aussi était un enfant, mais il participait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quatre avec lui, sans son accord, sans son autorisation, ce n'était même pas lui qui avait mit son propre nom dans la Coupe de Feu, je savais que je ne devrais pas douter de lui, mais Dumbledore aurait du faire quelque chose pour empêcher Harry d'y entrer, il était en danger, et cette fois-ci, je ne savais pas comment il allait s'en sortir, mais je serai là pour lui, toujours là pour l'aider et l'épauler.

Quand je me sentais triste ou mélancolique, les émotions plus joyeuses de Remus essayaient de prendre le relais, je savais qu'il voulait simplement que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur moi, des fois j'étais reconnaissante et des fois je voulais qu'il arrête de jouer avec mes émotions, même si c'était pour une bonne raison, et des fois je ne sentais plus ses émotions, comme s'il y avait une coupure dans notre lien, dans ses moments là, Remus souffrait et évitait de m'accabler avec ses émotions mais comment pouvions-nous avancer s'il évitait de s'ouvrir complètement à moi ?

Je secouais mes pensées en sortant du bureau du professeur McGonagall, il n'y avait pas que de ça dont je devais me préoccuper, la situation des elfes était tout autant aggravante.

 _-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Baron Carbery, mais j'aimerais avoir confirmation, la cuisine se trouve derrière le tableau d'une coupe de fruits, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demandais-je au tableau.

 _-Bien sur ma chère amie !_ _Quelle délicieuse jeune fille vous êtes !_ _Peu de personnes prennent le temps d'arrêter leur marche et nous parlés,_ soupira le Baron affublé de son habit d'époque.

 _-Je dois avouer, je parle aussi à très peu de tableaux mais je suis contente de pouvoir vous faire la conversation,_ dis-je en repensant à l'une des nombreuses conversations que j'avais eu avec Lady Henriette, qui m'avait appris comment parler proprement à mon interlocuteur.

 _-Et bien ma chère, il n'y a que vous, Miss Lovegood, Monsieur Nott et les deux Monsieur Crivey qui prennent le temps de venir me parler._

Je tiquais au nom de Luna.

 _-Luna vient vous parlés ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Bien sur !_ _Cette jeune fille n'arrive pas à marcher le long d'un couloir sans parler à plusieurs tableaux au passage, elle prétend écouter le château lui-même, cela ne m'étonnerait pas, vu comment celui-ci n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

Ça ne m'étonnait pas non plus de Luna, elle était vraiment unique. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlés depuis la dernière fois dans la bibliothèque, mais je l'avais croisée une fois dans les couloirs du château, avec sur sa robe de sorcière, le badge de la S.A.L.E.

 _-Baron Carbery, vous avez dit que Monsieur Nott et les deux Messieurs Crivey parlaient aux tableaux, cela est-il vrai ?_

 _-Oui !_ _Les deux Crivey sont très frillants d'en apprendre plus sur la magie à travers nos expériences et le jeune Nott est probablement le seul Serpentard qui ne nous dénigre pas, voyez-vous dans ma jeunesse j'étais à Serdaigle donc je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre comment fonctionne cette maison, mais à travers les années depuis que je suis dans un tableau, j'ai compris plusieurs choses sur eux._

 _-Et qu'avez-vous appris ?_ Demandais-je plus que curieuse.

 _-Que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des serpent, la rivalité entre maison vous fait probablement oublier ça, mais eux aussi sont des enfants qui ne font qu'écoutés leurs parents. Ce pauvre garçon, Théodore Nott, il le cache bien mais il n'a jamais eu sa place à Serpentard,_ soupira le baron.

 _-Veuillez m'excusez Baron Carbery, mais je dois vous laisser pour le moment, je vous promets d'essayer de venir vous parler plus souvent,_ m'excusais-je.

 _-Oh ! Je n'en doute pas, au plaisir de vous revoir Miss Granger !_

Ce n'était qu'au milieu des escaliers que je tiquais, comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Et bien, peut-être que les tableaux se parlaient entre eux, ils n'avaient probablement que ça à faire. Donc, les garçons Crivey parlaient aux tableaux, je les voyais bien faire cela, ils étaient si enthousiastes de la magie, et Théodore Nott, il était dans la maison Serpentard, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu traîner dans le groupe de Malfoy, il était plutôt discret et seul, si je dois dire. Il n'a pas sa place à Serpentard... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quand nous entrions dans une maison, c'était parce que celle-ci nous correspondait. Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas des serpents, j'avais du mal à y croire, je dois avouer que toute la maison était pareille pour moi.

Rapidement, j'arrivais devant le tableau à la coupe de fruits, d'une main tendue je chatouillais la poire, celle-ci, contre toute attente, trembla et gloussa et la tableau s'ouvrit, enfin, la porte cachée s'ouvrit quand je tournais la poignée qui venait soudainement d'apparaître. Je vérifiais autour de moi pour vérifier si personne n'était à proximité, il n'y avait personne, j'en avais presque oublier qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Je me trouvais devant une salle immense, je jetais un coup d'œil au plafond pour voir la Grande Salle, c'était comme le ciel enchanté du plafond de la Grande Salle, au fond de la pièce était placée une grande cheminée, probablement la plus grande cheminée que j'ai pu voir.

 _-Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que Pinny peut faire pour vous ?_

Je regardais l'elfe qui venait de m'adresser la parole, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Winky, l'elfe que j'avais vus pendant la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, sauf que son nez était moins gros et que ses yeux étaient bleus.

 _-Mmh, bonjour Pinny, je m'appelle Hermione, je suis fondatrice de la S.A.L.E, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, serait-il possible de vous poser des questions ?_

Elle écarquilla des yeux.

 _-Poser des questions à Pinny ?_ _Pinny serait honorer de répondre aux questions de Mademoiselle Hermione !_ Dit-elle en se prosternant devant moi.

 _-Il n'y a pas besoin de t'agenouiller Pinny !_ M'exclamais-je.

 _-Pinny est une mauvaise elfe !_ _Pinny n'a pas demander à Mademoiselle Hermione si elle voulait quelque chose à manger !_ Dit-elle en commençant à pleurnicher.

 _-Pinny !_ Dis-je en essayant de la consoler en caressa sa tête.

 _-Pinny !_ _Cesse donc de pleurer, tu déranges notre invité,_ dit un elfe plus âgé avec un nez crochu et des yeux tombants.

 _-Oh non !_ Essayais-je de dire. _Elle ne me dérange pas du tout, je voulais simplement lui poser des questions !_

 _-Winka, peut-elle demander quelles questions Mademoiselle Hermione veut-elle poser ?_ Dit l'elfe plus âgée.

 _-J'aimerais poser des questions sur vos conditions de vie, si cela ne vous dérange pas._

L'elfe, Winka, me regarda pendant un moment d'un regard lourd avant de hocher de la tête.

 _-Pinny, apporte un dîner pour Mademoiselle Hermione._

 _-Oh !_ _Ce n'est pas nécessaire..._

 _-L'heure du dîner s'est terminé, Winka pense que Mademoiselle Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de manger, ce serait une honte pour Winka si Winka laisse une invitée sans dîner._

 _-Je ne pense pas que..._

 _-Pinny peut faire à manger pour Mademoiselle Hermione !_ S'enthousiasma Pinny. _Mademoiselle Hermione peut demander n'importe quoi à Pinny !_

Je la regardais assez mal à l'aise et en colère, j'étais furieuse, ils se pliaient aux moindres caprices, sans rien demander en retour, je voulais par dessus tout essayer de leur dire qu'ils vivaient sous exploiter, mais je me retenais, j'essayais de faire comme ce que Luna m'avait dit.

 _-Et bien, je n'ai pas très faim, je vais juste prendre un sandwich et du jus de citrouille, si cela ne vous dérange pas,_ fis-je honteuse.

 _-Pinny apporte ça tout de suite à Mademoiselle Hermione !_ Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de la remercier.

 _-Winka serait une mauvaise elfe de maison si elle laissait Mademoiselle Hermione rester debout._

Puis elle claqua des doigts et une chaise dérapa soudainement sur le sol pour se poster devant une table, Winka m'obligea à m'asseoir sur la chaise en attendant le retour de Pinny. Je regardais un peu timide Winka, je ne savais si je devais commencer, ou bien que j'attende qu'elle le fasse.

 _-Mmh, comme je l'ai dis, j'ai quelques à vous posés._

 _-Winka a toute votre attention._

 _-J'ai lu plusieurs livres à ce sujet, et je trouve cela horrible, est-il vrai que vous travaillez sans congés ? Sans salaires, ni vacances ?_

 _-Winka ne sait pas ce qu'est un congé, mais Winka est une vieille elf. Winka a vu beaucoup de choses,_ dit-elle en regardant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

 _-Des choses ?_ _Quelles choses Winka ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Beaucoup de choses,_ répéta-t-elle sans en élaborer plus.

Une assiette se matérialisa devant moi, juste après un verre rempli de jus de citrouille le rejoignit. Je pouvais voir qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, je voulais en savoir plus mais je préférais ne pas la bousculer, j'étais venue pour des réponses.

 _-Mmh Winka, tu as toujours été ici, à Poudlard ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Winka s'occupait d'une ancienne famille respectable avant que Monsieur Dumbledore ne l'accueille à Poudlard, Winka était très honoré de pouvoir s'occuper de tant de personne._

Pas loin, je pouvais voir les gros yeux de Pinny me fixer en attendant que je mange, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine je prenais une bouchée de celui-ci, ce n'est qu'en avalant que je remarquais combien j'avais faim. Le sandwich était composé d'un pain complet, de la salade, des tranches de tomates, de la mayonnaise, des tranches de fromage, de la viande, des oignions, des radis, de la moutarde et des concombres.

 _-Et tu es payée ?_

Je tournais la tête en voyant plusieurs elfes me regarder, choqués. Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

 _-Winka n'a pas besoin d'être payer, les elfes pensent qu'être payer revient à être chasser de la maison qu'ils s'occupent, c'est pour cela que les elfes ont peur de se faire offrir un vêtement._

 _-Mais c'est absurde !_ M'exclamais-je. _Vous avez tout autant de droits que n'importe qui !_

Derrière, j'entendais les petits halètements horrifiés des elfes. Winka me regardait d'un œil intelligent et lasse.

 _-Winka est une vieille elfe, Winka n'est pas offensé par les paroles de Mademoiselle Hermione._

 _-Mais pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Winka est une vieille elfe, elle a vu beaucoup de choses, mais les jeunes elfes sont encore innocents, ils suivent les règles._

J'aimais les règles, les règles étaient bien, mais cela était juste absurde !

 _-Mais pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?_

 _-Les elfes ont besoin des sorciers, et les sorciers ont besoin des elfes._ _Winka connait des elfes qui veulent avoir des droits, Winka connaît aussi un elfe qui veut être libre._

 _-Un elfe qui veut être libre ?_

 _-Winka entend Dobby constamment parler de liberté._

Dobby ? Le même Dobby qu'Harry avait libérer.

 _-Dobby ?_ _Est-ce que Dobby est là ?_ Demandais-je.

 _-Oui, Dobby !_

Un petit elfe aux oreilles pointues accourra vers Winka. Je passais outre son accoutrement.

 _-Madame Winka a appeler Dobby ?_

 _-Tu es Dobby ?_ Le questionnais-je.

 _-Oui !_ _Mademoiselle..._

 _-Granger, Hermione Granger._

 _-Mademoiselle Granger,_ sourit-il.

 _-Un ami à moi m'a parler de toi._

 _-Un ami ?_ Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 _-Oui, Harry !_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _-Mademoiselle Granger est une amie de Harry Potter ?_

 _-Oui !_ _Je-je vais aller le chercher !_ Dis-je précipitamment avant de finir mon jus de citrouille.

J'accouerais jusqu'à ma salle commune, Harry devait voir ça !

POV Remus :

 _-Bonjour, papa, ça fait un moment._

 _-Fiston, rentre, tu vas attraper froid !_

Je m'invitais dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents, elle n'avait pas changée, pas depuis la mort de maman. Papa n'arrivait toujours pas à se défère de son souvenir, d'une certaine façon, moi non plus. Espérance Howell Lupin, était une femme aimante et courageuse, malgré son statut de moldue, elle s'était vite acclimatée à la magie, elle était même fascinée par celle-ci, même après m'être fait mordre, elle était encore là, elle était la seule à faire tenir la famille. Sa tombe se trouvait dans l'arrière cour, avant je ne pouvais pas visiter aussi fréquemment que je voulais, papa, mais maintenant que j'avais une nouvelle maison, avec une cheminée fonctionnelle et assez de poudre de cheminette, je pouvais au moins lui rendre visite une fois par mois.

 _-Alors, Remus, comment ça ce passe avec ton nouveau travail ?_

 _-Bien, mon patron n'est le plus grand des bavards mais il me permet de travailler pour lui malgré mon handicap._

Je pouvais toujours voir de la douleur et de la culpabilité dans le regard de mon père quand je parlais de ma lycanthropie, il pensait encore que c'était de sa faute, ce que j'étais devenu. J'avais cinq ans, quand je m'étais fais mordre par Greyback, il n'avait pas aimer ce faire traiter « _d'être infâme sans cœur_ », par mon père, alors Greyback avait décider de se venger en infectant le fils de Lyall Lupin, moi. Depuis lors, j'avais passer toutes les pleines lunes, enfermé, pour ma sécurité, c'était ce que disait maman.

 _-Et toi papa, comment tu vas ?_

 _-Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ici, je donne certains conseils aux jeunes sorciers prometteurs et je m'occupe du jardin de ta mère. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

 _-De l'eau, s'il te plaît._

Il partit chercher mon eau dans la cuisine, en attendant, je sondais les émotions d'Hermione pour savoir comment elle allait. Comme à l'accoutume, Hermione était irritée, je la connaissais assez pour savoir que c'était soit la situation des elfes ou bien Harry et Ron. Hermione avait encore d'énormes doutes sur l'amitié qu'elle avait avec ses deux-là, elle ne sentait pas apte à marcher à leurs côtés, j'étais quelque peu irrité, les garçons de leur âge pouvaient agir bêtement.

 _-Il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi,_ dit papa après avoir poser mon verre d'eau devant moi.

 _-Quelque chose de changer ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

 _-Tu es en pleine forme, tu as l'air d'être... plus épanoui qu'avant. Quelque chose s'est passée ?_

 _-Pas vraiment, je suis simplement content de te voir._

C'était plus sécuritaire si peu de personnes étaient au courant pour le lien, il n'y avait qu'Albus et Minerva et Sirius qui étaient au courant, et cela devait rester ainsi. Je restais un moment à parler de tout et de rien avec papa, avant de retourner chez moi. J'espérais que ma visite lui aura redonner assez de joie jusqu'à la prochaine, les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les moldus, donc le fait que maman soit morte de maladie lui avait donner un coup dur sur son cœur. Avant de partir, je rendais une petite visite à la tombe de maman.

 _-Bonjour, maman... Ça faisait longtemps, je sais que je t'ai promis de te rendre visite plus souvent mais le temps ne joue pas en ma faveur. Tu manques énormément à papa, j'essaye de lui tenir compagnie aussi souvent que je peux mais il reste toujours cloîtré dans la maison. Énormément de choses se sont passées cette année, je suis devenu professeur, j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur, j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami, j'ai failli nuire à des enfants et finalement j'ai démissionné de mon poste, une année assez mouvementée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je regardais silencieux la tombe de ma mère, m'attendant presque à une réponse de sa part. Elle me manquait tellement, elle était le pilier, la joie de vivre de cette famille, quand elle morte, tout était parti avec elle. Puis Lily et James ont suivis, Peter s'est fait passer pour un martyr et Sirius a été condamné pour une atrocité qu'il n'avait pas commis. Maintenant ma vie était stable, et avec Hermione à mes côtés, je pouvais voir un avenir meilleur. Dieu, mon avenir était incertain mais avec elle à mes côtés, je craignais plus la solitude.

POV Hermione :

Je roulais des yeux, les gloussements des groupies de Viktor Krum me dérangeaient énormément, Madame Pince était du même avis que le mien puisqu'elle les jeta de la bibliothèque, maintenant je pouvais enfin me concentrer sur mon livre de Transfiguration. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture, la Transfiguration est l'un de mes sujets favoris, contrairement à la Divination, je tenais toujours une certaine animosité envers le professeur Trelawney, j'étais bien contente d'avoir abandonnée ses cours. Ayant fini ma lecture, je partis ranger le livre.

Je soupirais, j'avais cherchée attentivement des réponses en ce qui concernait l'œuf d'Harry, mais sans succès, j'étais dans une impasse et je détestais ça, mon cerveau surchauffait à tout ça. Après avoir reposer mon livre, je marchais dans les allées de la bibliothèque mais me stoppait avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

 _-Pardon,_ dis-je à la personne.

Je levais la tête pour voir que la personne en question était Viktor Krum, je m'étonnais de le voir encore ici, je pensais qu'il était sorti avec ses fans derrière lui.

 _-C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser,_ répondit-il avec un fort accent bulgare.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant laquelle aucun de nous ne parla, avait-il besoin de quelque chose ? J'avais l'étrange sentiment que Viktor Krum me suivait, il était toujours à proximité de ma table à la bibliothèque, en même temps ses fans n'étaient pas discrètes. Karkaroff lui avait-il demander de m'espionner à cause d'Harry ? Je ne voulais pas me hâter dans mes jugements, mais je restais tout de même méfiante. Voyant que Viktor Krum restait à la même place, sans bouger, en me fixant droit dans les yeux, je commençais à m'impatienter.

 _-Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?_ Demandais-je très méfiante.

 _-Q-quoi ?_ Bégaya-t-il surpris. _Je ne t'espionne pas, le lis un livre,_ se justifia-t-il en me montrant un livre ouvert dans ses mains.

Ah ! Je le savais !

 _-Le livre est à l'envers,_ fis-je.

Il le regarda et le retourna immédiatement.

 _-Pourquoi m'espionnes-tu ?_ _Karkaroff t'a-t-il demander d'espionne Harry ?_ Dis-je en plissant mes yeux.

 _-Non !_ _Je ne t'espionne pas, je suis désolé, mon anglais est mauvais,_ s'excusa-t-il.

 _-Alors que fais-tu si tu n'espionne pas Harry ?_ Le questionnais-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

 _-Je te regarde._

 _-Ça revient à la même chose._

 _-Je te trouve très belle,_ avoua-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils, choquée, il me trouvait belle ? Je me retrouvais muette, son aveu était une grande surprise pour moi, j'avais souvent remarquée Viktor à la bibliothèque en même que Harry et moi, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il espionnait Harry à cause du Tournoi.

 _-Hum... merci, je présume,_ dis-je rouge écarlate.

 _-Tu t'appelles Herrrmion, non ?_

 _-En fait, c'est Hermione Granger._

 _-Viktor Krum,_ dit-il en me tendant sa main.

 _-Je sais,_ dis-je en prenant celle-ci mais je me retrouvais à court de mot quand il prit ma main et la baisa.

 _-Enchanté de te rencontrer,_ dit-il en appuyant sur les « _r_ ».

Je me sentais très gênée et assez mal à l'aise, je dois dire, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'attention et c'est la première fois que l'on me qualifiait de belle.

 _-Donc, tu me regardais parce que tu me trouves... belle ?_

 _-Oui,_ dit-il après une pause pour traduire mentalement ma phrase. _Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir, jusqu'à maintenant._

 _-Oh, je vois._

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna une fois de plus entre nous, Viktor paraissait nerveux.

 _-J'aimerais..._ _Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?_ Me demanda-t-il difficilement.

 _-M-moi ?_ _Au bal ?_ Balbutiais-je.

 _-Oui, a par si quelqu'un d'autre a déjà demander._

 _-Non !_ _Hum, personne ne m'a demander._

 _-Alors, veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?_ Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je me retrouvais presque à court de mots, je n'aurais jamais penser que Viktor Krum me trouverait belle et m'inviterait au bal de Noël par la suite.

 _-O-oui, je veux bien venir au bal de Noël avec toi,_ sortis-je.

Viktor sourit, je me rendis compte que sourire le rendait beau, l'ayant toujours vu avec une mine renfrogner, c'était assez étrange. Il me salua une dernière fois, en me baisant la main, avant de partir, je ressentais des picotements à l'endroit ou il m'avait embrasser la main, des picotements brûlants, assez déplaisants. J'étais exactique, on m'avait inviter au bal de Noël ! J'étais maintenant excitée pour l'événement, si j'étais si heureuse, pourquoi je me sentais tout autant coupable ?

POV Remus :

 _« C'est bien que tu puisses avoir quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal._ »

 _« Es-tu sur Remus ? Je me sens coupable. »_

 _« Je sais, tu n'as à l'être, tu y vas avec un ami._ »

J'essayais de rassurer Hermione pour le bal, elle m'avait avouer que Viktor Krum lui avait demander d'aller au bal avec lui, et elle avait accepter. C'était normal à son âge, elle devait s'amuser un minimum et ne pas penser aux enjeux de la guerre, surtout pas elle. Mais, là ne changeait en rien les élans de jalousie que ressentait Lunard, et moi, par la même occasion.

 _Pourquoi va-t-elle avec un autre homme ?_ Pesta Lunard.

Il lui a demander, Lunard.

 _Elle devrait y aller avec nous,_ me contredit-il.

Lunard, nous avons terminés Poudlard il y a des années.

 _Je ne veux pas que cet humain s'approche d'elle_ , fit Lunard.

Moi non plus.

 _Je t'ai dis de la marquer, mais toi tu n'as pas voulu, stupide humain,_ maudit Lunard.

Elle n'a que quinze ans, Lunard.

Je laissais Lunard bouder dans son coin, il valait mieux. J'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir été dans les parages quand Viktor Krum à proposer à Hermione pour le bal, je l'aurai sûrement attaquer et je l'aurais sévèrement regretter, j'étais un monstre et en tant que tel, j'entachais Hermione avec mon existence. Elle méritait mieux qu'un vieil homme qui se transformait en loup-garou une fois par mois.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le bal de Noël.


	22. Chapitre 22

Désolé du retard! Et cette fois-ci, j'ai une très bonne excuse! J'ai repris les études, yeah! Je suis en première année de Licence Lettres-Modernes, même si mes heures de cours sont corrects, je n'ai plus trop le temps de vérifier mes histoires, avec les devoirs que j'ai, les révisions et les partiels qui arrivent rapidement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour vous, je m'en excuse.

Encore une fois, je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent et commentent l'histoire, tout vos commentaires me réchauffent le cœur, merci encore une fois à, Jasmineetaladin, Ptitepointe2, ptitcoeurfragile, saitera, Kahouete, TiteTyLee et Triskelle sparrow pour vos commentaires!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Hermione:

 _-Donc un elfe a besoin d'un sorcier pour relier sa magie et stabiliser celle-ci, car elle est très puissante._

 _-Oui, mademoiselle Hermione._

 _-Pourquoi rien n'est indiquer à ce propos dans les livres de la bibliothèque ?_

 _-Les sorciers ne veulent pas que cela ce sachent et les elfes obéissent aux sorciers._

 _-C'est un cercle vicieux, je trouve._

 _-Winka ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, mais Winka est d'accord avec mademoiselle Hermione._

 _-Un cercle vicieux à deux définitions, la première est un_ _raisonnement faux qui consiste à donner comme preuve ce que l'on cherche à prouver, la seconde est une situation dans laquelle une personne ne parvient pas à sortir. Pour les elfes, c'est la seconde définition qui s'applique, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de servir des sorciers parce que c'est une situation dans laquelle vous ne pouvez pas en sortir, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes dominés par les sorciers, et maintenant vous ne savez que leur servir,_ expliquais-je d'une traite.

Je me retrouvais encore une fois dans la cuisine de l'école, cela faisait depuis un moment que je parlais avec Winka devant la cheminée, j'avais tellement de choses à dire et à apprendre avec elle, Winka vivait depuis longtemps, elle avait donc vécu beaucoup de choses et j'avais soif de connaissance, grâce à elle j'avais pu savoir pourquoi les elfes de maisons restaient à la merci des sorciers, c'était barbare et humiliant et je voulais encore les aidés, j'avais commencer à tricoter des bonnets pour les elfes, mais d'après Winka cela les offusquerait plus qu'autre chose, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, les réactions des elfes étaient parfois étrange et pouvaient être soudaine.

Après mon argument avec Ron, j'avais préférée aller à la cuisine que dans ma chambre, comme tout ses autres jours, il était si stupide, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il remarquait que j'étais une fille, quel goujat ! Penser m'inviter comme bon lui semblait alors que j'étais déjà accompagnée ! Je n'arrivais toujours à croire que Viktor Krum ait pu m'inviter au bal, je reniflais en pensant à Malfoy qui m'avait insulter et avait essayer de me ridiculiser en sachant que quelqu'un m'avait inviter au bal, quel sale petit bonhomme !

 _-Winka comprend votre résonnement, mais d'autres elfes non. Winka connaît des elfes qui sont très heureux dans leur famille de sorcier, tandis que d'autres..._

 _-Ne le sont pas,_ finissais-je pour elle.

Je savais que je voulais changer le monde, et je m'étais décidé à le faire en aidant les elfes et, les loups-garous, une cause noble et juste.

* * *

POV Externe:

 _-Tu vas avec qui ?_ demanda encore une fois Ron alors que Hermione s'éloignait de la bataille de boule de neige pour revenir dans sa chambre et se préparer au bal.

 _-A-attend, elle y va avec quelqu'un ?_ Demanda incrédule Fred.

 _-C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit, à Harry et moi, mais je suis sur qu'elle ment,_ se renfrogna Ron.

Ron s'éloigna avec une grimace sur le visage mais il reprit rapidement la bataille et lança une boule sur Seamus. Quand à Fred, celui-ci laissait ses épaules tombées.

 _-Je t'avais prévenu, Fred, tu aurais du lui demander avant,_ fit George à son frère jumeau.

 _-Je n'aurai jamais penser que quelqu'un le lui demanderait !_

 _-Et bien tu es stupide pour penser ça, maintenant tu dois trouver une autre cavalière._

Avec une mine déconfite, Fred se retourna et marcha jusqu'au château, il s'était prit trop tard pour inviter la fille dont il avait le béguin et maintenant il allait devoir la regarder dans les bras d'un autre. Il avait pourtant essayer, à plusieurs reprises de l'inviter mais il avait toujours été timide en sa présence, oui, étonnant de la part d'un farceur comme lui, mais c'était le cas et maintenant il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir prit cette chance. Ugh, j'espère qu'Angelina n'a personne avec qui aller, pensa Fred.

* * *

POV Hermione:

 _-Je vais t'aider avec tes cheveux,_ me dit Parvati.

Je me préparais pour le bal de ce soir, j'étais nerveuse et anxieuse, je savais que je n'étais pas la plus belle des filles, même si j'avais changée la longueur de mes dents, mais pour une nuit, je voulais être belle et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à m'amuser, pour le temps d'une soirée. Parvati s'était proposer pour coiffer mes cheveux. J'étais contente de l'avoir comme amie, je ne lisais que des livres d'apprentissages, et occasionnellement des romans, tandis que Parvati lisait le plus clair de son temps des magasines, donc je laissais Parvati s'occuper de mes cheveux puisqu'elle connaissait plusieurs sortilèges pour pouvoir redresser ceux-ci.

Pour cette soirée, je m'obligerais à ne pas penser aux elfes qui travailleront d'arrache pied pour assister le bal, ce qui était déjà très difficile en ce moment, je devrais aussi ne pas penser à ce que Harry encourait dans le Tournoi des trois Sorciers, tout autant difficile. Je lâchais une respiration fébrile, ma robe était encore proprement pliée dans ma malle, j'étais impatiente de la mettre, mais je redoutais les chaussures, les rare fois ou j'avais mis des talons étaient pendant les mariages, et la plupart du temps je restais assise. Il y avait sûrement un sortilège pour amoindrir la douleur, il y avait des sortilèges pour tout et n'importe quoi.

 _-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui t'avais inviter au bal,_ fit Parvati

 _-J'ai encore des doutes la dessus_ , avouais-je.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je... ne pense pas être le genre de fille à qui on demanderait d'aller à un bal._

 _-C'est faux, tu es jolie à ta façon, Hermione,_ m'assura Parvati. _Alors, qui t'as inviter au bal ?_

 _-Viktor Krum,_ fis-je doucement.

 _-Viktor Krum ?!_ _Tu es tellement chanceuse Hermione !_ _Moi aussi, j'aurai voulu que Krum m'invite au bal,_ bouda t-elle.

 _-Tu y vas avec Harry._

 _-Oui, mais je sais très bien que c'est par manque de chance, il n'a trouver personne avec qui aller, donc il m'a demander de l'y accompagner._

 _-Toi aussi, Parvati, tu as ta propre beauté._

 _-Merci Hermione,_ fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Parvati passa un long moment pour faire mes cheveux, mais le résultat final était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu mes cheveux de cette façon, la magie était vraiment fantastique, mes cheveux habituellement broussailleux étaient lisses et relevés sur la nuque, c'était un peu étrange de sentir l'air frais sur celle-ci, mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepter que Parvati s'occupe de mes cheveux. Ensuite, c'était au tour de la robe.

 _-Montre moi ta robe !_ Couina Parvati.

Lavande, qui accompagnait souvent Parvati, s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain donc personne n'y avait accès sans que celle-ci ne fasse une crise de colère, ce qui laissait les autres filles du dortoir se préparées dans la chambre. Avec l'aide de ma baguette, je sortis la robe de ma malle et étendis celle-ci sur mon lit.

 _-Elle est magnifique !_ S'émerveilla Parvati. _Mets-là tout de suite !_ _Je vais faire mes cheveux en attendant !_

Parvati se précipita devant son miroir et pris sa baguette puis la pointa sur sa tête, pour ma part, je me mise sur mon lit et fermais les rideaux derrière moi, j'aimais mon intimité. Debout sur mon lit, je pris ma robe et me vêtis avec, la matière lisse et vaporeuse de la robe était si douce et chatoyante, je me sentais incertaine de porter cette robe, et si elle ne m'allait pas ? Mon sentiment incertain fut mélangé à un sentiment de confusion, Remus allait certainement m'écrire pour savoir de quoi j'étais incertaine, des fois, c'était étouffant de sentir les sentiments d'une autre personne, surtout quand les émotions n'étaient pas similaires.

 _-La robe est magnifique !_ S'extasia Parvati alors que je descendais de mon lit.

 _-Tu en es sur ?_ Fis-je incertaine.

 _-Oui !_ _Elle te va si bien !_

Je souriais, rougissante, la robe me plaisais beaucoup, je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à un troll dans celle-ci. Parvati me proposa de me maquiller mais je refusais, je connaissais le sortilège donc je n'avais aucun problème pour l'appliquer, je devais simplement faire attention de ne pas me crever un œil, je me regardais attentivement dans le miroir, j'étais moi-même satisfaite du résultat final, j'avais presque l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître, je me trouvais jolie, et c'était probablement la première fois que je ressentais ça.

 _-Hermione... Tu es magnifique,_ souffla Parvati alors que je la regardais grâce au miroir.

Je la remerciais, j'étais encore stupéfaite devant mon image, il ne restait que peu de temps avant le début du bal et je devais rejoindre Viktor devant les portes du château, j'enfilais mes chaussures, elles m'allaient parfaitement, mais j'avais encore peur qu'elles me fassent mal pendant la soirée, je demandais à Parvati si celle-ci avait un sort contre ça, heureusement pour moi, elle en avait un. J'étais prête à partir, mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait, discrètement, je repris le cahier via lequel je communiquais avec Remus et l'ouvrit.

 _« Tu es incertaine, y a-t-il un problème au bal ?_

 _« Aucun, Remus, je suis très bien._ _J'ai finis de me préparer et je vais descendre pour rejoindre Viktor._ »

 _« Amuse toi bien, et fais attention à toi._ »

Encore une fois, Remus me coupait ses émotions, je soupirais, je n'aimais pas trop ça mais ça m'aidait à me focaliser sur les miens. Avec un dernier coup d'œil sur le miroir, je descendis de mon dortoir, par chance, il n'y avait encore personne dans la salle commune, donc je me faufilais discrètement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les élèves de Durmstrang. Les couloirs du château étaient froids, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de ma baguette, donc j'avais laissée celle-ci dans mon dortoir, je me sentais assez vulnérable sans elle. Je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit ou je devais retrouver Viktor, il était accompagner de son école et de son directeur.

Viktor m'accueillit en me demandant comment j'allais, j'étais arrivée à temps, ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. Nerveuse, je tenais le bras de mon cavalier jusqu'à la salle de bal, arrivés à celle-ci je vis les autres champions accompagnés de leur cavalier, Cedric Diggory avec Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour avec Roger Davies et Harry avec Parvati.

 _-Salut Harry !_ _Salut Parvati !_ Les saluais-je nerveusement.

Parvati me regardait avec un grand sourire, elle m'avait déjà vue avant que je descende, ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle, mais Harry, pour sa part, avait un regard incrédule, je commençais à douter, était-ce trop ? Je secouais intérieurement de la tête, j'allais profiter de cette soirée. Viktor et moi, comme tout les autres champions et leur cavalier, nous suivîmes le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la grande table ronde au bout de la salle, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. La grande salle était métamorphosée, elle avait été recouverte d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables habituelles avaient disparues, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

A peine assise sur ma chaise, de nature charmante Viktor l'avait tirée pour moi, que j'entamais une conversation avec lui, je voulais plus en savoir sur son école et les cours qu'il suivait.

 _-Peux-tu me parler de ton école ?_ Lui demandais-je.

 _-Nous aussi, nous avons un château, mais pas aussi grrrand ni aussi conforrrtable. Nous avons seulement quatrrre étages et on n'allume les feux dans les cheminées que pourrr la prrratique de la magie. Mais nous avons un parrrc plus grrrand que celui-ci. En hiverrr, il ne fait pas jourrr longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas beaucoup en prrrofiter. Mais en été, nous volons toute la jourrrnée au-dessus des lacs et des montagnes..._

 _-Allons, allons, Viktor !_ Interrompit son directeur avec un rire froid, _n'en dites pas plus, sinon votre charmante amie n'aura aucun mal à nous trouver !_

J'avais la claire impression qu'il ne m'aimait pas du tout, bien qu'il avait l'air de n'aimer personne que Viktor. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais vraiment chercher le château, que ferais-je la-bas ? J'étais tout simplement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur une autre école. En attendant, Dumbledore conversait avec Karkaroff, je retournais à ma conversation avec Viktor mais sur un autre sujet. La conversation tourna rapidement sur la prononciation de mon prénom.

 _-Herrrmion,_ dit Viktor.

 _-Her-mio-ne,_ dis-je en articulant lentement et distinctement.

 _-Herrr-mion-neû,_ répéta-t-il.

 _-Pas mal,_ souriais-je, en échangeant un regard avec Harry, en voyant celui-ci nous regardés.

Je continuais à discuter avec Viktor tout en picorant dans mon plat, je ne pensais même pas aux problèmes avec les elfes, j'appréciais tout simplement ma soirée, ne faisant pas attention au vide que je ressentais dans les émotions de Remus. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de dîner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant, je me levais, par la suite les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'aligner le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître contre le mur de droite une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses, j'étais curieuse du genre de musiques qu'écoutaient les sorciers.

La première chanson que les Bizarr' Sisters entamèrent était un air lent et mélancolique, je pris la main que me tendait Viktor et le suivit timide mais excitée jusqu'à la piste de danse, les premiers pas furent incertains mais au fur et mesure je prenais plus de liberté dans mes pas. Je fus légèrement déçue quand la chanson se termina, mais une autre commença et celle-ci fut plus enjouée, j'étais inquiète que Viktor veuille retourner s'asseoir, mais il me demanda une seconde danse. C'était si amusant ! De se tourner et de se retourner ! De suivre le rythme de la musique avec ses pieds et ses bras !

 _-T'amuses-tu ?_ Me demanda Viktor.

 _-Oui !_ _Beaucoup !_ Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

 _-Veux-tu quelque chose à boirrre ?_

 _-Oh, oui !_ _J'ai très soif !_

C'est vrai que j'avais énormément chaud en ce moment, rien à voir avec le froid que j'avais ressentie dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je m'éventais et soufflais en regardant Viktor s'éloigner pour aller chercher à boire, ne voulant pas rester maladroitement seule sur la piste de danse, je regardais autour de moi pour voir une table libre, je tiquais en voyant Harry et Ron assis seuls sur une table, je m'avançais vers eux, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'amusés, ah les garçons.

 _-Salut,_ me dit Harry.

Je ne pris pas en compte le silence de Ron, il devait sûrement s'ennuyer et être malheureux d'avoir été refusé par Fleur Delacour.

 _-Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Fis-je en m'éventant d'une main. _Viktor est allé chercher quelque chose à boire._

 _-Viktor ?_ Fit Ron avec un regard féroce. _Tu ne l'appelles pas encore Vicky ?_

Je regardais Ron surprise, était-il si énervé que ça d'avoir été éconduit par Fleur ?

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _-Si tu ne le sais pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire,_ répliqua Ron d'un ton cinglant.

Je le regardais sans comprendre à ce qu'il voulait dire, je me tournais vers Harry pour voir s'il savait quelque chose mais il haussa des épaules et regarda attentivement Ron.

 _-Ron, qu'est-ce que... ?_ Tentais-je.

 _-Il est à Durmstrang !_ Lança Ron. _C'est un adversaire de Harry !_ _Un adversaire de Poudlard !_ _Tu... tu es.._ _Tu es en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, voilà ce que tu fais !_

Je restais bouche-bée à sa remarque, comment osait-il dire ça ! Je ne fraternisais pas avec l'ennemi, il n'y avait aucun ennemi, c'était un échange scolaire, Ron était vraiment puéril !

 _-Ce que tu peux être bête !_ Dis-je après être sortie de ma stupeur. _L'ennemi !_ _Non mais vraiment !_ _Qui est-ce qui était tout excité quand il est arrivé ici ?_ _Qui est-ce qui voulait un autographe ?_ _Qui est-ce qui a une figurine de lui dans son dortoir !_ Énumérais-je.

 _-J'imagine qu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal quand vous étiez tous les deux à la bibliothèque ?_ Dit Ron en éludant mes questions.

 _-Exactement,_ fis-je de plus en plus énervée par le comportement enfantin de Ron.

 _-Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as essayé de lui vendre un badge sale, c'est ça ?_

 _-Pas du tout !_ _Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il... il a dit qu'il venait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé !_

J'étais toute rouge après ma tirade, ce n'était pas définitivement pas quelque chose avec laquelle je parlais souvent avec Harry et Ron, et puis je trouvais ça assez personnel.

 _-Oui, bien sur, c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté,_ dit Ron d'un ton mauvais.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-Évident, non ?_ _C'est un élève de Karkaroff, d'accord ?_ _Il sait très bien qui sont tes amis et il essaye tout simplement de se rapprocher de Harry._ _Il veut obtenir des informations, ou trouver l'occasion de lui jeter un mauvais sort..._

J'étais indignée face aux accusations de Ron, il insinuait que je n'étais qu'une passerelle pour en savoir plus sur Harry. Ron était fou, tout simplement fou.

 _-Je te signale,_ fis-je tremblante, _qu'il ne m'a pas demandé la moindre chose au sujet de Harry, pas la moindre..._

 _-Alors, il espère tout simplement que tu vas l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf !_ _J'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres pendant ces charmantes petites séances à la bibliothèque..._

 _-Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de l'aider en quoi que ce soit !_ Insurgeais-je. _Jamais !_ _Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !_ _Je veux que ce soit Harry qui gagne le tournoi et il le sait très bien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

 _-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer,_ répliqua Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

 _-Ce tournoi a pour but de rencontrer des sorciers d'autres pays et de nouer des liens d'amitiés avec eux !_ M'exclamais-je.

 _-Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout !_ _Il s'agit de gagner, rien d'autre !_

Il agit si égoïstement ! Ron, tu es si bête !

 _-Ron,_ fit Harry à voix basse, _ça m'est égal qu'Hermione soit venue au bal avec Krum._

Les paroles d'Harry avaient l'air de passer au dessus de la tête creuse de Ron.

 _-Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Vicky, il va se demander ou tu es passée,_ me dit Ron.

 _-C'est hypocrite venant de toi Ron, toi qui a demander à Fleur Delacour de l'accompagner au bal, et arrête de l'appeler Vicky !_

Je me levais d'un bond et me précipitais vers la piste de danse, je ne voulais pas restée ici, je voulais sortir, j'avais besoin d'air frais ! Ron était si stupide ! Il avait pratiquement gâchée ma soirée ! Je sortais de la salle de bal, soudainement, je sentis de l'incompréhension et de l'urgence, zut ! C'était Remus, je ne voulais pas lui parler pour l'instant, même si je voulais le voir, j'aurai aimé qu'il soit là, aurais-je aimée que ce soit lui qui m'invite au bal ? J'étais trop confuse et en colère pour me donner une réponse, je pleurais alors que je m'aventurais un peu plus loin du bal, je m'assis à un escalier froid, entourée de rien d'autre que de certains tableaux endormis. Je continuais à pleurer en sanglots étouffés.

POV Externe :

Harry se trouvait énervé après le départ d'Hermione, certainement pas à cause d'elle, ce sont les paroles déplacées de Ron qui l'avait énervé, accusé Hermione d'une telle chose, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça, en fait, ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'il accuse autant Hermione, alors que lui, dés que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, abandonna facilement son meilleur ami. C'était ce qui énervait Harry, Hermione avait toujours été à ses côtés, croyant toujours en son innocence, même s'il ne s'amusait pas autant avec elle qu'avec Ron, elle avait été là, et Ron, avait disparu dans laps de temps et n'était revenu qu'après la première épreuve.

 _-Ron,_ commença Harry, _c'était déplacé ce que tu as dis._

 _-Pas du tout !_ S'écria celui-ci. _Elle a fraternisé avec l'ennemi, elle nous a trahi Harry !_

 _-Non !_ Fit Harry en haussant le ton. _Au contraire, quand mon nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, Hermione était la seule à être restée à mes côtés, et toi, ou tu étais pendant ce temps-là ?_ _Hermione est notre amie, et je sais que jamais elle ne me trahirait, en attendant, tu devrais vraiment penser à lui faire des excuses._

Harry se leva, pour faire bonne mesure et s'éloigna de la table pour chercher Hermione, elle devait certainement penser qu'encore une fois il avait choisi Ron sur elle, j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera pensa Harry.

A l'insu du Trio, une tierce personne avait assisté au conflit, cette même personne avait vu le départ d'Hermione et l'avait instinctivement suivi. Draco Malfoy ne savait pas ce qui avait engendré une dispute entre Granger et Weasley mais il était assez sur que c'était à cause du cavalier de Granger, s'il devait l'avouer, Draco avait aussi été très choqué en voyant Granger accompagné de Viktor, il était légèrement jaloux qu'elle puisse converser si facilement avec un champion de Quidditch tel que Krum, mais il était beaucoup plus énervé par le fait que Krum soit venu accompagné de Granger.

Quand il a reconnu la fille aux bras de Krum, il avait été frapper par un sentiment désagréable. Ça lui rappelait le temps ou, petit, il jouait avec d'autres enfants de Sang-Purs et que ceux-ci prenaient ces jouets, Draco détestait partager et était extrêmement jaloux quand quelqu'un prenait quelque chose qu'il chérissait beaucoup, Draco se trouvait ébahi en se rendant compte qu'il était jaloux de voir Krum avec Granger. Elle avait été si jolie et resplendissante dans sa robe bleue parveche et ses cheveux lisses, et ça, Draco ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il habitait des sentiments autres que la haine pour Hermione Granger, ce n'était pas possible.

Il l'a suivi jusqu'à qu'elle s'assit lourdement sur l'escalier, elle reniflait et pleurait à intervalle régulier, la vue n'était pas charmante, ce n'était jamais beau de voir une fille pleurer, mais Draco détestait chaque seconde de cette torture visuelle, pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle arrête de pleurer ? Cette scène l'aurait habituellement fait rire, mais il ne trouvait aucune raison de rire de ça. Draco avait ressenti beaucoup d'émotions négatives depuis le début du bal. Tout d'abord Pansy qui ne voulait pas lâcher son bras, ensuite Granger qui était accompagnée de Krum et maintenant la voir pleurer, Draco se trouvait démuni, et s'avança vers Hermione sans réfléchir.

 _-Tu as finalement vu ton reflet dans un miroir, Granger,_ se moqua Draco

Celui-ci se frappait mentalement le crâne, la moquerie et l'arrogance était sa seule tentative d'approcher une personne, il avait toujours été comme ça avec Granger, mais cette fois-ci il voulait l'approcher sans Potter et Weasley autour d'elle, il voulait tenter d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

 _-Qu'est-ce tu veux Malfoy, je suis déjà assez en colère comme ça, va t'en !_ Fit-elle en se levant.

Malfoy s'arrêta, que pouvait-il dire ? Continuer à se moquer d'elle, quitte à se faire encore plus haïr par Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le haïsse, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit amie avec Potter et Weasley ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit triée dans Gryffondor ? Draco détestait sa situation, il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour une sang-de-bourbe, il n'essayait même pas de justifier ces sentiments, il blâmait sa situation. Son père le tuerait s'il savait qu'il abritait des sentiments autant amicaux envers elle.

 _-Weasley est un imbécile,_ dit soudainement Draco.

 _-Quoi ?_ Lâcha incrédule Hermione.

 _-Weasley est un imbécile,_ répéta Draco. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais c'est un crétin doté d'un pois à la place du cerveau,_ continua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

 _-Malfoy, je rêve ou... tu essayes de me réconforter ?_

 _-Non,_ répondit bien trop rapidement Draco. _Quand tu pleures, tu es plus moche que quand tu n'es pas en larmes._

 _-C'est très réconfortant de savoir que je suis moche dans n'importe qu'elle situation pour toi_ , _Malfoy,_ se moqua Hermione.

 _-Tu n'es pas... tout le temps moche._

Draco s'arrêta, il avait réussi à s'enfoncer encore plus en mentant sur la mocheté d'Hermione et maintenant il lui avouait qu'il ne la trouvait pas tout le temps moche, Draco voulait s'enfoncer dans un trou de Paon et ne plus jamais y sortir, il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir du rouge aux joues, il se rendait ridicule devant Granger, sa soirée était de pire en pire. Il avait réussi à sortir des griffes de Pansy et maintenant il se trouvait en face de la fille qui occupait ses pensées. Bien jouer, Draco, pensait-il.

Quand à Hermione, elle, se trouvait abasourdie par l'aveu de Malfoy, elle ne savait pas quoi penser au fait que Malfoy ne la trouvait pas moche, certaines fois, elle était légèrement rebutée et choquée, très choquée.

 _-Tiens,_ fit Malfoy en lui tendant un mouchoir.

 _-Tu n'as pas peur que je te contamine avec mes germes ?_ Se moqua Hermione.

 _-Te voir pleurer, n'est pas quelque chose de très plaisant, Granger,_ se justifia Draco.

Hermione regarda le mouchoir puis Malfoy d'un œil suspicieux, il y avait sûrement une ruse là-dedans, Malfoy était beaucoup trop gentil, s'en était déroutant et dérangeant, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette et lui jette un sort, zut ! Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle, l'ayant laisser dans sa chambre, elle était sans défense, ses cours d'auto-défense ne serviront probablement à rien face à une baguette, et puis elle avait promis à sa mère de ne pas utiliser ses cours à l'école, Hermione était maintenant sur la défense.

 _-Prends ce mouchoir Granger, je ne l'ai pas ensorcelée si c'est ce qui t'inquiète,_ assura Draco.

 _-J'ai le droit d'être prudente,_ répliqua Hermione.

Finalement, elle prit le mouchoir, celui-ci était finement brodée, de couleur blanc nacrée, les initiales en cursive, de couleur noire, ressortait sur le tissu immaculée, bien sur, les Malfoy ont des mouchoirs avec leurs initiales dessus, pensait Hermione. Encore méfiante, elle tapota le tissu sur ses joues, quand rien ne se passait, Hermione prit le courage de tapoter ses yeux. Ses joues et ses yeux devaient probablement être rouges en ce moment, mais Hermione s'en fichait, Ron avait tout gâcher. Elle qui voulait passer une soirée amusante et paisible, ne plus penser à ses problèmes, voilà ce qu'elle avait à la fin. Une pensée l'a traversa, elle aurait tellement voulue se rendre au bal avec Remus, lui au moins, la comprenait.

A son ignorance, Hermione ne voyait pas Draco la regarder avec attention, lui-même ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'était approchée d'elle, en lui donnant son mouchoir, il avait pu sentir la chaleur de sa main, mais malheureusement n'avait pas pu toucher sa peau, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Elle était belle, pensait Draco.

 _-Merci, Malf..._

Hermione ne pu terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres avaient été réclamées par Draco, le baiser était maladroit et humide pour tous les deux, ils étaient inexpérimentés, chacun d'eux, et Hermione était bien trop choquée pour comprendre totalement la signification du mouvement soudain. Pour Draco, le baiser était doux et chaud, c'était réconfortant et il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, des milliers de papillons, Draco continuait à presser maladroitement ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Quand à elle, Hermione était figée, elle n'arrivait toujours à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Malfoy était en train de l'embrasser, comme pour Draco, le baiser était humide mais chaud, chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, ses lèvres la brûlaient, son corps était en flamme, des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux, Hermione souffrait, avant de pouvoir crier, sa conscience l'abandonna et les ténèbres l'accueillirent.

 _-Granger ?_ Fit Malfoy en voyant celle-ci s'affaissée.

Il la rattrapa à temps et la regardait les yeux écarquillés, son baiser lui avait fait tant d'effet que ça ? Non, pensa Draco, sa respiration était erratique, comme si elle avait du mal à entrer de l'air dans ses poumons et ses joues roses commençaient à devenir aussi blanches que sa propre peau, prit de panique, Draco essaya de réveiller Hermione en lui criant dessus, mais rien n'y faisait, son état ne s'améliorait pas. Inquiet pour elle et du fait que quelqu'un pouvait le voir avec elle dans une situation compromettante, Draco porta Hermione. Elle n'était pas lourde mais elle n'était pas un poids plume non plus, et les bras maigres de Draco n'étaient pas si forts que ça. Entraîné par une détermination soudaine, Draco ramena Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_ Quémanda Madame Pomfresh en voyant Hermione dans les bras de Draco.

 _-Je-je ne sais pas, on parlait et elle s'est soudainement effondrée, faites quelque chose !_ S'écria Draco.

Madame Pomfresh s'efforça de soigner la jeune fille, mais le diagnostic n'était pas concluant, les signes vitaux de la fille commençaient à déclinés et aucune des potions n'avait l'air de l'aider. De la ou il était, Draco, regardait tout cela inquiet et apeuré, était-ce sa malédiction, sa punition ? Pour aimer une sang-de-bourbe ? Le destin était-il si cruel envers lui ? Draco pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son baiser précédant sur ses lèvres, Draco pria, il pria pour le rétablissement d'Hermione. Il se sentait démuni, un baiser ne devait pas faire sortir ce genre de situation.

 _-Pompom,_ fit Dumbledore en passant soudainement les portes de l'infirmerie.

 _-Albus !_ S'écria celle-ci.

 _-Je suppose que tu as un problème avec l'une des élèves ?_ Fit-il en jetant un regard à Hermione allongée sur le lit.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive !_ _A ce rythme, l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste serait la seule solution !_

 _-Peut-être que nous devrions demandés au jeune Malfoy ce qu'il s'est passer pour que Mademoiselle Granger se retrouve dans cet état._

Draco avait l'impression d'être scanné sous le regard du vieil homme, il évitait son regard, mais s'il voulait qu'Hermione guérisse, il devrait dire la vérité, toute la vérité, Draco déglutit, il espérait que l'histoire ne s'ébruiterait pas, si cela passait aux oreilles des autres Serpentard, il serait la risée et la honte de toute la maison, mais pour l'instant, le rétablissement de Granger était plus important.

 _-Je-je parlais avec Granger et ensuite... ensuite on s'est... embrassés,_ balbutia Draco avec le visage entièrement rouge.

 _-Je vois,_ fit Dumbledore, _je pense avoir la solution au problème et celle-ci ne devrait pas tarder,_ fit d'un ton mystérieux Dumbledore. _Monsieur Malfoy, vous devriez retourner à la soirée, je pense que Mademoiselle Parkinson vous attends._

 _-Mais..._ _Et Hermione ?_ Fit inconsciemment Draco.

 _-Mademoiselle Granger ira très bien, vous pourrez la voir demain matin au petit déjeuner._

Avec un dernier regard, et une conscience réticente, Draco s'éloigna de l'infirmerie et d'Hermione.

POV Remus :

Je courais encore une fois dans les couloirs de l'école, Hermione était en danger, plutôt, j'avais sentie sa colère et sa tristesse, elle avait été joyeuse pendant un moment avant que ses émotions ne changent complètement, malgré la jalousie qui tiraillait dans mon estomac, j'avais été content de sentir des émotions aussi positives en Hermione. J'avais tenter de la contacter avec le cahier mais elle ne répondait pas, et maintenant elle souffrait, je pouvais le sentir. C'était comme une brûlure intense dans ma poitrine, c'était très déplaisant. Je montais par quatre les marches, j'étais enfin arrivé à l'infirmerie, là ou son odeur persistait, sans être remarqué par personne.

 _Notre compagne souffre_! Siffla Lunard.

Je sais Lunard.

J'entrais dans la pièce et vis immédiatement Hermione, allongée sur l'un des lits, elle était immobile, sa poitrine montait et descendait, mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à elle, elle était comme un phare, une lumière claire et douce dans mon esprit sombre.

 _-Remus,_ fit Dumbledore en s'approchant de moi.

 _-Dumbledore, que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Quémandais-je.

 _-Il se trouve que votre lien est plus solide et étroit que je l'imaginais,_ commença-t-il. _Mademoiselle Granger a rapidement été emmenée par un élève à l'infirmerie, Pompom n'a pas pu diagnostiquer son état, je pense que votre présence est la clé de son rétablissement._

Tiré d'un sentiment fort, je pris la main d'Hermione, elle était douce et chaude et s'emboîtait parfaitement dans la mienne, ses joues auparavant pâles à mon arrivée, commençaient à se revêtir d'une belle couleur rosée, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait rapidement ralentissait et ses sourcils froncés se détendirent. La brûlure dans ma poitrine commençait s'en aller, tout ce qu'il restait était Hermione et moi, ainsi que Lunard qui ronronnait dans ma tête.

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demandais-je doucement tout en gardant mes yeux sur Hermione.

 _-Il se trouve qu'un jeune homme partage des sentiments romantiques à Mademoiselle Granger, ici présente._

Je tiquais à sa phrase, quelqu'un aimait Hermione, ma Hermione. Non, elle n'était pas ma Hermione, elle était sa propre personne, elle avait ses propres pensées, elle n'était pas ma propriété. Je n'étais qu'un vieil homme avec un lourd bagage, je n'étais qu'une lourde charge, j'étais pathétique, je ne méritais pas Hermione.

 _Arrête de te morfondre, Humain,_ fit Lunard.

Je l'ignorais et continuais à regarder Hermione, tout en tenant sa main, sa main douce, sans aucun défaut, le bout de ses doigts étaient légèrement rêches, sûrement du au fait qu'elle tournait beaucoup de pages de livres. Contrairement aux miennes, qui étaient dures et rugueuses, ma main faisait pratiquement le triple de la sienne. Maintenant, je me retrouvais jaloux et très protecteur.

 _-Qui est ce jeune homme ?_ Questionnais-je.

 _-Vous devriez en parler avec Mademoiselle Granger, mais je peux vous dire que le jeune homme à prit certaines libertés et a embrassé Mademoiselle Granger._

 _Qui ose toucher à notre âme-sœur ?!_ Rugit Lunard.

 _-Je veux le nom de ce garçon,_ fis-je en me tournant vers Dumbledore, ma voix était mélangée à celle de Lunard.

 _-Pour sa propre sécurité, je ne peux divulguer son identité, peut-être que discuter avec Mademoiselle Granger vous aidera à alléger votre esprit,_ fit Dumbledore avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

J'étais maintenant en colère, quelqu'un avait osé embrasser Hermione, était-ce avec son consentement ? L'avait-elle voulue ? Ou bien c'était un élément de surprise pour elle ? Avait-elle été contrainte ? Je ne savais de quelle réponse je craignais le plus, quelle ait voulu de ce baiser ou bien qu'elle ai été forcée, probablement la seconde option. Peut-être qu'Hermione me donnerait l'identité de ce garçon à son réveil, en attendant, je devais calmer Lunard et apaiser ma jalousie et ma colère. Je fixais Hermione, elle avait retrouvée de la couleur, je me réjouissais de son rétablissement, elle allait mieux, je portais sa main à mes lèvres et embrassais celle-ci doucement, du bout des lèvres j'effleurais sa peau. Ma compagne, tu m'as manqué.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: Rita Skeeter.


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonne année en retard ! Je sais que j'ai mis de côté cette histoire mais j'avais besoin de recule et j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration. J'ai retrouvée cette dernière grâce à un personnage, un personnage que l'on voit seulement enfin dans le cinquième livre, je vous dirais quand je m'attaquerais au livre pour ne pas gâcher la surprise.

Sinon, comment allez-vous ? Ces derniers temps mes études et ma santé ont pris un certain coup. J'ai raté mes examens donc je refais ma première année de Licence, sauf que j'ai encore des problèmes avec ma Licence mais promis ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai aussi eu des problèmes de santé, j'ai fais des radios et j'ai une scoliose, j'ai une jambe plus petite que l'autre, super. J'ai aussi fais récemment d'autres radios mais pour mes dents puisque mes dents de sagesses ont poussées mais mal donc je dois les retirés rapidement sinon ça me fait beaucoup souffrir. Donc voilà ce qui s'est passer dans ma vie.

Je ne peux pas promettre que je vais revenir à mon rythme de publication puisque je m'occuper aussi de ma première histoire original que j'écris donc j'essaye de tout mettre en place. Je ne vais pas vous prendre plus de votre temps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

POV Hermione:

C'est la chaleur dans mes mains et les épingles enfoncés dans mon crane qui me réveillèrent. Mes yeux papillonnèrent, ou étais-je ? Je pouvais reconnaître le plafond de l'infirmerie, c'était familier, avec Harry qui passait le plus clair de son temps ici. La question était : comment ai-je pu me retrouver là ?

-Hermione !

Je tournais la tête, confuse de voir Remus à mes côtés. Que faisait-il ici ?

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je en me redressant légèrement.

-Je suis venue dés que j'ai senti cette douleur dans ma poitrine, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie.

-Te souviens-tu de ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs pour savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. J'étais au Yule bal, je dansais avec Viktor, ensuite je suis sortie du bal à cause de Ron, quel imbécile. Puis je me suis effondrée dans les escaliers et... Malfoy est venu. Je me rappelais qu'il m'avait insulté, chose habituelle, mais il m'avait offert son mouchoir. Et ensuite, il m'avait embrassé. Plus que confuse et choquée, je touchais mes lèvres, Malfoy m'avait embrassé et puis plus rien. J'avais ressentie une brûlure douloureuse dans ma poitrine, je ne me souvenais que de cela. Je m'étais sûrement évanouie après cela. Mais la question qui me chiffonnait était : pourquoi Malfoy m'avait-il embrassé ?

-Malfoy t'a embrassé ?! Fils de...

-Remus ! Le coupais-je dans son insulte soufflé.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, mais cela m'irrite à un point qui dépasse la jalousie, s'excusa-t-il.

Je pouvais le sentir, je pouvais sentir sa jalousie et quelques élans de colère. Je savais qu'il cachait la plupart de ses émotions c'était donc nouveau pour moi de sentir ces deux émotions se mélangées. Pourtant, je me demandais toujours pourquoi Malfoy m'avait embrassé, n'étais-je pas une sang-de-bourbe pour lui ? Une saleté sous sa chaussure ?

-Hermione, j'aime mieux ne pas entendre ce mot venir de toi, tu es bien mieux que lui, de toutes les manières possible, dit Remus avec sa main toujours dans la mienne, elle était chaude et réconfortante.

-Malfoy est un élève intelligent, je ne comprends comment il peut croire à toutes ses croyances sur le sang, dis-je en y pensant.

-Adolf Hitler l'était aussi, et regarde ce qu'il a fait en Europe. Cela vient de son éducation.

Bon point. Je me sentais un peu triste pour Malfoy, il est née dans une famille qui croit en la suprématie du sang. Sa mère était hautaine et son père un ancien partisan de Voldemort. Et lui-même est un cafard récurant, même ma compassion pour sa situation en pouvait pas changer ma pensée de lui. Il restait un garçon arrogant et horripilant qui jouissait de la douleur et de la tristesse des autres. Comme avec Hagrid lors de l'affaire de Buckbeak. Mais cela ne répondait toujours pas à ma question.

-Hermione, tes pensées sont un enchaînement de flux emmêlés, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y retrouves, plaisanta Remus.

-Excuse-moi, j'essaye juste de réfléchir.

-Ne te triture pas l'esprit, tu es ici parce que Draco Malfoy a pensé que t'embrasser serait judicieux pour lui, notre lien s'est déclencher et tu t'es évanouie. C'est ma faute, je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te dire tout sur notre lien et laisser continuer ta vie, se plaignit tristement Remus en lâchant ma main.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Remus, c'est moi qui suis venu te voir pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je voulais des réponses et je les ai eu. Maintenant je sais très bien qu'une relation avec une autre personne est impossible, dis-je en posant ma main sur mon menton. Pourtant, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi Malfoy m'a embrasser.

-C'est évident Hermione, malgré ses croyances, le garçon te porte de l'affection. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour cela, tu es une sorcière exceptionnelle.

Je rougissais à son compliment mais cela restait toujours étrange pour moi. Malfoy me détestait, je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait me porter de l'affection, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'est cela, c'était sûrement une blague odieuse de sa part. C'était la seule solution. Une blague qui m'avait coûter mon premier baiser, j'étais en colère contre Malfoy, petit cafard !

-Hermione, que ce soit une blague ou non, il n'aurait pas du s'imposer sur toi, me dit Remus.

-Je sais Remus, j'espère simplement que Harry et Ron ne soient pas au courant de cela. Ils pourraient chassés Malfoy.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais détester quelqu'un autant que Rita Skeeter, mais je le pouvais. L'article qu'elle avait dépeint sur Hagrid était horrible et humiliant, et surtout mensongère ! Quelle horrible femme ! Et m'appeler petite sotte ! Je vais lui montrer qui est la petite sotte. Mon souffle créa de la fumée blanche, il faisait froid et le sol était encore tapissé de neige, le lac était aussi presque gelé. Je me demandais comment faisait le calamar géant pour nager dans une eau aussi froide. Quelques élèves de Dumstrang se promenaient sur le bateau de leur école mais personne d'autres n'était dehors. Je continuais à marcher autour du lac. Je devais trouver un moyen de contrer Rita Skeeter, ses articles mensongers m'irritaient.

En m'approchant de la foret, je vis une petite silhouette marché en toute insouciance dans le froid. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses vêtements clairs, je reconnaissais facilement Luna.

-Luna ! La saluais-je en la rejoignant. Que fais-tu ici ? Il fait assez froid, dis-je en voyant son manque de manteau.

-Hermione, dit-elle d'un ton doux, les Sombrals ont besoin d'être nourris, très peu de personnes peuvent les apercevoir. Ils se sentent parfois seuls, ce sont de douces créatures.

-Des Sombrals ?

Je cherchais dans mon esprit, une quelconque connaissance des Sombrals. Ils étaient des créatures magiques ailées réputées pour porter malheur. D'après Newt Scamender, les Sombrals ressemblent à des pégases sombres et sans plumes. Seuls ceux ayant vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir.

-Tu peux les voir, Luna ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, ma mère préparait une nouvelle potion quand elle est morte, j'étais avec elle à ce moment-là, dit-elle calmement.

-Oh, Luna, dis-je tristement et mal à l'aise.

Je me demandais quel âge elle avait quand elle a vue sa mère mourir, mais ça me rendait triste et je ne pensais pas que je pouvais parler de cela avec Luna. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, elle était étrange mais je me sentais protectrice envers elle. Avant de venir à Poudlard, je n'avais pas d'amis, mes camarades me trouvaient agaçantes et autoritaire, donc j'étais souvent mise de côté par mes autres camarades. C'était pareil au début de ma première année avec Harry et Ron, et maintenant, nous étions amis. Je repensais à Ron, il s'était excusé pour ses propos lors du bal, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne recommence.

Je me demandais si Luna avait réussie à se faire des amis, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit laissée seule. Elle ne me le disait pas mais j'avais des doutes sur ses camarades de chambre. Quand elle perdait ses chaussures, elle accusait des créatures imaginaires mais c'était évident que c'était ses compères Serdaigle qui faisaient cela. De la part des Serpentard cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée, mais les Serdaigle ? C'était plus qu'étonnant. Cela me serait-il arriver si j'avais été mise dans la maison ? J'étais heureuse d'être à Gryffondor, même si la salle commune était très souvent bruyante.

-Tu vas attraper un rhume ainsi, Luna, dis-je en voyant son manque de chaussettes aux pieds.

Je lançais un sort de réchauffement sur Luna, elle me répondit avec l'un de ses sourires.

-Veux-tu nourrir avec moi les Sombrals ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je pouvais encore rentrée dans ma salle commune et continuer mon devoir en potions, nous devions rendre un devoir de sept pouces sur les propriétés de la Belladonne. J'avais terminée le devoir sur onze pouces mais je cherchais toujours un moyen d'allonger mon devoir, il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus à dire dans un devoir assigné par un professeur. Même si celui-ci se trouvait être Rogue. Je pourrais aussi lire des livres que je voulais relire ou de nouveaux écrits. Cependant, je ne voulais pas laisser Luna seule dans ce temps.

-Pourquoi pas, dis-je.

Je la suivais, dans un silence réconfortant, sur un sentier inconnu. Seul le bruit de nos pas sur la neige pouvait être entendu. Luna s'arrêta et commença à chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

-Les Sombrals préfèrent la viande, dit-elle en tendant un morceau de viande dans le vide.

Je haussais des sourcils en voyant celui-ci disparaître, c'était fascinant et en même temps terrifiant. Des créatures invisibles pour beaucoup de personnes, cependant les Sombrals étaient inoffensifs, d'après Newt Scamender. Je me demandais si Hagrid nous laissera les étudiés, j'en doutais mais je pouvais lui demander.

-Il n'y en a qu'une ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Non, plusieurs, il y aussi une mère et son petit, répondit Luna. Veux-tu les caressés ? Me posa-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas les voir.

-Donne moi ta main alors.

Faisant confiance à Luna, je lui donnais ma main. Caresser quelque chose dans le vide était une expérience pour le moins étrange, mais surprenante. La peau des Sombrals était sans plume ni poil, juste une fine peau ou les os étaient facilement sentis. Luna et moi étions baissés pour pouvoir caresser le petit Sombral. Je n'avais pas besoin de le chercher puisqu'il vint simplement à moi, il poussait son museau, je présumais, contre ma main. Je souriais doucement tout en le caressant.

-Tu as parlée aux elfes, dit Luna, cela ressemblait plus à une supposition qu'à une question.

-Oui, je l'ai fais. Ma discussion a été très constructive, les elfes et les sorciers ont besoin des uns comme des autres. C'est très dommage qu'aucun livre n'en parle, cela pourrait faciliter les conversations entre eux.

-Tu devrais le faire, fit la voix aérienne de Luna.

-Le faire ? Demandais-je confuse.

-Écrire un livre à ce propos, les elfes seront contents si tu le fais.

-Je pourrais le faire, dis-je en réfléchissant à l'idée, mais cela prendrait du temps de travail et j'ai déjà tellement de choses à faire, je dois recalculer mon emploi du temps. Mais penses-tu qu'un livre puisse changer la perception qu'ont les sorciers sur les elfes ?

-Si une personne y croit, d'autres peuvent le faire. Je crois en toi, Hermione, tu es la personne qu'attendait les elfes, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Cela me prendrait du temps mais l'idée n'était pas impossible. Rien qu'en y pensant, je me trouvais excitée par la pensée de celle-ci. Moi, écrire un livre, en serais-je capable ? Ça me donnait des vertiges, je devrais en parler à Winka. Je pourrais aussi parler avec d'autres elfes. Oh et aussi parler à des sorciers qui employaient des elfes, pour avoir le témoignage des deux parties. Mais quel sorcier pourrais-je questionner ?

-Veux-tu nous rejoindre, Theodore Nott ? Dit Luna en regardant derrière elle.

Je regardais derrière nous pour voir un garçon dégindé, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau aussi blanche que celle de Luna. Il était presque caché derrière un arbre et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous rejoindre. Je restais sur ma garde et prenais une position qui me mettait plus face à Luna. Je ne connaissais pas personnellement Theodore Nott, je savais juste qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il était derrière moi en potions. Je ne voulais pas avoir de préjugés contre tous les Serpentard, mais ceux que je connaissais étaient des petits gamins imbus d'eux-mêmes, donc je n'avais pas d'autres exemples. Mais je gardais en tête les propos du Baron Carbery. Je ne jugeais personne sans avoir de preuves concrètes. Theodore Nott restait sur un terrain neutre pour moi.

-Vous pouvez aussi voir les Sombrals ? Demanda-t-il en restant là ou il était.

-Je peux les voir, répondit Luna. Je suis désolé pour toi, continua-t-elle.

Theodore Nott lui jeta un regard confus mais modéré.

-Seuls les personnes ayant vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent voir les Sombrals, Luna t'offre ses condoléances, lui expliquais-je.

-Je vois, répondit-il.

Un silence gênant s'en suivit, Theodore Nott n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir non plus. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il faisait là, était-il ici pour voir les Sombrals ou bien les nourrir comme Luna ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas l'air hostile comme Malfoy ou Parkinson. Au contraire des deux, le visage de Nott ne montrait pas tellement d'émotions.

-Es-tu ici pour les nourrir ? Le questionnais-je.

-Oui.

-Alors rejoins-nous, je n'ai plus de viandes et les Sombrals ont encore faim, dit Luna.

Je me demandais si Nott allait prendre l'invitation, il ne montrait rien sur son visage. Mais au bout d'une longue minute, il avança vers nous. Il était l'un des rares Serpentard à m'avoir approcher sans m'insulter au préalable. Je devais donc laisser mon jugement sur les Serpentard de côté. Theodore Nott resta à une petite distance de nous mais nous avait quand même rejoint. Il tendit sa main avec un petit morceau de viande dans les mains. Comme avec Luna, celui-ci disparut dans l'air.

-Je présume que tu ne les vois pas ? Posa-t-il, je présumais à moi.

-Non, heureusement je dirais.

-Ton aura est enveloppée de tristesse, tes pensées doivent être nostalgiques, dit soudainement Luna.

Theodore Nott lui lança un regard confus, ses épaules étaient droites et sa posture figée. Cela me rappelait mes cours de défense, il était sur ses avant-gardes. Je serais pareil si une inconnue me disait cela.

-C'est Luna, répondis-je, elle peut voir les auras.

-Voir les auras ? De quelle façon ?

Je regardais Luna en attente d'une réponse de sa part, elle continuait à caresser dans le vide, mais répondit de toute façon.

-La tienne est flou et argenté, elle est souvent triste et mélancolique, tu es entouré de tes souvenirs profonds et intimes.

-Souvent ? Tu m'as déjà vu à plusieurs reprises ?

-Bien sur, Theodore Nott, tu es une bonne personne.

Dans le futur, je me rappelais de cette conversation comme celle qui a commencer notre amitié, à tous les trois.

* * *

POV Remus:

-J'ai les mains liées, Remus.

-Albus, tu ne peux pas laisser Hermione au fond du lac pour une épreuve ! Lunard ne pourra pas le supporter !

-Je ne peux rien faire mon cher ami.

Je me frottais le front, je pouvais sentir une énorme migraine venir, une migraine nommée Lunard. Il pestait contre toutes les personnes qui étaient en relation avec le Tournoi des trois sorciers, quatre en comptant Harry. Je m'inquiétais déjà pour Harry et maintenant je devais aussi m'inquiéter pour Hermione. Rester au fond du lac froid, pendant toute une heure, entouré de sirènes, il était hors de question qu'Hermione subisse cela.

-Pourquoi doit-elle faire cela ? Demandais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

-Chaque champion devra récupérer au fond du lac, une personne précieuse pour eux, m'expliqua encore une fois Albus.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione doit être la précieuse personne de Viktor Krum, il l'a tout simplement invitée au bal, dis-je agacé.

-Ce n'est pas ma décision, Remus.

-Albus, ne laisse pas Hermione au fond de ce lac, tu sais ce que cela fera à mon loup, le suppliais-je presque.

-Je ne peux rien faire Remus, s'excusa-t-il.

Je pouvais entendre les grognements de Lunard dans mon esprit, il était furieux et moi aussi. Albus savait pertinemment que laisser Hermione au fond du lac, charmée par un sort de stase, me laisserait misérable. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela ainsi. Je faisais confiance à Albus avec ma vie. C'est grâce à lui que je vis encore aujourd'hui, mais il savait très bien que l'âme-soeur d'un loup était sacré. Si quelque chose arrivait à Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je me suis juré de la protéger de tout, même de moi. Je serrais les accoudoirs de la chaise ou j'étais assis, Albus pouvait certainement faire quelque chose. Il avait plusieurs sièges au Magenmagot, il avait de l'influence sur le Ministre de la magie.

Choisissait-il de faire la sourde oreille sur la seule demande que j'osais lui faire ? Tentait-il de savoir si mon lien avec Hermione était fort ? Je n'en savais rien, l'esprit d'Albus était vaste et inconnu, j'évitais de garder trop longtemps son regard, sachant qu'il était un Legimens plus que compétent. Je devais continuer à m'auto-enseigner la chose. J'avais une faible barrière autour de mon esprit, la renforcer m'aiderait à ajouter un espace entre Lunard et moi. Cela m'aiderait aussi à garder mes pensées pour Hermione, cachées. Cela pouvait arriver, mais si je venais aux mains de l'ennemi, dévoilé mon lien avec Hermione serait la dernière chose que je ferais. Elle était après tout la meilleure amie d'Harry, donc l'atteindre viendrait à atteindre plus facilement Harry. Et je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

* * *

POV Hermione:

Se retrouver au fond de l'eau, avec le corps figé mais l'esprit actif était quelque chose de déplaisant. Mais cela ne dépasserait jamais la fois ou j'ai été pétrifiée par le basilic en seconde année. Je repensais à l'étrange feuille de papier froissée que j'avais trouvée dans mon sac, il était facile de voir qu'elle avait été arrachée d'un livre. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle était tombée dans mon cartable mais grâce à celle-ci, moi ainsi que Penelope Clearwater n'avions été que pétrifiées quand nous avons rencontrées le basilic. Cela m'effrayait encore, les premières nuits après avoir été guéri, j'avais fais plusieurs cauchemars à cause de cela, je pouvais voir les yeux perçants du basilic derrière mes paupières.

Maintenant, je ne savais toujours pas comment cette feuille c'était retrouver en ma possession, mais je ne faisais plus de cauchemars sur le basilic. Je frissonnais en sentant le vent froid écossais, j'étais encore humide après être sortie du lac avec Viktor. Cependant, une partie des frissons venaient principalement des émotions vides de Remus, je ne ressentais rien de sa part et cela m'inquiétait. Dans l'eau, je ne sentais rien, mais maintenant je pouvais tout ressentir, sauf les sentiments de Remus. Pourquoi coupait-il ses émotions ? Etait-il en colère que je sois rester au fond du lac ? D'une certaine manière je n'avais pas eu le choix, je ne voulais décevoir les professeurs, en particulier Dumbledore, j'avais donc acceptée d'être charmée pour aller au fond du lac. J'espérais que Remus n'était pas en colère contre moi.

* * *

« Remus ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Hermione ! C'est moi qui devrait dire cela ! Comment vas-tu ? Te sens-tu bien ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Je vais bien, je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

« Bien sur ! Quand je suis sortie du lac, je n'arrivais pas à ressentir tes émotions, j'étais inquiète. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée. Lunard n'a pas très bien prit le fait que tu sois retenue au fond du lac, entourée de sirènes et de strangulots. Je n'ai pas voulu t'envahir avec mes émotions, ça aurait été trop douloureux pour toi.

« Tu as souffert ? Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive, Remus ! Je pensais bien faire en acceptant de rester au fond du lac ! »

« Je le sais bien Hermione, tu n'as que des pensées et des intentions pures. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je suis simplement mécontent de la situation. Harry est entré dans le tournoi contre sa volonté et tu as été entraînée la-dedans. Padfoot n'est pas le seul furieux de tout cela. »

« Quand pourrais-je te voir? »

« Tu veux me voir ? »

« Oui, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout et que tu contrôles encore tes émotions. Tu as souffert à cause de ma décision, cela fait aussi un moment depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

« Tu es meilleure que je le suis, Hermione. »

* * *

Comment Rita Skeeter a pu savoir que Viktor voulait que je vienne passer cet été chez lui, en Bulgarie ? Et comment pouvait-elle connaître les détails intimes de nos conversations ? Conversations qui en général se portait à sens unique. J'étais heureuse d'être amie avec Viktor, même s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort pour moi. Il savait que je ne l'aimais pas ainsi, il comprenait et respectait ma décision. Cependant, cela ne réglait toujours pas le problème qu'était Rita Skeeter.

J'ignorais les moqueries des Serpentards et cherchait à savoir comment Skeeter a pu savoir tout cela. Comment avait-elle pu se faufiler dans le parc pour la seconde tache ? Avait-elle aussi une cape d'invisibilité ? Ou bien connaissait-elle un sortilège du même calibre ? Je rechercherais une réponse logique à cela.

* * *

POV Remus:

-Es-tu sur que cela soit judicieux, Sirius ?

-Fais moi confiance, Remus. Je suis très bien caché dans cette grotte, personne ne pourrait soupçonné un chien errant d'être un ancien évadé de prison, plaisanta-t-il.

Je soupirais à sa blague grotesque, sa mine était aussi pâle et tirée. Sirius n'avait pas l'air si bien pour moi. Heureusement que cette maison était protégée, j'avais tiré les rideaux pour éviter les regards voyeurs. Si Sirius était vu dans ma maison, il serait immédiatement tuer sur place et je serais condamné pour complicité.

-Probablement, mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'être reposé depuis un bon moment, dis-je.

-Et bien vivre dans une grotte, sans douche ni cuisine, avec pour seule compagnie un Hippogriffe, n'est pas non plus la meilleure des choses.

-Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, Sirius.

-Je le sais très bien, Lunard. J'ai de l'argent sur moi, mais vois-tu un chien errant entrer dans une boutique de sorcier avec un sac de pécule dans la bouche ? Se moqua-t-il. Je suis bien chanceux que les gobelins fassent la sourde oreille en ce qui concerne mon statut de fugitif, mais cela na s'applique pas à tout le monde, soupira-t-il lasse.

-Donne moi ce sac et je t'achèterais le nécessaire.

-Tu ferais ça, Remus ? Dit-il avec des yeux remplis d'espoirs.

-Tu es venu pour cette précision, n'ai-je pas tort ? Me moquais-je à mon tour.

-Tu me connais que trop bien, sourit-il en me passant le sac rempli de pièce d'or, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

-Fais moi une liste de tout ce que tu as besoin, j'irai acheté le tout pendant que tu sautes dans la douche, je ne veux pas que tu salisses mes meubles, continuais-je en me levant de mon siège. Je vais faire du thé.

-Merci, mon ami, l'entendis-je.

Je laissais Sirius dans le salon pour réfléchir un moment, je gardais ma baguette dans ma poche et préparais le thé manuellement. Sirius avait l'air mieux que la dernière fois, lors de notre rencontre dans la cabane hurlante. Mais sa peau restait encore pâle et tirée et ses vêtements avaient l'air pareil. C'était étrange de le voir dans un état plus déplorable que le mien. J'étais heureux de pouvoir l'aider à mon tour, Sirius avait déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Je revenais dans le salon avec le thé qui flottait juste derrière moi.

-Ah, ça fait du bien d'avoir autre chose que des rats dans l'estomac, soupira Sirius après une gorgée de thé.

-Si tu as besoin de nourriture, tu peux venir à tout moment ici, Sirius.

-Je sais, dit-il avec un sourire las. Veilles-tu sur Harry ? Me demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

-Bien sur, ce tournoi dépasse ma propre personne mais si je n'envoie pas de lettres à Harry, je le vois alors à Pré-au-lard.

-As-tu une idée de qui aurait-pu mettre son nom dans la coupe ?

-Une personne avec une magie assez puissante pour confondre la coupe aurait pu le faire. La liste est longue, mais on peut essayer de la réduire. Tout d'abord, pour quelle raison le nom de Harry aurait été mit dans la coupe ?

-Certainement pas pour la gloire, mon filleul est déjà assez célèbre. Cela réduit le facteur à éliminer Harry, continua Sirius avec un regard sombre.

-Ce n'est qu'un garçon, mais beaucoup en veulent à sa vie. As-tu un coupable en tête ?

-J'aurai tendance à dire que Snivellus est derrière tout cela, mais Dumbledore n'aurait pas engager un homme de confiance qui veut tuer un enfant.

A le mention d'Albus, je repensais à ce qui s'était passer quelques jours auparavant. Le directeur n'avait pas pu accorder ma demande et Hermione s'était retrouvée au fond du lac. Ses émotions m'avaient été coupés et j'avais été misérable et malade pendant des heures. J'ai été obligé de m'enfermer au sous-sol pour ne pas violer les protections de l'école et sauter tête la première dans le lac froid. J'aurai été rapidement attaquer par des strangulots si je l'avais fais. Cependant, cela avait endommager une partie de mon esprit et la confiance absolue que j'avais en Albus.

-Severus te hait énormément Padfoot, cela ne m'étonnerait pas s'il était l'auteur de tout ça, mais je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit lui. Il y aussi Karkaroff.

-Karkaroff est un peureux, il ne fait que suivre les ordres et s'il peut sauver sa peau par n'importe quel moyen, il le fera. Non, tout mes soupçons vont sur Malefoy.

Je soupirais, Sirius détestait Lucius Malefoy presque autant que Severus, surtout depuis son mariage avec Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Sirius n'avait jamais eu de bonne relations dans sa famille, à par avec Andromeda et peut-être Narcissa. Mais Andromeda s'était enfuie avec un née-moldue, sa mère l'avait renié de la tapisse familiale et Narcissa s'était mariée avec la pire famille de Sang-Pure, d'après Sirius. Après cela, il avait pratiquement été adopté par la famille Potter, et moi avec. Dorea Potter, née Black était avec Andromeda, les seules femmes de la famille qui était assez saines d'esprit et conscientes de la stupidité sur la consanguinité entre Sang-Pur.

-Si ce n'est pas Severus, c'est sur Malefoy que tes soupçons se portent, souriais-je doucement en portant la tasse à mes lèvres.

-Dans tous les cas, à l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne peux rien faire sans apporter des soupçons, dit Sirius frustré.

-Calme ton esprit pour un moment, as-tu la liste de ce que tu as besoin ? Lui demandais-je en posant ma tasse.

-Oui, la voilà. Merci encore, Remus.

* * *

POV Hermione:

-Donc, les mariages n'existent pas dans votre espèce ?

-Non, miss Hermione, répondit Winka.

Je prenais une gorgée de mon thé à la bergamote, je parlais encore une fois avec Winka sur les elfes et leur condition de vie et leurs origines. Je me trouvais toujours fascinée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, en particulier dans le monde magique. Je cherchais encore des informations auprès de Winka pour mon livre, d'après Luna se serait une bonne idée, mais je voulais aussi en parler avec les elfes car cela traiterait d'eux. Je voulais avoir leur avis et approbation. Et Winka était l'une des rares à me permettre de lui poser des questions en toute honnêteté.

-Winky semble très triste de ne plus être... avec monsieur Croupton, dis-je prudemment.

-Elle n'est pas encore habituée à travailler à Poudlard, Winky a été pendant très longtemps l'elfe du maitre Croupton. Winky est une elfe très maternelle et aime s'occuper personnellement de son maitre.

S'occuper personnellement de son maître ? Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir ? Mon cœur tira doucement pour la petite elfe aux oreilles pointues qui continuait à pleurer dans son coin. D'après Dobby, son indépendance à la Bierreaubeurre était assez sévère, les elfes étaient facilement enivrés. Je me posais certaines questions, en ce qui concerne les elfes et le sort de Winky. Dobby semblait très bien se convenir à la liberté, il était une exception à la règle, d'après Winka. Mais même après des mois, Winky n'arrivait pas à se remettre du fait que Croupton l'est abandonné.

-Comment un elfe se lie avec un sorcier ? Demandais-je.

-Par une promesse magique, miss Hermione.

-Une promesse magique ?

-Un sorcier demande à un elfe d'être à son service, de le laisser vivre dans sa demeure et de le permettre de vivre sous son nom.

-Qu'est-ce que cela apporte au sorcier ?

-La protection d'un elfe, me répondit Winka.

C'est vrai qu'un elfe avait plus de force magique qu'un sorcier, c'était étrange. Les elfes pouvaient être plus puissants que des sorciers, mais ils restaient sous la servitude de sorciers peu scrupuleux. Monsieur Croupton était peut-être un homme qui a de bonnes convictions - d'après Sirius sa méthode était d'éliminer toute trace de magie noire, donc de tuer des gens qui utilisaient des sorts horribles – mais son acharnement au travail lui avait valu sa propre famille et maintenant son elfe de maison.

-C'est aussi simple ? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Oui, miss Hermione, me répondit Winka de ses yeux intelligents.

J'avais un plan en tête, mais aussi des doutes. J'essayais d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur mes études et sur pleins de choses. Des choses étranges continuaient à se produire à Poudlard, et rien n'avait l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, le souhait de connaître une année scolaire calme ne se réalisait pas et Harry était au centre du danger, comme toujours. Je devais me préparer pour le pire.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? M'étonnais-je en voyant autant de lettres m'adressées.

Les seules lettres que je recevais par hiboux à l'école étaient ceux de mes parents ou bien de grand-mère Magdalène. J'avais aussi souscrit un abonnement à La Gazette du sorcier mais aucunes des chouettes lapones n'avaient apportées une copie du journal. D'ou sortaient toutes ces lettres ? J'ouvris rapidement la première lettre en main et lisait les horreurs qui étaient écrit sur mon nom.

-Incroyable ! M'exclamais-je, rouge de colère.

Je montrais à Harry et Ron le contenu de la lettre affreuse. Qui pouvait m'envoyer ce genre de choses ? Je n'avais rien fais à Harry ! J'étais simplement son amie, qui peut croire à ce genre de mensonges écrit dans ce journal ?! Je continuais à ouvrir les autres lettres.

-Elles sont toutes comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que s'est, Hermione ? Me demanda Parvati en s'approchant de nous.

-Regarde ! Dis-je en lui montrant les lettres. Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyer ces lettres mais tout ce qui est dit dans ce journal est une boule de mensongers !

-C'est horrible ! S'indigna Parvati en lisant les lettres. « Harry Potter vaut beaucoup mieux que tes semblables... « Aie ! Haleta Parvati.

-Parvati ! M'écriais-je.

Quand elle ouvrit une enveloppe, un liquide verdâtre dégageant une forte odeur d'essence ruissela sur ses mains qui se couvrirent aussitôt de gros furoncles jaunes.

-C'est du pus de Bubobulb ! Fit Ron en reniflant l'enveloppe. Et non dilué en plus !

-Ça fait mal ! Pleurnicha Parvati.

-Viens Parvati ! Lâchais-je en me levant. On va voir Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie !

Je sortais à grands pas de la Grande Salle avec Parvati juste derrière moi, j'entendais ses pleurs faibles et silencieux. Je serrais les poings, ces personnes qui m'ont envoyés ces lettres sont horribles. Je n'osais pas imaginer la douleur que ressentait Parvati, cette enveloppe m'était adressée, j'aurai être celle qui l'ouvrait !

-Madame Pomfresh ! Quelqu'un m'a envoyer une lettre avec du pus de Bubobulb non dilué à l'intérieur, et Parvati l'a ouverte ! Dis-je à l'infirmière alors que celle-ci était assise à son bureau.

-Il n'y a que des sorciers peu scrupuleux pour envoyer une lettre remplie de pus de Bubobulb à une élève, venez ici Mademoiselle Patil.

Je regardais Parvati alors que celle-ci s'asseyait sur un des lits et tendait ses mains douloureuses à Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci s'afferait autour de Parvati avec plusieurs flacons en main.

-Tu peux aller en cours, Hermione, renifla Parvati en regardant le sol.

-Non, dis-je obstinée. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu seras là.

-Mais tu vas raté le cours de botanique, dit Parvati en me regardant enfin.

-Je rattraperais le cours, tu es ici par ma faute et je refuse de quitter une amie dans le besoin, m'obstinais-je.

-Merci, Hermione, dit doucement Parvati.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Hermione cherche encore un moyen pour se venger de Rita Skeeter.


End file.
